Unwanted or Unheard
by Blighted Raven
Summary: Kairi has always had a complicated life with friends, popularity, and other things. One day she meets this boy named Sora. Will there be romance? Or will Sora's past come back to haunt him? Romance/Humor/Adventure.
1. Chapter 1: New Hope

(A/N) Hi everyone! How's it going? I'm your host here, Blade. Please go easy on me with reviews because this is my first fanfiction. I still don't mind any suggestions to improve my writing!

**A Special Thanks to: AngelKnightKaoru! If it wasn't for her help, I never would have came up with a title and this story wouldn't be here!**_  
><em>

**Me:** _*Walk's into room*_ "Sora! Great to have you on the show man!"

**Sora: "**Thanks Blade it's good to be here!"

**Me: "**Just to start off Sora, which type of Key do you use more? Kingdom Key or Oblivion?"

**Sora:** "Hmm… I would say Kingdom Key, it just suits me so well!"

**Me:** "Hey, while the story is being told do you want to have a Key blade duel?"

**Sora: "**You think you can take ME? THE SORA HIKARU? BRING IT ON!"

**Me: "**Sora! Wait I didn't say g- Ow….."

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts :(

**Me:** *Summons Oblivion* "YOU'RE GOING DOWN HIKARU!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter1<strong>

_Let go of me! Kairi yelled as two drunk men carried her into the back alley._

_One of them leaned close to her ear. "Oh no my dear, we're just getting started…." _

_They started to undress her starting with her pink hoodie._

_The second drunk was going for her thigh. _

_Kairi thought she was done for until a shadowy figure with yellow eyes pulled them off her._

_And with swift speed the mysterious creature grabbed them both by their collars and face planted both of them into the ground. The dark figure was about to let out a lethal blow until Kairi lunged at it and hugged it from behind. She was reduced to tears._

"_S-Sora….please…s-stop" Kairi managed to say between sobs._

_The shadow figure responded in a dark voice._

"_But Kairi, they hurt you….. the deserve a fate worse than hell itself."_

"_No Sora, I know you were trying to protect me but even they don't deserve this!"_

Kairi's P.O.V.

The auburn haired girl suddenly awakened from her dream sweating bullets.

The redhead put a hand up to her forehead. "It was only a dream…."

Kairi's IPhone danced on the table. _"You have got to be fucking kidding me, a text message this early in the morning?" Kairi thought._

**Selphie: **KAIRI CMON! WE GUNNA BE LATE TO SCHOOL!

"What the hell is she smoking? It's only 6…no, 9:00 A.M.?" Kairi said with angry and confused tone.

After a few seconds of processing…. "OH SHIT I'M LATE!"

The blue-lavender-eyed girl rushed into her elegant bathroom to get ready.

After she was done washing her face, she swiftly grabbed backpack and ran at a breakneck pace to the door.

"_No breakfast for today…." _Kairi thought

As Kairi kicked open the door and made her mad dash down OathKeeper St. and rounded a corner she found herself on the ground and on top of something. She noticed she landed on top of a spiky-haired brunette with eyes bluer than hers "Woops, sorry about that, I should have paid more attention to where I was going."

The brunette noticed her strawberry scent "You smell nice." He complimented "Gee, th-thanks." The auburn-haired girl replied nervously.

At this moment, Kairi was redder than her hair. She quickly got off of him and offered him a hand to which the brunette accepted.

"Hi, my name is Sora!" The brunette chirped. "Kairi" The redhead replied.

"Sorry about running into you like that Kairi, I got out of bed late and since I didn't know anybody around here, I been walking around trying to find Twilight Town's New Hope Academy."

"Hey I go to that school, and no problem, I can show you how to get there." Kairi giggled.

"What's so funny?" "Do I have something on my face?" the brunette started searching his face franticly

"No, no Sora, it's just that you remind me of me when I first moved here." Sora chuckled and put on his signature goofy smile. "Ha-ha, Kairi I really can't imagine you in my situation."

Kairi shoved him lightly "I would never turn into a lazy bum!" she joked, Sora grinned "Sure you wouldn't Kairi" Kairi glanced at her watch "Oh yeah, c'mon, we need to get to school!" Sora nodded "Right!"

As the redhead and the brunette approached the campus, Selphie came dashing out of the school grabbing Kairi's wrist. As Kairi was being dragged away to God knows where, she exclaimed "Bye Sora!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ Well, that's it for today folks! Next chapter will be up soon. _

**Me: **So, what did you think?

**Sora:** *Wakes up* Huh? Umm….. that's what she said?

**Me:** You jerk, you slept through the whole story didn't you?

**Sora:** Maybe…

**Me:** That does it! Next chapter you won't be able to see Kairi!

**Sora: **NO! Please Blade! Have MERCY!

**Me: **Man, you are so lucky I am a nice person. Okay, I'll think about it…

**Sora:** Yay!

**A/N:** _Well folks that's it for today! Next chapter will be uploaded real soon since I don't have any school this Thursday or Friday because of a Teacher Convention! :)_


	2. Chapter 2: It's Complicated

_Hey everyone Key blade here with another chapter for you guys so gather around your desktop/laptop and enjoy! _

_By the way, if you see italic words that means thought._

**I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts :(  
><strong>

**Me:** And on with the show! Now we have our next guest! Everyone show you love for Kairi!

**Sora:** WOOO!YEA!

**Me:** Sora what the hell are you doing in the audience? You're supposed to be backstage!

**Sora:** But they're selling Sea-Salt Ice Cream in the lobby 20% off!

**Me: **Sigh…. Anyway…. It's good to have you here Kairi seeing as you and that goofball with the gravity-defying hair in the audience-

**Sora: ***Eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream* HEY!

**Me: **Are the main characters of this story!

**Kairi:** Thanks, umm… I have never been onstage before, but I would like to give a shoutout to Selphie and all the girls here tonight!

**Girls:** *Screams*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter2<strong>

_*In the lunchroom New Hope Academy*_

"Selphie let go! You're making my wrist hurt!" Kairi whined.

"Alright, we're here… now, tell us Kairi, who was that boy you were with?" Selphie questioned. Kairi found the whole table staring at her.

Said girl simply replied "Sora." The glares soon turned into death glares. The auburn haired girl raised an eyebrow "Um, is there a problem here?" "YES THERE IS A PROBLEM!" the whole table yelled. Soon all eyes in the cafeteria were on their table. Selphie was the first to cool down.

"Sigh… Kairi, what do you see in Sora anyway?" Selphie said calmly. "C'mon girls, I just met the guy, and I think he's nice, unlike most of the guys around here who are assholes and think they are the shit." The whole table glared at Riku's table noticing them talking about how many girls were at the party last night and how much beer they drank on the party bus afterward.

The New Hope Blitzball team consisted of Riku, Team Quarterback, Wakka- 2nd Captain, Tidus- Offensive Charger, Wakka- Defensive Sweeper, Demyx, Left Flank (Would perform better if he wasn't listening to rock songs on his IPod touch the whole damn game…) Zack- Ranger, Ventus- GoalKeeper, and other guys filling up middle and outfield and launcher roles.

After a 1 minute glare, Riku started wolf whistling at Kairi. The girls at her table started blushing "I am sooo gonna ask him out!" the entire group except Kairi exclaimed.

_What a bunch of i-_

"Kairi are you going to ask him out?" Yuffie chirped, "Not in a million years..." the redhead groweled. " Namine gave a thumbs up to that comment, while the redhead used her mouth to form the word 'thanks sis'. While the girls were discussing makeup and boys, Kairi looked around and saw Sora doing his childish antics.

_Sora's Table_

While balancing a spoon on his tounge "See guys! I told you I could do it, now pay up Roxas!"

While handing him 20 bucks, Roxas muttered some curse words. "How do you do that anyway? It's like you're some magician or something!" Hope questioned. "Easy!" Sora chirped "You just have to add a pinch of Sea-Salt Ice Cream to help make it balance and think calm thoughts!" The brunette replied.

"Wierdo…" Selphie said under her breath.

*Bell rings*

Kairi fake smile "Well ladies, sad we had this talk!" Kairi then looked at Namine,

"See ya in 7th Period sis!" said blonde girl replied "Alright, see ya!"

*Freshman Hallway*

As Kairi leaned on the wall, she thought back to her dream.

'_Wait hold on, he said his name was Sora right? But that's the same name as the dark creature who saved me in my dream…_

The auburn haired girl came out of her thoughts only to see a familiar hand waving up and down in her face. "Kari? Earth to Kairi?" "Huh? Oh Hi Sora." Kairi said with a troubled reply. "What's wrong? You seem tense."

_If he only knew…_

Kairi looked at the end of the hallway noticing Tifa leaning around the corner sliding the side of her hand across her neck to resemble decapitation.

'_Wait, I can't just ditch him like that, C'mon Strife think! think!'_

"Umm…Sora, I'm late for Art c-class-"'Liar_! The bell didn't even ring yet!'_

"Really? Ok I'll walk you there! Uh, if you want…" The brunette offered.

Again noticing Tifa's 'decapitation expression' "That's okay Sora, I'll just walk there by myself he he." Kairi suddenly dashed off in the direction opposite of Tifa's threats to make sure she doesn't get murdered.

Mrs. Lane is a nice teacher so she usually let's her classes take out their phones for 15 minutes and lets them come into class late on the 1st two weeks of every term as long as we get our work done.

"Okay class, today we will be learning about shading and perspective, and don't worry it looks easier than it looks especially if you have light and dark pencils."

After failing miserably to draw a circle, Kairi looked over at Namine to see her drawing steps with shadowy creatures on them while also adding perfect shading and detail.

"Nam, how did you learn to draw so good?" The redhead asked "Practice, Kairi, Practice" Namine smiled.

After 30 minutes of drawing, it was time for 8th period English, luckily Kairi got to the other building in record time without running into Sora.

"Ah, there you are Ms. Strife" Mrs. Rouge said. As the young teacher looked around for an open desk.

"Okay Mrs. Strife, you will sit by Mr. Hikaru over there, Mr. Hikaru please raise your hand ." The teacher demanded. Sora happily raised his hand while using his lady killer smile.

Kairi pretended not to see Sora

Sora stretched his hand again "Kairi! Over here!" The brunette chirped.

'_Well I can't stand here all day….'_

Kairi walked over to her desk slowly and nervously.

Sora chuckled at this "Don't worry Kairi I won't bite." Kairi blushed "I-I know I-I just thought I saw a spider on my chair"

Sora leaned over "Really? Where? Maybe I can h-" Kairi screamed and jumped out of her desk. "AAAH! THERE!" On instinct Kairi chucked the book blindly, but unfortunately the English book was a hardback and it hit poor Sora in the nose. The brunette fell to the floor grasping his nose

Hope came over to his aid and examined is nose. "Holy shit It's bleeding like crazy!"

"Sora, don't go towards the light!" a random student blurted out. Sora rose up with his injured nose "Calm down guys it's just a nosebleed nothing to serious." The brunette gave a reassuring smile.

_Even if he has a broken nose he still smiles? Kairi thought._

"Well it's good to see you're in good health Mr. Hikaru. Would you like to go to the nurse?" Mrs. Rouge said.

"No thank you ma'am, it'll heal." The brunette smiled "Alright class please turn to chapter 4 in your notebooks."

"Sorry, I'm sorry I-""Don't worry about it Kai." The brunette chuckled. You're a girl so it was on instinct. "I'm sorry but is there something more important than the lesson taking place?" The teacher demanded.

"No ma'am" Sora faked smiled. Kairi could of sworn she heard Sora mutter the word 'Bitch'

but she had to agree to some extent though, because Mrs. Rouge really is a 'Bitch'…

After20 minutes of doodling, English finally ended and everyone made a dash for the door.

"Be ready for a Pop Quiz!" The 'Bitch' exclaimed.

_Freshman Hallway_

As the auburn haired girl finished sorting her books in her locker, she closed the metal door only to see someone she didn't want to see.

"Hello beautiful…" The Blitzball Captain smirked. Kairi just started walking away until he suddenly appeared in front of her and walked backwards with her forward.

Said girl came to a stop and growled "What do you want Riku?" the auburn said in an angry tone.

"I was just wandering if you wanted to…. Go out and get d-" "No way in hell" Kairi replied with a death glare.

The silver haired boy just shrugged his shoulders "Okay babe, your loss" As Riku walked away Kairi simply spat and muttered the words 'Asshole'. As said girl was walking away, she suddenly got pulled into the girls bathroom "What the he-"But those words were met with a slap to the face. A pissed off Selphie appeared in front of her "Selphie what the fuck was that for?" the redhead asked clutching her cheek.

"Oh nothing, just for being the biggest idiot in High School, why din't you take him up on his offer!" The angry brunette asked. Kairi started counting her fingers "Well let's see….one he's an asshole, two, he's an asshole, three, HE'S AN ASSHOLE!" Kairi yelled. "No he's not! He's a cutie with a PH.D in sexiness!"

"Stay out of this Stella!" Selphie yelled. Kairi simply shook her head "I don't need all this bullshit, see you girls tomorrow!"

"Kairi, are you really going to leave your friends for some loser you never heard of?"

"He's not a loser! He's actually pretty cool once you get to know him! And we're just friends!" Kairi spat.

"Just stay away from him Kairi! Don't you know what happened when you dated a guy not in your social class?" "Yeah, he seemed nice but deep down he was a Goth yeah I know, but Sora is…. Different." "Don't fall for it Kairi, they're all the same." Selphie replied calmly.

" I'll see you girls later, I need some time to think."

'_Don't take too long'_ Tifa muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>Wow, that's all I have to say.

**Kairi:** Why did you have to make me go through all that?

**Me: **Drama? Peer influence? Suspense? Wasn't this on your co- oh shit.

**Kairi: **CONTRACT? Blade you never gave me a contract!

**Me: ***Looks at camera* Umm… will Kairi ever get past this conflict?Will Sora get over his Ice Cream addiction?

**Sora: ***Still eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream* Hey!

**Kairi:** BLAAAAAAADEEEE!

**Me**: *Runs away* Best cardio in the business *smiles*


	3. Chapter 3: A New Sanctuary

_I told you since I'm out Thursday and Friday you can expect more chapters so… enjoy the chappie!_

**Me:** *Hops out of ambulance* Thanks Paul!

**Paul:** No problem dude! *Drives off*

**Me: **Ok everyone today we have another get named Yuffie! *Looks at empty chair* Yuffie? Where are you?

**Yuffie:** Behind you! *Swings bat*

**Me: ***unconscious*

**Yuffie:** Well, umm enjoy the Fic! C'mon Blade, wake up!

**Me:** C'mon mom just 5 more minutes….. or hours…..

**Yuffie:** Blade does not own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Twilight Plaza_

'_Don't take too long.' What did she mean by that? _Kairi thought as she walked through the Plaza. As the auburn continued walking, she noticed Sora alongside a silver- haired boy and a black-haired girl.

_No, he's too short to look like Riku….. _Kairi thought. "Hey, Kairi!" An all too familiar voice yelled out.

Kairi snapped out of her deep thought, but it was too late. "O-oh h-hey Sora. What's up?" Said girl fake smiled. The brunette put his hand on the back of his head "Oh, nothing much, just browsing around with my friends, oh speaking of friends, I want you to meet them!" And with that Kairi ended up being grabbed by the wrist again…

"Hey Sora, who's this?" The black-haired girl asked "This is Kairi; Kairi, Xion and Hope. Hope, Xion, Kairi." Hope and Xion smiled and shook both Kairi's hands "Well, a friend of Sora's is a friend of ours!"

Kairi smiled at this statement replied "Thanks, so what were you guys up to anyway?" "We were just getting some Sea-Salt Ice Cream!" Xion chirped "Do you want to come with us Kairi?" Sora asked.

The redhead thought back about what happened to what happened in the girls bathroom.

_How the heck would they know I'm hanging out with him anyway?_

"Ok, I'm in!" The auburn exclaimed. "Alright, LETS DO THIS!" Sora said while running "Umm… Sora? Ice Cream shop is that way…." Kairi, Xion, and Hope all sweatdropped.

The brunette came running back and sprinted off in the other direction "Right!" Sora exclaimed again. "Sigh… If we let him lead the way, we would be on the other side of Twilight Town in minutes." "Agreed" Xion nodded "I HEARD THAT!" Sora yelled "You were supposed to!" Xion, Kairi, and Hope all laughed.

_The Clock Tower_

"And that's how I suddenly ended up in my sister closet!" Hope joked. After three minutes of laughter, there was silence. "So Kairi, where did you live before you moved here?" "Destiny Islands" Kairi replied. "Really? We lived there too!" Sora, Xion, and Hope shouted in unison. "Wow, small world huh?" Kairi said and smiled. The silence came back as the group was in awe of the beautiful sunset.

Hope noticed Kairi staring at Sora and smirked, but then a light bulb appeared over his silver hair. So he discreetly leaned over to his blak-haired friend to fill her in on his plan.

Simultaneously Xion and Hope's phones rang. "Sorry guys, I've got to get home," Xion nodded "Yeah, same for me as well." Even though the two were announcing their leave, Sora and Kairi were still intoxicated about the shift from day to night.

"Sora?" Said boy looked at her "Yeah Kairi?"

"Don't ever change."

"But Kairi, evryone has to change sooner or la-" Kairi eye's suddenly turned into puppy eyes "Pwease Sowa for me?"

"Haha, ok Kairi, I promise."

Then a text messaged notification ringed from Kairi's phone.

Namine: Hey Kairi, where are u? Me and Cloud are getting worried.

"Someone's in twuble!" Sora said childishly as he looked at her phone.

Kairi shoved the brunette lightly

"Well Sora, it was nice hanging out with you today but I gotta get home," said boy nodded.

"Okay, i'll walk you there!" Sora chirped

"You don't have t-" "Nonsense!" The brunette interupted.

"Besides, I was the one who invited you to come with us." Sora said with his 'ladykiller' grin.

"Alright then, let's get a move on!" the auburn said while getting up.

This time Kairi pulled somebody else's wrist for a change.

_Wow, she's spunky _Sora thought.

_Oathkeeper St._

Sora glanced at the street sign

"Hold on a sec, I live on this street!" the brunette exclaimed.

"Really? Where?" Kairi looked suprised.

"Right there." Sora pointed at a blue with a side of green house.

"Hey, I live six houses down from here!" Kairi exclaimed.

"And six houses we walk!"

As the auburn and the brunette walked down the street they laughed at each other silly antics, until Kairi noticed a shadowy figure sticking out of a bush on the other side of the street, she rubbed her eyes to make sure it wasn't her imagination but when she finished, the figure was gone.

"Tired?" Sora asked as they came to a stop.

"A little..." Kairi said as she tried to looked drowsy.

"Here, hop onto my back." Sora offered

"But Sora, you don't have to, we can walk."

"I can't have a beautiful girl like you falling over because of sleepyness."

Kairi thought about shoving him but that would break the act so she decided to play along. As she mounted Sora's back, Kairi blushed as she felt how muscular he was.

"All aboard the Sora express!" Sora said laughing.

Soon the 'express' reached Kairi's front door.

"Thanks for a wonderful evening Sora." Kairi said blushing redder than her hair.

"Anytime Kai!" the brunette chirped.

As Sora was about to walk away he felt himself pulled into a hug.

This time, it was his turn to blush.

"And thanks for the 'ride'" Kairi whispered as they pulled away.

"No problem, It was fun hanging out with you, maybe we can get together again sometime?" Sora asked.

"Umm... well... I have to check with my parents.." Kairi answered.

_Liar! your parents don't even care, they're too buisy with their damn buisness calls to even notice._

"Don't worry Kai I understand how parents can be." Sora said and started running to his house.

"See you tomorrow at school Kairi!" Sora yelled and waved "Bye Sora!" Kairi waved back.

_Sora's house_

Sora opened and closed the door behind him and began to take his shoes off. The brunette followed his nose into the kitchen to see his mom cooking dinner while Roxas was in the living room playing Halo:Reach on the Xbox 360.

"Hey mom! Dinner smells great!" Sora said as he came and gave her a hug.

"Oh, why thank you sweetie, I'm making everyone favorite's tonight, shrimp fried rice!" Akira chirped.

Akira had blue radiant eyes just like Sora's, with her brown hair let down.

In the living room Roxas ears perked up and he turned around gradually with widened eyes and asked "Wait, did she say shrimp fried rice? Oh how I love this day!"

A plasma grenade explosion was heard and the blonde looked back only to see his spartan's white corpse on the ground.

"NO THAT WAS MY LAST LIFE CURSE YOU COVENANT!" Roxas started pouting on the couch.

"He- he had so much potential a w-wife a-and kids." Roxas joked. Everyone in the room laughed for a while but went back to what they were doing.

"Hey mom, do you know where Lightning is?" Sora asked. "She's upstairs in her room, can you be a dear and tell her dinner is almost ready?"

Sora formed a military salute and marched upstairs "Go Sora! Make mom proud!" Roxas cheered while laughing.

Sora opened the door to see a tall pink-haired girl lying on her bed, and looking at her phone while watching Inyuasha.

"Jesus doesn't anyone in this house know how to knock?" Lightning said irritated.

Sora chuckled "Allow me to demonstrate sis'." The brunette walked out of the room closing the door, then tapped on the door with his knuckles.

After a couple of seconds, Sora tried the lock, and notice that Lightning locked the door.

The brunette simply rolled his eyes "Ok, very funny Light. Anyway, Mom just sent me up here to tell you that dinner is almost ready" Sora smirked still noticing the locked door. "She's making shrimp fried rice with Soy Sauce!" the brunette sang, the locked door suddenly flew open. "SHRIMP FRIED RICE? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?" Lightning yelled excitedly while jumping up and down. Suddenly Sora found himself being dragged down the stairs to the kitchen but was released at his mothers feet.

"Mission accomplished" Sora said with a goofy smile.

Akira laughed "Good work soldier, report to the mess hall immediately."

While eating dinner, Sora was thinking about his time with Kairi.

"So Sora, who was that girl you were with?" Akiri asked.

"Mom were you spying on me?" Sora replied teasingly.

"No I wa-"

"It's ok mom" Sora snickered. "It's your duty as a parent to look out for us and that was what you were doing."

"Her name is Kairi" Sora answered.

"Well I think that is a beautiful name! You should have her come over!" Akira chirped.

Sora immediately blushed.

"Ooh, is my little bro's mind in the gutter?" Lightning teased.

"O-Of course not!" the brunette crossed his arms and huffed.

_But you know it would be sort of hot though hehe..._

"Grr, shut up hormones!" Sora blurted out.

He looked around and saw that the whole table was staring at him. "Well um thanks for dinner mom!" Sora said as he retreated to his room upstairs.

"Honey are you sure you don't want dese-" she was interrupted by the sound of a closed door. "Well more for me then!" Roxas said excitedly as he ran towards the refrigerator.

Lightning sat there with a dark smile on her face.

"Lighting why are you smiling like that?" The nervous mother asked.

"No reason mom, something exciting happened today, good night!" Lightning waved as she walked to her bedroom.

_Kairi's room_

Kairi was playing Call of Duty: Black Ops on her PS3 when she heard a knock on the door.

"It's open." Kairi said.

Namine appeared at the door.

"Oh, hey sis" Kairi said.

"Hey, I came in here to see how you were coping with the 'Selphie problem' that happened at lunch today." Namine replied.

"Aww, thanks Nam, and yeah I doing fine."

The blonde gave her an unsure look.

"Seriously, Nam I'm fine." Kairi said getting irritated.

"Alright, Alright." Namine put her hands up in surrender then closed the door.

After she was out of earshot, Kairi turned everything off and tried to go to sleep.

"I don't feel like go to school." Kairi sighed.

_Maybe I can fake being sick!_ Kairi closed her eyes and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: _I didn't think I could type a chapter over 2000 words but I did! Im so proud of myself! Anyways, will Kairi stop hiding her feelings? Will Sora stop his perverted thoughts? Will I ever get Battlefield 3? Tune in next time to Find out!_

**Me:** Huh? Wh-What happened?

**Sora:** Yuffie hit you in the back of the head with a baseball bat and you were unconscious the whole story.

**Me: **Oh yeah. Where is she?

**Sora: **She ran away after you were hit in the head.

**Me: **Eh. I'll deal with her later. Anyways, who wants to get shrimp fried rice from that new Chinese restaurant? My treat!

**KH Cast**: We Do!

**Me:** Alright, we'll take my limo!**  
><strong>

**KH Cast & Me:** *Get's in shiny limo*

**Me:** Alright ladies and gentle buckle your seatbelts, it's going to be a bumpy ride!

**Sora:** But Blade! You don't have a driver's li-

**Me:** *Drives Super fast while listening to Ace of Spades: Motorhead* LETS DO THIS!

**KH Cast: **O_O


	4. Chapter 4: A Shattered Dream

_Well everyone, another chappie for you. Enjoy!_

_P.S. If you have the definition for a girl with pink hair, please tell me in your review! I'll give you a giant internet cookie! :)  
><em>

**Me:** C'mon guys! My driving wasn't that bad was it?

**Roxas:** Dude! You ran 3 red lights and almost ran over an old lady!

**Sora: **Yeah! And don't forget that you almost crashed into a police car and we got in a chase!

**Me:** You know, when you think about it the chase was pretty badass.

**Everyone:** *talks in agreement*

**Yuffie:** Yeah!

**Me:** YOU!

**Yuffie:** ME!

**Me:** I don't normally hit girls but what you did was unnecessary! *pulls out gunblade*

**Yuffie:** O_O *Runs away*

**I Don't Own KH sadly, there would be a KH3 by now if I did. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter4<strong>

_BEEP! BEEP!_

The alarm clock kept ringing until it was suddenly smacked off the tiny round table.

"Nggh..Why does it have to be so freaking loud?" Kairi muttered. Said girl glanced at the alarm clock and noticed it was 6:00 A.M.

The morning silence was broken when a blonde girl appeared on her bedside shaking her franticly.

"Kairi c'mon we have to get to school quickly! They sell cupcakes on Thursday mornings!" Normally Namine is a shy girl but apparently 'cupcakes' is the magic word to get her to come out of her shell.

"But I don't wanna g-"

"In you go!" Namine exclaimed while shoving the auburn girl into her bathroom.

"But I need-" Before she could finish, a towel and her school uniform collided with her face.

"I'll get you for that Nam!" Kairi yelled. Namine laughed "You're welcome!" She said as she ran back to her room.

The auburn stepped into the shower and started thinking about what New Hope Academy has in store for her today.

_Sora's House_

"C'mon Light! You've been hogging the bathroom for 15 minutes! You know this is the only bathroom upstairs!" Sora looked down "And I gotta go!" he whined.

"Sora, one of these days you have to realize that you shouldn't rush a woman! Even if she happens to be your sister." Lightning smirked as she applied her make up.

A door opened only to see a blonde clad in pajamas approach Sora. "Hey Sora, what's going on here?" Roxas asked.

Said boy turned around "Oh, Morning Roxas. Lightning is being a bathroom hog again!"

Roxas started walking up to the door "No problem twin, let the R-man show ya how it's done!" the R-man chuckled.

"Alright 'R man', do your stuff!" Sora cheered.

_Maverick V lock huh? Hey this is the same lock I picked when I was-_

Roxas suddenly blushed from his perverted thought, luckily his brunette twin didn't notice.

The twins stacked up on the door. "Okay, I picked the lock. We'll storm in and capture the target on three." Roxas whispered. Sora nodded "Ok, sounds good."

"One, two, three!" The twins said in unison.

The bathroom door suddenly flew open and Lightning was startled.

"WHAT THE FU-" The pinkette's cursing was interrupted by Sora and Roxas tackling her to the floor.

"We got her!" Sora exclaimed. Roxas nodded "Now to finish the job!"  
>The brunette and the 'R-man' then proceeded to drag their older sibling to the end of the hallway!<p>

"MOM! HELP! Sora and Roxas are-"

"No use crying out for mom's help prisoner! She went to work early!" Sora said while dragging her.

"Yeah! Plenty of time to do what we have in store for you!" Roxas said.

"Hey, is composition K ready? Sora asked. "Yeah, in the closet over there. Don't worry, I'll hold her while you get it." Roxas replied. Lightning's ears perked up.

_Composition K? Are these two idiots trying to kill me? _Lightning thought.

Lightning then noticed Sora pouring in food coloring and other nasty ingredients into a huge container big enough to fit a person.

_Ah, now I see… _Lightning growled.

"Payback's a bitch ain't is sis?" Sora asked

Lightning spat on the floor in response. The twins used their combined strength to pick her up with ease.

"N-No please don't!" the pinkette pleaded!

Ignoring her, the twins launched her in to 'Composition K'

_SPLASH_

"Alright!" Sora and Roxas exclaimed high fived and did a victory dance.

"Roxas….Sora…." Lightning said darkly.

"Come here so your big sister can give you a big hug!" Lightning fake smiled and began to lunge. "Holy Shit!" the twins said simultaneously as they ran for the door.

"Man we are screwed!" Roxas exclaimed while putting a chair under the door knob, "That should hold her."

"Ok, you put deodorant on right?" Sora asked. "Right." Roxas nodded.

"Okay, let's get our uniforms and get the hell out of here!" Sora exclaimed. "Right!" the blonde replied. The two boys ran to their rooms and quickly got dressed and ran out the front door not bothering to close it. But the sound of a door being kicked open was the last thing the twins wanted to hear.

_Comet Ave_

As Kairi and Namine walked toward school, they heard rapid footsteps and a loud feminine voice.

The sisters turned around to see two boys coming to a stop right in front of them. "Sora, don't worry its still 6:20, you'll make it." Kairi joked. Sora and Roxas panted "That's not why we are running!" Sora replied. A loud voice sounded behind them "YOU TWO ARE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Roxas pointed at the angry pinkette "That's why!"

"Who's that?" Namine asked as she looked at the source of the yelling. "That would be Lightning, our older sister." Roxas and Sora panicked. "C'mon, we gotta go!" they exclaimed while grabbing the two girl's hands.

"DON'T EVEN THINK FOR A SECOND THAT YOUR GIRLFRIENDS WILL SAVE YOU!" Lightning yelled while trying to catch up.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Sora and Roxas yelled back. This comment made both Kairi and Namine blush.

As the four teens reached school they tried to find somewhere to hide from Lightning's wrath. "Ok, since we're the ones Lightning wants, Kairi, you and-"Roxas glanced at Kairi's sister and was astounded by the beauty that stood before him. Namine blushed a light tint of pink "Namine, my name is Namine" she said shyly. Roxas recovered from his shock and focused again.

"Ok Namine, you and Kairi go to wherever in the school you were planning on going but try to avoid talking to her." Roxas ordered. "Roxas and I can hide in the boy's bathroom since that's a place that not even our sister can enter." Sora said.

_Wow, I've never seen Sora act so serious. _Kairi thought.

The two sisters escaped the cat and mouse scene, and quickly made it to the cafeteria just in time for cupcakes.

_Boy's Bathroom_

Sora and Roxas sat in two different stalls next to each other for a hiding place.

"So what do we do now?" Roxas asked. "I guess we wait it out. Besides, school won't start till 8:00." Sora replied.

"Well it's a good thing I grabbed these!" Roxas said as he threw one over the wall to Sora.

"Our PSP's!" Sora said happily "Did I ever tell you that you are the best brother anyone could ask for?" the brunette complimented.

"Yes, multiple times." Roxas laughed. "Just make sure you turn the volume off just in case a teacher walks in here to use the bathroom." The blonde ordered, "Will do."

As the twins played Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Co-op, they heard the door open only to hear familiar voices. "Dude that party last night was awesome!", "Yeah man, where did you get the tickets?"

"I got them from the Organization. Member's gift I guess." The twins suddenly shuddered at the sound of that voice.

_That sounds like Riku_ Sora thought.

Sora looked down at his PSP to see a message sent to him from his stall neighbor.

_ArchAngel1137: Dude! We gotta get out of here!_

Sora put in words of good advice

_KeybladeMaster1367: Ok, stay put. We'll just have to wait it out. _

"So what do you guys think about those two hot chicks in the cafeteria?"

"Yeah, what were their names? Kairi and Namine?" The twins suddenly growled at the sound of this statement.

"Yeah, they looked so hot eating their cupcakes, I just we could replace the cupcakes with our di-"

Before the jocks could finish, Sora and Roxas opened their stall doors and pounced on them out of anger.

The twins had the upper hand for a moment but were soon overpowered. "Ah, well if it isn't the spiky haired duo." Riku said as he cracked his knuckles.

Soar glared at him "Riku, you haven't changed one bit haven't you? Still acting like an asshole as usual."

The only response the brunette got was a kick to the stomach. "Tsk, Sora, you and Roxas are the ones who haven't changed, I have." The silver haired boy then proceeded to look in the mirror.

"You two were too soft, and you always ran away from your problems." Riku said coldly.

The jocks then turned to Roxas and began to kick him repeatedly. "Let's see you run away when your brother's life is on the line!" Riku said while kicking him.

"S-Sora h-help…" Roxas said while in pain from the multiple kicks to his body.

"Leave him alone!" Sora yelled. "What are you gonna do about it ya?" Wakka asked. The bathroom door was kicked open and two boys came in.

"So did you pre-order that new Battlefield- Oh shit." The two of them turned to see what looks like a bathroom fight.

"What the hell is going on here?" Hayner shouted. Riku and his teammates gave them death glares "Stay out of this."

"And what if we don't want to?" Pence replied.

"Well then, you get to join these two." Riku said as he pointed to the injured twins.

"Fine with me." Hayner said as he put up his dukes.

Like the situation couldn't get any worse, two teachers came in to stop the huge brawl.

As they pulled everyone apart "All of you, to the dean! NOW!" the teachers yelled.

Everyone except Roxas and Sora, went to the dean's office. The injured twins were ordered to go to the nurse's office, and were told that their consequences will come later.

_Cafeteria_

As Kairi and Namine were eating their Vanilla Star cupcakes, they were approached by an angry Tifa and Selphie. The sisters quickly turned around and pretended like they didn't see them. Selphie noticed this and immediately shrugged it off and put a hand on Kairi's shoulder.

"Kairi, may we have a word with you?" the angry brunette glared at Namine "In private?" she asked.

"No thanks, me and Namine were just going to homeroom. Weren't we Nam?" said girl nodded shyly "Right."

As the sisters walked away, Selphie held up a picture. "Oh Kairi!" Selphie sang.

"What?" the auburn replied.

"Would you go to homeroom even if I had a picture of this?" Selphie asked while showing Kairi a picture of her and Sora embraced in each other's arms. The auburn gave her a death glare "How did you get that?" Kairi yelled. Selphie smirked "Let's just say a little ninja can open a door to many possibilities." She said darkly.

_Ninja? Wait… so the shadowy figure I saw was Yuffie? _Kairi thought.

Kairi hung her head in defeat "Sigh... ok Selph, what do you want me to do?" the brunette snickered "It's not what I want you to do. It's what you're going to do for yourself."

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Namine asked.

The brunette smiled "Well Namine, allow me to explain. Your sister here has two days to part ways with Sora and his loser friends or this photo will be uploaded to every single student's phone. Freshmen, Juniors, the works.

"And we guarantee that her school life will be made a living hell." Tifa added.

"And what if I tell a teacher or perhaps the dean?" Kairi asked.

Selphie shrugged "The outcome is still the same Kairi, besides, what proof do you have?"

Kairi only looked to the ground "That's right, none." the brunette added.

_BEEEP!_

The bell rang and Selphie's gang began to walk back into the hallway.

Tifa stopped and glared at Kairi "Two days Kairi." The black haired girl said while continuing to walk away.

Namine turned to her sister whose eyes had widened and was standing still like a rock. Namine tried to comfort her sister who had tears running down her face.

"Don't worry Kairi it's gonna be o-"

"N-NO! I-IT's NOT! J-JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" the teary auburn girl said as she smacked Namine's hand away.

"Kairi I was just-"

"SHUT UP!" Kairi screamed.

The angry redhead ran out of the cafeteria and stormed through the hallways not caring if she ran over anyone in her path.

_Outside the Nurse's Office_

As Sora and Roxas walked out of the office, they waved a goodbye to the nurse. "Bye Mrs. Hinomoto!" The twins said. "Ok, see ya! Try not to get into anymore fights okay?" the nurse asked.

"We'll try!" The brunette said with a goofy smile.

After the door closed, the twins quickly scanned the area for 'tall pink-haired and gruesome'. "Alright Rox, I think we're clear, Sora said as he peeked around the corner.

"Ok, let's haul ass to homeroom quick!" exclaimed Sora. As the twins were about to sprint, a familiar voice called their names.

"Sora! Roxas, wait up!" Hope yelled.

"Hope? Xion? You guys are this early? Ok I must be seeing things." Sora joked while rubbing his eyes.

"Well we never thought you two would be the early birds either." Hope replied.

"Yeah, Thursdays are such a drag." Roxas yawned.

"Hey let's check our schedules!" Xion chirped.

Sora's Schedule

1st period- World History

2nd period- Algebra

3rd period- Physics

4th period- Gym

5th period- Free Period

6th period- Lunch

7th period- Fencing

8th period- English

* * *

><p>Roxas' Schedule<p>

1st period- World History

2nd period- Physics

3rd period- Free Period

4th period- Gym

5th period- Mythology

6th period- Lunch

7th period- Fencing

8th period- Public Speaking

* * *

><p>Xion's Schedule<p>

1st period- Creative Writing

2nd period- Art

3rd period- Free Period

4th Period- Gym

5th Period- Biology

6th Period- Lunch

7th Period- Fencing

8th Period- World History

* * *

><p>Hope's Schedule<p>

1st period- Computers and Technology

2nd period- Sculpting

3rd period- World History

4th period- Gym

5th period- Falconry

6th period- Lunch

7th period- English

8th period- Marksmanship

* * *

><p>"Wait hold on!" Sora exclaimed "They have a shooting range?"<p>

"Of course they do Sora, didn't you read the selections booklet" Hope asked.

"Yeah, only the first 15 pages!" Sora said proudly.

The whole group suddenly burst out laughing "Sora, you really are lazy!" exclaimed Xion.

"Am not! Big word hurt my wittle head." Sora replied childishly.

_BEEEP!_

"Well there's the bell, c'mon little bro, we have to get to homeroom!" Roxas said jokingly

"But we're the same age! You're 14, I am also 14!" Sora pouted while being dragged away.

"Or maybe you're a 3 year-old stuck in a 14 year-olds body!" Roxas added.

"Bye guys!" the '3 year-old' said while being dragged around the corner.

After 4 classes of extreme boredom, Sora was relieved that his 5th period was his free period.

Suddenly, a familiar blond ran up to him panting.

"Sora, have you seen Kairi anywhere?"

"No, I haven't seen her since this morning."

"Neither have I, she's been missing the last four periods and I'm afraid something bad has happened to her."

"Have you tried calling her?"

"Yeah, I did but she wouldn't pick up!"

"Okay, I'll make sure to keep an eye out."

"Okay." Namine said as she walked away.

Sora decided to sit on the roof of the school and play his PSP.

Suddenly he felt a drop of water fall on his head, and the brunette looked at the clear blue sky.

_What the hell? It can't be raining so where did that come from?_

Sora heard what sounded like crying, and noticed that is was coming from the lookout. As he climbed the ladder, he noticed that the source of the crying was a familiar redhead.

"Kairi?" Sora called out.

Said girl turned around trying to wipe her tears away "S-Sora I-is that you?"

"Yeah it's me." Sora replied sitting down next to her. There was silence between the two as they looked up at the beautiful sky.

"Kairi, Namine is worried about you. She said that you were missing the last four periods. And why were you crying?"

_I can't tell him! I just can't!_ Kairi thought.

"Well, I was sad because there were no…. cupcakes! That's it! No cupcakes!"

_Wow, do you really think he is going to fall for that one?_

"Kairi look, I know that we haven't known each other long but if you have a problem you can tell me." Sora smiled reassuringly.

"I-I… I'm sorry Sora, I just can't tell you.." Kairi said while getting up and running away.

"Kairi, wait!"

As Sora took off after the redhead he noticed all the students in the hallway glaring at the both of them but shrugged it off. Luckily, Sora used to run track in middle school or he would have never been able to catch up with the girl who ran a marathon.

Sora caught up to Kairi and grabbed her arm.

"Kairi I am not letting go until you tell me what's wrong."

"Sora, I don't think we should continue to be friends anymore."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no, you didn't it's just. Well, we aren't compatible."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since we met, people I know have been treating me differently and I came to the conclusion tha-"

"Don't worry Kai, I get it."

"Sora, it's not for the reasons you think."

"No, it's… okay. I guess I'll see you around… or not." Sora frowned and began to walk away.

_Great, just great. A true friend comes along, and what do you do? You push him away!_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>Blackmail, wow. The way some people like Selphie can stoop to such a-

**Lightning**: *Kicks Down Door* BLAADE! Why did you tell them to dump me in such filth?

**Me:** Umm… humor?

**Lightning:** Humor? HUMOR? Oh I'll give you something to laugh about! *pulls out keyblade and swings*

**Me:** *Summons keyblade and parries* You know what? This isn't funny at all!

**A/N**: Please review and share your thoughts guys! Thanks for reading! I'll update soon! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Battle: New Hope Academy

Sorry I took so long with the chappie! School has my hands tied! Anyway, before we start, I would like to give a shout out to my reviewers!

**AngelKnightKaoru:** **Your story actually inspired me to write this, plus you helped me come up with a title! Kaoru If you're reading this, thank you for helping me with this story! You are awesome and deserve the biggest cookie in the world! Love your story! **

**(Her story is called Fearless= Which is a Romance/Friendship/Comedy (She is awesome with romance and comedy! Love the chatroom! Main Chars: Kairi, Sora, Riku, Xion, Roxas, and Namine!)**

**JustSomeRandomGuy: Like your pen name! And thanks for the compliment man! **

**Me:** Hello again folks and welcome to the show! Today we have our guest of honor will be… AXEL!

**Fangirls:** *Cheering*

**Axel:** Umm.. Blade why are we in a giant pool? And why are the audience's seats replaced with inner tubes?

**Me:** Well, we all know that you are a pyromaniac so I replaced the auditorium interior with a giant indoor swimming pool!

**Xigbar: **Hey, anyone got a light?

**Demyx:** Here ya go! *Lights match*

**Axel:** *summons fire wall* BURN BABY!

**Me:** Shit! Demyx you idiot! Now we are all going to die!

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts If I did, Kairi and Sora would have kissed by now. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Kairi's POV

Kairi walked through the halls thinking about a certain brunette that she pushed away.

"Kairi!" said girl turned around to see her sister running towards her.

"Hey Nam. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I should, but I couldn't focus knowing that something bad probably happened to you." Namine noticed the tears on her face.

"Kairi, did you-"

"Yes, I did Namine, me and Sora aren't friends anymore" Kairi replied sadly.

"Kairi, you didn't have to do that.. We could've figured out how to-"

Kairi interrupted "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Okay then."

As the sisters dropped what happened with Sora, Kairi still wondered how he was taking it.

_Lunchroom_

"And now we aren't friends anymore!" Sora said as he finished explaining his situation.

"Wow, and she seemed so nice…." Xion replied.

A blonde-haired boy and his heavy-set friend walked up to the table.

"Roxas is that you?" the blonde said excitedly

"Hayner, Pence? Hey guys I haven't seen you in ages!" the three friends man hugged.

"Wait Hayner and Pence, you mean the Hayner Zedwick, and Pence Lakarus? The guy who beat Seifer in that Struggle match last week? And an internet-renown MLG?" Sora asked.

"The two and only!" they said proudly.

"Holy shit! Hayner I have every single recording of your struggle matches and Pence I also have that instant replay of the game-winning 360 degree no-scope you pulled off with a L96A1 in Call of Duty: Black Ops!" Sora said jumping around like a fangirl.

"Wow, that's alot of info you have on us. Anyway, we came to see how you guys were doing after the fight." Pence replied.

"Oh, we're fine, and thanks for the save, if you hadn't come, we wouldn't be here right now!" Roxas exclaimed.

"So, Sora, I heard the Kairi problem and I think I might know the reason for it." Pence said.

"Really, what!" the brunette said.

"Well, me and Pence were fiddling with the school cameras by hacking into them with my laptop and we noticed that Kairi and Namine were talking to Selphie." The 'hacker' explained.

"Here let me get it out." Pence said as he got the laptop out of Hayner's backpack.

As they Hayner scrolled through his folders, the group noticed a folder that was named 'Playboy'. Hayner blushed redder than an apple and quickly scrolled down.

"It seems our 'Struggler' here has… 'possessions'." Hope smirked.

"N-No! My little brother downloaded that and put it on here! I just… didn't get around to deleting them!" the blonde replied nervously.

"Really? Then why is it in the folder called 'My Stuff'?" Xion asked.

"And didn't you tell me your little brother got a laptop for his 10th birthday?" Pence added.

"Do you want the camera feed or not?" the embarrassed blonde asked.

"Ok, I'll just pretend I never saw that." Sora snickered.

"Thank you, alright, everyone quiet down! Here it is!"

As the whole table watched the camera feed, they noticed Selphie smirking and holding up a picture.

"Wait, stop it right there Hayner." Sora ordered.

"Can you zoom in on that photo?"

"No problem!"

As the picture became clear, a picture of Sora and Kairi hugging appeared on the screen.

"Lucky bastard." Roxas muttered.

"So that's why Kairi did that." Xion said.

"So now that you know who blackmailed her. What are you going to do now?" Hope asked.

"Well since I can't explain how I know to Kairi because she has to avoid me, and if I take this to the teachers, Selphie will upload the pictures. I think I know someone who can help!" the brunette said as he got up and ran for the exit.

_Sophmore Hallway_

_Room 13, what a coincidence… _the brunette thought as he opened the door slowly.

A whole room of black-robed upperclassmen looked up from their game of poker to see him standing in the doorway. But they all smiled at him and looked back down at their game. The Organization treats Sora like family since him and Roxas helped them evade the police during a skirmish with the TTDAC (Twilight Town Disciplinary Acts Committee).

A blonde looked up from his game acknowledging the brunette.

"Sora! Good to see you man! Wanna play some poker?"

"No thanks Luxord, but maybe next time. I'm still trying to figure out that shuffling trick you do. Do you know where Axel is?"

"Back Room. Careful, he will get pissed if you walk in on while he's in a make out session with Larxene."

"Okay, got it. Thanks Lux!" the brunette said as he walked towards the back room.

As he was about to open the door, a tall blonde girl walked through.

"Oh, hey Sora!"

"Hey Larxene, good thing I didn't open the door yet, he would have been pissed!"

"Yeah, we all know how Ax is. So what brings you here?"

"I need to ask a favor from Axel. It's Selphie-related."

"My little sister huh? Well in that case by all means." The blonde smiled

"She's your little sister? Well, now I won't feel guilty since I have your blessing!"

"You discuss it with pyro, I'll get my camera!" the excited blonde said as she pushed Sora through the doorway.

As the door closed, he looked up to see a redhead with his feet up on an office desk playing with a lighter.

"Ah, Sora! Good to see you! You here for that favor?

"Yeah, you see there's this girl named Selphie who is blackmailing my friend Kairi. So, I came here to see if you guys can help put a stop to it."

"What do you want us to do?"

"Alright, here is the plan."

Sora explained the plan to Axel.

"I like the way you think Hikaru, sure we'll have the 'ammunition' up front!"

"Thanks Axel!" the brunette ran out the door and went back to the lunchroom.

_Lunchroom_

As Sora came back to his table, he noticed Roxas and Hayner arm wrestling. After 30 seconds, Hayner's hand was grounded on the table.

"Have you been lifting weights Rox?"

"Yeah, I work out a little."

Sora scoffed at his blonde twin "You do not. You're a couched potato dude."

"Anyway, I have a plan. In a few moments, some members from the Organization are going to be coming through that door with lots of ammunition! While they get set up we need to turn this table over and use it as cover."

As the group toppled their table, they all got behind it while receiving weird looks from the other tables.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Sora yelled.

_Outside the Cafeteria_

Xaldin perked his ears up and heard those magic words.

"That's the signal!"

All of the cafeteria doors flew open and food came flying through. Some students evacuated while others got their own ammunition and started to throw back. Thus the first New Hope Academy Food War began.

Xaldin began to sneak over to Selphie's table and look through her purse while the Dusks had everyone distracted.

"Damn that's a lot of make up… okay, jewelry, mp3 player, phone!"

As the brunette put her phone in his pocket, an angry Selphie turned around and noticed him going through her things.

"Hey you! Give me back my purse!"

"Want it? GO GET IT!" Xaldin said as he chucked it out of the window.

But the brunette wasn't expecting to get kicked in the place guys do not want to be kicked.

"That's for going through my purse motherfucker!" Selphie said as she ran outside.

But Xaldin got back up like he was in no pain at all.

"Always wear a cup when going through a woman's purse." the brunette said to himself.

At Sora's table, they were right in the middle of a huge firefight.

"Hayner! Two enemy's Yuna's table! I need another drumstick over here!" Roxas shouted

"Alright here you go!"

And with great accuracy, Roxas managed to hit another student straight in the face.

"My eye!"

"More where that came from you bitch!" Roxas yelled.

"Sora!"

Suddenly a pink phone came sliding across the floor to said boy's position.

"Thanks Xaldin! Alright, we got it, now we can get the hell out of here!" Sora exclaimed while dodging a juice box.

"What is the meaning of this!" the dean came walking into the cafeteria with a microphone but was knocked out by flying thermoses.

"C'mon lets go now!" Hope ordered.

While dodging incoming food, the whole group managed to escape the 'battlefield'.

"Everyone here?" Hope asked.

"Yeah!"

Sora ran to the window and noticed Kairi and Namine still in there.

"Kairi and Namine are still in there!"

"C'mon man, they'll be fine!" Hayner said.

"Leave no man, or woman, you gotta be fair, behind!" Sora then looked over to Roxas

"You coming?"

"Hell yeah I'm coming!" the blonde twin then turned to Xion.

"Xion, if I don't come back, tell my mom that I love her!"

"What about Lightning?"

"Eh what the heck. Her too."

And with that, the twins went back inside the 'madhouse'.

_The Battlefield_

As Sora and Roxas went from cover to cover, they regrouped at the serving table.

"Okay, their table is over there, and we have to run through quite a lot of enemy fire."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the dynamic duo."

The twins looked over to see a familiar face crouching next to them.

"Lightning? Look sis, if you're here to kick our assess, you'll have to wait until we get home!" Roxas said.

"Yeah we have to rescu-"

"Your girlfriends?"

"SHE"S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Okay, Okay" the strawberry blonde put her hands up in defense.

"Can you cover us?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, on one condition. When we get home, you won't run away while I try to kill you."

"Deal."

"Okay, get moving." the olders sibling said as she grabbed food out of the supply box.

As the twins dashed toward Kairi and Namine's table. Sora slipped on a meatball and crashed into a column.

"Sora! Are you okay?" Roxas said while examining his twin.

"Yeah, just a sprained ankle. And an evil meatball did this to me."

"Hold on, I got ya bro."

And with that, Sora found himself being pulled into a fireman's carry. Luckily Roxas's strength was on par with his so he was able to carry him and still move fast. The dean tried to get back up but was knocked out again by Sora's foot.

"Kairi! Namine!" Roxas yelled while approaching their table.

Kairi noticed the injured brunette being gently put on the ground.

"Sora!" Kairi cried while crawling over to Sora and hugging him.

"What happened?"

"I tripped on a meatball and crashed into a column." Soar said while blushing.

"Thanks for coming back for us."

Sora and Roxas were suddenly kissed on the cheek by their respective 'girlfriends'.

_I am never washing my left cheek again! _The twins thought.

"Just doing our duty ladies!" They said simultaneously.

"C'mon, we need to get out of here!" Namine said.

The whole group nodded and proceeded to carry Sora out of the cafeteria.

_The Nurse's office_

While waiting for Sora's leg to heal, Kairi and the others were listening in on the punishment the freshmen were receiving in the auditorium.

"I cannot believe that students from an elite school would act in such an uncivilized manner! As for you all, the snow trip has been cancelled along with the powder-puff game on Thursday!"

"The dean is giving them hell!" Roxas whispered

"I never expected hell to be so... Academic.." Namine replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas<strong>: Where did you get the food war idea from?

**Me: **No Idea… I guess it just... came to me.

**Hayner:** Did you have to put that 'folder' on my laptop?

**Me:** You mad bro?

**Hayner:** *pulls out struggle bat* Damn right I am!

**Me:** Shit! I forgot my keychain! Hayner, buddy it was just a-

**Hayner:** RAHHH!

**Me:** *runs away*

**A/N:** Wow, I'm having a blast writing this story! So many possibilities *smirks at KH Cast* R&R please! And I'lll update soon!


	6. Chapter 6: The Awakening

Time for another chapter by yours truly! Enjoy!

**Me:** So, the face is like this?

**Namine:** Not like that! Blade, now you made Tifa look like a man!

**Me:** C'mon Namine, it's not that bad is it?

**Namine:** You made her look like a man with breasts! I told you you should have drawn a guy first!

**Me:** But she seemed easier to draw at first!

**Namine:** *Facepalm* **Blade does not own KH or Final Fantasty, if he did, the characters would look crappy because of his horrible drawing skills!**

**Me:** *still drawing* HEY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

As punishment for the food war, all 9th grade students spent their 6th and 7th periods cleaning up the cafeteria.

"That's right, I don't want to see a single spec of food!" the dean shouted while inspecting the work being done.

As the angered authority figure turned his back, Riku put up his middle finger in response.

"Hey Sora?" Roxas called

"Yeah?"

"Remind me to kill you Later."

"Better get in line bro, you'll get your chance if I survive Lightning's wrath." Sora joked.

"Fine."

After hours of cleaning up the once war-torn cafeteria, the exhausted freshmen reported to 8th period.

_Room 132-Public Speaking_

"Roxas! Calm down!" the deputy yelled.

"No! I have rights damn it! You are out of order! This whole courtroom is out of order!" the blonde said while flipping over another table.

"Your honor, all I am trying to say is that that lunatic over there must be in possession of stolen drugs, or even marijuana! Look how violent he is!" Yuna declared.

"Do you have any proof of this Yuna?" the 'judge asked'

"Yes your honor, right here."

The brunette held out a picture of what looked like certain blonde carrying marijuana into an apartment.

Roxas simply shook his head and snatched the picture out of Yuna's hand.

"That's bullshit, this was obviously photo shopped! I don't even own an apartment!"

"Do you have anything to support your statement?"

"I call… Markus to the stand!"

As Markus walked up into the stand, Roxas immediately got right in his face.

"Hello there, Markus. I know that you like beer on the party bus all that jazz! Now, tell me, do I look like an alcoholic to you?" Roxas said as he slammed his hands on the table.

"Look man I don't know what you're talking abou-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME! Markus you know! Quit stalling!" the angry blonde said while throwing his speaking book across the classroom.

The smurf started to cry.

"Y-YES! I-I admit it! I'm an alcoholic!" Markus tried to say in between sobs.

The whole jury gasped at this response.

"Clean yourself up." Roxas sneered while throwing a towel at him.

After Markus wiped away his tears, the bell rang.

The judge rose out of her seat and started clapping.

"Nice work Roxas and Yuna! For your project grade you get an A!"

While cheering, Yuna suddenly gave Roxas a big hug, but he didn't back away. Little did Roxas know, Namine was sitting there watching the whole thing.

_Wait, why should I care? We're just friends aren't we? I should be… happy for him._ Namine thought as she walked out of the classroom.

_Freshman Hallway_

Sora's POV

"So, tell me again how you got such a high score in the zombies' mode?" Sora asked.

"Well, I usually go to Kinder-Toten, and camp the room to the left with the mystery box." Pence replied.

"Cool, I'll make sure to do that next time on Xbox Live!"

"Alright, my gamertag is zerochance 772."

"Alright, cool. See you later Pence."

After getting all needed books and supplies, Sora was about to head out until he saw a two sophmores huddled around one locker.

_I wonder what's going on._ The brunette thought.

"C'mon Kairi, just one kiss and we will let ya go." The athlete said as he leaned in.

"Just leave me alone." The redhead said as she tried to get away.

But to no avail, the two sophomores just grabbed her and held her against the lockers.

"Not without a goodbye kiss!" the sophomore exclaimed as he grabbed her wrists.

Sora looked both ways and the hallway seemed empty.

"Okay, but just this once." The brunette said to himself.

A dark aura suddenly surrounded him. Sora's fingers were replaced with claws, and his radiant blue eyes suddenly turned yellow.

The dark transformation suddenly patted his head.

_Shit! Even if she see's me in this form, I'll be recognized in an instant! I've gotta be quick!_ Anti-Sora thought.

After confirming his choice of action, the dark creature jump from wall to wall and swiftly took one of the sophomores by the collar and slammed him into a wall. The other one turned around only to see a foot colliding with his face.

"Well, that takes care of them.." Anti-Sora said darkly while cracking his knuckles.

"Now to-" the dark transformation noticed a certain auburn opening her eyes.

_Shit! _The Anti-Form deformed into shadow mode and phased into the nearby restroom.

Although his identity was safe, the dark vigilante found himself inside the girls bathroom. Luckily he was in a stall.

_CRAP! No don't change now!_ Unfortunateley, Sora's anti-form wore off, and he was back to his old self.

"Shit!" the brunette whispered to himself.

_Now how am I supposed to get out of here? _Sora thought as he looked around frantically.

A cold air suddenly kissed his face and he looked up to see an opening in the vent.

_Thank GOD! _

As the brunette stepped on top of the toilet, Sora peeked over the door and noticed two girls finishing their 'buisness'. The spiky-haired teen felt himself lose his balance and fell down to the floor in shock.

"Is everything okay in there?" one of the girls said as she walked up to his stall.

Sora tried his best to produce a face female voice.

"Umm... yeah! I'm fine!" he said in a girly voice.

"What's up with your voice?"

"I-I just have a cold!"

"Just checking!" the two girls said as they walked out of the bathroom.

_Okay, coast is clear! Now to get the hell out of here!_

Sora continued to make his daring escape from the girl's bathroom.

_Inside New Hope Academy Ventalation System..._

As Sora crawled through the tunnel, he heard giggling from a light up ahead. As he peeked down, he noticed that it was the girl's locker room.

_Oh...my...god.. _

As the brunette began sweating in pleasure, the girl's volleyball coach walked in.

"Alright girls, you've been in here long enough! We've got a game to win!" Mrs. Imari said cheerfully.

The girls got dressed quickly and ran out of the locker room.

_Damn! _the brunette thought as he continued crawling through the cold tunnel.

_Courtyard_

Kairi's POV

"So what are you girls doing this weekend?" Namine asked.

"Not much really, just shopping." Xion replied.

An idea suddenly popped into Kairi's head.

"We should have a sleep over!" Kairi said excitedly.

"But Kairi-" Namine protested but to no avail was interrupted by her sister.

"Mom and dad said that they were going to be going on a buisness trip this weekend. Plus Cloud said he's going on a date with someone!"

"Okay, but what about Aerith?"

"She said that she was having her own Naruto-marathon. Plus she'll cover for us."

"Okay then"

"AWESOME!" Xion and Hope shouted.

As the group started discussing the sleepover, a dusty goofball with gravity-defying hair approached them.

"What happened to you?" Roxas asked.

"Long story, anyway I heard something about a sleepover?" the brunette asked while scratching his head.

Kairi suddenly remembered what had happened during 5th period.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I talked to Sora? In private?" the redhead asked.

"Ok sure, we'll see ya later!" the group called out.

Kairi nodded and walked towards the school gardens, Sora caught this and followed suit.

While walking away, they noticed Roxas and Hope showing their support by doing pelvic thrusts.

Hope's plan to eavesdrop was foiled by Roxas' perceptiveness.

"Quit cockblocking!" the blonde said as he dragged him away.

_Twilight Eden_

"So what was it you wanted to talk about Kai?"

"It's about what happened at the lookout.."

"Oh that? You don't have to worry about it, I know what Selphie did." the brunette said while leaning back casually on a column.

"What? But how?"

"Well, it's seems that Hayner and Pence were fiddling with the cafeteria cameras while Selphie showed you the picture of 'us'."

"But that doesn't matter she still has the-"

"Do you mean? This?" Sora joked while holding up Selphie's phone.

"How did you get that?"

"The Organization helped me steal Selphie's phone as a favor. That's why the dusks were there distracting everyo-"

Sora was interrupted by Kairi embracing him in a hug.

The brunette was shocked at first but eventually shook it off and hugged her back.

They stayed like that for 5 minutes until Kairi lifted her head up.

"Thank you, Sora."

"Anytime Kai."

"Kai?"

"Yeah! It's a nickname I made for you. I can stop calling you that if you want."

"No,actually. I like it."

As she stared into his blue eyes, she blushed at how close their lips were.

_No no no! He's JUST A FRIEND! Isn't he? _Kairi thought.

They both broke away simultaneously blushing at their 'moment'.

"Walk ya home?" Sora grinned.

"Okay." Kairi said happily as she started walking.

_Ice Cream Parlor_

_"_I will have a sea-salt sundae" Sora then turned to Kairi "What do you want Kai?"

"Hmm... I'll have the Oathkeeper Supreme with sprinkles." the auburn girl replied while getting money out of her purse.

"No need to get your money out, I'm paying." the brunette said while handing the cashier ten dollars.

_Oathkeeper Street_

As the couple neared Kairi's house, Sora was in awe of what he saw.

Kairi felt embarrassed "Um... Sora you were here before."

"Yeah, but I'm just amazed at the exterior! I mean look at this! You even have a fingerprint scanner!"

As the brunette went gaga over the technology, Kairi thought about the dark creature that she saw in her dreams.

"Kairi?"

Suddenly the redhead came out of her deep thought to see Sora looking at her worriedly.

"Kairi are you alright? You seem to space out alot."

"Sorry, I just can't get this daydream out of my head."

"What were you daydreaming about?"

"I was daydreaming about this dark creature who continuously saves my life, the funny thing is that is it has the same name as you."

Sora's eyes widened as he realized his anti-form matched that description.

"Sora?" Kairi waved her hands in front of his face "Hello? Anyone Home?" she joked.

"Huh? Oh, I've never heard of him." Sora said quickly.

"Are you okay? You seem tense."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Sora smiled.

"Okay, just remember the sleepover tomorrow, it starts at 7:30 in the afternoon."

"Ok, 7:30, got it! See you later Kairi!"the brunette said as he started to walk back to his house.

"See ya!" the redhead waved.

After waving back, Sora walked with his hands in his pockets thinking about his Anti-Form. His thoughts were interrupted by a drop of water.

_Rain, great_

Sora never really minded rain, so he continued to walk normally.

As he stepped in a puddle, he looked down and noticed his anti-form in his reflection. The brunette immediately stomped on the puddle and ran towards his house.

As he opened the door to his peaceful home, he noticed a certain pinkette cracking her knuckles while glaring at him.

"Welcome to the seventh circle of hell little brother." Lightning said darkly while approaching him.

Since he couldn't go back on his word, the brunette simply closed his eyes hoping that the major beat-down he was about to receive would be over quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What did you think of my courtroom? Tt took me forever to get this chappie out! Sorry you guys had to wait so long! Don't worry, I have Thanksgiving and Christmas Break to look forward to, so I can update daily again! I will then become a leen-mean updating machine!:)

**Me:** Wait! Maybe I should draw her arm like this!

**Namine:** No! Now you made her look like she's on steroids! Please stop drawing!

**Me:** Never! *Continues Drawing Horribly*

**Tifa:** *Walks in and looks at paper* Is this supposed to be me?

**Me:** O_O Ummm... Yes?


	7. Chapter 7: A Night of Serenity

Hey everyone! I hope your Halloween went well! Gather around your laptop with your leftover candy and enjoy this new chappie!

P.S.: I didn't think my story would go up to chapter 7! XD I would like to thank all of you for supporting my story, love you guys! =)

**Me:** -Chews Bubble Gum-

**KH Cast: **-puppy eyes-

**Me:** Alright fine… CANDY SUPERPARTY!

**KH Cast: ** YAY!

**Sora and Kairi:** *Kissing*

**Me:** Hey! Get a room you two!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KH, FF, or ZOMBIELAND!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_Kairi's Room _

Kairi ransacked her closet trying to find what to wear until her search was interrupted by her older sister.

"Aww, would you look at that, my little sis is trying to find something so that she can look good in front of her boyfriend!" Aerith smirked while standing in the doorway.

Kairi blushed madly at this comment and glared at her "Sh-Shut up! H-He's not my boyfriend!" she stuttered.

"Denial" the brunette sang.

The auburn resumed her search for clothes that fit the occasion. "Don't you have a marathon to be sitting through?" Kairi said in an annoyed tone.

"That can wait, besides, I want to see what your boyfriend, I mean…. friend, looks like."

"Okay, you can meet him, but once the sleepover starts, you got to stay upstairs remember? Only excuse is if you have to get something out of the fridge okay?"

"Alright" Aerith said as she went downstairs to gather supplies for her naruto marathon.

Kairi decided to put on some blue shorts and a green t-shirt that had a huge yellow star symbol on the front of it.

After putting on some socks, she passed her older sister who was carrying a mini-fridge into her room.

Kairi simply shook her head in response and continued to walk downstairs and get everything ready for the sleepover. As the auburn finally made it downstairs, she glanced over at the living room noticed her sister smiling while looking down at her I-Phone.

"Is that Roxas you're texting?" the redhead asked with a smirk.

The blonde suddenly blushed at this comment and threw a pillow at her.

"Okay, okay Namine sheesh." Kairi said while getting hit by the pillow and retreating into the kitchen.

After preparing food for the party, Namine heard the door ring and went to answer it. The door opened to reveal a female brunette and a silver haired boy.

"Xion! Hope! Glad you guys made it! Come on in, Kairi is getting everything set up right now." Namine said while stepping aside to let them in.

As the two guests put their stuff down, they were in awe of the interior of the house.

"Whoa….." Hope said with his mouth agape.

Namine simply stood there embarrassed "Yeah, our parents sort of… invested."

"That's a lot of investment!"

"Yeah, anyways, you guys help yourselves to the couch and tv while we wait for the others to arrive."

* * *

><p><strong>Sora's POV<strong>

While getting dressed, I thought that I should apologize to Lightning by inviting her to our sleepover. I walked over to her door and knocked a couple of times.

"Hey, sis? You there?"

As I continued to knock and still got no answer, I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey dude, if you're looking for Lightning, she already went on a date."

I turned around and saw my twin leaning on the wall, playing Mario Kart on his DS. You do not want to play against Roxas in Mario Kart, he can kick serious ass with Dry Bones.

"So, who's the unlucky guy?" After saying that, my twin burst out laughing and dropped his DS. After retrieving it at the floor, Roxas glared at me for making a racer get in front of him.

"Not sure, maybe it's a blind date."

"Nah, Light is smarter than that, anyways, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah"

As we got our bags and rushed toward the door, only to find our mother blocking the way.

"Umm... Mom, we have a sleepover to get to."

"Yes I know that, but I also know that you will be sleeping next to the opposite sex! Before you go, I want you two to promise me that you won't do anything stupid." Mom said as she stared at Roxas and I.

"Okay mom, we promise"

And with that, our mom reluctantly stepped aside. I wouldn't take advantage of Kairi like that, and I'm sure that Roxas wouldn't do that to any other girl either. Stupid hormones, I don't know about my twin, but I have willpower! Ya hear that hormones? WILLPOWER!

Before we knew it, we were at Kairi and Namine's front gate. "Huh, that's funny, when I walk Kairi home the gate is usually open." I said while looking at the gate. "Maybe it's because her parents are on a buisness trip and they decided to close it." Roxas replied. As I searched around, I found what looks like a button with a speaker.

"Hey, maybe we need to say a password or something!"

"Let me try!" Roxas said while pushing the button.

"Open Sesame!"

"Abracadabra!"

Suddenly a low screech was heard from the speaker and a familiar voice came out of it.

"I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong address, I don't remember inviting two magicians to my house." the speaker sounded.

My ears perked up to what sounded like Kairi. "Namine? Is that you? Could you let us in please? Me and Roxas are stuck at the front gate."

"So that's why we heard magic words! Sorry about that, before my parents left, they put in this new security system for our house."

The humungous silver gates slowly opened and the twins proceeded on to the front porch where they were greeted by a brunette standing in the doorway.

She had on blue shorts a purple t-shirt that had a picture of Radiant Garden on it.

"Hi there!" she chirped.

"Hi, I'm sorry but I don't think we've met. I'm-" the older brunette interrupted "Sora and Roxas right? Yeah, Kairi and Namine have told me a lot about you two."

"Really?" Me and Roxas said in unison.

"Yes, really. Now what are you two waiting for? Come on in!" she said while grabbing us by our shirts.

"Oh, my name is Aerith by the way, I am Kairi and Namine's older sister. I'll be upstairs watching an anime-marathon just in case anyone needs me, toodles!"

After they watched Aerith walk up the stairs, they walked into the living room and noticed Hope and Xion playing Zombies in Call of Duty: Black Ops.

"YES! LEVEL 36!" they exclaimed while cheering and embracing each other in a hug, but as soon as the two noticed what they had done, they broke away blushing.

"Attention everyone!" Kairi said as she walked in "I would just like to say that I am glad to have you guys here, and I hope that this will be the best sleepover you ever had! Cheers!"

With that, everyone put their drinks toghether and finally drank their pepsi like there was no tomorrow.

After going through half a gallon of pepsi, me, Roxas, Xion, and Hope decided to face off in a free for all battle on cracked.

I simply smirked and chose my 'secret weapon' , Hope noticed this and he had his mouth agape.

"We're all doomed! Sora's got the M60 with the warlord perk!" (A/N: I kick ass with that gun!)

"That is right! Everyone bow down to your king!" I said while getting a headshot on Xion.

After eliminating everyone or so I thought, I noticed that the game was still going. "Hey guys, what's going on?" my question was answered when my character was shot in the head with an L96A1 sniper rifle by someone named 'xxPrincessofHeartxx'.

"It seems that the king has been dethroned." Kairi said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah? I demand a rematch! And this time, a sniper duel!"

"Interesting. Alright I'll do it!"

Sora and Kairi then battled it out, sniper rifles only, on the Jungle map, Sora had his trusty WA2000 while Kairi was equipped with an L96A1.

Kairi decided to set up a defensive position in a hut overlooking the river, not realizing that Sora was on the ridge above her._Goodbye..._ Sora thought as he took the shot, the bullet went through the wall, but only hit Kairi's leg. Due to her experience in past games on Xbox Live, she quickly found his hiding spot. As the two zeroed in on each other, they both took the shot and were hit in the head by each other's bullet simultaneously. Both of the players' jaws dropped in disbelief.

With his eyes still glued to the screen, Sora decided to make a peace offering "Wanna call it even?"

"Even" Kairi replied while getting off the couch and walking into the kitchen.

As she walked into the kitchen, she noticed her older sister raiding the fridge. "Watch it, you might get fat!" Kairi said while grabbing a bottle.

"I saw your friend Kairi, you have my approval." Aerieth said while getting a rice ball out of the fridge.

The auburn figured out what she meant and blushed. "Shut up! It's not like that!"

"Sure it isn't." the brunette smirked as she closed the fridge and walked out."

Kairi and Namine gathered all the guests up in preparation for spin the bottle.

"Okay, everyone draw straws to see who goes first!" Namine said.

After everyone drew straws, Roxas had the shortest one so he had to go first.

_Okay, here goes!_ Roxas thought as he span the bottle as hard as he could. The bottle stopped and landed on Namine.

"Alright you two, you have to go into the bathroom and kiss for fifteen minutes!" Kairi ordered.

The two blondes blushed redder than an apple as they stepped into the bathroom. As the door closed, Roxas remembered his mothers words.

_I want you two to promise me that you won't do anything stupid... _As he remembered those words, he panicked. The blonde quickly pulled himself together and tried to formulate a plan. He turned to Namine who was just standing there staring at him nervously, Roxas quickly glanced at the tile floor .

"Listen Namine, it's okay if you don't want to ki-" Namine interrupted by pinning him to the wall and kissing him passionately. He felt her tounge moving around his teeth begging for entrance, he was happy to oblige.

_Five Minutes Later..._

The stopwatch went off and Kairi went over to the bathroom door and noticed that it was locked. The auburn looked over to Sora with a worried face "You don't think they would-"

Sora shook his head "Of course not, I know Roxas would never take advantage of Namine like that."

Sora glanced over at the couch and noticed Hope resting his head on Xion's lap, both of them in a peaceful slumber. He tried to imagine him and Kairi in that position, but then Sora tried to put that fantasy aside.

_No no no! She's just a friend! _

"Hey, you wanna go upstairs and watch a movie?" Kairi asked.

The spiky-haired brunette's ears perked up "Umm...o-okay" he stuttered. As Sora followed Kairi upstairs, his mother's words kept repeating in his thoughts.

_C'mon Hikari, pull yourself toghether! Remember, WILLPOWER! _Sora thought.

Kairi went over to her cabinet and opened a case containing DVDs. "Wanna watch a movie?" the auburn asked.

"Okay"

The redhead continued to search through the cabinet and found a movie called 'Zombieland'. As she picked it up, the butter-fingered redhead dropped the case and bent over to pick it back up, as she did this, Sora enjoyed the 'view' from from his beanbag seat. As he continued to watch, he felt his 'banana' stick up at the sight of Kairi's ass.

_I would tap that! What? No shut up head! _While Sora was having a conflict with his conscience Kairi stood up and started to look in Sora's direction. The brunette quickly took action and turned over on his stomach to cover up his 'extension'. He then proceeded to sing the Twilight National Anthem.

_"_In a land where there's light, even when there is night! For the sun never sets, even in the towns final gleaming, even when we-" the Twilight National Anthem was interrupted by the lights being turned off and the sound of laughter. Sora looked over to Kairi's bed to see her watching Zombie Land, since Sora's 'thingy' went down, he scooted the beanbag closer to the side of Kairi's bed and watched the movie as well. After a while, Kairi's stomach growled.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah, a little"

"Well then Kairi, I will have you know that you are in the presence of a cooking master!" Sora said proudly.

"Wow, I am sooo honored..." Kairi replied sarcastically.

"Alright then! I'll prove it!" the 'cooking master' said while standing up and walking out of the room.

"Sora, you're a guest, you don't have to do that for m-"

"Nonsense! Besides, I can't let a pretty girl like you go hungry!" the cook said while walking downstairs.

_He thinks I'm__ pretty?_ Kairi thought while sitting on her bed blushing about Sora's comment.

Downstairs

After walking down the flight of stairs, Sora walked passed the occupied bathroom and heard kissing noises and moaning.

_What? They're still going at it?_

He simply shook his head in disbelief and headed for the kitchen "Okay, so I will need two cups of sugar, and some seasoning..." little did Sora know, that he was being watched by a certain redhead.

Normally girls would cook, but for Kairi, seeing Sora cook so professionally actually seemed attractive.

_25 minutes later_

Kairi quickly scrambled her way back up to her room, while Sora was putting her food on a a few seconds, the chef was finished with his dish and was ready to bring it up.

_I hope she likes it.._ Sora grinned while walking up to her door and opening it. As the brunette looked around, he noticed that Kairi wasn't on her bed. "Umm... Kairi? You there?" He continued to search around the pink room, even looking under her mattress a few times. When he finished peeking under the mattress, he heard the door close and felt himself being tackled to the floor by an unknown force. He looked up and saw Kairi on top of him.

Kairi giggled "Looking for me?" Sora started sweating realizing the position he was in, the redhead noticed this "Hey, are you okay?" Kairi asked looking at him worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. Hey, do you mind if I take my long-sleeved shirt off? I have a t-shirt underneath."

"Sure, go right ahead." Kairi said while getting off of him and sitting on her bed. As Sora took off his shirt, Kairi took note of his muscular tone. Although Sora's muscles weren't like the other jock's, he looked like he could still put up a fight. After undressing, the spiky-haired chef presented his dish. The dish consisted of Paopu-flavored berries, Solar onion rings, and Sea-Salt Stake. "I call it, the Hikaru special!" Sora declared while using his signature grin.

The redhead's licked her lips as Sora gave her silver-wear and finally dug in. "Mmm... this is better than my mom's cooking! Wait, nevermind, the butlers always cook, but still! This dish is amazing Sora!" Kairi tried to say while gulping down Sora's delicious cuisine.

"Glad you like it." the brunette said while smiling in amusement. "How did you learn to cook like this?" Kairi asked as she finished eating. "I get my cooking skills from my mother's side of the family, everytime my older cousin Aqua comes to visit me, she teaches me how to cook."

"So where's Aqua now?"

"She's in Radiant Garden right now, she said she found a job there as C.E.O of a gourmet cooking company called Elliptica."

"Elliptica? That's awesome! I go to their restaurants all the time! I would love to meet her!" Kairi started jumping around like a fangirl "As a matter of fact, you're in luck. She's going to visit me tomorrow in the afternoon. Maybe you can come over and meet her." the brunette offered.

"EEEE! SORA I WOULD LOVE TO!" the excited auburn said while hugging him tightly. "Kairi... can't...breathe!" said boy tried to say while gasping for air "Sorry hehe.."

After Kairi's fangirl moment, she turned the lights back off and sat next to Sora on the carpet and the both of them resumed watching the movie. Sora couldn't really focus on the movie all that much because he kept glancing at Kairi. However, one specific scene of Zombieland caught his eye. He noticed Columbus and Wichita kissing, once again he glanced over to Kairi and he saw her sleeping peacefully.

_Well, I can't leave her on the floor like this..._ Sora, lifted Kairi up onto his back and proceeded to walk over to Kairi's bed and put her under the covers. After he was done tucking her in, he was about to turn around and walk out the door until he felt a hand gripping his arm tightly "Please...don't...leave...me.." he heard heard her say. The brunette looked back and saw a pair of lavender-blue eyes looking up at him. "Please? I-I keep having these weird dreams about this dark creature and..."

"Don't worry Kai, I'm not going to leave you, I'll be right here if you need me." Sora replied on the beanbag nearby.

And with that, the auburn went to sleep in a peaceful slumber, thanks to her spiky-haired crush resting right beside her.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas:<strong> I-I'm with Namine? WOOOOOOOO!

**Blade:** Congratulations man!

**Namine: **Oh Roxaass~~

**Roxas:** I will be right there Namine! Excuse me Blade, I have a make-out session to attend! -walks away-

A/N: Wow, I didn't think the chappie would be this long XD Anyways, I'm sorry that I took so long to update guys, please forgive me! Anyways, R&R please! Updates will be like cheese all over your maccaroni when I have thanksgiving break! :D


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmares and Daydreams

**A/N:** Well people, my Thanksgiving Break has started! :D Now it's time to begin the updating frenzy!

**Blade:** Sora! How are those engines looking?

**Sora:** Engines are at 100% sir!

**Blade:** Good! Now we can prepare to bomb our readers here with updates! :D

**KH Cast: **O_O

**Blade:** Now, what to call this amazing piece of aerial ingenuity...

**Roxas:** How about... Excalibur?

**Blade: **No no that's stupid... Oh I have an idea! How about we call it Excalibur! It compliments my name so well! :D

**Roxas:** *Facepalm*Blade does not own Kingdom Hearts... -boards Excalibur-

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Nightmares and Daydreams<br>**

**Sora's POV  
><strong>

_~Inside Sora's mind~_

Sora opened his eyes expecting to be in a room, although he got his wish, he did not expect it to be white with no furniture. "What the hell?" the brunette said in disbelief while rubbing his eyes.

After finally realizing that this wasn't a dream, he took his hands away from his face only to see a clone of him wearing silver and black shirt, with jeans of the same colors.

"Glad I finally get to meet myself." the clone said while extending a hand to him. "Umm.. thanks?" The real Sora accepted the hand and was pulled to his feet.

"I bet you're wondering who I am right? Well, I'll tell you. I am your Light."

"My… Light?"

"Yes, I, along with your Anti form that you transformed into, represent your light and darkness." The reason I have summoned you here is to give you a fair word of warning." Light Sora replied.

Before Sora's Light could explain, a sudden blast of dark energy hit him in the back. Sora's eyes widened when he saw his Anti-Form standing in front of him. The dark form smirked "Well, well, well, if it isn't my spiky-haired alter-ego! You know, I was having good dream until your ass woke me up to save your girlfriend." Anti-Sora looked down at his opposite who was currently wincing from the dark magic.

"So, I assume you gave him the low-down of the dark and light thing huh?"

"Yeah, so what if I did?" the Light form said in an angered tone while summoning the OathKeeper Keyblade and standing up.

"Well, I guess I showed up just in time then!" Anti-Sora said while leaping at the light form with an Oblivion Keyblade. As soon as the two keyblades clashed, Sora disappeared.

~Reality~

Sora woke up to the smell of strawberry, he felt something on top of him, and tried to move it out of the way, but he felt something squishy and gave it a few squeezes to find out what it was. The brunette's eyes widened in shock when he looked down only to find his left hand on Kairi's right breast. Thank goodness Kairi was asleep or else Sora's manhood would have been gone by now.

_What is she doing on top of me anyway? I could of sworn when we went to sleep she was sleeping on her bed! Hmm... people do say I'm a heavy sleeper... Maybe she fell off the bed and landed on top of me._

While the spiky-haired detective tried to process what happened, he felt Kairi trying to stir awake.

_Shit!_

Sora took his his hand off of her left breast and used his elbows to prop himself up on the beanbag "Kairi? Kairi wake up." Sora whispered while nudging her auburn finally awoke and opened her eyes.

"Sora?"

"Hey there Kairi, c-can you explain why you were on t-top of me?" Sora stuttered while blushing at the position they were in. Kairi blushed a color redder than Axel's hair and quickly got off of him. She fidgeted while trying to come up with a legitimate excuse "Ummm... well...I"

Before the redhead could come up with a response, Aerith came walking in and smirked at Kairi. "Well, you two had fun last night didn't you?" Sora was the first to respond "Aerith it's not like that! We were just watching a movie!"

"Y-Yeah!" Kairi stuttered while taking the DVD out and showing it to her older sister as proof. "Zombieland to be precise!" Aerith took note of the proof they had and raised her hands up in surrender "Okay, okay! You lovebirds weren't doing the hanky-panky, I get it!" she declared. Both Sora and Kairi blushed "WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" they yelled retreated to her bedroom while pillows were being thrown at her left and right.

"Sorry about Aerith, she was probably dropped on her head when she was a baby." Kairi sighed. "It's okay, I've experienced worse with my sister Lightning." the brunette shuddered while remembering the major beat-down his older sister gave him yesterday.

"Do you ever try to get on her good side?"

"Sometimes, but she mostly wants to be alone, often stays up in her room watching Inyuasha. But she has stuck up for me time and time again..."

_Flashback_

"Hey! Give it back!" Sora said while reaching up for his shadow heartless action figure. "Hey guys look! He still plays with dolls!" Neko declared while raising the toy high in the air for all to see. "He's not a doll! He's Captain Shade and you know it!" the brunette replied.

Neko smirked and grabbed the toys arm with his left hand "Let's see if Captain Shade here really has super strength!" he said while attempting to pull it's arm off.

"Give it back!"

"Hurry Sora! Captain Shade can't hold on much longer!" the green-haired bully said sarcastically while throwing down the action figure and stomping it into the ground.

"Hey! Leave him alone Neko!" a pink-haired girl said while running towards him.

"Wow dude, that's just sad. You need a girl to fight your battles? What a l-" Before Neko could finish his sentence, he was suddenly round-house kicked by Lightning. Unfortunately for Neko, he did not realize that if he wanted to pick on Sora, he'd have to go through his sister who is a prodigy in hand-to-hand combat.

The pinkette turned to a Sora reduced to tears "You okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" she said while handing him Captain Shade. The spiky-haired boy wiped away his tears and stood up on his own two feet "I'm fine thanks to you sis!" he smiled.

"Listen, you need to learn to fight your own battles little brother, your big sister won't be there to protect you forever you know."

"Yeah... hey, maybe I can learn from you!"

"I never knew you were interested in Karate."

"Well, you said I need to fight my own battles right?"

"Alright fine, but if you cry just because you get a jab coming your way, I'm taking you home you got that?"

The brunette gave her a goofy smile and a salute "Yes Ma'am!"

_End Of Flashback_

"I'm not sure why she changed so much though, I'm not sure if it was from growing up or from something else. She doesn't like to bring up her training or her successes as a black-belt." Sora frowned. Kairi gave him a hug and smiled "At least you know that she is your sister, that will never change." she said in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Thanks Kai" the brunette smile while getting up "I like the room by the way!"

"Thanks! But don't get used to it, I need to... you know" the auburn then pointed to the bathroom.

"But I wanna stay!" Sora said while crossing his arms and pouting childishly."Sora you can't stay in here! Especially not while I'm changing now, if you don't mind..." Kairi said while making a shooing motion with her hands.

"Okay I'm going! Geez!"

After walking out of her room, Sora tried to take one final peek in, but as soon as he stuck his head out, he got a face full of pillow. "Okay, this time, for real, I'm going" Kairi stuck out her tounge in response and went inside her bathroom to wash up.

Luckily, the butlers were very informative and directed Sora to a guest bathroom. It had a blue and white interior the ceiling having the painting of a winged beast. After 20 minutes of refreshment Sora put on a black shirt that had a crossed swords image on it and blue jean shorts with a pair of sneakers, and as always, his trademark crown necklace that almost never leaves his neck.

As the brunette made his way downstairs, he noticed Namine leaning on Roxas' shoulder while they were sitting on the couch watching Inception. Roxas and Namine were in that 'Do not Disturb us mode' so he just went into the kitchen.

"Morning Sora!" Xion and Hope said happily.

"Morning!" Sora chirped.

"I heard from Aerith that you slept in Kairi's room." Xion said. Hope immediately got up from his chair and celebrated Sora's actions with a few pelvic thrusts. "Alright Sora!" the silver said while pumping his fist into the air and dodge the embarassed brunette's punch.

"Dammit it's not like that!"

"Sure, what ever you say Sora.."

Said boy smirked "You're one to talk! I saw the way you and Xion cuddled on the couch!" Hope and Xion both blushed a deep shade of red.

"Sh-Shut up! It's not like that!"

"Sure,whatever you say Hope..."

"Why the heck are we talking about this? We should be helping those two!" Xion said while pointing towards Roxas and Namine on the couch. "You're right!" Hope said while glancing at the blonde couple.

**Roxas' POV**

Meanwhile, Roxas and Namine were playing a guessing game with food and drinks.

"Umm... Paopu juice?" Namine said with her eyes closed. "You're pretty good at this! I wonder if you can get this right..." Roxas leaned in and kissed Namine on the lips. After he broke away, Namine opened her eyes and smiled "I didn't know that you were on the menu."

"Guess it's time for desert.." they started kissing again, either not wanting their lips to part from the other. Namine made the next move by pushing Roxas down on the couch and getting on top of him, still not breaking the kiss. The blonde boy trailed down Namine's neck, making a trail of fiery kisses as he went. Namine moaned in pleasure as she felt her neck being suckled by his mouth. Roxas temporarily lost control and gave Namine a hickey. He regained control and immediately broke away.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-"

"It's okay." Namine said while touching the place where he bit her "I'm gonna go see if I have any cream for this okay? Don't worry about it, I think I can have this cleared away real quick." she said while walking up the stairs towards her room.

**Sora's POV **

I noticed my brother walk through the door with his head hung down in shame. I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder in an effort to cheer him up. He looked up at me "I really fucked up didn't I?"

"C'mon Roxas, it's not that bad. At least she knows that you didn't mean to bite her the way you did." Xion said.

I took my hand off of his shoulder and he sat down on one of the chairs "Yeah, I know, but still, I shouldn't have done that." I saw Hope reaching into the refrigerator and grabbing a Pepsi and tossing it towards Roxas "Hey Roxy! Head's up!" My twin was so caught up in his sadness that he made no attempt to catch it, and as a result, he got hit in the head.

"OUCH!" He said while gripping his head in pain.

"C'mon dude, I said heads up didn't I?"

Roxas glared at him as he took the pepsi and started to drink it. After a while, Kairi and Namine came downstairs all dressed and ready to go. Kairi wearing a blue shirt that's labled Soul Eater along with a pink skirt, while Namine was wearing a white shirt with a picture of a red lion on it in combination with blue jeans.

Sora and Roxas almost fell out of their chairs when they saw them, earning giggles from the both of them. "Hey, who wants to go shopping?" the twins ears perked up and they tried to escape the room but failed since Xion, Kairi, and Namine used their combined strength to restrain them.

"Hope! Save yourself!"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind shopping either, I wanted to stop by target and buy Battlefield 3 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 anyway." Hope said while putting his hands in his pockets.

The twins immediately broke free, and had a childish gleam in their eyes. "Alright let's go!" they both said simultaneously while dashing to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Blade:<strong> -pilots Excalibur- Good work people! We dropped our first update!

**Xion:** Are you sure you can pilot this thing?

**Blade:** Of course I can! Whoa!

**Roxas:** Dude! You almost crashed the plane into the Statue of Liberty!

**Blade:** Well maybe Lady Liberty shouldn't have been standing there!

(A/N): Sorry if the chapter seemed boring. I needed to get RoxasXNamine going, as well as give some insight on Sora's past. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! :)


	9. Chapter 9: Opposing Forces

(A/N): Hey everyone! I'm sorry that I didn't update that much. My Windows 7 Laptop crashed on me so I'm using my old windows XP but I'm impressed because it can start up very quickly, the con was that MS Word wasn't on it so I had to install it, but one problem...I COULDN'T FIND THE FREAKING SERIAL!

In the end I found it, but seriously, I had to turn my whole house upside down looking for that thing... Anyways, sorry I took so long. :(

**Sora:** My...stomach...hurts..

**Blade:** See? That's what you get for trying to eat the whole leftover thanksgiving turkey by yourself!

**Sora:** It was tempting me! Blade, even you can't resist the leftover tasty goodness that is the Thanksgiving Turkey!

**Blade:** Yeah whatever, anyways, please don't do that again.. I can't have the whole cast being fat now can I?

**UOU Cast:** HEY!

**Sora:** **Blade does not own Kingdom Hearts! **GAH! -runs toward bathroom to throw up-

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Opposing Forces<br>**

"Do we have to be in this area? It's too...girly." Sora and Roxas whined while watching Kairi and Namine pick out clothes.

"It's not girly, it's fashion! Which is a concept that most of you boys cannot grasp." Namine said. Roxas immediately scoffed at this comment "Oh yeah? Well I will have you know that most of the top chefs in the world are guys! I'm pretty sure that we can pick out clothes by ourselves!"

"Whatever you say Roxas." Kairi said while picking up another pink hoodie.

_At the Arcade_

Meanwhile, Hope was playing Dance Revolution with Xion.

"I didn't know you could dance!" Xion said while giggling "Neither did I." Hope replied with a smile.

"Hey, you wanna go to that New Hope Fall Dance Competition? It's happening next week."

"Sure!" Hope said while doing the electric slide.

Sora and Roxas peeked out from the girly fashion shop, and noticed them having fun in the arcade.

"You know what? Forget this! Come on Roxas!"

"Right!"

And with that, the twins rushed off to target to buy Battlefield 3 and Modern Warfare 3.

_At the Electronics Station inside Target_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 18 OR OLDER?"

"I'm sorry sir, but you have to be 18 or older to buy this game."

"Dude, are you serious? Have you seen how many little kids are on Call of Duty: Black Ops?"

"Sorry man, I don't make the rules." (A/N:I love COD but you have to admit that there are too many little kids)

"Alright then, never mind..." Sora said in dissapointment.

The twins walked out of the store and moped around on one of the benches. Two familiar MLG's noticed them and walked over. "Hey guys, why the long faces?"

"The cashier wouldn't let us buy Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 or Battlefield 3..."

"Well shit, that sucks... have you tried Gaming Underground?"

Roxas suddenly lifted his head up "Gaming Underground?"

"Yeah, it's this place that has all of the worlds top tier games, it's run by this advanced A.I. named Tron."

the brunette quickly stood up and shouted "BATTLEFIELD 3 AND MODERN WARFARE 3 HERE WE COME!" "Thanks Hayner!" the twins said while dashing off towards Gaming Underground.

_At the Gaming Underground _

**Sora's POV**

"Umm Hello? Anyone there?"

"Hello" a human voice says while, digital fragments come out out of a machine starts to form into a humanoid figure.

"WHOA!" the me and Roxas said in unison while staggering back a little bit. "No need to be alarmed, I am an advanced A.I. that goes by the name Tron." the blue humanoid smiled.

"Umm...hehe...hi" I said while rubbing the back of my neck "W-We just came here to buy Battlefield 3 and Modern Warfare 3"

"Of course! Right this way!" the twins followed the program to the M-Rated aisle. When they got there, we felt like we died and went to gamer heaven. "I-It's so beautiful..." I said while drooling. (Hey, If you were a gamer and you were there, you would be drooling too!)

"It's better than the whole wide world!"

"It's better than blitzball..."

"It's better than fencing..."

"It's better than sex..."

I knew at that time my twin brother crossed the line and I slapped him across the face "Thanks" he said while massaging the place where he was slapped "No problem bro!" I said while laughing. "Okay, so you check the C section, I'll check B" he said while walking towards C section.

"Roger that!" I shouted while running, not bothering to look where I was going. It almost seemed like Karma got back at me when my face met the glass window that was holding the coveted 'Battlefield 3'.

This got another laugh out of Roxas "HAHA! Serves you right!" he then walked into the C section to look for Modern Warfare 3.

"Damn Karma..." the I said while getting back up on my feet. I stood there looking at the 'beauty' that was before me. And it was then I knew that I HAD to buy it.

Okay...so how the hell am I supposed to buy it anyway? I mean, I am in a store run by an advanced computer program for Pete's sake! And who's bright idea was it to not have any human staff here huh? Sometimes technology can be too complex...

I noticed a blue panel right below the game and pressed it, suddenly a copy of the game appeared in my hands. At first I thought 'what is this witchcraft?' But instead I decided to leave it alone and just walk back to the register and pay for it.

"That will be $29.99 plus sales tax." Tron said while scanning the game.

Really? Only 30 bucks? And this game usually costs at least 60$ other places! I love Gaming Underground! Hmm... but I wonder why this place is so... empty. I handed him the 30 bucks and he gave me the game. I felt victorious at that moment, Me, the Sora Hikaru has officially outwitted Target and Gamestop with their crappy rated M rule! Haha! Victory!

So I did a little victory dance while Tron simply watched in amusement. Sure, it was weird dancing in front of a computer program, but quite frankly, I didn't really give a damn.

"I'm sorry about my twin brother, my mom keeps forgetting to put him on a leash..." Roxas said while snickering and buying Modern Warfare 3.

"Okay, now that's just taking it a little bit too far! I have heard of baby leashes but seriously? A leash on a 14 year-old boy? Isn't that a little extreme?"

"I was just kidding, Jeez..."

"Yeah..." Roxas may be my twin, but sometimes he creeps me right the fuck out...

"Hey Tron? You have great deals here, but why is your store so empty?" I was worried that what I said might have angered him but I didn't get the chance to correct myself.

"Well, it's because of popularity, most people have not heard of Gaming Underground, hardcore types of gamers come here, you know, the ones that are Forum Junkies, MLG's, and all that noise. While most of the gaming community is casual, and where do the casuals go? To Gamestop and target." Tron said and let out a sigh.

"Umm... you can always advertise some more, you know, try to spread the word some more." Roxas gave a thumbs up "You have a nice store here Tron, as a matter of fact, we think Gaming Underground is awesome! Don't we Sora?" my twin said while nudging my arm.

"Y-Yeah! It's great!"

I'm not sure if Roxas really means that or he's saying that just because this store sells Rated M games to minors. Hmph... I bet he wants to get a discount from Tron or something. Cheap Bastard.

"Really? Thanks guys! I'll try to put out advertisements on the mall's servers."

"Good luck Tron, we'll see you later!" we said while walking out the store and waving goodbye.

But little did we know that once we stepped out of the place that we called heaven, we knew that Kairi and Namine were going to give me and Roxas hell for ditching them.

"Dude! We better get back to Kairi and Namine pronto!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Okay, if they ask, our excuse is that Hope bought the game for us, and we were using the bathroom."

(Hope gave it to us after we used the bathroom, do you really think I would go to the bathroom with a video game in my hand?)

Luckily we knew the way back to the fashion store, or we would have been screwed. After a few minutes of jogging, running, and getting chased down by an old lady because we ran bumped into her and made her fall, did we made it safely back to the fashion store.

But when we got there, I saw something that made my blood boil. Kairi was talking to Tidus, and she was giggling.

Yeah, you heard me.

I mean, sure Kairi was still fair game because we weren't together, but still! It just pisses me off how blond-haired Tidus with all his so-called muscular glory, can just walk up to her and talk to her like they are best friends. Now, if he's here, the so-called Love Machine or Sex God (Riku) must be here too. Along with his obscenely large platoon of sluts, and whores from school who wear ridiculously short skirts, in hopes of getting noticed by him, I wouldn't be surprised if Selphie was in that harem!

And it seemed that Kairi wasn't the only one getting attention, Namine was sitting right beside her, surrounded by crap-loads of Freshmen and Sophomores.

"Oh, hey Tidus, nice to see ya!" I said while grabbing Kairi's hand and running. I looked over at Namine and noticed that Roxas grabbed her hand and he was running as well.

After we arrived at the entrance, we all stopped and took a breather.

"Can..you..please...explain...why...you...did that?" Kairi tried to say in-between pants.

"To stop you and Namine from going to a party filled with sex and drugs. Marijuana can do horrible things to you ya know."

"Sora, Tidus wouldn't do that, actually, he's pretty nice guy once you get to know him." Kairi smiled while looking in his general direction.

Pft, bullshit, you should see him with his band of assholes on steroids! Nice guy my ass! Well, I guess I can't say he was always bad. Me and Tidus were best friends from Elementary school to Middle School. Until High School when I stopped being a jerk.

_Flashback_

It was the last day of school, and you know how it is, a day where delinquents and bullies do their worst, and the teachers can't do shit about it. Today, me and my friends decided to pay Kenji a little visit. There was our victim, looking through his locker for his books.

Tidus decided to walk over to him and tap him on the shoulder "Hi there."

Kenji suddenly turned around "Oh great, am I next in line on your harassment list?" he said and gave Tidus a glare.

"As a matter of fact, you are." I said while cracking my knuckles and approaching him.

He then looked at me and sighed "What happened to you Sora? I thought we were friends..."

Friends? With this guy? You've got to be kidding me.

I simply scoffed at this comment "Friends? Dude I remember you picked on me with Neko in Elementary school all the time! Time to get even!"

"Look, I know I have been mean to you in the past but I want to say that I'm sorry, I'm sorry okay?"

"Do you really think, that for even a second, I'm gonna buy all that crap?"

"No, but hey, I apologized so there."

"Well this is touching and all but still... someone has to get his ass kicked and that someone is you Kenji." Riku interrupted, cracking his knuckles.

We all started to gang up on Kenji, unleashing powerful kicks and punches upon his face. Me and Tidus backed away after we noticed how bloody his face was. But we noticed Riku was still kicking him in the stomach.

"Riku, I think that's enough man."

"Enough of what?" he said while delivering another punch to his rib cage "I'm not done teaching this asshat a lesson!"

Riku was about to punch Kenji until I grabbed his fist. He looked at me and gave a glare "Let go Sora."

I simply shook my head "No, not even Kenji deserves this, I mean look at him!" I pointed at said boy "I bet he already needs a fucking ambulance!"

Riku managed to free his fist from my grasp "Shut up!" he then glanced at Tidus "Hey, let's put this guy out of his misery!"

Tidus nodded slowy, and I stood there in disbelief. And that's when I knew that these guys weren't really my friends, and I had to get away from them. Fast.

"I'm outta here..." I huffed and left the scene. We never spoke again until after summer break was over.

_End of Flashback_

That summer really gave me some time to think, about who my friends really were, not a bunch of bullies who only care about me for my popularity, but people who care about the real me (sorry if that sounds cliche) That's when I met Xion, and Hope last summer.

And that's when I learned, Sometimes, popularity isn't always worth it...

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Looks like even the happy-go-lucky people can have a dark past as well... I can't wait to get Modern Warfare 3 and Battlefield 3! Both look amazing! I'm more interested in Battlefield, because well... I love Call of Duty, but honestly it's getting old... so, I'm hoping Battlefield 3 will bring something new to the table! :D **

**I'll try to update whenever I can, please review! **

Blade: Jeez Sora, I didn't know that you could be such an asshole.

Sora: -turns into Anti-Sora and cracks his knuckles-

Blade: O_O


	10. Chapter 10: A Painful Reunion

**Hey everybody! Bladicus here with a new chapter for ya! And this time! No retarded serial key is gonna stop me now! MUHAHAHAHAHA!  
><strong>

**Anti-Sora: ***Reads Classic Cartoon27's review* You got it! -gives Blade a left hook to the jaw, knocking him unconscious-

**Roxas:** Sora? What the? What the fuck did you do? O-Our author is out cold!

**Kairi:** I'll call the Ambulance! -calls 911-

**Phone Operator:** 911, what's your emergency?

**Kairi:** Yeah, this is Kairi from Kingdom Hearts 2, my author is unconscious...

**Phone Operator:** Ma'am, do you realize you can get fined 200$ for prank calls?

**Kairi:** Seriously! I'm Kairi!

**Phone Operator:** (sarcasm) Yeah, and I'm Shadow the Hedgehog! The Ultimate Lifeform! Cower in fear as I rampage around Station Square with my dual AK-47's!

**Vanitas:** Sigh... **Blade does not own Kingdom Hearts 2..****Jeez!** **Are**** you satisfied that you ruined his dreams for the 10th time?**-opens the refrigerator and grabs a beer-

* * *

><p>Now to reply to these reviews!<p>

**AngelKnightKaoru: Great minds think alike don't they? XD But no, I didn't steal the idea, I was planning to make Roxas more jealous but Sora seemed like such a good candidate lol.**

**(Her story The Fearless is about Kairi, a girl who can kick alot of butt! I recommend that you read it! She also has Miss Fortune, and other Pokemon stories to go along with it!)**

**Music-girls-wings: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**(She also writes stories about Kingdom Hearts, Vocaloid, Maximum Ride, and Shugo Chara! She also wrote a poem about Vocaloid's Kaito and Miku I recommend it!)****  
><strong>

**Classic Cartoon27: Great! Now I have to go to the hospital because of you! I hope you're happy! Just kidding! xD  
><strong>

**(Any super-hero lovers here today? If you like stories about cartoons and some of your favorite heroes like Spider-Man, you're gonna love his stories! I recommend Web of the Heart if you are a fan of Spider-Man like me!)**

**Isabelz3Cookies: Yeah, the age policy is bullshit. And even a spiky-haired goof-ball can be a badass once in a while! xD**

**And now...Unwanted or Unheard!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: A Painful Reunion<br>**

**Sora's POV  
><strong>

After the jocks invaded the mall, we eventually found Xion and Hope and walked Kairi and Namine back home. Today wasn't all that bad actually, I found heaven (Gaming Underground), and I finally got my hands on Battlefield 3 and Modern Warfare 3! Yup! Tonight is going to be a night of killstreaks, perks, tanks, helicopters, destructible enviorments! The nostalgia is killing me!

In front of Kairi's house, everyone said goodbye and parted their ways, Roxas and Namine of course, giving each other a goodbye kiss... And where do I fit in you ask? I will be the lonely, unattractive twin who is being a third wheel... and plays second fiddle to his twin who is the exact opposite...

After me and Roxas arrived at our house, we went inside and took off our shoes (I'm sure I don't have to mention that we opened and closed the front door as well...)

Suddenly we heard a thump and then the breaking of glass, in this house that could mean two things... either mom is drinking again... or Lightning is pissed off.

"RAH!" a familiar voice shouts while a cracking sound is heard.

I'm gonna go with Lightning being pissed off.

Roxas and I exchanged a glance and started walking up the stairs toward the source of the ruckus. Soon we found ourselves standing right outside Lightnings room, staring at the doorknob in fear.

"Well?"

"There is no Efing way I'm going in there."

"Don't be such a pussy!"

"Alright fearless leader, rock paper scissors!"

"Okay, a little Kindergardenish but fine!"

Me and my twin had a match, my scissors versus his rock guess who won?

"Now, go check it out! See what's what!" he said while pointing at the closed door.

I simply sighed "Fine..." I walked to the door and opened it just enough so I could peek my head in "Hey Light? Are you o- OH SHIT!" thanks to my sharp reflexes, I backed away from the door, preventing an alarm clock from taking my head off.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" I suddenly heard what seemed like crying on the other side of the door. So I quickly formulated a plan to get into her room and comfort her.

"Hey Roxas, hand me a pillow out of the closet will ya?"

"Okay..." the blonde said confused while opening the closet and handing me a pillow and stacking up on the door.

"Okay, on three, I want you to kick the door in, and I will rush in with the pillow as my shield."

He nodded and readied his powerful kicking leg for action "On three! One! Two! THREE!" As planned, Roxas kicked down the door, and I used the pillow to protect my body from incoming projectiles while continuing the assault on my sister and tackling her to the ground. My blonde twin then rushed in and assisted me in restraining her.

"Hey! L-Let me go!"

"Not until you tell us what's wrong Lightning!"

"N-No!"

"Tell us!"

Said girl let out a sigh and we got off of her and let her sit on her bed "Well, while you two were at a sleepover, I went out on a date to the movies."

"Right."

"I was getting some extra popcorn for myself, and when I got back... h-he was k-kissing another g-girl" the pinkette tried to say while sobbing.

Crap, I've never seen Lightning like this... whoever did this must have been a real asshole.

"So" Roxas said while cracking his knuckles "What his name?" Roxas said darkly.

"Cloud...Cloud Strife..."

Wait... Strife...that's Kairi's last name! It just HAD to be her brother didn't it? Why couldn't it have been someone else? Why?

"Okay, we'll talk to Kairi and Namine about it tomorrow okay? This Cloud your talking about just happens to be their older brother."

"Th-thanks..." suddenly me and Roxas were pulled into a hug, which is pretty rare, seeing as it is Lightning who is doing the hugging.

**Normal POV  
><strong>

_M_eanwhile_ at the Strife Residence..._

Cloud was relaxing on the couch playing some Kingdom Hearts 2 until Aerith interrupted him.

"So, how was your date?"

"It was great, I took Lightning to see Tower Heist, featuring Adam Sandler and Eddie Murphie. It's funny as hell, you should go see it." the blonde said while still not taking his eyes off of the game.

"I guess I'll call her so I can get the details! Like if you two kissed or not..." she said while smirking and walking toward the phone. After hearing this, Cloud immediately jumped up off of the couch and started sweating "She's not home, she's at the mall, you know, doing girl stuff like shopping and stuff like that..."

"Oh...Okay..." the curious redheaded sibling then spun on her heel and walked into the kitchen to start up dinner. The deceitful spiky-haired blonde smiled in success and happily continued playing Kingdom Hearts 2.

_Back at the Hikaru Residence_

After minutes of comfort, the three siblings decided to clean up Lightning's room and tidy up the house a little bit in preparation for their cousin's arrival. After a little break, Sora peeked out from the curtain and saw a shiny silver Porsche pulling up in the driveway. Stepping out of the car was a blue-haired girl wearing blue denim jeans, white sneakers, and a black hoodie with a silver moon on the front of it. Her hair also seemed to be in pigtails.

The brunette smiled and ran towards the front door, quickly opening it and not bothering to close it.

"AQUA!" he said while running up to her and hugging her. Aqua laughed softly and hugged him back "It's good to see you too Sora." she said while ruffling his hair "How is my favorite little chef doing?"

"Good. I finally got that Twilight Biscuit recipe down packed."

After pulling away, Sora let Aqua enter his humble abode, and closed the door behind them.

As soon as the blue haired girl walked in, she immediately found herself being hugged to death by Lightning and Roxas.

"N-Nice to s-see you t-too!" she said while struggling to breathe.

After the death hug was over, everyone sat on the couch and started talking about Radiant Garden and Elliptica. A few moments later, the 4 teens found themselves playing Battlefield 3 on the TV while waiting for Akira to get home.

_An hour later..._

The garage door was heard and the sound of a car engine could be heard. The door opened and in came Sora's mom (Or in Aqua's case, 'Aunt Akira') with a bag of groceries. The twins helped her out with the groceries and as a reward, they both got a kiss on the forehead.

"Hi Auntie!"

Akira glanced at her but then realized who it was and her eyes widened "Aqua!" she ran over to her and hugged her "Look at you! You changed so much from the last time I saw you! Wow, does time fly. So how's Elliptica?"

"It's great! They finished renovating the main office building and updated the security systems. I decided to stop by and see how everyone is doing." Aqua smiled while looking at the house, taking note of how it has changed since she last saw it.

"We have an extra bedroom upstairs if you want to take that one Aqua."

"No, I couldn't impo-"

"Nonsense! You come right this way!" Akira smiled while taking Aqua by the wrist and walking her up to the guest bedroom.

Sora's mom was the type of woman who wouldn't take no for an answer, so it was wise to just go along with whatever she has in mind instead of getting dragged there by force.

_RING!_ The house phone rang and Sora quickly dashed over to pick it up.

"Is that you're girlfriend calling you?" the pinkette smirked.

"Sh-Shut up Lightning! She's not my girlfriend!"

"Sure she isn't~" said girl spoke with a hint of sarcasm and walked over to the couch and used the remote to change the TV to the Funimation Channel.

Sora rolled his eyes at her and pressed the green button

"Hello?"

_"Hey Sora this is Kairi, I was calling to ask you if I could come over." _

The perverted brunette tried his best to avoid any negative thoughts including the bedroom.

"S-sure! My cousin is here so you will get a chance to meet her. I'll be over there in a few to pick you up okay?"

_"No, you don't have to, I can walk th-"_

"Don't worry it's fine! See you in a bit!"

_"Okay, see you soon!" _

Sora pressed end and quickly went out the door, making sure to close it behind him, but not before hearing Lightning yell "See ya later lover boy!"

And Sora took off at a break-neck pace towards Kairi's house, as he was coming up on the gate, he saw Kairi waiting there.

"Kairi!"he said while running up to her.

"You know, you didn't have to run all the way here." Kairi giggled.

"Well, I was told that you shouldn't keep a lady waiting" he gave his 'Ladykiller Grin' that made Kairi blush a light pink.

"Shall we go madam?" Sora said all gentleman-like. This earned a giggle from Kairi "We shall" and with that, they walked back to Sora's house.

The brunette opened the door and let Kairi enter his humble abode.

"Hi Kairi!" Roxas chirped and waved.

"Hey Roxas!" she said and waved back.

Lightning gave Kairi a glare and immediately went back upstairs to her safe haven. The auburn raised a brow "Ummm... did I do something to offend her?"

"Its complicated..." Sora sighed.

"What happened?"

"I might as well tell you now." the brunette got close to her ear and whispered "Cloud cheated on Lightning."

"HE DID WHAT?"

"Yeah, that's why she glared at you, because she knows that you are his little sister." he said and backed away.

"Okay, I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Be careful alright?"

The auburn gave a reassuring smile "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Kairi immediately started to climb the stairs and then entered Lightning's room.

The pinkette noticed the auburn and gave her a glare "What do you want?" she said then turned over on her bed so that she was facing away from her.

"Sora told me what happened, and... I'm sorry about what Cloud did to you. What he did was wrong, and I don't blame you for thinking that he is the biggest asshole on earth." this got a snicker from Lightning and made her sit up and face the redhead.

Suddenly, Kairi came up with an evil scheme to get back at Cloud, but she needed some assistance. Lightning noticed her facial expression "So watch'ya thinking about red?"

"I have a plan to get back at Cloud for what he did to you, but I'm gonna need your help."

Lightning smirked and nodded "Alright, so what is this evil plan of yours?" Kairi gave the pinkette the details of her ingenious plan to which Lightning highly approved.

"Okay, monday at the cafeteria, got it." they shook hands then went downstairs. As they were coming down, Sora was suprised to see Kairi standing on her own two feet and not in a bodybag of some sort. The spiky-haired brunette shook his head in belief and stood up so he could finally introduce her to his cousin.

"Kairi, this is Aq-"

"The CEO of Elliptica!" the redheaded fan-girl ran over to Aqua, took her hand and shook it eagerly.

"I have all your recipes! Including your World-Reknown Sea-Salt flavored Rice!"

Aqua blushed from all the attention "Th-Thanks!"

"No! Thank you!"

"Can all of you quiet down? I'm trying to watch my program here!" Roxas said while watching Rideback. He suddenly got hit in the back of the head with a couch cushion. "What the heck?" the pissed off blonde said while looking back at Lightning.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I my finger slipped!" Lightning said while laughing. Suddenly a cushion collided with her face.

"Serves you Right!"

And thus a pillow war broke out, male vs female. But the twins were outnumbered, until the cavalry arrived, A.K.A their mother.

"HEY! NO PILLOW FIGHTS... unless I get into the action..." Akira smirked while fluffing her pillow.

Kairi, Lightning, and Aqua were in trouble now. They were up against a force like no other. Kairi was the first to go down after she got hit in the head by Akira's super move. Lightning was so buisy protecting herself from her mother's lethal attacks that she got tackled by the twins, after she was out of the picture, all that was left of the trio was Aqua.

"H-Hey...y-you wouldn't hurt your favorite cousin slash niece now would you?" she said nervously.

"Sorry Aqua, no mercy on the battlefield." Sora, Roxas, and Akira all said in unison while readying their pillows.

"A-AHHHH!" Aqua screamed while she was getting hit left and right by multiple pillows. After a few minutes the hitting ceased.

"I think that's enough for today gentlemen, now, if you will excuse me I'm going to go start up dinner." Akira smiled while skipping happily into the kitchen.

Sora and Roxas sat down on the couch and watched TV while using Lightning's back as a footrest. They knew that they were going to get their butts kicked for that later but they didn't really care because wounds can heal.

The 3 girls came to, Lightning was the first to rise up, glaring at Sora and Roxas, while Aqua and Kairi were standing behind her also glaring at the said boys.

"Ladies, I believe it is time that we showed these men some girl power!"

"YEAH!"

Unfortunately, Akira couldn't save poor Roxas and Sora because she was buisy cooking.

"A-AAHH!" The twins said while getting ravaged by pillows, cushions, and any other non-lethal weapons of destruction the attacking females could get their hands on.

Akira leaned out from the kitchen "Hey everyone! Dinner is ready!"

"Great timing mom..." A beat up Sora said while laying flat out on the floor next to an injured Roxas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Ooooh, looks like Cloud is gonna have a bad Monday... I don't know where the pillow fight came from. I just thought it would be interesting. There is no shame in getting beat by a girl... especially ones that have the ability to get out keyblades, and a gunblade. xD **

**(Well, they can't do that in this fanfiction though... or can they? You will have to tune in next time to find out!) **

**I'm sure that all of you have something to say, so by all means please speak your mind by reviewing. I really want to hear (or see in this case) what you think of the story so far. R&R please! I'll update whenever I can.**


	11. Chapter 11: Me, Myself, And I

**Hey there folks, new chapter for ya here, hope you guys had a good Xmas and a Happy New Year! I know I did! :) And sorry I took so long! I had to do stuff with the family.  
><strong>

**Blade:**-plays Battlefield 3-

**Riku:** Hey dude get off your ass, you have a story to tell.

**Blade:** NO! I JUST NEED TO UNLOCK THIS DAMN FOREGRIP!

**Kairi:** Let's go mister. –shuts off the Xbox 360 and the TV-

**Blade:** NOOOOOOOOO! -gets dragged away by UOU Cast-

**Anti-Sora: **-reads Jackson12's review- O_O

**Blade:** Yeah! Someone in Burbank wants to kick your ass! It's good to know that Jack has got my back! (Hey! That Rhymes! LOL)

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH, or Final Fantasy, however…I DO own Stella. (You know, that Riku fan-girl in one of the earlier chapters.)  
><strong>

**UOU Cast (Girls): **EWWW! Possessive much you pervert?

**Blade:** Not like that!

**UOU Cast (Girls):** Oh…. sorry...

Now to reply to these reviews!

**Music-girls-wings: Thanks! Glad you like it! And no problem! **

**AngelKnightKaoru: Yeah! That blonde spiky-haired baka is about to get what he deserves come monday! MUHAHAHAHA!**

**Tagabasa: HOLY CRAP! Boredom troops? Flanking you say? UOU Air support will be right there!**

**Jackson 12: Thanks for having my back dude! I really appreciate it lol And a B+? ALRIGHT! Lets see if I can pull that up to an A+! :D  
><strong>

**degrassifanatic123: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! :)  
><strong>

**And now….UOU!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 Me, Myself, And I<br>**

**Sora's POV**

Me and Roxas got up and limped over to the dinner table while receiving glares from all the females except mom, who was completely oblivious to the whole thing because she was so busy setting the table and putting down clean plates with delicious cuisine. After I sat down, Kairi sat down next to me, then she smiled, got her silver-ware and started eating. Lightning and Aqua noticed this and gave me a smirk.

And there I was, sitting there, praying that they wouldn't embarrass me in front of Kairi. As a matter of fact, I hope mom doesn't either! I mean seriously! Why must parents be so embarrassing? I bet my mom might pull out me and Roxas' baby pictures and start showing them to Kairi…."

"So, Kairi, where are you from?"

"Hollow Bastion." The auburn replied.

"Wait isn't our school planning a trip there?" Lightning asked.

A trip? What the? I didn't know that a trip was scheduled! Why doesn't anyone tell me anything anymore?

" I always wanted to ride in a Gummi Ship!" Roxas smiled.

"Hey, maybe we can knock out the Pilot and fly the ship to wherever we want to go!"

"Or we could crash into a building as a result of your crappy piloting skills and re-enact 9-11"

"But Roxas it's past September!"

"Hey! Lots of people did there you know! There's nothing funny about that." Akira said. Yeah but no one can resist joking about Osama Bin Laden. I remember one time a student at my school said that Osama was his brother… what an idiot… Wait, how the heck did we get on the subject of Terrorists in the first place?

"So honey did you get your permission slip in yet?"

Shit. "Ummm..no….."

"You forgot didn't you?"

"Maybe." I don't know why I said that. Do I really think I can fool a woman who not only is my mother, but has known me long enough for 14 years that she can see through all my bullshit?

She sighed " Is there one thing you won't forget?"

"Eating is one. That's why my stomach is there, too remind me when I go hungry." This earned a laugh from everyone.

"Okay Mr. Smarty-Pants."

"Ya hear that Light? Mom says that I'm the smart one!" I said then smiled in triumph "She was being sarcastic you idiot…."

"Why must you be so mean and scary?"

"I'm not mean, and I'm not scary…I'm just intimidating to a lot of people."

"Not to Hope! I remember he fell in love with you in middle school!"

"Yeah but I turned him down…."

"Why?"

"I don't know….I guess I just didn't feel the same way…he was more of a little brother to me." Lightning said then continued eating.

After everyone ate their meals, they put their plates in the sink.

Kairi felt her phone vibrate so she took it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kairi! Where did you go? Me, Aerith and Cloud are getting worried!"

"Okay 'mom' I'll be there in a few minutes sheesh" Kairi turned to Sora's mom and gave her a bow. Thank you for the dinner Mrs. Hikari.

"Aww you're welcome sweetie!" She said while pulling Kairi into a hug. Kairi hugged her back. Sora doesn't realize how lucky he is to have a mother like Akira. Kairi's mother is often too busy and constantly going on business trips so she doesn't get to spend much time with her or her dad for that matter since he is also on his business trips. After they parted from the hug, the auburn said goodbye to everyone and opened the front door, walked out, then closed it behind her. But as soon as she stepped off of the front porch, the front door opened again with a familiar spiky-haired brunette coming out of it.

"Sora you don't have t-"

"Nonsense!" He smiled "Besides, I like spending time with you." he said while closing the front door and playfully hopping down the little steps one by one. Kairi blushed, but of course, Sora being an oblivious spiky-haired ball of sunshine didn't notice. "Hello madam, I am sir Sora and I will be your escort this evening" the brunette immediately took Kairi's left hand in his right.

"O-Okay..." the redhead walked right beside him blushing a bright cherry red. There was an awkward silence while the two of them walked towards her house. Sora noticed this and decided to break the awkward silence.

"1776 was a good year for paper."

"You're so weird." Kairi laughed. Sora gave her his signature goofy grin "Am I Kairi? Am I?"

"Yes, yes you are." Sora chuckled "I'm not weird I'm just...unorthodox..."

"Unorthodox means unusual, which is a synonym to weird, so...you still are weird!" she giggled. The 'weirdo' glared jokingly "Alright that's it, don't make me get the tickle monster out here!" this made Kairi gasp sarcastically "Oooh. The tickle monster, I am sooooo scared" she said in a sarcastic manner.

Sora smirked and whispered in her ear "You should be~" he immediately let go of her hand and both of his hands went to her waist then he started tickling her. Kairi squealed and tried to push him away while laughing uncontrollably " HAHA! S-Sora s-stop! HAHA!"

"Yeah that's right, mess with the bull and you get the horns! Or fingers in this case..." the 'tickle monster' said while tickling her waist "H-hey! Haha! C-Cut it out! Haha!" Kairi managed to get Sora's hands away from her ticklish waist then quickly turned around and started running towards her house "You can't catch me~!" Kairi said in a sing-song voice while running. "Hey! Get back here! The tickle monster isn't done with you yet!" He put him self in the same crouching position that track people do when they are about to run at the sound of the starting gun. He then pushed himself forward and got a great start with a full on sprint. At first he felt like a speeding bullet, but was eventually slowed down due to the fact that he just ate dinner.

Kairi made it to the gate and stopped, she was also slowed down because she just ate dinner. While panting she leaned against the wall that was next to the silver gate and was illuminated by an overhead streetlight while waiting for Sora to catch up. She noticed him walking over to her slowly while panting heavily, still trying to stay on his feet.

"Wow..ha...you sure can...ha...run... but now..." Sora pinned her to the wall "I've got you..." both of them blushed noticing how close their lips were. Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora's neck.

"Hey Sora? Can I tell you something?"

"S-Sure." he said while blushing.

"Well...I wanted to tell you that I l-" An audible vibration could be heard from Kairi's phone.

_WHAT. THE. FUCK?_

Kairi slowly got her arms from around Sora's neck, and Sora backed away.

"S-So...u-um...see you Monday?" Sora said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Saddened by the interruption, Kairi still managed to smile "Yeah. And thanks for walking me home." Kairi gave him a peck on the cheek then walked over to the gate and used her key to unlock it.

Sora watched her walk up to her front porch while the gate closed automatically but then he noticed her turn around and wave at him. He waved back and she opened the front door, walked in, and close it behind her.

Sora felt the place where Kairi kissed him and smiled then did a little victory dance and ended it with a jump for joy. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Across the street and a 30 year-old man wearing a tank top opened his 2nd floor window and yelled "HEY! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP OVER HERE!"

"FUCK YOU WINTERS!" Sora yelled.

Mr. Winters got pissed, mumbled profanity words and slammed down his window. Sora started walking back home while humming a random tune. But his stroll was interrupted by a shadowy figure appearing in front of him.

"AHHH!" Sora got spooked and staggered back a bit. He noticed a pair of yellow eyes in the shadows.

"Hello there..." the yellow, glowing eyes blinked. Sora, felt like he was about to shit his pants so he ran, he ran for his life. But as he was running he noticed everything around him being surrounded by by darkness and eventually fading. He still kept running until a bright light shined beneath him, expanding into a huge circle. Birds flew out of the expanding light and soared off into the unknown. The brunette looked beneath him again and saw doubles of himself. One was wearing all white and had dual Oathkeeper keyblades, he seemed to have them lowered in an 'x' sort of formation.

While behind him was what seemed to be the dark version of himself, he was turned the opposite way with dual Oblivion Keyblades, and it looks like he is looking up at a yellow heart with a purple aura of some sort.

"W-what is this?" He looked back up and noticed a strange hooded person standing on the opposite side of the pillar with her back turned to him. Sora took note of the female figure the mysterious person had. "Umm...excuse me. Could you tell me where I am exactly?" he started to walk towards the strange hooded figure but stopped when he noticed the person summoned what looked like a key.

"Hey, nice k-WHOA!" Thanks to his sharp reflexes Sora caught the keyblade that the mysterious person suddenly threw at him. He stood there and examined it, taking note of the blade-like design, and the hidden-mickey key-chain it had.

The hooded figure suddenly turned around and summoned Oblivion, pointing it directly at him. Thanks to his fencing lessons, Sora was a prodigy when it came to swords so he took his preferred stance. The mysterious attack suddenly charged at him with a huge burst of speed and agility. Luckily, Sora was able to anticipate her attack and parry, then counter-attack with one of his own attacks. He tried to slash the hooded girl's leg but she blocked it and stroke his key-blade, making it go above his torso, leaving an opening.

The mysterious girl executed a quick, diagonal slash across his torso, tearing open his shirt a little bit and creating a blood red cut across his chest. Sora cried out in pain and staggered backwards. She quickly advanced and leaped toward Sora and delivered a powerful kick to his chest, making him fall down. But she was relentless, she quickly stood over him and attempted a vertical overhead slice but Sora blocked it by holding out his keyblade horizontally, making sure his right hand was gripping the hilt, while his left was on the blade to support it.

She striked his blade repeatedly, each one having more force than the last. Sora felt his defenses weakening by the second.

_ Ah, I see you have finally obtained the keyblade._

Sora's eyes widened in shock as he heard the voice.

_Wh-Who ar-_

_I am your Light of course, but enough about me, it looks like you are in quite a pickle there._

_NO SHIT!_

_Sheesh no need to be rude...just look deep down inside yourself and you will find a way..._

_Deep down inside myself..._

Sora took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. The hooded figure was raising her keyblade so she could impale him. Before her blade could make contact with his chest, a small white dome suddenly surrounded Sora, knocking away the hooded girl and her keyblade. He opened his eyes and saw the white, sparkly dome. The brunette managed to get to his feet with his left hand over the place where he was cut, while his right hand was still gripping the keyblade.

"Heal!" he said while raising his keyblade up. A green light appeared from the keyblade then his wound closed up and stopped bleeding. The hooded girl stood up, but this time the hood was down. Sora looked in shock at who the mysterious girl really was.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGA! Sorry to leave you guys on the cliff but I'm gonna tell you who the girl is...NOT TELLING! I finally pulled Anti-Sora into the story more, plus I got some more Sora X Kairi in there as well! YAY! :3 Okay, I will update as soon as I can, please review I know you guys have SOMETHING to say. The more reviews I get the faster the chapters will get uploaded! :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Operation: CloudBreaker

**Hey guys! What's up? I know what you're thinking. WTF Blade? You finally got your shit toghether and started updating quicker? Well yes! Yes I have! :D**

**UOU Cast: O_O**

**Blade: THAT'S RIGHT! COMMENCE OPERATION: HAUL ASS IMMEDIATELY! Who's with me?**

**UOU Cast: WE ARE! **

**Blade: ALRIGHT! Now let's get out there and give these people the LOL of a life-time!**

**UOU Cast: YEAH!**

**Mysterious Hooded Girl From Last Chapter: Blade does not own Kingdom Hearts…**

**UOU Cast: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?**

**Xion: Hey! I wanted to say the disclaimer! -pouts childishly-**

**Blade: Don't worry Xion you'll get your chance. -smiles-**

**Xion:** **YAY! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Now for the reviews!<strong>

**Jackson12: A+? FUCK YEAH! WOOOOO! And good luck with your brother lol, your story made my day :D  
><strong>

**Music-girls-wings: No problem! XD  
><strong>

**And now...UOU!**

**WARNING! There's a gory scene in this chapter! Don't worry, I'll tell you when it's going to happen.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Operation: Cloud-Breaker<br>**

"K-Kairi?"

She didn't respond. "C'mon Kairi you have to remember me. It's Sora! Your best friend!" the brunette said while dropping his keyblade and slowly approaching her.

A voice sounded from within his mind.

What_ are you doing? _

_But it's Kair-_

_THAT'S NOT KAIRI!_

_How do you know?_

_Look at her eyes!  
><em>

Sora stopped and "Her eyes? Wha-" He noticed her iris was a mixture red and black while her pupil was dark purple.

_And think about it, if she was the real Kairi she wouldn't attack you like this!_

(**A/N: WARNING!** **The gory scene is about to come up! If you don't like blood and gore I have a favor to ask you...FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! AVERT YOUR EYES!**)

"Don't listen to him Sora." the auburn said while dropping her keyblade approaching him. The keyblade re-appeared in his hand and he pointed it at her "St-Stay back..."

She gave a look of innocence and casually pushed the blade away using her right index finger "You won't hurt me..." she took two steps forward until she was right in his face.

_What are you doing? For the last time that's not Kairi! _

She wrapped her arms around his neck then leaned in towards his ear while he lowered the keyblade "I love you...Sora." she started to gently nibble on his ear then travel down to his neck "Kairi..." a ominous black mist slowly rolled in and surrounded them.

"Kairi...st-" before he could finish he was silenced by a kiss. He tried to break away but Kairi wouldn't let him, he felt his grip on the keyblade loosening. She put her left hand on his hair and fisted it, pushing him deeper into the kiss.

_Ah shit..._

(**A/N: Gory scene happening...now. You have been warned)**

Light Sora suddenly appeared at the edge of the pillar "STOP!" he said while summoning an OathKeeper in his left hand and with as much force as he could muster, threw it at Kairi. The supposedly fake auburn, alerted of his presence, stopped kissing Sora and let go of him, only to have her Cranium be pierced by the Kanji-shaped teeth of the OathKeeper. The force from the thrown key-blade was so strong that she was knocked a few feet away from Sora as soon as it made contact with her head, falling down to the floor and skidding across on her right arm until she finally came to a stop in the center of the pillar.

"KAIRI!" Sora cried while running over to said girl and crouching down next to her. Huge amounts of blood were seeping from the huge red gash that the OathKeeper's Kanji-shaped teeth created. The brunette realized that there was nothing he could do so he put his left index finger on Kairi's left eyelid, and his left middle finger on her right eyelid. Slowly, he closed both her eyelids then took his hands off her eyelids and stood up. Darkness suddenly engulfed Kairi's corpse, making her fade away into the unknown.

(**A/N: End of Gory scene...)**

At that moment Sora became enraged and turned to his light. " WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"Is that the thanks I get for saving your ass?" Light Sora said while his bloody Oathkeeper re-appeared in his hand. "Grrrr..." the enraged brunette charged at his light with his Keyblade and attempted to jab him with it, but his light version skillfully vaulted over him before the blade could even touch him. After landing he put his OathKeeper to the back of Sora's neck and gave him a glare "So, you gonna calm down or am I going to have to cut your head off?" he said threateningly. Sora quickly turned around and tried to horizontally slice him but his light simply adjusted his OathKeeper so that it was vertical then lowered and blocked the attack. "Oh yeah, and before you attack again, you may want to look where you are standing.." the brunette glanced behind him and noticed he was standing at the edge of the pillar. Knowing that he wasn't going to get attacked again, the light form lowered his Blade. "Can you at least tell me what's going on here?" Sora asked.

"Alright fine I might as well tell you. I assume you have met the dark version correct?" the brunette nodded in response. "Good, now allow me to tell you how me and him originated."he started to slowly walk near the edge of the pillar.

"When your mother was preagnant with you and Roxas, she was losing alot of blood, Roxas was healthy, but you on the other hand had heart problems due to the alcohol your mother drank. The doctors tried their best to stop it but soon they ran out of options. "

"Uh-huh." _She probably snuck a beer at the baby shower..._ the puzzled brunette thought.

"Luckily, the hospital finished developing this new type of medicine made from Orichalcum and Moonshine. So, they injected the medicine. Sure, your heart problem was cured and your mother's bleeding stopped. But your body had a weird reaction to the medicine's properties. Particularly the moonshine."

Light Sora curiously leaned forward over the edge of the pillar and spits, watching with great curiosity as the ball of spit falls into the dark abyss. "It seemed that the properties of the moonshine, combined with the orachilum created some unstable dark matter of some kind. It seeped through your body, infecting some of your cells and creating a living organism." He put his right hand next to his right ear so he could hear whether the spit ball hit ground floor or not.

Sora raised his left eye-brow "Umm...what the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to find out if this dark abyss is really bottomless."

"You're weird."

"Look who's talkin!"

"Yeah yeah..." the brunette looked around "So, how do I get out of here?"

"How did you get in?"

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE ALL THE ANSWERS! Mr. 'I wear sparkly white clothes and kill people's best friends right before their eyes!'

"You're still hung up on that? For the last time she was A FAKE! F-A-K-E! FAKE!"

"Yeah well..." Sora looked down in shame. Light Sora noticed this and walked over to him, putting his right hand on his left shoulder "That was an illusion spell that your dark version casted." He looked down at his torso and noticed the rip in Sora's shirt "And it looks like he has improved. But so will we!" he said then patted his shoulder. "What do you mean 'so will we'?" Sora asked while scratching his head.

"It means that I'm gonna train you! In case you hadn't noticed, you had got your ass handed to you back there."

"Sh-She just got lucky that's all!" the original said then huffed and crossed his arms. His light simply smirked "Yeah, and you thought you were getting lucky when she started kissing you. I bet you wish it was the real thing~"

Sora blushed "N-No I don't!"

His light form chuckled and continued teasing him "Me and Kairi sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"CAN I JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?"

"Can I stop being so grumpy?"

"I am so annoying!" Sora suddenly heard a faint beeping sound and started looking around "Hey, do you hear that?"

His Light chuckled "And now I'm going crazy!"

"I'm serious! What the heck is that that sound?"

"It sounds like your mom."

"Wow, I am SO mature..." the original said in a sarcastic tone. The light version smiled "Thanks!"

The pillar that the boys were standing on started radiating light "What the?" They both said as they noticed the pillar slowly fading away. After it vanished, Sora and his light were still floating, surrounded by the unknown, and the endless dark abyss below them. Sora noticed that he was slowly being lifted up "H-Hey!" suddenly the dark abyss turned dark blue, Sora looked down and saw the light version of himself looking up at him.

_Hey! Wh-What about you?_

Light Sora smiled. _I'll be fine._

_Wait, will I ever get to see you again?_

_You will, this isn't goodbye. You'll see._ Light Sora disappeared with a flash of light. Sora was slowly approaching what looked like the surface of the ocean, as he drew closer, the beeping got louder, and a bright light could be seen shining through the water. The closer he got to the light, the more it blinded him. Finally, he closed his eyes and blacked out.

_...  
><em>

Sora awoke to the sound of a slow beeping sound, as he opened his eyes he noticed that he was no longer underwater, but he was laying on a bed in a white room. Using his elbows to prop himself up, he took note of his surroundings, as the spiky-haired boy looked to his right he found the source of the annoying beeping sound. It was just a medical device setup to keep track of his heartbeat pulse.

_Morning sleepy-head! _said a familiar voice in his head. Sora's eyes widened as he felt his forehead with his left hand "H-How did you?"

_I'm your light remember? And since I am a part of your body, I can speak to you telepathically._

_"_Yeah, but still, this is pretty weird..."

_You didn't seem to have much of a problem with it when we were at the Serenity Station._

"Well that was different, I mean after fighting your best friend and seeing her get killed the telepathy stuff just doesn't bother me that much. But now that we are in the real world it is creeping me right the fuck out."

_Well I guess you will have to deal with that so wait for the doctor or whoever is in charge and, and quit your bitchin._

"Ya know... for a light form you sure do know a lot of profanity."

_Well tough titties, excuse me for not being like Fluttershy from My Little Pony._

Sora's conversation with himself was interrupted when a doctor walked through the door with his fancy brown clipboard and his stethoscope "Ah, good to see you are finally awake Mr. Hikari." the medical professional said. "What happened?"

"Well, this girl named Reimi found you on the sidewalk unconscious. The hospital was notified and an ambulance came and rushed you back here."

"Well, thanks for patching me up doc." the blue-eyed boy said while trying to get out of bed "Mr. Hikaru I recommend that you stay in bed."

"Don't worry I'm fine."

"Really? Because if you're fine, you don't have to miss school today..."

"I-I mean..." the goofball started coughing "I..don't...feel...so...good." he said in between coughs.

* * *

><p><em>New Hope Academy- Cafeteria-<em>

"Okay is it time?" Kairi asked

"No." Lightning replied

"Now?"

"No."

"How about n-"

"SHUT IT RED!" the pink-haired girl exclaimed.

"Okay..."

"Now, keep your eyes open for Cloud, as soon as you see that bastard let me know so we can initiate Operation: Cloud-Breaker"

"Right!" Kairi opened the cafeteria door slightly and peeked in "Well? GET IN THERE!" Lightning said while pushing Kairi through the doorway.

"Hey, take it easy Lightning!" the auburn continued her reconnaissance mission, casually walking around the huge cafeteria, trying her best not to arouse any suspicion. It's a good thing that having guys ogling at her doesn't count as suspicion. Finally after minutes of searching, she spotted Cloud sitting next to Tifa. Tifa had her head leaning on his shoulder and Cloud had his right arm around her waist.

_That slut!_ Kairi thought while watching Tifa romantically feed Cloud a pretzel. The redhead trudged back to the Cafeteria entrance and gave Lightning her report. Her description made Lightning seethe with anger.

"That bitch..." she said while growling. She then punched a nearby wall with her right hand, causing a tiny crack to appear on the poor wall's surface.

"Thanks for your help red." Lightning looked at the auburn and grinned."

Kairi smiled "You're welcome" she then walked over to Lightning and hugged her.

The pinkette tried to pry herself from Kairi's hug "Okay...that's enough...hugging." she noticed Kairi still hugging her "Red don't make me hit you." she said while giving 'Red' a glare. Kairi looked up at her and noticed the glare "Umm..." looking past Lightning she saw a tiny crack in the wall. As an act of self-preservation she quickly backed away.

"Now." Lightning cracked her knuckles "If you will excuse me I have a certain brunette's ass to kick."

"What about Cloud?"

"After I knock out the bitch, he is next." And with that, Lightning entered the Cafeteria. Kairi walked over to Xion's table and sat down next to her.

"Hey Kairi what's up?" Xion smiled.

"Not much" she looked around "Hey, do you know where Sora is?"

"He...went to the hospital..." Xion frowned.

Hope noticed Namine and Roxas' absence "Ummm..does anyone know where Roxas and Namine are?"

"They probably went into a bathroom stall or the janitor's closet to make out... again." Xion replied.

Everyone at the table noticed a huge crowd forming near Cloud's table, along with a distinct slapping sound. The three teens rushed over to the source of the ruckus, desperately pushing past people to see what's going on. They made it to the front only to see Lightning and Tifa fighting each other while Cloud was on the floor massaging his bruised cheek.

Lightning and Tifa are both specialists in hand to hand combat so they were evenly matched. The fight started with a simple slapped to the face, but eventually the fight got more intense.

Lightning executed a roundhouse kick with her right leg but Tifa ducked and did a low sweep kick to her left, tripping her up and making her fall. As the pinkette tried to get up off her back, Tifa got on top of her and started punching her in the face rapidly. She managed to block a few of the brunette's blows but she took a few punches to the lip, causing her lip to bleed. Tifa tried to punch her again but Lightning skillfully tilted her head out of the way and grabbed the brunette's head by her hair, pulling it closer. As Tifa's face got closer Lightning punched it as hard as she could and pushed Tifa off of her.

Now, Tifa's nose was bleeding. The two girls got up and continued fighting each other.

Tifa jumped into the air and did a front flip, and lifted up her right leg, as she was falling towards Lightning Tifa tried to do an axe kick but Lightning countered by grabbing her right leg and slamming her down onto the floor. Still holding onto her right leg with her left hand, Lightning used her left leg to kick Tifa's peroneal nerve.

"AAAAHHH!" Tifa cried out in pain. Lightning was just about to kick Tifa's femoral nerve before the Dean and a few other teachers rushed in and pulled Lightning away from Tifa.

"THIS IS ISN'T OVER YOU BITCH!" Lightning said while being pulled away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Wow...that's all I have to say. I know, the fight was short but Lightning is going to get her revenge later! MUHAHAHA!**

**Lightning: **You should have let me kill that bitch.

**Blade:** You'll get your chance.

**Please review! And I'll update as soon as I can! :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Fellowship of the Keyblade

**Chapter 13! Yes! To all my readers I would like to thank you for reading my story and reviewing. It means alot :) Love you guys!**

**Now, for all of youI am throwing a party, for people of all ages! I have beer, vodka, and other non-alchoholic beverages! Please don't ask me how I got it. Now...-sets the beer on the table- Come get some beer! :D **

**And for people like me who are minors I have pocky, curry, shrimp fried rice, rice balls, apple juice, the works! -sets the food on the table- **

**Now let's get this party started! -notices the fans outside and opens the door- What are you people doing? Get in here now! And I need all the Otakus here today (I'm talking to you, Kaoru xD) need to bring in all their plushies, cosplay uniforms, swords, axes, bows, arrows, whatever weapons you can get your hands on! BUT NO GUNS!**

**Snake & Shadow: DAMMIT! -puts away their guns-**

**Blade: No concealed guns either!**

**Snake: Cunning bastard! -takes out his concealed pistol and slams it on the table-**

**Shadow: -smirks and takes out a rocket launcher- You never said anything about rockets...**

**Blade: -_- No rockets...**

**Shadow: FUCK! -shoots the rocket launcher, blowing a hole in a nearby wall- Blade does NOT own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Now, let me go down the list of some of the people who are invited. <strong>

**Music-girls-wings: I want to start off by saying that I love this girl very much. On January 27th, 2012, her friend, Kitty (she's like a sister to me) encouraged me to ask her out. I finally got the courage to do so and she said yes. January 27th was and still is the best day of my life. I won't use her real name because she isn't comfortable with it so I'll use the name that she prefers to be called on FF. Soreine I want to tell you that I love you and I'm so glad that you are my girlfriend. :)**

**AngelKnightKaoru: My first and best friend here on FF. She has really helped me alot with this story and has continued to support me time and time again. Your story (The Fearless) inspired me to write my own story. So I want to say thank you. For everything. :)**

**Jackson12 (Hey, do you mind if I call you Jackie?) : Are you serious? Napalm? LOL xD I'm sorry to hear that dude. Good luck with the suspension problem. **

**degrassifanatic123: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story! What you said means alot. :)**

**Tagabasa: Hey man if the boredom troops start flanking again let me know and UOU air support will be right there. **

**ClassicCartoon27: Thanks for reviewing Classic and I have one thing to say...it's all about UNDERDOG!:P**

**Isabelz3Cookies: Hmmm...your penname makes me hungry lol Yeah the policy does suck! xD Thanks for reviewing!**

**KairiXSora4ever: Love the penname! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Anyone who has read any of this story is invited ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Fellowship of the Keyblade<strong>

_Serenity Hospital-Room 365_

**Sora's** **POV**

_NO SCHOOL! HECK YEAH! _

_Well then, since you clearly lied to the doctor about your condition, it seems that we have plenty of time to train you_.

"No way!" I said while sitting on the bed and watching TV. My light appeared right in front of the bed, blocking my view of the TV.

"Do you mind?" I said while tilting my head to the right so I could see the TV.

"Yes I mind." He replied while slightly moving to his left, once again blocking my view of the TV. "Let's go."

"Awww...but Full Metal Panic is on!" I pouted.

"The number of fucks I give about that show is zero. Now let's go."

I crossed my arms and huffed "Fine..."

The room suddenly darkened and the white room vanished along with all the medical stuff, the TV, and the bed. Since the bed was absent, due to the laws of physics I fell and landed on my glutenous-maximus. As I looked down I noticed I must have landed on something invisible.

A light circle appeared and expanded to form a pillar. The light disappeared leaving behind a pillar that looks like the same pillar I was on the last time I was here.

"Alright today, training officially starts." My light said while walking around the pillar "Okay I want you to summon your keyblade."

I did as ordered and summoned my Keyblade.

"Hmm...a Kingdom Key eh?" he continued to examine the blade "Very versatile, it makes for a great starting weapon." he said while his Oathkeeper appeared in his right hand.

**Normal POV**

_Meanwhile in New Hope Academy..._

"Lightning Hikaru_ what is t_he meaning of this? Starting a fight, assaulting and injuring two fellow classmates, destruction school property! (Remember that crack that Lightning made in that wall with her fist last chapter?)

"The slut had it coming." the pinkette said darkly.

"Maybe you can cool down during your two day suspension."

The door opened and Akira walked through the doorway "Ah, Ms. Hikaru, you recieved my message?"

"Yeah, I did" she said then turned to her daughter "Let's go Lightning."

"Mom, Tif-"

"We can talk about this later. Let's go." Akira walked out the door then her pink-haired daughter got up and followed her out to the car.

Roxas could be seen inside the burgundy van listening to music on his blue and white ipod with his earphones while riding shotgun so Lightning got in the right seat located in the middle of the vehicle while Akira got in the drivers seat.

"We're gonna go visit Sora and see how he is doing." Akira said while starting up the van. Just as she was about to put her foot on the gas pedal, loud tapping could be heard on her window so she looked and saw Xion and Hope.

"What the?" she rolled down the window "Aren't you two supposed to be in school?"

"You guys are visiting Sora right?" Hope asked.

"Yeah."

"TAKE US WITH YOU!" Xion begged. Akira sighed "Sorry guys but your parents would be pretty mad if you skipped school."

"NO!" Xion said while jumping on the hood of the car. "What the hell?" Roxas said while taking his earphones out of his...well...ears.

"Ms. Hikaru Sora is our friend! As a matter of fact he's like our brother! You HAVE to take us with you!"

"Okay Okay! Just get of my goddamn windshield Xion!" Akira yelled "Sorry!" the brunette said while getting off of the van.

"Wait!" Kairi and Namine said while running up to the car "We're coming too!"

Akira lightly banged her head on the steering wheel "Oh for fuck's sake everyone just get in!"

"Thank you Ms. Hik-"

"Akira. Just call me Akira. No need for all the formalities." she smiled "Now get in." As ordered, everyone got in, Kairi sat in the seat next to Lightning's while Namine, Hope and Xion sat in the seats at the far back.

After everyone buckled their seatbelts Akira put the van in reverse and backed up out of her parking spot.

"Mom you didn't drink any beer did you?"

"Oh of course not sweetie! You know mommy rarely drinks!" she laughed.

"Mom I think you should just rest for a little b-"

"No! We have to see Sora!" Akira drove out of the parking lot and towards Serenity hospital, gradually accelerating and swerving left and right, dodging traffic as she went.

"HOLD ON BABY! MOMMY'S COMING!"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Serenity Station- Pillar 101_

"Okay now tell me...WHY AM I DOING THIS?" Sora said while dodging another light orb "It's to test your reflexes of course! When you are facing enemies you have to think fast on your feet! Anticipate their movements and counterattack them with your own! Now stop dodging and counterattack!" His light ordered. Sora dodged another orb then jumped high into the air. At the peak of his jump he did a back flip and started to fall toward the pillar, while he was falling he extended his Keyblade, pointing it towards the pillar.

As soon as the blade made contact with the pillar's surface it created a huge shockwave, knocking Light Sora off of the pillar. "Oh crap!" Sora saw rays from a bright light and a distinctive roar. He ran to the edge of the pillar where Light Sora fell off of. Before he could look down a winged beast suddenly emerged from the abyss and flew right over Sora's head, the gusts from the beast's wings were so strong that it knocked Sora down.

The blue eyed boy got back up and saw Light Sora riding on the back of what looks like a Griffin.

"What the fuck? How the hell did you do that?"

"Summoning, that's another skill I will teach you eventually." the boy in white said while commanding the winged beast to land in the center of the pillar "What's his name?" Sora said while approaching the winged beast.

"I don't know, I don't name the creatures that I summon."

"Well God told Adam to name all the animals of the earth. So why not give him a name?"

"Okay fine. I'll call him Tiberius."

"Nice. I thought you were going to pick out a name that was un-original, like Aslan from the Chronincles of Narnia or Simba from the Lion King."

The light version laughed "Lion King, the best movie I have ever seen. Okay enough dicking around! Back to training!" he said while getting off of the Griffin.

_Outside Serenity Hospital_

"We're here!~" Akira said while parking in one of the parking spaces. "Mom! What the hell? You ran three red lights and rear ended a garbage truck! Plus you almost ran over an old lady!" Roxas said.

"What? The old hag was going too slow. I simply intimidated her with this vehicle so she could get her old rear in gear!" she laughed while ruffling his hair "I got more sober at the end didn't I?" the embarassed blonde simply shook his head and leaned out from his seat so he could check on everyone behind him.

"Is everyone alive back there?"

"Yeah, barely..." Lightning said while holding on to the arm rests of her seat. Xion had her head on Hope's chest, holding him tightly while Hope had his hands around her waist, blushing of course. And next to them was Namine, poor Namine who didn't have Roxas to hold on to at that time.

Akira pushed a button and all the doors unlocked. As soon as everyone excetp Akira heard the doors unlock they immediately got out of the van and ran into the hospital.

"Hey! Wait up!" Akira said while getting her purse and getting out of the van.

The group of teens walked towards the recepcionist and asked her about Sora.

"Room 365, third floor."

"Thanks." The gang ran towards the elevator and got in they were joined by Akira who got in as well. Hope pushed 3 and the doors started to close.

"HEY!" Aqua could be seen running towards the elevator.

"Aqua just wait for the next elevato-"

"No I can make it!" She ran faster and just when she was two feet away from the elevator the doors fully closed and her face met the door.

"I hope she'll be okay." Kairi said. One minute later the elevator doors opened and everyone ran out of the elevator and through the hallways until they saw room 365. They opened the door and saw a silver haired girl with blue eyes sitting in a chair next to Sora's bed.

"Erm...hi." Xion said.

The girl looked at them "Hello." She had on a black t-shirt that has a white skull on it with a dark purple skirt, and black tennis shoes, and a Lunar necklace to top it all off.

Kairi sort of felt her heart sink when she saw her next to Sora.

"The doctor said that he will be fine, he just needs his rest." she said while getting up and walking towards the door.

"Wait, who are you?" Xion asked.

The girl stopped in the doorway and turned to Xion "I'm Reimi, Reimi Nagasuki." she then walked out of the door and down the white hallway.

_Serenity Station_

Light Sora looked through the portal and noticed Sora's bed was surrounded by friends, and family "Alright dude training is over, your family and friends are here to see you." He said while his Oathkeeper disappeared.

"Awww...but I wanted to learn Fire..."

Light Sora smiled "I'll teach it to you soon, but for now, you have to spend time with the people who care about you most."

Light Sora and the pillar disappeared and the dark abyss turned light blue. Sora swam up to the surface and a bright light blinded him.

"..." the brunette opened his eyes and he saw his family and friends around him.

"Hey guys glad you made it." He got up and gave his famous goofy grin which so many girls have fallen for.

Kairi attacked him with a hug and put her head on his chest. Sora was caught of guard by the hug and fell back down onto the bed.

"I'm sorry I worried you." Sora said and hugged her back.

"Please don't do that again."

"I won't. I promise."

Kairi nodded and she let go of him. Next up was Lightning.

"It's good to see that you are okay little bro." she smiled then ruffled his hair.

"Awww...no hug?"

"Don't push it." she said while glaring at him.

"Okay." the intimidated brunette said. Now it was Roxas' turn.

"Hey dude. I hope that wasn't one of those moments where you bumped your head on something." Sora pouted childishly "Of course not!"

"I remember that time when we were little you did something pretty stupid with the stairs at our house."

_Flashback_

_"Hey Roxas! Look I made a water slide in the house!" the 9-year old brunette said while spraying the stairs with a water-hose. "Sora I don't think that you should be doing that. What if mom sees?" Roxas asked while watching the water run down the steps._

_"That's why I want you to cover for me! Alright I believe that's enough water!"_

_Roxas took a step to the side so Sora could slide down the steep steps. "On three! One! Two! Three!" Sora jumped down onto the first step but slipped because of the water and tumbled down the whole staircase until he reached the bottom._

_"O-Owww..." Sora started crying while holding his leg in pain "JESUS GOD IT HURTS! AHHHHH!"_

_10-year old Lightning walked into the foyer and saw what was going on "What the hell?" she looked at the stairs and how wet they were then looked at Sora. "You dumbass." she said while her and Roxas helped him up._

_End of Flashback_

"Hey! It seemed like a good idea at the time!"

"That was a 'Sora Idea' which means it's always a bad idea." Roxas replied "Anyways it's good to see you're still in the land of the living dude."

"That's it! OUT OF THE WAY! PROUD MOTHER OF HER SON COMING THROUGH!" she pushed everyone aside and gave Sora a bear hug. "It's so good to hear that my baby is okay!"

"ACK! L-love you too...m-mom.."

After Akira let go of her 'baby' Aqua walked in.

"Sheesh the nurses in this hospital are such bimb- SORA!" she ran over to him and hugged him. "You're okay! Don't scare me like that!"

"Okay, you got it cousin." Sora smiled and hugged her back.

_Serenity Station..._

Light Sora smiled at the touching moment.

"What are you so smiley about?" Anti-Sora said while appearing next to him.

"Don't you have people's lives to destroy?" the light form said while giving him a glare. "Yeah, I do." the dark smiled "I'm just taking a little break and seeing how the goofball is doing."

"Bullshit. Why are you REALLY here?"

Anti-Sora laughed "Not telling!"

"Sheesh you act like a goddamn three year old sometimes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome! I finally got to introduce Reimi! <strong>

**Reimi: -_-**

**Blade: Say hi Reimi~**

**Reime: Hi. -_-**

**Blade: Hmm...we'll work on that later! But for now...LET'S PARTY!**

**UOU Cast: YEAH! -gets on the dance floor-**

**Blade: -puts some pocky in my mouth while being the DJ, plays I Like To Move it From Madagascar- **

**Loud Stereos: I like to move it,move it. She likes to move it,move it. He likes to move it,move it. You like to.**

**UOU Cast: MOVE IT! -continues dancing-**


	14. Chapter 14: Bad Company

**Blade: Dammit Riku let go of the beer!**

**Riku: No...*hiccup* You just want it all for *hiccup* self...*hiccup* This is my beer and I'm not sharing it cuz it's mine :3**

**Tidus: Yeah Blade stop being such a *hiccup* Party...*hiccup* pooper...**

**Axel: Blade does not *hiccup* own...*hiccup* Kingdom Hearts... -drinks more beer-**

**Blade: Now, prepare yourselves for my... WOOOOONDER CHAPTER! :D Yup, the longest chapter that I have ever written!**

**Sora: Wonder chapter?**

**Blade: Yes! My WONDER chapter! Also Anti you better pay good attention something 'special' is going to happen to you in this chapter!**

**Anti-Sora: YAY! I feel so special! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Music-girls-wings: No problem beautiful. I love you~ ;)<strong>

**Tommiboy: Thanks man that means alot :)**

**Jackson12: Oh yeah! About Anti-Sora, after you read the story, look at what I put in the end lol, consider it a gift XD**

**degrassifanatic2012: Thanks! I'm so glad that you like the story! :)**

**Tagabasa: Thanks! Oh, and whats the status on those boredom troops? XD**

**Isabelz3Cookies: No problem! And yeah, Akira can get pretty crazy at times no matter how drunk she is XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Bad Company<strong>

"Seriously! What are you planning?" the light form said and gave him a glare.

"Awww...I can't tell you! That would spoil the suprise now wouldn't it?" Anti-Sora said then laughed like a maniac. "Don't try my patience." the light said while summoning his Oathkeeper.

"Now why do we have to fight huh? Can't we just be buddies for a while and be happy that the kid didn't face certain death?"

"A DEATH THAT YOU ALMOST CAUSED!" Light Sora yelled.

"ME? Why on earth would I try to kill h- Oh what the hell it was me!" the dark from laughed again.

_Serenity Hospital-Room 365 _

Sora got up out of the bed and walked into the bathroom to change into his regular clothes that his mother brought with her. He came out with a black hoodie with blue denim jeans, black sneakers and his trademark crown necklace.

"So, did I miss anything important?"

"Well, besides Lightning beating up Tifa and mom's drunk driving that almost got us killed, you didn't really miss out on much."

"Baby are you still hung up on that? Mommy only had one beer!"

"Okay, but mom can you promise me that you won't drink right before you drive somewhere?"

"Okay...mommy promises." Akira said then hugged her 14-year old blonde bundle of joy. "So Lightning, how did the fight go?"

"Well I managed to get a few hits in on her pressure points but before I can do any real damage the teachers pulled me away from her. So now I have a 3 day suspension. Oh yeah, your girlfriend helped me out as well."

Kairi blushed a shade of red that was the same color as her hair "Lightning!" said girl laughed "Should we leave you two lovebirds alone? I mean this place is perfect with a bed being here and-"

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Sora and Kairi said while blushing a dark shade of red. "That's not how I see it~" Lightning said in a sing-song kind of voice.

"Hey guys I need to get back to work so how about I drive you all back home?"

"Really? NO SCHOOL?"

"Yeah, but you guys have to suffer the wrath of your parents." Xion shruged "Eh, we'll live." everyone laughed at that comment.

"To the van!" Akira said while running out of the door and to the elevator. Everyone else followed her into the elevator. A few other random people were in the elevator as well so it was cramped. As the elevator doors closed it went up to different floors. There was this little kid who decided that it was a good idea to press ALL the floor buttons so the elevator had to go up all 25 floors. This of course pissed everyone in the elevator off.

As the elevator was moving a distinctive fart sound could be heard and the smell slowly expanded to the noses of the people inside the elevator.

"What the?" Aqua smelled it and boy was it strong. "O-OH MY GOD!"

"Jesus Christ who cut the cheese? Who did it? Tell me now!" Lightning said then pinched her nose. "It wasn't me!" Roxas exclaimed.

"It wasn't me either!" Sora added. Lightning glared at the little kid who was screwing around with the buttons "This is all your fault you little bastard!" The random child started to cry.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh Light?" Hope asked. "I may have overdid it a little..." Lightning said.

_5 minutes later..._

The elevator finally made it to the first floor and the group finally made it out of the moving gas chamber that they call an elevator.

"Thank God! Fresh air!" Akira said then ran to the van with the others. Aqua got in her porchse and waited for them.

As they reached the Van, Akira noticed that there wasn't a seat open for Sora in the van.

"I can fix this." Lightning lead Sora over to the seat that Kairi sat in and he sat down there. "Okay now for red." Lightning sat Kairi down on Sora's lap and put the seat-belt over them both.

"H-Hey!" they auburn and the brunette said while blushing cherry red. "Quiet. The both of you." Lightning ordered then sat down in the front seat next to Akira who was currently sitting in the driver's seat.

"Lucky fucker." Hope murmured and got in the back next to Namine. This time Roxas got in the back next to Namine as well just in case Akira decides to drive recklessly again.

"Hey there~" Namine smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Hello beautiful." Roxas said while putting his arm around her waist and kissing her. Namine kissed back and put her arms around his neck, not wanting to break the kiss.

"Goddamn you. Goddamn the both of you." Hope said while noticing the make-out session occurring next to him. Roxas took his left hand off Namine's right cheek and gave Hope the finger while kissing her.

The silver haired boy simply shook his head and looked out his window. Xion took out her Nintendo 3DS, curing her of her boredom while Lightning was listening to Crush 40 songs on her Ipod.

The moment Akira started up the car everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Akira noticed everyone looking at her "What?"

"You ARE sober, right?" the teens asked.

"We'll just have to find out." Akira said then drove out of the parking lot with Aqua following close behind her. The moment the teens noticed the mature brunette was driving coherently they resumed their activities.

Namine unbuckled her seatbelt then got on top of Roxas and kissed him again. Roxas unbuckled his seatbelt so that nothing was in between him and Namine.

Namine got closer to Roxas and started to grind him, still not breaking the kiss. Roxas pulled back for air and smirked.

"Bad girl~" Roxas said then kissed her again. The blonde boy proceeded to grope her butt while she grinded him. Making her moan into his mouth.

Everyone else in the vehicle, including Akira, pretended not to notice. While Roxas and Namine were having their hot make-out session, Sora was having a battle with his hormones.

Kairi was so close to him. She smelled like strawberries, possibly some perfume she put on, or it could possibly be natural.

The spiky-haired teen tried his best to prevent the mountain in his pants from rising up any higher.

**Kairi's POV**

_Damn you Lightning! You just had to put me here of all places! Well...this isn't too bad I guess...at least it's Sora._

I suddenly felt a bulge beneath me.

_What the heck is that?_

"Ummmm...Sora? What is that?"

"Erm...nothing?"

"It's something." I manage to turn around so that I was facing him and looked down and found something...unusual...

"Kairi I-" I put my finger to his mouth and whispered in his ear "We can talk about it later okay?"

"O-Okay..." he whispered back. I turned back around then looked out the window, trying my best to ignore Sora's 'extension' that was currently touching my ass.

**Normal POV**

_10 minutes later..._

The van finally arrived at Xion's house and Xion opened her door and got out.

"Bye Xion!"

"Bye guys! See ya tomorrow!" the brunette said then ran to her house.

The door automatically closed then Akira drove one block down and eventually reached Hope's house.

"Freedom!" Hope said while getting out of the van and running into his house. This earned a laugh from everybody and Akira continued onward toward Kairi and Namine's house.

Roxas was now laying down across the back seats while Namine was on top of him, kissng him passionately. Roxas slipped his tongue into her mouth and slid his left hand up her shirt, and gently squeezed her breast.

"Mmmm-mmmph..."

"Hey guy's we're here!" Akira said. Roxas pulled back for air "Awwww..." he said in a sad tone of voice. Namine giggled and whispered in his ear "We can finish what we started tomorrow. Janitor's closet, 6:30, don't be late~" the supposedly innocent blonde girl said seductively.

"O-Okay." Roxas whispered in reply while blushing. Namine got off of him and opened the door, exiting the van.

Kairi managed to turn around in the seat again. "Bye Sora." she pecked him on the cheek then unbuckled the seat belt, opened the door and got out of the van.

Roxas got up and moved to the right seat in the middle of the van next to Sora. The twins both shined their goofy grins and gave each other a knuckle touch. Again the doors automatically closed and Akira drove home.

_Hikaru Household_

The Hikaru family entered their house, and sat down on the couch. After a few minutes of relaxation, Akira got up and walked towards the door.

"Well I'm leaving for work. Do whatever, as long as it doesn't burn the house down, Aqua, you're in charge. I left pizza money on the counter, toodles!" AKira said then walked out the door, closing it behind her and getting in her shiny red sportscar, pulling it out of the driveway and driving off to work.

Sora and Roxas looked at LAqua and smirked "REBELLION!" they immediately rushed LAqua, tackling her to the ground and tickled her like there was no tomorrow.

"BW-BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Y-YOU TWO ARE SO- HAHAHA! D-DEAD HAHA!"

"Not so tough now are ya Aqua?"

"HAHA! ST-STOP I-IT! HAHA!" Aqua tried to crawl away but the twins grabbed her by the leg and pulled her back to them.

"And just where do you think you're going cousin?" Roxas said while tickling her.

"L-LIGHTNING! H-HELP ME! HAHAHA!"

"I'm sorry what was that? Erm...no Englishe." Lightning said while walking into the kitchen. "DAMN YOU LI-HAHAHAHA!"

_Kairi's House_

Kairi stepped into her shower and turned the water on. As the water ran down her body it felt like pure bliss. All she could think about was Sora, his smell, his touch, his smile, his everything. She grabbed a wash cloth and put some soap on it, then she started to clean herself starting from her head all the way down to her legs.

After finishing with her face, the auburn went down her neck to her breasts.

"Sora..." the horny auburn said while rubbing her breasts again. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey! Kairi! Do you mind if I borrow your laptop for a bit? My laptop's battery died and now it's charging!" Aerith said.

"Y-Yeah! S-Sure!"

"Is everything okay in there?"

"Yeah! I'm fine!"

"Okey dokey!" Aerith grabbed Kairi's purple laptop then left the room, closing the door behind her. Kairi sighed then finished her shower and got out, putting on a white top with a black one underneath, and a purple skirt with a blue belt and purple biker shorts underneath. And finally her silver beaded necklace to top it all off with a black choker, a yellow wrist band, as well as a purple arm band on her left arm, and a pair of bracelets on her right.

_Serenity_ Station

"Hmm...well, gotta go! See ya later goody two shoes!" Anti Sora said while summoning a chimera and mounting on it. "Wait! What are you planning?" Light Sora said while running towards the Chimera.

"Not telling!" the Chimera took off creating a huge gust of wind that knock the light form down.

"Grrr..." Light Sora got back up on his feet and casted blizzaga at the Chimera using only his hands. Anti-Sora skillfully commanded the Chimera to dodge it and summoned his Oblivion Keyblade.

"Feisty aren't we?" He said then shot a ray of darkness at Light Sora. Before it could get to him he simply titled his head so it passed and made a small hole in the pillar's painting, specifically in the center of the yellow heart was.

"Now, you be a good light and stay right there!" the dark form said then laughed maniacally while the Chimera flew away.

"Dammit!" The light growled then turned around, taking note of where the ray impacted. He noticed that it made a hole in the yellow heart on the pillar's painting.

_So where is he_ going? Light Sora thought.

As he looked closely at the painted yellow heart he finally realized where his opposite was headed.

His eyes widened "Oh shit..."

_Kairi's Room_

Kairi sat at her desk and doing her algebra homework. "Alright let's see...distributive property..." A dark shadow suddenly moved behind her.

Kairi had a strange feeling like something was amiss and she looked behind her and saw that nothing was there. "I knew I shouldn't have eaten all that sea-salt ice cream..." she said then looked back at her homework and continued doing her work.

The shadow stopped in the center of the room and rose up, forming into Anti-Sora. Kairi suddenly felt a chill and turned around, noticing what looked like Sora.

"S-S-Sora?"

"Unfortunately. No." he said then approached her.

"St-Stay away!" she said while getting up and making a run for the door.

"You're coming with me little missy." Dark tentacles suddenly expanded from his body and they wrapped around Kairi's legs and her arms so she couldn't escape.

Kairi screamed "LET ME G-MPH!" A dark tentacle gagged her so she couldn't scream.

"Shut it bitch." he said while opening the window using dark magic. Anti-Sora's chimera came up next to the window and the dark boy threw her on it's back then got on as well.

"KAIRI!" Namine and Aerith said while opening the door and seeing the Chimera.

"Oh for the love of- Raxus! Stardust Wave!"

The winged beast roared at Namine and Aerith causing a dark wave to appear and rush towards them, it was so powerful that as soon as it hit them, they flew back and hit the wall, knocking them both unconscious.

"M-MMPH!" Suddenly the gagged redhead was hit in the head with the hilt of an Oblivion Keyblade.

"Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up? Raxus! Get us out of here!"

The flying beast roared and flew away.

Cloud walked in the room and noticed Namine and Aerith against the wall. "Shit!" He crouched to their level and tried to wake them up. "C'mon wake up! MOM! DAD! NAMINE AND AERITH ARE UNCONSCIOUS! CALL 911!"

_Sora's House_

Sora was in his room, laying down on his bed while playing Kingdom Hearts 2 on his TV.

"Alright! Final Health bar! I've got you now you godforsaken, long sword toting, one-winged son of a bitch!" (Guess who it is and you get a virtua cookie)

Light Sora appeared in front of the TV and there was a distinct death sound that came from the TV.

"FUCK! I WAS SO GODDAMN CLOSE!" Sora yelled while throwing his controller down on the floor.

"Forget that! Kairi is in trouble!"

"WHAT? Wait, how do you know?"

"Call it a hunch, but anyway, you need to go to her house and find her!"

"Right!" Sora said while opening the window and jumping out of it, luckily the bushes below broke his fall. "!" Light Sora yelled then merged back with him.

Sora got out of the bushes and sprinted towards Kairi's house.

Sora ran down the sidewalk. "KAI-FUCK!" Sora was about to say Kairi but tripped on a crack in the sidewalk.

_Step on a crack and you'll break your momma's b-_

_SHUT UP!_

The spiky-haired brunette noticed a Chimera flying overhead towards the city and got up.

_Hey! That's Raxus! His Chimera!_

Sora looked closely and saw Kairi entangled in dark tentacles. "KAIRI!" Sora started running in the opposite direction toward the city. Sudden he felt himself get thrown up into the air.

"AAHHHH!" He started to fall towards the ground but he landed on the back of a winged beast. "Huh?" He noticed that it looked like a lion with wings "Tiberius?"

The Griffin looked at him and nodded then flew after the Chimera.

_Yeah, I thought you could use a lift._

_Much obliged dude, much obliged._

_Twilight Town_

Raxus perched on the top of the Clock Tower and let out a roar.

"This is our stop beautiful." The dark tentacles un-gagged her and Anti-Sora picked her up and jumped down onto the clock tower ledge where people usually sit and relax.

"Now you just get comfortable kay? I'll be back soon~" he said while binding her in dark chains. Light Sora appeared behind Sora. "Alright here's the plan, you save your girlfriend, while I deal with the maniac next to her."

"SHE'S NOT M-"

"Yeah yeah what the fuck ever." he said then summoned his Oathkeeper. Sora summoned his Kinddom Key and waited for the signal to jump off.

Anti-Sora noticed his opposite's Griffin flying towards the tower "Ah, it looks like we have visitors... Raxus!"

Raxus roared then shot fireballs at Tiberius.

"INCOMING!" Tiberius did a barrel roll, dodging a fireball that was headed straight for them.

"Alright...ready...JUMP!" Tiberius flew close to the ledge and Sora jumped off his back and landed on the ledge.

"Sora!" Kairi smiled as she noticed him land on the edge. "So, I assume Mr. Goody Two Shoes told you huh?"

"Yeah, he did" Sora gave him a glare and assumed his fighting stance. Anti-Sora laughed "That's pretty funny actually, okay now let's be serious and get Mr. White down here."

"Sorry, 'Mr. White' is busy right now. You'll have to deal with me." Sora said then charged at him. Anti-Sora simply smirked and waited for him to get in close.

As soon as he got in range he lunged forward with his blade, hoping to stab him. Remembering his training, the spiky-haired boy vaulted over his dark version and did a vertical slash down his back. This caused Anti to stumble forward a bit, getting him off balance.

"How did you-"

"I had a good teacher." Sora charged at him again but the dark boy turned around with a horizontal slash, knocking Sora off the ledge. The brunette thrusted his keyblade into the wall and he slid down the wall a bit before coming to a complete stop. Below him he could see lots of traffic and people looking up at the air battle.

A news chopper was approaching the scene and Raxus dismounted from the high perch and swooped down onto the chopper, biting off it's tail so that it loses control.

"Fucking media." Light Sora sighed "Tiberius! Sentinel Vortex!"

Tiberius rapidly flapped his wings, creating a huge gust that formed into a vortex. Using light magic, the beast guided it towards the chopper.

Then news people bailed out of the chopper seconds before the Chimera could destroy it, but before they could fall to their death, the vortex saved them and they slowly descended until they reached street level then the vortex disappeared.

"Dammit! My camera is broken!" the cameraman said while trying to get footage of the fight.

"Good work boy, now to deal with Ra-" before Light Sora could finish his sentence, said beast collided with them, knocking them into one of the bells on the Twilight Clock Tower. Causing the bell to fall onto a group of innocent bystanders who were too busy scattering to notice.

"Disarray!" Anti-Sora deformed into shadow mode and rapidly moved around Sora.

"H-Hey! !" The frustrated brunette said while trying to hit him. It felt like whack-a-mole, except the hammer is a keyblade and the mole is an evil maniac that is the dark version of yourself.

"Hold. still. you. douche. bag!" he said in between slams. Anti-Sora came up behind him and picked him up, holding him over his head.

"DARK THUNDAGA!" Suddenly a column of lightning came down and struck Sora, but before it could shock Anti, he used Dark Reflega so the dome protected him from the electricity.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SORA!" Kairi cried as she watched him get zapped. Sora tried to resist the electricity by putting him between him and the lightning. The brunette focused as hard as he could and the keyblade absorbed all the electricity like some sort of lightning rod. He got up andnoticed he was standing on top of Anti Sora's dome made out of darkness.

He jumped high into the air then threw his keyblade down at the dome, thanks to the electricity the keyblade spinned faster and pierced through the dome, hitting and stabbing Anti Sora right in his cranium, causing his brain to get electrocuted.

"NG-G-G-GH-!" The rest of the dark dome disappeared and he fell off of the ledge, darkness could be seen around him as he fell to his death.

As he descended he fell onto a flag pole and it stabbed him in his heart, the dark form still slid down the flag pole a little bit before coming to a complete stop.

_Elsewhere on a rooftop not too far away_

Tiberius was just about to bite Raxus's head off but he disappeared before he could do so.

"Well I'll be damned. The goofy son of a bitch actually did it!" Light Sora smiled.

Tiberius let out a victory roar. "Couldn't have done it without you buddy." the boy in white said while getting off of the winged lion.

_Twilight Clock Tower_

The dark chains disappeared and Kairi was finally free.

"Sora!" Kairi ran over to Sora, who recently landed from his high jump and attacked him with a hug. Sora hugged her back and smiled.

"I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Can you tell me what's going on here?"

"Well...it's a long story actually...I'll tell you later okay?"

"Okay..."

"Let's get you home." Sora extended his hand and Kairi gladly took it and they went down the clocktower's stairwell then came back outside and went back to Kairi's house.

As they walked through the streets, wrecked buildings could be seen as well as cars that were on fire, people mourning over the loss of others, little kids trying to find their mothers and fathers.

The two teens walked by a damaged radio that suddenly turned on, playing Linkin Park- What I've Done.

_In this farewell, There is no blood_  
><em>There is no alibi<em>  
><em>Cause I've drawn regret<em>  
><em>From the truth<em>  
><em>Of a thousands lies<em>  
><em>So let mercy come and wash away<em>

_What I've Done_  
><em>I'll face myself<em>  
><em>To cross out what I've become<em>  
><em>Erase myself<em>  
><em>and let go of what I've done<em>

_Put to rest, What you thought of me_  
><em>Well, I clean this slate<em>  
><em>With the hands, Of uncertainty<em>  
><em>So let mercy come, And Wash away<em>

_What I've Done_  
><em>I'll face<em> myself  
><em>To cross what I've become<em>  
><em>Erase myself<em>  
><em>And let go of what I've done<em>

_For what I've done_  
><em>I start again<em>  
><em>And whatever pain may come<em>  
><em>Today this ends<em>  
><em>I'm forgiving what I've done<em>

_I'll face myself_  
><em>To cross out what I've become<em>  
><em>Erase myself<em>  
><em>And let go of what I've done<em>  
><em>(Na,Na,Na)<em>

_What I've Done_  
><em>What I've Done<em>  
><em>Forgetting what I've done<em>

Light Sora stood on top of one of the rooftops next to Tiberius, and watched his original walk with the girl that he loves. Ambulances and the Twilight National Guard could be seen approaching the tower.

_Outside Kairi's House_

The two teens approached the gate and stopped in front of it. Kairi turned to Sora "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Kairi smiled "It's a Kairi promise."

Sora laughed softly "A Kairi promise huh? Never heard of that one before."

"You should be honored Sora!" the auburn laughed. "Oh yes, I am soooooo honored to be given a promise by the great Kairi." the brunette said with a hint of sarcasm.

Kairi rolled her eyes "Whatever." she then opened the gate. "H-Hey do you mind if I umm...walk you to the door?"

"Sure." she smiled then took his hand in hers. They finally reached the door and Kairi got out her keys.

"See you tomorrow Kai." Sora was about to walk away but he heard the dropping of keys an Kairi pinned him to the wall next to the door.

the brunette "H-Hey...ummm... Kai? W-What are y-" He was silenced by a kiss. More specifically a kiss from Kairi and not some fake ass illusion.

The auburn wrapper her arms around the brunette, not wanting to break the kiss. Sora put his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

Kairi licked his teeth, begging for entrance. Sora was happy to oblige and let her in.

"M-Mmmph..." while Kairi explored his mouth, he decided to explore hers as well, so he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Soon they engaged in a tongue war, neither of them wanting to lose.

They made out for a good 15 minutes until they finally stopped.

"I love you Kairi."

"I love you too Sora." Kairi walked over to her door and looked back at him.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Sora asked. "Definitely~" Kairi gave him a smile then opened her door then walked in and closed it behind her.

_Oh my God. I. the Sora Hikaru, has officially kissed Kairi Strife! WOOOOHOOOOOOOO!_

"WOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sora exclaimed then jumped for joy, he walked back out the gate and closed it behind him. He could here clapping from coming from a tree. And he looked up and saw Light Sora in the tree that was on the other side of the street.

"What the hell? How long have you been over there?"

"Oh, for about fifteen minutes, luckily I grabbed a seat so I could see what was going on at the front porch."

Sora blushed.

"Congratulations man, now, don't fuck up."

"Ummm...thanks?"

"You're welcome!" Light Sora merged back with him and Sora ran back to his house. "WOOOOOOOO! SHE'S MY GIRLFRIE-" He tripped over some random garbage bags "AWWW FUCK!" he yelled.

Mr. Winters opened his window again. "Shut the fuck up Hikaru!"

"FUCK OFF WINTERS!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of my WONDER chapter! :D<strong>

**UOU Cast: Well, it looks like our work here is done! -walks away-**

**Me: WTF? WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?**

**UOU Cast: We're done with the story aren't we?**

**Me: NO! THERE'S MORE! NOW GET BACK HERE!**

**Anti-Sora: 0_0 *shudders* Now I have flagophobia. (If that's even a word... .)**

**Blade: You should have Jackson12ophobia too. Because I asked him to come in here and kick your ass.**

**Anti-Sora: 0.0 Oh..shit...**


	15. Chapter 15: The Girl Next Door

**Yo! Blade in the hizz house!**

**Reimi: -_-**

**Blade: Haters gonna hate...-_-**

**Sora:** **Wait...why is Reimi here again?**

**Blade: Patience my spiky-haired pupil -turns to Reimi- And Reimi since you are new to the cast... YOU have to do the disclaimer!**

**Reimi: Fine...Blade does NOT own Kingdom Hearts. ****-_-**

**UOU Cast: Yay! -claps-**

**Blade: *sniff* I-I'm so proud... -cries-**

**Selphie: Awwww...does Blade need a hankie?**

**Blade:...yes...**

* * *

><p><strong>Now to give a shout-out to one of my peeps!<strong>

**UOU Cast: Shut up Blade! You're not a rapper!**

**Please excuse my cast and their RUDENESS.**

**degrassifanatic2012: That is...CORRECT! Celebrate your victory by taking this MASSIVE virtual cookie and enjoy it while watching Degrassi on Teen Nick! :D Sound good? :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: The Girl Next Door<strong>

**Sora's POV**

_Stupid Winters. Stupid garbage bags!_ I thought while walking down the sidewalk.

_Eh, who cares! I GOT TO KISS KAIRI! HAHA! WOOOOO!_

I reached the front porch and crouched down, pulling up the welcome mat, picking up the key that was oh so cleverly hidden under it then standing back up, opening the door and walking into the house, closing the door behind me.

I trudged into the living room and saw my folks watching the news. "Hey guys what's u-"

"SHHHHH! We are TRYING to listen to the news here!" Aqua said while looking at the TV intently.

On the TV a news reporter could be seen talking to a witness.

_"Oh my God it was as plain as day! Two ******* beasts were flying, going bat**** like monkeys in a mother-******* cage! They were around here wrecking all the buildings and casting some kind of magic at each other!"_ the freaked out bystander said. Obviously, the guy who did all the bleeping effects has his work cut out for him.

**Kairi's POV**

I tended to Namine and Aerith's injuries, the dark magic from that beast must have been used only to disorient them so thats why their injuries are so minor.

"Dad seriously! You gotta believe me!"

"I don't have time for your nonsense Cloud. Are you even listening to yourself? Winged beasts! A Chimera? That is absolutely preposterous!" Cloud sighed,"It may sound preposterous but it's the truth..."

"How about we all just settle down and let the authorities handle this," Amelia said while sitting on a nearby wooden chair, desperately trying to keep the peace. "Good idea," Takeshi reached for the remote then turned on the TV, changing the channel to Twilight News.

The mature blonde was shocked at the image that the shiny 57-inch Flatscreen TV was showing him.

"See," Cloud said while walking over to the TV "And look at that horizontal flowing text that barely anybody reads because they are so focused on the female reporters boobs! Winged beasts spotted over Twilight Clock tower."

"Okay but where is the proof? They haven't shown the public any photos of the beasts. You can't go by the words of the people these days..." Amelia replied while fixing her red hair into a ponytail. "Maybe there was so much confusion that they couldn't take a picture in time."

"It doesn't take that long to get out your phone and take a picture, anyone can do that..."

"An EMP?"

"Possibly..."

A UH-60 BlackHawk could be seen flying low near the streets, the people watched as it hovered above the ground from behind the barrier that the TTPD (Twilight Town Police Department) set up. Ropes were suddenly dropped from both sides of the helicopter's cargo bay and one by one, heavily armed soldiers clad in body armor rappelled down using the the fast-ropes.

When the whole squad got to the bottom, the fast-ropes were released from the Black Hawk and it climbed up until it was high above the rooftops, it circled around the tower, scanning for threats while the mysterious soldiers were stacking up against the tower's entrance door.

The first operator placed a breaching device on the door and after ten seconds, it blew down the door, one by one the soldiers entered the building, clearing it floor by floor.

"See? No need to worry, the authorities are handling this situation productively," Takeshi said while turning off the TV.

"But what if the beasts that caused all of this come back?" I asked, while finishing with Aerith and Namine's injuries. "That is a bridge they will cross when they get to it. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a stock portfolio to finish." And with that, Takeshi walked out of the room, and strolled down to his office to work on his Windows 7 high-powered laptop.

"Well I'm going upstairs to take a shower," Amelia turned to one of the maids,"Lily, prepare dinner." The purple haired girl gave Amelia a bow then walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

I sighed then walked upstairs and entered my pink bedroom, taking a seat at her desk and starting up the computer. I logged on to my Facebook account and I noticed I received one new message. Clicking on my inbox I read the message.

**Darkalina: ****Hi!**

Kairi looked at her screen closely "Who the hell is...Darkalina?"

**PrincessofHeart:**** Erm****...who is this?**

**Darkalina: You can't even remember your friends Kairi? How sad! This is Xi-Xi of course!**

**PrincessofHeart: Oh, what's up?**

**Darkalina: Nm just finishing my homework.**

**PrincessofHeart: Pft. Yeah right! I bet you're playing Mud and Blood 2 again! **

**Darkalina: AM NOT! Okay...maybe...**

**Darkalina: Probably...**

**Darkalina: Yes...**

**PrincessofHeart: lol I knew it!**

_PinkThunder has entered the chatroom_

"I wonder if that's Lightning."

**PrincessofHeart: Lightning is that you?**

**PinkThunder: Yeah it's me red. How did you know?**

**PrincessofHeart: Well the pink and the thunder can give you alot of hints.**

**Darkalina: Hi Lightning! :3**

**PinkThunder: Hey Xion whats up?**

**Darkalina: Just doing my homework...**

**PrincessofHeart: Homework my ass!**

**PinkThunder: An ass that my little brother probably fantasizes about fucking. :P**

**PrincessofHeart: Shut up Lightning!**

**PinkThunder: Watch it Kairi. I'm only six blocks away...**

**PrincessofHeart: Ummmm forget I said anything...**

**PinkThunder: Shit, well I'll see you girls tomorrow, my mom wants to be a computer hog...**

**Darkalina: Okay, see ya Light!**

**PrincessofHeart: Yeah, see ya!**

_PinkThunder has logged off._

**PrincessofHeart: So what's Mud and Blood 2?**

**Darkalina: Well, Mud and Blood 2 is a strategic defense game set in a WW2 setting. You are commanding the U.S. Army, defending against waves and waves of attacking Nazis. The thing about it is that in this game ANYTHING can happen, and I mean ANYTHING! That's how random it is! **

**PrincessofHeart: Who made it?**

**Darkalina: Well it was made, and is updated by this guy from Canada named URB (Unfair Random Brutality) Right now he's making Mud and Blood Recon (Vietnam) and Mud and Blood 3 (Another WW2 Setting)**

**PrincessofHeart: Hmmm...maybe I should check it out.**

**Darkalina: Yes! Catch the disease! :P Here's the link! **

**PrincessofHeart: -_-**

I started a new tab and typed in . I searched around the website and found the play button. And that's when I saw the loading bar (which was cleverly replaced by bullets)

I happily started the game on regular deploy and suddenly a Panzer IV came out of nowhere and started shooting at her troops.

"What the fuck!" I yelled as I skillfully clicked on my soldiers one by one, moving them behind rocks.

German panzergrenadiers could be seen charging at my lines, once they were in range they threw grenades at my men, making me lose the game...on the FIRST wave. I have never felt so ashamed...well...not as ashamed as I was one time in Elementary school but that's a story for another time.

I rage quit and went back to the tab that had the chatroom.

**PrincessofHeart:...**

**Darkalina: Sooooooooooooo? How did it go?**

**PrincessofHeart: I was overrun...on Wave 1...-_-**

**Darkalina: HAHAHA!**

**PrincessofHeart: I'll see you tomorrow...**

**Darkalina: Awwww come on Kairi! You know I was just jok-**

_PrincessofHeart has logged off_

"I hate her," annoyed I changed out of my clothes and into my pink nightie. Being tired and all I slowly walked over to my soft bed then got in.

"Lights out." On command the lights turned off and I went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora's POV<strong>

_It was a beautiful night in Twilight Town, there I was sitting on the newly repaired Clock Tower, looking up at the stars when my phone played 'His World'. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it. "Hello?"_

_"Hello there Sora~" Kairi said on the other end of the phone in a seductive tone. "H-Hey Kairi u-ummmm...wh-what's up?"_

_"Oh nothing...I was just thinking about you." _

_"You were? Ummm...what about me?"_

_"Oh, nothing in particular... hey, how about you come over? Me, Namine and Roxas are watching a movie in my room, I think you will really like it." _

_Oh God this better not be another chick flick..._

_"Okay, I'll be right there."_

_"I'll be waiting~"_

_Poor Roxas, I bet he's sitting there being eye raped and ear raped by that god awful movie Kairi wants me to see... I thought while walking down the stairwell and out to the streets. The streets were as busy as ever with lots of people walking around, buses dropping people off only to get full again, kids running around in Twilight Park while their parents were sitting on the grass in front of the pond, talking about what it was like when they were kids._

_Once enough cars passed by I jaywalked across the street (screw crosswalks) not really giving a care about the law. Once I got across I ran towards Kairi's house but I noticed the gate was slightly open when I got there._

_That's funny, Kairi doesn't leave the gate open like this..._

_Curious of why it was opened I walked in, not even bothering with the intercom. Looking at the house as I walked through the front yard I noticed there weren't any broken windows or signs of forced entry._

_I reached the front door and my phone vibrated. Pulling it out of my pocket once again I checked my messages._

_The door is unlocked by the way ;)_

_"How did she know I was here?" I said to myself while looking around, trying to spot hidden cameras._

_But then again she could have just peeked out her window and saw me... I stopped my scanning and opened the door went inside then closed it behind me. I walked upstairs and towards Kairi's room, and I noticed the door closed and the TV couldn't be heard._

_Maybe they're asleep. I walked through the doorway and noticed the lights off so I couldn't see in front of him. "Ummm...guys?" he said while walking to the center of the room._

_Suddenly the door closed behind me, and I couldn't see a goddamn thing. "What the?"_

_I felt a force push me, caught off guard by the sudden push, I fell back onto the bed. I tried to get up and retaliate against whatever pushed me but I felt something on top of me, something...soft._

_The lights suddenly turned on and I saw Kairi wearing a half a schoolgirl uniform, and boy did she look sexy._

_"Hello there Sora~"_

_"U-Ummm...H-Hi Kairi... whats with the umm...outfit." The auburn smirked "You like it? I thought I would put on something special since you were coming over..."_

_As I looked down she had on a short plaid blue skirt and a white button-up shirt with only two buttons buttoned at the center. Looking down her chest I could see alot of cleavage._

_She leaned in to my ear and whispered "Woops...I think I forgot to wear panties...silly me..." My eyes widened at the hearing of those words. "Y-Y-You can go change...I-I promise not to peek..." A dark red tint made it's way to my cheeks._

_Why does she have to be so irresistable?_

_"But what if I want to stay here with you~"_

_"U-Ummmm..w-" I could feel my ear getting licked by her toungue "Kairi..." she trailed down my neck, planting kisses as she went until she got to the nape._

_"U-Ummm..K-Kai?"_

_"Hold still okay? This will only hurt for a sec..." she started to suckle on my neck and gave me a hickey. She pulled back slightly and smiled "Mine," she said then licked the hickey. I felt a mountain developing in my pants I simply lay there, praying to God that Kairi didn't feel it. Unfortunately, she did. I knew because she pulled back from my neck and gave me a smirk that generated alot of thoughts in my mind. Not one of them being pure. Kairi sat upright and slowly started to unbutton her shirt._

_SORA!_

_"Wha?"_

_SORA!_

_Suddenly everything disappeared, Kairi and her room. _

I awoke from my dream dazed and confused until I finally found out what woke me up.

"Sora! Sora wake your ass up bro we gotta get to school!" My stupid twin brother said from the other side of my door.

_Damn you Roxas! How would you like it if I woke YOU up while you were dreaming about Namine!_

I felt something wet in my underwear and I pulled my sheets from over me, that's when I noticed something extremely embarrassing. And to add insult to injury, my drowsy Light Form appeared in front of my bed wearing a white shirt and white boxers.

"Kairi this, Kairi that! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET ANY SLEEP AROUND HERE?"

"Ummm Sora? Are you talking to yourself?" my twin asked. "Well... technically...yes," I replied then mouthed the words 'Shut the hell up' at my Light.

He simply raised his left hand and gave me the finger message in response.

"Alright well get dressed weirdo, 'prison' awaits us." Roxas said. Footsteps could be heard and they got quieter and quieter, giving me the all clear.

Light Sora noticed the wet spot on my boxers "Oh for fucks sake man cleanup your shit." He scoffed then summoned a towel using light magic and threw it at me, square in the face I might add.

I glared at him through the towel "Well YOU'RE the one who had to barge in." He walked over to the door and said "Whatever, I'm gonna go get a sprite" before he opened it and walked out. I got out of the bed and crouched down, slowly creeping over to the doorway and peeked my head out, darting my eyes both ways frantically.

_Alright, coast is clear... on three...one...two...three!_ I got up to my feet and made a mad dash for the bathroom with towel in hand.

As soon as I got close to the bathroom door it flew open, hitting me right in the face "Ah!Crap!" I exclaimed. As I fell onto my back, my 17-year old cousin came out of the bathroom with a black shirt with two crossed golden tritons on it, a blue jean skirt with two chains attached to her belt, complimented by black stockings that reach halfway up her thighs, black boots, black finger-less gloves and a silver pearl necklace to finish it all off.

"What the hell?" she said while closing the door and looking around. To prevent myself from recieving further embarrassment I turned over so that I was on my belly and my 'spot' was out of view. My blue-haired relative noticed me "Oh my God, Sora are you okay?" she walked over to me and crouched, checking me for injuries.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine..." I skull-dragged myself across the floor, not bothering to get up. Making a U-turn, I neared the bathroom door.

"Ummm...okay?" Aqua said while standing back up and opening the door so I could get in. I crawled inside then Aqua closed the door and walked away.

"Weirdo..." I heard her say, and growled. "I heard that!" I said annoyed.

"You were supposed too!~" she said back in a sing-song voice. Her footsteps got quieter and quieter. I took this as an opportunity to clean my 'mess' and take a shower.

_~15 minutes later...~_

Feeling refreshed, I came out of the bathroom wearing favorite Mickey-mouse style outfit containing my yellow shoes, a white and black over-jacket, a red jumpsuit, and a pair of white and yellow finger-less gloves with my signature crown necklace to top it all off. Yeah, that's right, I'm a die-hard Disney fan, everyone in the Hikaru family is. Hell, it's even become our tradition to watch all the classic Disney movies on the weekends sometimes.

A familiar smell met my nose.

_It cant be... _I sniffed and I remembered that glorious smell.

_IT IS! YES!_

* * *

><p>Running down the stairs as fast as my legs could take me and making sure that I don't repeat what happened when I was 10-years old, my nose acted like a radar. It helped me follow the source of the smell all the way back to it's source. The kitchen.<p>

_Roxas that greedy bastard! I Bet he ate all the breakfast already!_ I thought while entering the kitchen and seeing Roxas eating up all the food.

I gave him a glare "So my assumption was correct!" the blonde looked up at me "W-mm-Wha?" my greedy brother tried to say with his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full honey." Mom ordered while doing the cutting technique with her fork and knife "Wes wom," he replied, still having a mouth full of food. I sat down next to Roxas who was currently hogging all the bacon.

"C'mon dude don't be stingy." I said while attempting to reach for the bacon. My brother, being the douche that he is, picked up the plate with the bacon on it, and held it out of reach.

I looked over at the refrigerator, noticing that the door was open, I assumed it was Lightning.

"Hey Light can you throw me a sprite?" (Hey that rhymes!)

"I hope by Light you mean Aros mate." The mysterious boy said while closing the door. Aros looked similar to me but he had his own features as well. His hair was spiky, and stood up like mine, except his bangs went the other way and the color of his hair was jet black. Also, he had green eyes with red irises, and his skin was paler than mine. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a black skull t-shirt, blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and a silver wolf chain necklace.

"Here you go dude," Aros threw me a sprite and I caught it with one hand. "Thanks." "So, Aros, where are you from?" Akira asked.

"I'm from Hollow Bastion Ms. Hikaru," after closing the refrigerator door he walked over to the table "I'm here as an exchange student. I'm supposed to be attending New Hope Academy."

"That's great! Sora can help show you the way there then!"

I was disappointed by this because I was going to go to Kairi's house and walk her to school. Great, JUST great! I bet this guy is going to cockblock the whole way there!

Everyone finished breakfast and me, Roxas, and this Aros guy walked out of the door and closed it behind us. As we walked out to the sidewalk I still had one question...who is this guy? I don't recall him and me being friends...

The black-haired dude noticed me make a right turn while him and Roxas went left. "Ummm...Sora? School is that way," Aros said, pointing in New Hope Academy's general direction "Yeah, I know, I just need to go get Kairi so me and her can walk to school together."

"But I don't even know my way around here! Bros before hoes man!"

_He did_ NOT_ just call Kairi a hoe..._ I thought while giving him a glare. Balling up my fists, I was tempted to punch him square in the jaw but Roxas gave me the 'Now is not the time' look.

"Okay first off SHE'S NOT A HOE! Second! Roxas can show you the way there. I'll see you guys at school." I said in an annoyed tone then trudged off to Kairi's house.

**Normal POV**

"Nice going dude..." the blonde said sarcastically then turned left and walked towards school "What? I didn't mean it..." the exchange student said while following him.

A door could be heard opening "Okay! Bye mom!" A female voice said and the door closed. Roxas and Aros watched the girl come out of her house and jog towards them. She had on a dark green hoodie with a black skirt, two orange bracelets on her left arm, and black boots that reached up to just short of her knees.

"Hi there!" she said while stopping in front of them. "Yo." Aros said. "Do you two attend New Hope Academy?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's nice to meet you! I'm Olette, Olette Nagasuki," The happy-go-lucky girl said cheerfully. "Aros Takashita at your service!" chirped said boy while giving a mock bow. "Roxas Hikaru, nice to meet ya." the blonde said then extended his hand.

The bright-green eyed girl accepted the handshake and said "Likewise." They let go of each other's hand and all three of the freshmen walked towards their high-school.

**Sora's POV**

_Kairi's_ _House_

_Finally figured out how to work this contraption... _I thought while pressing down on the intercom button , I was never really that much of a techie. I guess that comes with being born in Destiny Islands.

A male voice sounded from the voice box "Hello? Who is this?" Not sure of who it is, I assumed that it was Kairi's dad "Umm...hi this is Sora, Sora Hikaru? Yeah, I'm here to pick up your daughter, Kairi." Laughter could be heard "Haha. That's funny, sorry man but you've got the wrong guy, this is Cloud, Kairi's older brother."

_The asshole that broke Lightning's heart? How could I forget?_ I growled, but it was quiet so he couldn't hear me. "Umm...dude? You there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"She'll be out in a few." A few seconds later Kairi came out of the house, looking as beautiful as ever in her blue high-collar shirt that had a red star on it, khaki cargo pants, and her black and blue tennis shoes.

"Hey there!" she said while running over to a console and typing in her name and password.

_Username: Kairi Strife_

_Password: Sora_

_...entry accepted._

The gate opened and she assaulted me with a hug. I embraced the hug and gave her a peck on the lips. "I hope I didn't take too long."

"Well it's nine-o-clock right now so...I think it's a new record." I noticed her glaring at me jokingly and I chuckled. Then I noticed her go from a glare to a smirk once she looked at her watch.

"Actually it's only 6:30...which means that Namine and Roxas are busy in the Janitor's closet right now," she began walking towards school and I walked right next to her.

"So that means we have plenty of time."

I gave her a puzzled look, curious about what she was suggesting "Plenty of time for what?"

"Plenty of time to mess around." I could have sworn she said that in a seductive tone. "Let's go!" the lovely auburn said while grabbing my wrist and running towards the school.

* * *

><p><em>New Hope Academy- Main Hallway<em>

"Okay well the Janitor's closet is occupied..." Kairi mumbled. Not hearing her I looked over at the boy's bathroom and I suddenly had the feeling to go relieve myself.

"Hey I gotta go to the bathroom, be back in a sec kay?"

"Kay."

I entered the empty bathroom and went into one of the stalls but as soon as I closed the stall door and turned around it opened again.

I slowly turned around "Umm...dude this stall is oc- K-Kairi?"

Kairi, still looking at me, closed the stall door, locking it. "Kairi this is the boy's bathroom you can't be in h-"

She put her right index finger on my mouth to shut me up "Shhhhh. If we stay quiet no one will hear us..." she whispered while gently pushing me down onto the toilet seat and sitting on my lap. Both of my legs were in between hers. Before I could say anything else, she kissed me and after a few seconds I kissed back.

The momentum of the kiss increased, neither of us wanting to part. My tongue licked her teeth and she gladly let it enter her mouth. She took this as an opportunity to insert her's into my mouth as well. As my tongue explored her body I noticed she tasted like chocolate, sweet, sweet chocolate. I felt her tongue licking mine, and that was when our tongue war started. We french-kissed for what seemed like forever, in an attempt to get the upper hand Kairi grinded against me, still not breaking the kiss.

To counter this, my hands slowly went down to her ass and I squeezed her right but cheek, this made her moan into my mouth from pleasure. Kairi fisted my hair with her right hand and shifted her head, deepening the kiss.

The boys bathroom door could be heard opening and our tongue war was interrupted temporarily. I heard footsteps coming over to where the sinks were and running water. Kairi slowly got off of me then looked under the stall door, she could see 5 boys washing their hands.

From the toilet seat, I had a nice view, while she was bent over, her butt was high in the air, this sight made a Mt. Everest develop in my pants. The 5 boys left the bathroom then Kairi got back up.

"Coast is cl-" She was cut off by me getting up and pinning her against the stall door. I picked her up by her thighs and started kissing her again.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist and I started grinding against her then our tongue war continued from where it left off.

Eventually she lost and pulled back for air, and breathed heavily, she moaned into my hear "Sora...faster..." I carried out her request and grinded against her faster, this made the stall door shake a little but we didn't care.

The school warning bell sounded and the both of us cursed under our breaths. I stopped grinding her and she got her arms and legs from around my neck and waist.

"Wanna continue this during study hall?" she smirked. "Definitely." We kissed one final time before pulling away. I let go of her then she unlocked the stall door and we walked out of the bathroom. Luckily the hallway was empty at the time so no one saw us come out of the bathroom. Roxas and Namine could be seen coming out of the janitor's closet.

"Wow. Looks like you two had fun." Kairi said noticing Namine adjusting her skirt. "Y-Yeah..." the blonde couple said while blushing a dark shade of red.

Namine turned to Roxas and said "Well, I gotta go to homeroom." She pecked his cheek then walked away "See ya."

"S-See ya."

Kairi did the same thing to me and she followed Namine.

"That was awesome."

"THAT was heaven"

Both me and Roxas stood there, watching our girlfriends leave. But it was ruined by Cid coming out of the teacher's lounge behind us.

"ROXAS! SORA! GET YOUR ASSES TO FIRST PERIOD NOW!" He yelled. We turned around then gave him a salute, shouting "YES SIR!" As we ran by him he kept on saying "MOVE IT! HAUL ASS!"

Unfortunately, world history was on the other side of the Acadamy, to be honest this is the most ass I have hauled since running track in six grade.

Cid used to be a soldier in the Twilight Army, after his 2 years of combat were up he became a Drill Sergeant, after that he decided to become a teacher. He's not such a bad guy once you get to know him.

_Room 221-World History_

Roxas and I managed to get in our seats before the bell thanks to Cid 'motivating us'.

"Sora, Roxas, glad you could make it." Sylux said while uploading a lesson to his computer.

_Damn! It's like he has two eyes in the back of his head!_

The somewhat psychic teacher arose from his desk and walked toward the front of the classroom. "Alright guys today we will be learning about Sparta."

"Ummm sir? What if we saw the movie 300?"

"Then I will have to assume that you have attempted to cheat because I bet 300 doesn't tell you EVERYTHING about the history of Sparta." Sylux said while writing important facts about said Greek city-state down on the board.

"But what ab-"

Sylux turned around and glared at the random student "Shut your goddamn mouth Bill!"

"Ummm...sir? My name is Peter..."

"I DON'T CARE IF YOUR NAME IS SHITBAG MCGEE! YOU SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH AND LEARN THIS FUCKING LESSON!"

"Umm..."

"I AM THE TEACHER HERE! YOU WILL RESPECT ME! Now if you will kindly...SHUT THE FUCK UP, I can teach this lesson okay?"

I looked at Peter and noticed him sink down into his desk a little bit "Y-Yes sir..." he said timidly. "Good man!" Sylux smiled then turned back to the board.

Sylux...is...well...Sylux. He's weird, unorthodox, and sometimes crazy. I remember one time he stood up on his desk and sang the Twilight National Anthem...in Russian!

As he rambled on about Sparta and it's war against the Persians and blah blah blah, I took out a sheet of paper and my trusty Ticonderoga #2 pencil and doodled a whole stick war breaking out in Twilight Town. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed someone leaning over and looking at my stick war. "Hey that's pretty good," he whispered. I put my pencil down and glanced at him "Thanks." I whispered back.

_Wait hold on..._

I looked at the guy again and I noticed it was that same guy who called Kairi a hoe.

A voice sounded in my head_.__ Sup._

_Wait...I'M AROS?_

_Correctamundo! Your folks were about to discover me so I used magic to change my appearance and look like a normal 14-year old boy._

_Cool! Can you teach me that?_

_Eh, I'll think about it...knowing you, you would probably try to change into a girl and masturbate the_ whole_ day away..._

_No I wouldn't!_

_Says you!_

We talked to each other telepathically until the bell rang to go to second period. Telepathy is awesome though, the teacher can't send you to the dean if the conversation is in your head! HA! Take that school disciplinary system!

Second, Third, and Fourth period passed quickly, pretty much they were like first period...well...that is if you minus Cid telling me to haul ass and Sylux...

* * *

><p><em>Cafeteria<em>

I entered the lunchroom and got in line to get some grub. Today's serving was Ramen with some freshly made rice balls on the side. Fortunately the lunch lady had extra assistants so the line advanced pretty quickly. When my turn came I was served a full, wholesome meal containing a bowl of Ramen, three rice balls, and a bottle of water.

"Thank you," I said to her. "You're welcome. Have a great lunch," the assistant chirped. After navigating through what seemed like a forest of students, I successfully made my way over to Xion's table and sat down in an open seat next to a certain light form currently duisguised as Aros.

"Hey Sora have you seen Kairi? I can't find her," Namine said. "Wait, I thought she was with you!" I replied worriedly.

"..."

I arose from my seat "I'll go find her."

"Wait," my undercover light said while getting up out of his seat. "I'll help."

"The more the merrier," me and Aros ran out of the cafeteria in search of Kairi. "Alright here's the plan, you check second I'll check first," he nodded in agreement "Roger." We came across a door on our right that was labeled 'Stairs' and the brunette entered and went up to the second floor.

_Kairi where are you; you have to be around here somewhere..._

I entered the gym and poked around, searching every nook and cranny of the place until I came upon the storage room. I put my ear to the door and chuckling could be heard, along with some muffled noises that sounded like someone was gagged. I tried the door but I noticed it was locked. The gym was empty so no one could see me do what I was about to do next.

_I can do it in Serenity Station so why not here? _I though while looking down at my hand in wonder. Clearing my mind of all thoughts just like I was trained to do, a spark of light appeared in right my hand. I both my hands in front of me, and moved my right hand horizontally to the right, leaving behind a trail of light as it went. I stopped moving my right hand and used said hand to grip then end of the line that I created.

Pure energy radiated from it, gleaming with extraordinary power. With a bright flash of light, the line transformed into a keyblade, I then moved my left hand from the blade and to the hilt.

_Hmm...well this thing is a key..._

Pointing my Kingdom Key at the lock, a beam of light went from the keyblade to the lock, as the beam disappeared I tried the door again and it was unlocked. Then I decided to knock...hard. And by hard I mean kick the door open then storm in there.

I saw Riku and 3 other Blitzball players looking down, chuckling at something... or someone...

"HEY!"

They turned around and they laughed "Ooooh a key! I am SO scared!" I gave them a cold glare "You should be. Kairi, you there?"

"Y-Yeah I'm here..."

"And we were just about to have a little fun with her," One one of the older blitz-ball players snickered deviously. I saw some of them get bats while Riku got a crowbar.

"Alright guys lets beat the crap out of this douche," Riku said then led the charge towards me. I stood there and waited for one of them to attack me. Riku swung first and I vaulted over him and kicked him in the back, making him stagger towards the wall behind me. Vanitas, one of the other three players got behind me and lashed out with an over-head strike but I managed to block it before it could make contact with my head. Beating away his bat with my keyblade, I did a low sweep kick and tripped Vanitas up, causing him to fall on his back. I hit him in the gut with the hilt of my keyblade.

"GAH!" he yelled out in pain. Next up was Clayton, the most offensive oriented player on the team, defend was not in his vocabulary.

"Die you son of a bitch!" the green-haired jock said while lunging at me with a steel bat. Thanks to my reflexes I managed to dodge roll to the right, avoiding his attack. Riku charged at me again and tackled me to the ground. He managed to get a few punches in, soon all of his cohorts ganged up on me.

"Sora..." Kairi felt herself being untied and she looked behind her, "W-Who are you?"

"I'm Aros, Aros Takashita. But that isn't important, what's important right now is that we help your boyfriend."

"O-Okay..."

"Here." A red, black, and white scythe materialized in his hand and he gave it to her "It's name is Dream Weaver." The Scythe had a very angelic design to it, the blade seemed to have elven ancient writing engraved on it that was very hard to decipher, it was very sharp at it's tip, also having some sharp points along the top, giving it a dragon-like feel. The steel handle had three tiny white rings attached to it, some bandages were wrapped around it, and at the end was a diamond that radiated some sort of red energy.

"Reflega!" I shouted, causing a dome of light to form around me. Riku and his accomplices tried to hit the dome with their weapons but it pushed them back, making them fly towards the wall that Kairi was sitting in front of.

One by one they collided with it's hard surface, Vanitas, who was still recovering from the blow I dealt to his stomach, fell to the floor unconcious. Clayton and Riku groggily got up and slowly approached Kairi while suffering from fatigue.

The auburn gave them a glare and lashed out at them with her scythe, Clayton managed to duck the horizontal slice, the blade of the scythe was so powerful that it cut through the two metal steam pipes that were behind him.

I watched her in amazement, that is until the steam from the metal pipes Kairi accidentally cut slowly engulfed the room, making it hard to see.

The dome of light around me dissappeared and I took this as an oppurtunity to get some distance between us and Riku, "Kairi! Aros! Let's go!" I ordered while blindly running towards and into what I thought was the exit but instead was a brick wall. Next thing I knew I was on the floor being dragged out of the storage room by Aros. My vision was blurry so I couldn't see much. As I was being dragged away I saw steam coming out of the storage room and fogging up the gym. Three figures could be seen coming out from the storage room and white orbs flying over my head and hitting the figures, knocking them back into the source of the steam.

_Outside the Cafeteria..._

"I think...we...lost em..." Kairi said in between pants, "Yeah...so can you tell us what happened?"

"Umm...can I listen to her while standing up please?" I asked while trying to get out of my light's grasp. "Sorry man," he said while letting me go.

"Well, Mrs. Yamamoto gave me the key to the storage room and she wanted me to lock it. Apparently Riku and his friends were hanging around here somewhere and saw me. They waited until the gym teacher left and grabbed me, pulling me into the storage room with them, that's when they took the keys from me and locked the door. Speaking of locked doors..." Kairi looked at me, "How did you manage to get in without a key?"

"Well apparently my keyblade can unlock doors now," "Nice scythe by the way" I said while looking at her red, white, and black scythe.

"Thanks! Aros gave it to me so that I could help you fight them off,"

Kairi was about to hand the scythe back to Aros but he rejected it.

"Keep it. Consider it as a gift from your truly," the brunette said then smiled.

"Really? Thanks!" Kairi said excitedly. In the midst of her excitement the scythe disappeared with a bright red flash.

"W-Where did it go?" she said while looking around frantically, "It's on standby right now, it will come back again when you need it. You just have to focus and it will come back to you."

I felt my stomach growl and pouted. I had one thing on my mind besides Kairi and that started with an F and ended with a D. "Your stomach is right Sora, we can't fight on an empty stomach!" Aros said while laughing.

"Well lets get in there!" Kairi chirped while grabbing both our hands and running into the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><em>Cafeteria-Sora's Table<em>

Everyone at the table was present and accounted for, but I noticed we had a two extra people at the table.

"Oh yeah, guys I would like you to meet Olette. Olette Nagasuki."

Hayner and Pence walked over to our table and sat down in the two availible seats next to Olette.

"Hey guys what's u-" Hayner was cut off once he saw Olette. "Hi there." She said then smiled at him.

Hayner, sitting there dumbfounded, looking like he turned to stone under her gaze.

"..."

"Ummm...dude?" Pence waved his hand in front of the blonde's face, "Hello! Earth to Hayner! Anyone home?"

"..."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Olette asked while raising an eyebrow, "He'll be fine. Hopefully."

While Pence tried to get his fellow gamer out of his daze, everyone else started talking about the upcoming trip to Hallow Bastion. I looked at the girl next to me and I remembered her name.

_Oh yeah, that girl named Reimi. That's funny, her and Olette have the same last name yet they look almost nothing alike._

I noticed that she was very quiet and didn't talk to the others that much.

_Crap! I almost forgot to thank her. Well, now is a good time._

I gently poked her on her shoulder to get her attention. She jumped up a little bit in response, I must have taken her out of her daydream or something. The silver-haired girl looked at me, "Y-Yeah?"

"Hey. I just wanted to thank you for getting me off the sidewalk."

"You're welcome..."

"My name is Sora by the way," I said then extended my hand. "R-Reimi...Reimi Nagasuki," She said then slowly shook my hand.

_Maybe she's just shy..._

"Oh yeah! We need to tell you two about some 'interesting' things we found on Hayner's laptop!" Roxas said then gave a devilish grin.

Hayner, recovering from his daze glared at Roxas "No Way... No way... No. Fucking. Way." "Pence, laptop please." Roxas requested while extending his hand to Pence."

"Pence, don't you do it. Don't you damn do it!" Hayner threatened while shifting his glare towards Pence.

"Ummm..." the brunette's voice trailed off.

"Pence," the blonde MLG warned. "Pence, just give me the laptop and I won't have to hurt you. Kay?" Roxas said in a kind but creepy tone of voice.

"No hitting." Namine said then looked at Roxas innocently, "Yes honey."

Really? Yes honey? And they're not even married. I looked back over to Reimi who still had her hand in mine.

"Ummm...Reimi? You can let go of my hand now..."

"O-Oh...r-right...s-sorry...," she stuttered then released my hand. For reasons unknown she looked away, hiding her face. I wonder why though my breath doesn't smell bad, or at least that's what people told me...

As lunch went on, Roxas and Hayner argued over the laptop while everyone else continued eating their delicious Ramen and rice balls and talked to each other. Even though Kairi was out of my line of sight, I could feel her glaring daggers at Reimi for some reason. Glancing at Aros for backup with this situation, I noticed he was too busy talking to Olette. I saw the green-eyed girl giggle at his jokes, much to the dislike of Hayner, who shifted his glare from Roxas to my light.

Poor Hayner, I could tell that he liked her. I wish I could give him tips but I'm no genius when it comes to the world of love so my tips would be crappier than a monkey's sh-

"So we'll meet at your house after school?" Hope asked, "Yeah, my parents gave me their approval so we can go down into my basement and practice." I heard Xion reply.

"Ohohoho! What's this? Is Hope gonna get lucky this evening?" Pence said, overhearing their agreement, "N-No! S-Shut up Pence!"

"Tweedle Dee Tweedle Dum! Turn off the lights and go get ya some!" Hayner said while getting out of his seat and doing pelvic thrusts, not caring if everyone in the lunchroom was giving him odd looks. A dark shade of red made it onto Hope and Xion's faces, and they looked away from each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora: Whoa! Look at this chapter's word count!<strong>

**Riku: How many w-**

**Sora: IT'S OVER 8000!**

**Nappa: -walks in- HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!**

**Sora: No I said 8000! Not 9000 ya muscle head! So you can't sue us! HA!**

**Blade: I-I can't feel my fingers...**

Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter :) R&R please!

**P.S. Mud and Blood 2 is a real flash game by the way.**

**P.S.S I DO NOT OWN Mud and Blood 2 or any other game from the Mud and Blood Series. **

**P.S.S.S I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Z!**

**P.S.S.S.S ...Monkeyz! :P**


	16. Chapter 16: It Came from the Grave

** Hello my readers! Don't worry my, fingers didn't fall off and I'm fine :) I know what you guys are thinking. What kind of person writes a chapter that's over 8000 words long? Well...I just wrote it out of my love for the story lol Anyways, I can't wait for my birthday come March 5th :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Jackson12: Seriously dude, I wish I could be your lawyer so you wouldn't have to go to juvee...but then again I would probably just make smart-ass comments at the judge throughout the whole trial xD<strong>

**Music-girl-wings: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Love you! :3**

**Isabelz3Cookies: Yeah, but luckily it healed lol And you like monkeys too? Yay! Thank goodness I'm not the only one! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: It Came... from the Grave...<strong>

**Kairi's P.O.V.**

"Dude it's not like that! Shut up!"

"Sure it isn't," Hayner said in a sarcastic tone of voice. Ignoring them, I watch Reimi and Sora tell each other about themselves.

I know that Sora would never cheat on me and that I should have faith in him, but it's just something about that girl that bugs me. Eh, maybe I jumped to conclusions too quickly. Sora is just being polite that's all...

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

The bell rang, telling everyone that lunch was over and that it was time to go to study hall. Sora and I were the last ones to leave since we were discussing on how we were going to sneak out of our homerooms.

"Okay so we're going to meet up on the roof okay?" Sora nodded in agreement to my plan, "Right!"

"See you in a few baby~" I must have gotten to Sora with my seductive tone since his face was red and he was stuttering .

"Y-Yeah, s-see ya s-soon K-Kai." he stuttered then started to walked back to his homeroom. No feeling satisfied, I ran up to him and hugged him from behind. "K-Kai?" He stood still and I smirked, hugging him even tighter "I'm sorry but we didn't give each other a proper farewell. Allow me to demonstrate." I kissed his neck, slowly traveling up until I reached his ear lobe.

"Kai-ri..." A moan escaped from his mouth, I giggled at this and nibbled on his ear lobe. I didn't know that I had this much effect on him...

Sora leaned to my ear and whispered. "Hey, how about we go up to the roof?"

I nodded in agreement then he grabbed my wrist and walked out the door.

_New Hope Academy- Main Hallway_

The hallways were silent, and there wasn't a student or teacher in sight.

"Okay it's clear so far..." my spiky-haired boyfriend said while peeking around the corner, "Okay Kairi here's what we are going to do. We are going to cross this hallway one after the other to get to the stairs."

"Okay." I replied while watching our back just incase a teacher was patrolling behind us. "Ladies first." After hearing that, I swiftly ran ran over to the door leading to the stairs , opening it then entering and closing it behind me.

I looked through the door's tiny square window and saw Sora still at the wall.

_What's taking him so long? _I thought. Suddenly I heard faint footsteps coming Sora's way. Hearing the echoes get louder and louder, Sora ran the other way, getting as far from the footsteps as possible. Knowing that he was going to meet up with me later I took this time to climb the stairs until I reached the very top.

A few minutes later, the door opened and I hid behind a wall. Slowly, I peeked out from my hiding spot and saw that it was none other than the boy I love most.

"Kairi?" he said while closing the door. Suddenly an idea sparked in my head and I took action. I guess playing Metal Gear Solid really does pay off! Slowly I crept up behind an unsuspecting Sora and pounced on him. We both went to the ground with a very audible thump. Sora turned around while under me so that he was on his back.

"Hi there." he said then gave me a smile. I looked into his blue eyes as he looked into mine.

"I love you Kairi."

"I love you too Sora."

"Kairi, I hope that we will be together for a long time. I hope that our relationship will continue throughout High School, that we eventually grow into adults an-" he was cut off when I put my finger to his mouth. I felt my face heat up from his little speech. I leaned towards his ear, and whispered.

"And maybe we'll make a baby along the way~" I said seductively then licked his ear. "Y-Yeah...a-a baby..."

We were about to kiss but we heard a distinct explosion in the distance.

"What the?" I said while getting off of him and running over to the railing. "Oh, yeah, don't worry about me I am just fine laying here on the ground..." Sora said sarcastically.

"Now is not the time..."

"Right, sorry." he replied while getting up and walking over to me. "So what do you think that was?" I said while observing the town.

"..."

Noticing that he didn't respond I looked at him, "Sora?" his eyes were wide in fear, looking like he saw a ghost.

I tilted my head in wonder then poked his shoulder "Sora? Hey, are you okay?"

"... I gotta go." the brunette said then ran off. I hate being the one who doesn't know whats going on. Irritated, I grabbed his wrist before he could get to the door.

"Wait! Can you at least tell me what's going on?" I said worriedly. "Just stay here okay?" he pleaded.

"No. If you're going I'm coming with you."

"But Kai I don't want you to get hur-" He was cut off by me putting my left index finger to his lips. Giving him a reassuring smile, I said "This time it'll be different."

I focused as hard as I could and a red flash shined in my right hand but it went as fast as it came. Dream Weaver appeared in my hand and I casually held it over my shoulder. He gave me a smile then pecked me on the lips "Oh yeah, I forgot about that... okay but stay close to me okay?"

"Right."

Footsteps could be heard behind us and we turned around and it was Aros.

"You guys may want to come with me." the black-haired boy summoned a Griffin with golden fur. It's wings were as white as snow while his eyes were blood red, giving it a magnificent, but at the same time intimidating look.

"Kairi, Tiberius," Sora turned to Tiberius,"Tiberus, Kairi."

"Nice to meet ya Tiberius." I could have sworn that Griffin smiled at me. First a loud explosion...now a smiling Griffin? Is it the end of the world as we know it?

"Okay, now that we are done with the formalities... everyone get on!" Suddenly, he was tackled by Tiberius and was licked in the face by said beast. "What the fuck Tiberius? On you! Not me!" Finally realizing what he was saying, the gold furred Griffin got off of Aros and both me and Sora mounted on it's back. Aros huffed then got up and mounted on Tiberius as well, sitting in front of me and Sora. With one flap of his wings, Tiberius took off, soaring high into the sky, flapping his wings at a steady pace, he rose above the clouds.

Sora and I looked at the sea of clouds in awe, something about those clouds made me want to hop off of Tiberius and land on one of them. But given the seriousness of the situation, I decided against it.

I felt Sora wrapping his arms around me while still holding his keyblade. I always felt so protected when I'm in his arms plus he feels so soft and warm. I wouldn't mind holding on to him forever. My thoughts were interrupted by Tiberius' descent. As he flew down through the clouds we experienced some intense turbulence. I couldn't help but scream as the roaring winds blew against us.

My screaming was silenced when Sora hugged me tighter and comforted me. After a few minutes, Tiberius ceased his descent and started flying towards Twilight Town.

"Okay, we'll be approaching the city in a few m-"

Another explosion sounded. "What the hell is causing those explosions?" Aros said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Fireworks?" Sora suggested, "We're about to find out." the red-eyed boy said while Tiberius flew higher and higher until we were over the city. We all looked down and observed the city. Police cars were all over the city flashing blue and red lights. Officers could be seen shooting at what looked like dark creatures. Gunfire echoed throughout the bustling city, screams and cries of agony could be heard from fleeing civilians.

"Holy shit..." Aros said wide-eyed while observing all the chaos, "Alright, here's the plan. We get down there and try to stop these dark creatures from destroying the whole city. Hopefully before the military gets here."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Then we're fucked. Tiberius, take us in." said beast descended down into the city, flying low above the streets. Luckily, Tiberius landed in an intersection with a scramble crosswalk, right in the middle of the 'x'. All three of us got off and Tiberius flew away.

"Okay, it looks like we're in a safe zone...for now." I said, praying to God that I didn't jinx our luck. "Yeah, lets get moving. This city isn't going to save itself." Nodding in agreement, me and Sora followed Aros to the inner parts of the city. We made sure to move in a triangle formation, me and Sora checking left, right and back while Aros was taking point, watching the front. As we got further into the city, we started seeing dead bodies littered on the streets, burning vehicles, some overturned.

_Thank goodness I had lunch before I came here..._ I thought while looking up at the damaged buildings. Some of the windows were cracked and some of the structures had holes blown in them. I could also see dark clouds slowly filling up the sky, blotting out the sun. It's almost as if the sky suddenly turned black.

As we turned on to Icarus Avenue, we saw people fleeing from a plaza and heard shots being fired.

As we ran over to the scene, passing the innocent bystanders who were currently trying to get the hell out of dodge, we saw cracks in the ground and finally a dead policeman and a dark creature crouching next to him. Sora tried to run over to the creature but Aros stopped him by holding out his hand in front of him.

"Wait...somethings not right here..." Looking closely, I saw black blood dripping from the tiny creature's mouth. He then stood up and turned to us. He wasn't normal at all. His skin was black while his eyes were bright yellow. As we readied our weapons in preparations to attack him, we noticed the policeman's dead body was somehow re-animated and arose.

"H-H-How i-is that p-possible?" Sora said, freaked out by what just happened to the police officer. "It seems that they have the ability to re-animate the dead and have them join their dark army... interesting..." Aros said, intrigued by the dark creature's capabilities.

I scrounged up my face in disgust "More like fucking insane!"

The police officer finally arose and aimed an M1911 pistol at us. "You really think we're scared of that thing!" Sora said while approaching the yellow-eyed officer, who shifted his aim towards him. As Sora got closer, the officer pulled the trigger, but the gun didn't fire.

"If you're gonna fire a gun..." Sora's voice trailed off as he lashed out at the police officer with his keyblade, cutting off the law-enforcer's right arm,"Make sure it's loaded." As the hand fell to the ground, the officer clutched his now hand-less right arm in pain. Soon, the corrupted law-man fell to the ground and started laughing maniacally.

"Why are you laughing? Shut up!" Aros said then came over to the officer's body and stabbing him right where his heart would be. Black blood oozed out from the open wound, and the officer's laughing turned into cries of agony. His eyes got yellower and yellower and he started screaming. Louder and louder he screamed, before he suddenly faded away into darkness.

"Alright, now for the dark cr-" We all looked around for the dark creature that was next to the officer, " There it is!" I said pointing to a dark silhouette that was rapidly moving away from us. "Shit it's getting away!"

"After it!" Sora ordered. All three of us chased after the shadow that was now leaving the plaza.

_Twilight City- Downtown_

"Where is this thing going anyway!" Aros said, desperately trying to catch up with the fleeing silhouette. Suddenly, it stopped right in the middle of an intersection and came up as a tiny little yellow-eyed creature with a vaguely humanoid body structure. It's head was spherical with two long, twisted antennas sticking out of the top. It hands had three clawed fingers and it only had two toes on each foot.

"We can take him!" Aros declared while stoming his right foot on the ground and pointing his Oathkeeper at the mysterious little ant-like creature.

"Yeah, three against o-"

Out of nowhere, whole swarms of shadow-like beings emerged from the buildings, jumping out from the cracked windows and abandoned shops.

"You just HAD to jinx it...didn't you?" Aros sweatdropped.

"Sorry." Sora said while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

All of us turned to the enemies that were now surrounding us and jumped back a bit so that we were all at each other's backs.

"Sora, remember that move I taught you?"

"Yeah."

"Now is the time."

Sora nodded in agreement and I could only wonder what move they were talking about. Both brunettes then inserted their keyblades deep into the ground, causing a circle made purely of light to surround us. The shadows leaped toward us, ready to sink their dark claws into our skin.

"Holy!"

A pillar of light rose up from the circle and beamed up towards the sky, creating a hole in the dark clouds that a small fraction of sunlight came through. The dark creatures were repelled by the light, and crashed into the walls of the buildings, all of them disappearing with tiny dark explosions once they hit the walls. Aros and Sora pulled their keyblades up from the ground, causing the pillar of light to disappear along with the circle. I was flabbergasted at the amazing spectacle that I just saw.

"Woah..."

"Hey, Aros, how about you let Kairi in on training sessions?"

"I can do that...that is if she can enter into your heart."

"Ummm...how is she supposed to get inside a blood-pumping organ that is the size of the human fist?"

Aros sighed, "You know what...never-mind... let's get moving shall we?"

"We shall!" Sora exclaimed while running ahead of us. "Sora don't get too far ahead of us!" I shouted. Sora looked at me while running and smiled "Don't worry Kai I'll be f-" his sentence was cut off when he ran right into a stop sign and fell down.

"Fine...ow..."

Aros and I sweat-dropped then ran over to him to help him up. "You gotta be more careful dude."

"Well...at least it wasn't a shadow..."

Checking Sora's face for injuries, Aros shook his head nonchalantly. "Let's keep moving." The black-haired keyblade wielder suggested.

As we got back into our triangular formation, we heard multiple explosions in the distance, the once bustling streets were now eerie and silent. Gradually, we made our way to the damaged Clock Tower that was scheduled for repairs. One of it's bells were still missing and there were multiple holes in it's walls.

"Hey guys? Where is Anti?" Aros asked. We all stopped and I turned to him "He's at the flagpole remember?"

"No he isn't..." Aros pointed at the bloody flagpole which was missing a certain dark being. "Wh-Where did he go?" Sora stuttered.

Looking at the gory sight before me, I could see dark shards encircling the flagpole. I saw Aros approaching the flagpole and picking up one of the black shards.

"I think this is where it all began..."

"What?"

Aros turned around and explained,"Anti-Sora may have died, but the cells in his body must have been re-producing. Seeing as the parent was no longer alive, they broke away from his body and formed into those shadows that we were fighting." the brunette then paced back and forth, probably in thought, "And these dark creatures...they seem to be evolving: learning new tactics, techniques, skills, and have even developed a thought process all on their own. For example, one dark shadow lured us to an intersection, while all the others hid in the surrounding buildings, waiting to ambush us. That proves that they are evolving."

"So, how do we stop them?" Sora asked.

"Well, given how the medicine that made Anti-Sora works, the dark creatures must have a superintendent somewhere in this city, that's controlling their thought process. If we can find that superintendent, the shadows will be powerless."

I scoffed, "Well good luck doing that. This is a huge-ass city remember?"

"Luckily, we have Dream-Weaver." he said while examining my scythe. "Kairi, your scythe has the ability to show us the way to super-intendent. It's like a radar. If anyone's thoughts are detected by the Dream-Weaver, the diamond on the bottom will glow red."

"So that's why it's doing that." I said while looking at the red flash on the bottom of my scythe. "But maybe we can modify it so that you can hear the shadow's thoughts as well, giving us a head's up on when an ambush is going to happen."

"So, what else does it do besides detecting the thoughts of others?" I asked, looking at Aros quizzingly.

"The Dream-Weaver is solely based on thought, it can create illusions to confuse enemies, mind control, but that only works on the weak-minded. With that scythe, you can make someone think that their dreams have become a reality, hence it's name. But I'll have to teach you how to do all this."

I nodded excitedly in agreement. This is so cool! So that means that if someone is afraid of zombies I can create a zombie illusion and they will crap themselves!

My thoughts of badassery were interrupted by Aros when he said,"We shouldn't stay in one place for too long, let's keep moving."

Me and Sora followed behind him, Sora whispered in my ear "Do you think we can trade?" I giggled at this comment and whispered,"You'll have to smooch it from me~"

"That can be arranged."

* * *

><p><strong>Blade: Kairi, you have just evolved from a helpless redhead into a complete badass! How does that feel?<strong>

** Kairi: It feels grea-HEY! -glares at me-**

**This chapter was inspired by...drum-roll please...**

**Halo**

**Battle: Los Angeles**

**Soul Eater**

**Chaos;Head**

**P.S. I don't own any of these titles.**

**I love you guys! I'll update soon! :3**


	17. Chapter 17: War at Home

**Blade & Hayner: -looks at the beautiful sight before them- It's so beautiful...**

**Hayner: It's astounding...**

**Blade: It's magnificent...**

**Hayner: It's majestic...**

**Blade: It's bloody...**

**Hayner: It's realistic...**

**Blade: It's... ARMA 3. **

**Blade & Hayner: -tries to grab the ARMA 3 case but their hands go right through it- WTF?**

**Kairi:-makes the case disappear- I love this scythe. :3**

**Sora: *sniff***

**Kairi: Almost as much as I love Sora. :3**

**Sora: -smiles-**

* * *

><p><strong>Music-girls-wings: Glad you loved it! Speaking of love...I love you!<strong>

**Isabelz3Cookies: Yeah! Now Sora won't have to go off and save Kairi! And yes! Monkeys are adorable little creatures aren't they? :D *sniff* Your last line made me feel special. -cries-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: War at Home<strong>

**Marine POV**

Hi there. My name is Xintas, Lance Corporal Xintas Yamamoto of the 2nd Battalion, 1st Marines. I am 21-years old, currently on-board a carrier called the S.S. 'Neptune'. My unit just got back from Traverse T-

_Fallen brother_

_He's a fallen husband_  
><em>He's about to be woken in his hospital bed<em>  
><em>He doesn't want to rest<em>  
><em>He just wants to run<em>  
><em>And he's tired of being told that he's the lucky one<em>

_Caped crusader, she's a new born leader_  
><em>But you should see her when her daughter's on the phone<em>  
><em>And she wipes the tears away and she laces up because<em>  
><em>there's still Hell to pay<em>  
><em>And it sure feels feels like Hell today<em>  
><em>Today<em>

_And she says..._  
><em>You see these hands?<em>  
><em>They're bruised and brown<em>  
><em>They're yours alone<em>  
><em>Hold on love<em>  
><em>We're still going down<em>  
><em>Hold on love<em>  
><em>We're still fighting<em>  
><em>At home<em>  
><em>The war at home<em>

_Innocence behind his broken expression_  
><em>He's a child of mercy<em>  
><em>He's our unlearned lesson<em>  
><em>And he's trying to wake up from this wilderness his world has<em>  
><em>now become<em>  
><em>He's reaching out to those he's running from<em>

_And he says..._  
><em>You see these hands?<em>  
><em>They're bruised and brown<em>  
><em>They're yours alone<em>  
><em>Hold on now<em>  
><em>We're still going down<em>  
><em>Hold on now<em>  
><em>We're still fighting<em>

_And it's_  
><em>One step forward, two steps back<em>  
><em>This is all who are marching<em>  
><em>One step forward, two steps back<em>  
><em>This is young and old<em>  
><em>One step forward, two steps back<em>  
><em>Through the void of the silence<em>  
><em>You are not alone<em>

_You see these hands?_  
><em>They're a million strong<em>  
><em>They are yours now<em>  
><em>Hold on now<em>  
><em>We're all going down<em>  
><em>Hold on now<em>  
><em>We're all fighting at home<em>  
><em>The war at home<em>

The song interrupted my train of thought and I turned to my roommate who was listening to his Ipod. His name was Reiji, Lance Corporal Reiji Hikari. He is the same age as me and has olive-green eyes and blonde hair. We've been friends ever since Middle School. When we finally graduated from Twilight University with master degrees under our belts, we both decided to join the Twilight Marines and made sure that we were both assigned to the same unit. And of course, we picked infantry for our MOS since we like to push ourselves beyond our limits and be in the thick of the battle.

It was just another typical day at sea. I looked through my window and observed the ocean, the water was calm, and the skies were blue, it almost seemed like bliss. The sun shined down on the carrier, causing it to sparkle. The crew did everything in their power to make sure the ship was neat and organized, well that is when we aren't celebrating someone's birthday party and there's crap-loads of beer littered about the ship's mess-hall. But the birthday parties that we hold are nothing compared to when we celebrate Christmas and New Years.

There would be so much alcohol littered around the ship, some Marines and Sailors wouls be wandering around the hallways in just their undergarments, holding a beer bottle in one hand while they used the other to support themselves against the wall since they were too drunk to walk coherently. And when they got back into their cabins, some of the female sailors and marines would stumble into their cabin as well. Then, the next morning they would freak-out, thinking that they had sex the night before.

As I looked through the window, I noticed the ship was changing course. "Hey Reiji, isn't our unit supposed to be transferring to Hallow Bastion?"

"..."

Noticing I wasn't getting a response I turned to him and saw him jamming to music with his headphones on. So I walked over to him and 'kindly' raised up the earpiece that was covering his right ear and asked my question again.

"Oh, sorry dude," he said while turning off the music and taking off the headphones,"And yeah, that's what command said. Weren't you paying attention to the morning announcements?"

I raised an eyebrow and scratched my head in slight confusion, "Just making sure. But, if our unit is supposed to be heading towards Hallow Bastion...then why is the ship changing it's course?"

"Ship? Changing it's course?" Reiji said while hopping off of the top bunk and walking over to the window, he looked through the window and saw the ship turning as well, "The hell? Triton and Leviathan seem to be changing course too."

The speaker sounded.

_This is Commander Silvers, all members of the 45th MEU report to the briefing room. Repeat, all members of the 45th MEU report to the briefing room._

"That's our queue." I said while walking over to the door. Reiji rushed in front of me and opened it, holding it open as if he was waiting for me to walk through.

"After you." As I neared the doorway I heard him mutter 'ladies first' and I stopped right in front of the door and looked at him, "Correction, Marines first."

"Hey! Hold your horses! I happen to be a Twilight Marine as well! So...me first."

"Nope." I said while smiling victoriously and walking through the door, out to the hallway. My room-mate chuckled then followed me. The rest of the men in our battalion rushed past us, darting down the hallway and making a sharp turn at the corner. My blonde battle buddy let out a low whistle "Wow, this must be really important if the commander has got the whole battalion hauling ass."

_Briefing Room_

Me and Reiji entered the briefing room and we noticed the lights were off and the whole room was quiet. All eyes on the screen. I saw one of our commanding officers waving at us. Next to him were two open seats. And since all the other seats in the room were taken, we moved up to the front and sat next to him.

Suddenly, the commander walked to the front of the room, where everyone could see him. He looked sharp in his blue and white suit that was decorated with numerous medals across his chest.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. I'm sure you all are curious as to why the fleet is changing it's course. This video should explain everything." He took off his white sailor cap then walked off the stage, returning to his seat. The large, vertical screen behind where the commander was once standing expanded, making it wider and easier to look at. A few moments later, gunfire and explosions could be heard coming from the speakers as the screen showed news footage of innocent civilians fleeing as shadowy creatures pursue them. The camera was then turned to the paramedics who were currently helping a disabled civilian onto a stretcher.

The camera was then abruptly knocked down, looking up at what seemed to be a humanoid, muscular-looking, kind of dark creature that had two long, crooked antennas that fell behind it. It's yellow, spherical eyes stared into the camera, the dark being itself gave a blank expression as it shifted it's gaze to the camera-man. The camera started moving rapidly, turning away from the creature, painting the image that the camera-man was trying to crawl away. Much to his misfortune, he was turned back on to his back, camera facing the humanoid again.

It raised it's foot then brought it down on the camera-man's face, destroying the camera in the process. Static was all that could be seen and heard. As the video ended, the overhead lights came back on and illuminated the room once more. As I looked around the room, I noticed my fellow marines were seething with anger, a fire could be seen in those eyes of theirs, and only one think could be on their minds. 'Payback.'

I then looked over to Reiji. He had his head hung low, his bangs were covering his eyes as he gritted his teeth, boiling in anger. His fist were balled up so tightly that they turned a little pale. I've never seen him act like this, he's usually so laid-back and care-free.

"Those bastards..." he muttered, letting out a low, but audible growl. Commander Silvers got up and walked back onto the stage and turned to the angered audience.

"That's why the fleet is changing course. We are the closest fleet to Twilight, and naval command wants us to be the quick reaction force."

A satellite image of Twilight City from overhead, appeared on the screen. "Alright listen up. Our job is to stop these ugly bastards from spreading. Command is planning to quarantine parts of the city so the infection can stop itself from spreading. First objective. Assist in the evacuation of civilians, once that's done we will meet up with Army ground forces and set up a defensive perimeter here," he said while pointing at the area in front of the New Eden Bridge.

"Be advised, if one, and I mean just **one** of the enemy units makes it past our defensive line at that bridge and escapes to the other nearby cities, then the Air Force has orders to bomb both the bridge and the city until it looks like the **craters** of the **fucking moon**! And they don't give a damn if friendly forces are there or not, they will bomb it to kingdom come! Under no circumstances are we to let this happen! Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Judging by our intel, it won't take long to finish these motherfuckers off. They don't have any adjacent air support, or armor. All they have is infantry, so expect to get up close and personal. Remember, we rule the skies. So that means that the fly-boys will be standing by to tear these bastards a new asshole. They're loading up on ordnance as we speak. We don't know anything about this new threat so we have to hit em' with everything we've got! This mission should take only an **hour and a half**."

The officer scanned the room,"Questions? Comments? Concerns?" There was nothing but silence (excluding the growls coming from the Marines.)

"Good, I wasn't going to answer them anyway. Gear up Marines, we'll be approaching the city soon."

"SIR YES SIR!" we all shouted while getting up and standing at attention. At that moment, everyone in the battalion dashed out of the room and toward the barracks.

As soon as we reached the barracks we donned our Kevlar armor and helmets as if we had done it a thousand times (Twilight Marine Infantry do see a lot of combat so we probably have.)

"They are going to pay... all of them." I heard Reiji say.

"Damn right they are." I replied while inserting a 30-round magazine into my modified F2000 assault rifle, that had a fore-grip and a ACOG sight attached to it. I gave the magazine a tap to make sure it is fully in before pulling back on the charger and releasing it, letting it slide back into place. I looked over to a private that was about to put some NVGs (Night Vision Goggles) in his MOLLE backpack.

"Hey dude you won't be needing those. We won't be out there long enough." I implied. The private looked at me with those caramel eyes of his. He looked like he was only 19-years old.

"Thank you for reminding me sir."

"Bah, quit the formal stuff man," I said while walking over to him and extending my hand "My name is Xintas, Xintas Yamamoto." He took my hand in the form of a handshake and replied "Rieke, Rieke Takumora. I was assigned to 4th platoon?"

"Hey, that's the platoon I'm in! Okay if you're looking for the LT he's right over there." I said while jerking my finger in the platoon leader's general direction. "Thanks Xintas." he said then ran over to the LT to hand him his orders sheet.

Out of nowhere, the red lights attached to the bulkhead above the doors started flashing. That could mean only one thing-

"4th platoon lock and load!" I heard the LT shout. The barracks echoed with cocking and clicking sounds.

"Reiji I want you as Automatic Rifleman!" He ordered.

Looking over to Reiji, I noticed that he was in full body armor, wearing Tan Oakley SI Assault gloves and black tactical glasses that were so black, you couldn't even see his eyes. Under the armor, he wore a simple short-sleeved, white t-shirt. He had 5.56 bullet belts going around his torso while he was holding his M249 SAW by it's carrying handle in his right hand.

"Way ahead of you sir." the light machine gun-toting lance corporal replied. After gearing up, my whole battalion exited the barracks and went up on deck. Looking around, I noticed that the clouds were turning dark and slowly blotting out the sun. The once calm waves were now crashing into the ship, the engines of the aircraft roared, littering the air with the fresh smell of burned fuel. Twilight City was finally in sight, along with the golden New Eden bridge that the commander mentioned.

My whole platoon, that consisted of 29 men, lined up in two columns facing an open ramp of a Chinook. Reiji being in the column parallel to mine while I was standing behind the platoon leader, waiting for him to give the order.

"4th platoon! Load up!" He barked. On command we ran up the ramp, entering the cargo bay of the silver rotary aircraft and took our seats, resting our weapons in between our legs.

There were 30 seats in the cargo bay, Reiji was sitting in the seat directly parallel to mine, the platoon leader was sitting in the seat closest to where the two gunners were stationed.

I looked out the window and saw the other platoons loading into their assigned chinooks. Soon, all 7 transport helicopters took off in a 'V' formation, their next destination. Twilight City.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think we're up against Sarge? Aliens? Cyborgs?" Rieke asked with a puzzled look on his face.<p>

"Hell if I knew kid. But if they managed to get into our capital that fast, then they must be tough sons of bitches." the platoon sergeant replied, taking a puff of his cigarette before throwing it out the open ramp.

I raised an eyebrow at him "I thought your recent New Year's resolution was to quit smoking?"

"Still workin' on it!" the battle-hardened veteran chuckled while putting the pack of cigarettes back in his digital woodland camouflage backpack. I calmly shook my head then looked out the window again, watching thousands and thousands amphibious assault craft carrying tanks and armored humvees being deployed from the fleet. All-Terrain APCs containing marines could be seen leading the charge.

"Wow, it looks like the whole MEF (Marine Expeditionary Force) is being deployed." I heard one of the other marines point out.

"Alright boys we're about to enter the city in two minutes."

Two minutes passed quickly, and before we knew it, we were flying over a heavily damaged city. The West district seemed intact while the North and East District looked like it was going through hell.

Suddenly, multiple explosions appeared around our aircraft, causing it to shake and rattle. "Hold on to your teeth people. This is going to get bumpy." The pilot said while checking the status of our transport through his helmet's HUD.

The transport shook violently again, knocking some of us back into our seats "Shit!" I cursed while re-adjusting my combat helmet. "What the hell? Do they have AA guns set up down there?" Reiji questioned while trying to look out the window.

"Neptune this is Reaper 5-1. We're taking hostile Anti-Aircraft fire from the South District, how copy over?" the co-pilot said, communicating through the radio with Twilight Naval Command.

"Good copy Reaper 5-1, sending in bombers, flight of two, ETA...five minutes." the radio sounded. I saw the pilot hold his hand out to symbolize the number four."

"Four minutes till landing Marines!" the platoon leader announced. Still being shaken up by the explosions I gritted my teeth as hard as I could and applied all my weight to my seat, hoping that I don't get knocked out of it.

"Four minutes! Four minutes!" The pilot shouted. I looked over to the man on my left and noticed he was trembling.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" I asked while putting my left hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine...this is my first time being deployed so I guess I'm just a bit jumpy..."

Knowing the tricks of the trade for staying calm, I reached into my backpack's left pouch and got out some gum. God bless Hubba Bubba!

"Here, have some gum, it calms my nerves all the time." I offered. With his hand shaking, the nervous private took one piece and put it into his mouth.

"Thanks." He said while chewing.

"No problem man, anything to help out a fellow Marine."

"...Two minutes!"

"Showtime..." Reiji muttered while checking his M249.

"Won't you get cold Reiji?" Rieke asked, taking note of Reiji's simple under-clothing.

"Nah, besides, chicks dig the muscles." the blond gunner implied while checking his weapon. Everyone in the cargo bay rolled their eyes and scoffed at his explanation.

"What? It's true!"

"I highly doubt the 'chicks' are going to be paying attention to your muscles while they're running away." I replied, while looking out the window.

"Says you!"

"One minute!"

The cargo bay was illuminated by red lights. "Light's red! Stand up!" the platoon leader shouted. Everyone in the cargo bay, including me myself, arose from our seats, facing towards the ramp.

The helicopter started to descend to a low altitude. "Approaching LZ July. Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, thank you for flying 'Air Reaper'." The pilot said while landing the helicopter in the parking lot of a plaza lined up with tons of fashion shops, pizza places, plus a 'Toy's R US'.

"Thirty seconds!"

The moment the helicopter made contact with the ground, the whole platoon disembarked and got into a wedge formation, crouching and taking aim, scanning the buildings for hostiles. Each one of us spread ten meters apart.

We stayed like that until the helicopter finally dusted off and flew back up into the air to await further orders. The rest of the helicopters that were in the 'V' formation during the flight landed and dropped off the other platoons then flew away as well.

"Alright listen up!" our lieutenant said in a tone of voice that got our attention,"From here on out, if anyone shoots a civilian, you can bet your ass that if you get out of this alive, you're getting a Court Martial. Do I make my self clear?"

"AYE SIR!"

"Alright, while the other platoons are setting up a temporary combat outpost, we will scout ahead and see what's what. 3rd platoon is peeling off a machine-gun team to help us out," Four Marines, three carrying F2000's in their hands while the other was carrying an M240 machine gun, ran over to us. "Speak of the devil," he smiled,"Alright let's move out!"

Our group got into a staggered column formation and proceeded onto the cracked streets, we passed by a saturated bus that was heavily damaged. Looking inside I saw the bus driver's face on the steering wheel, his body reduced to ashes.

"Xintas keep up man!" I hear Reiji shout. Snapping out of my trance,"R-Right!" I ran over to the group and got back in formation, keeping my eyes on our left flank.

**Sora's P.O.V**

Me,Kairi, and Aros walked through the deserted lush green park, green leaves were falling from the trees around us, keeping us all the more alert just incase some shadows try to jump out of the branches and catch us off guard.

The sound of the rotating of propellers could be heard from overhead. Looking up, I saw a whole squadron of Chinooks with 'Marines' engraved on the side of them.

"Dammit! The military is here!" Aros cursed, stomping on the sidewalk with his left foot. I scratched my head, wonder "Wait...why is that such a bad thing? Isn't it good that the armed forces is coming to help us?"

"The military doesn't know what they are up against. They'll just be getting in the way and just add to the already increasing death toll..."

"Who knows? Maybe they'll find a way." Kairi said softly. Aros grimaced,"I doubt it... hey let's go over to the benches over there and take a short break." My light form said, pointing to one of the coconut brown park benches that were still intact.

"But what about the sy-"

"We've got the whole damn city to cover, let's not tucker ourselves out just searching one tiny part of it." he suggested. We trudged over to the bench then sat down. "I wonder how Tiberius is doing." Aros said, probably thinking out loud,"I'm sure he's fine." I said while casually putting my arms behind the bench and looking up at the ominous black skies, watching attack helicopters fly in groups of four.

"Hey, Kairi, I believe now is a good time to practice putting that scythe to good use." Kairi smiled then got up but was pulled back down by Aros.

"No need to get up, what I want you to do is focus; Feel the surrounding energy that flows through these trees. Also, the thoughts of the squirrels that probably inhabit them.

"Okay." Kairi closed her lavender eyes, looking like she was deep in thought. The whole scythe radiated a red-violet sort of energy. It branched off from the weapon and expanded to the trees that stood tall, the fallen leaves, the holes in the trees where the squirrels were probably hiding. "Everything...is connected."  
>the auburn said, taking a deep breath then exhaling slowly. The red lines networked the park's trees, Kairi's scythe being the point of origin.<p>

"Now, release." Aros instructed. Kairi opened her eyes and the large network of red-violet lines returned back to her scythe, fading away along with the red energy. I smiled and clapped for her,"That was awesome! So, what were the squirrels thinking?"

"Well all they had on their minds were nuts and when they were going to get out and collect some for hibernation next year."

Really? Nuts? How could a squirrel think about something so far in the future when the city is being destroyed?

"Oookay...weird...," Aros' voice trailed off but he stopped and smiled at her,"Anyways, you did it Kairi. You're one step closer to being able to detect thought and manipulate it."

"Congratulations Kai." I smiled at her.

"Alright break's over!" Aros ordered.

"Right!" Me and Kairi both said in unison.

"Alright, we should get mo-" A tree branch swung at Aros from behind, making him fly through the air and land in a pond, creating a huge splash.

"What the hell?" I said, springing up to my feet and turning around, my eyes following the branch as it returned to it's aggressor. I saw a dark oak tree that had large spherical yellow eyes, a horizontal zig-zagged mouth, and it's roots were out of the ground, and seemed to be used like legs while it's leaves were burning with dark ember.

"Shit, trouble." Kairi swore, standing up and glaring at the formidable force of nature. Shadows and their new humanoid versions came up from their silhouetted forms, forming a crowd around the dark oak tree.

Slowly, the dark force lumbered toward us. Before I could even get the chance to move, the tree extended its branch and grabbed me, pulling me towards it and restraining me.

"Hey! Let me go you ass of nature!" I struggled. The tree tightened its grip, causing me to drop my keyblade as I screamed in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi's P.O.V<strong>

"Sora!" I yelled, as I watched the boy I love get squeezed by the tree's branches. I tried to run over to him but three neo-shadows jumped in front of me, blocking my way.

"Kairi! Ru-Gah!" I heard try to shout. Trying to run past the muscular shadows only ended up with them punching me in the face, sending me to the ground.

"Kairi!"

Sora wanted me to run away but I couldn't just leave him there. I wanted to protect him, like he protects me. Using my scythe to support me as I got up, I gave the shadows a glare, wiping the red liquid substance off the corner of my mouth. My heart was racing, I was scared, but I knew that I would have to get over it if I wanted to save Sora. I focused my energy and a dark red aura surrounded me and Dream-Weaver. Finally, I lashed out at the opposing trio of shadows, carving two of them up before jumping up on the third one's head and using it as a stepping stone for my next jump.

Bouncing off of his head and getting a height advantage over the crowd of shadows, I did a front flip and did a buzz-saw attack. Some of the shadows tried to jump up and meet me in mid-air but they were sent back down to the ground by the sharp blade of my scythe. I landed in a clearing that the falling shadows made, surrounded by the creatures, I executed a 360 degree slice, cutting cleanly through the approaching enemies' necks.

I kept moving, cutting down any opponent that stood between me and Sora. Slicing and dicing my way through the formidable crowd, I came across a large rock. Clearing my mind, I established a connection with the rock, slowly, I lifted it up off it's grassy perch, a little dirt falling down from the bottom of it. Behind me, I could hear the shadows moving towards me, closer and closer. So I turned around and chucked the rock at them using my newly found telekinesis.

The shadows jumped back a bit, startled by the boulder that was hurled at them. I took this as an opportunity to run past them only to end up face-to-face with their leader.

The tree let out a chuckle as it gradually squeezed the life out of Sora. "Let. Him. Go!" I yelled, boiling with anger as I rushed at the tree's root-like legs, cutting them off two of them before doing a dodge-roll, evading a branch that was about to hit me right in the head. The oak let out a deafening roar that made me cover my ears. As soon as I covered them, I felt a sharp pain in my side. Looking down, I noticed a red gash coming out of my purple shirt and a tree branch with red crimson on it retreating back to the oak.

I dropped to my knees as I held my side, my vision getting blurrier by the minute. I could feel my blood slowly traveling down my waist as I barely heard Sora's screams. I dropped Dream-Weaver, it's steel meeting the thick blades of the grass. I felt cold, my strength being reduced to ashes as I fell to the ground. I tried to reach over to Dream-Weaver but it disappeared with a red flash, more blood leaked out from the place where I was stabbed. I coughed up a bit of blood, feeling a pair of hands turn me over, I noticed it was none other than Aros. His lips moved, looking like he was saying something along the lines of 'Hold on'. Slowly, I closed my eyes, unable to take anymore of this cold suffering. I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Xintas' POV<strong>

"Alright, machine-gunners hold your fire, I want semi-automatic precision fire from rifles only. Try not to hit the civilians." the lieutenant ordered while looking through his black binoculars, observing the shadow crowd that encircled the monstrous oak tree. The whole platoon went prone in a line going across a little incline, aiming through the green bushes.

Looking through my 4X scope, I zoomed in one of the enemies before shifting my aim to the tree, and noticed Sora in the clutches of it,"Shit, it's got Sora!" I swore, taking aim at the tree's head and pulling the trigger. A muzzle flash erupted from the barrel of my weapon, sending a bullet straight towards my target, hitting it right in between the eyes.

There was a moment of silence, I could see the shadows turning around, looking dead at me. Even the tree, that had Sora in his clutches stopped what it was doing and used its free hand to feel the hole between its round, yellow eyes.

"Well? Get with it! **Open fire!**" The platoon leader yelled, me and the other riflemen started opening up on the enemies in the field, some of the bullets crackling in the ground around them while some made direct hits with their torsos, shedding through their skin. It felt like one massive turkey shooter as they ran around hopelessly in a desperate attempt to find cover. Some of the more human-like shadows looked like soldiers with the classic 'egg helmets' that covered their heads, white and black straps that formed an 'X' on their chest, and long, bayoneted, bolt-action rifles along with black leathered lace-up boots. They went prone fired back at us in volleys, dark smoke bursting out of the barrels of their guns simultaneously. A black bullet flew by my head at an alarming speed, hitting and piercing through a tree the stood a few feet behind me. I felt blood splatter onto the left side of my face, looking over to the Marine next to me, I saw that his face had a large hole in it. Slowly, the blood leaked from his head wound, down to the grass which his body rested on.

I knew that he was already dead so there was no use calling for a medic. Reaching down into his shirt, I ripped the dog tags from around his neck, and read it. The name 'Danny Long' was engraved on it. I breathed then put the bloody tags into one of the pouches attached to the front of my body armor.

"Okay looks like we need to get some suppressing fire on these mother-fuckers! Machine guns! Give em' hell!" I heard our leader shout.

The machine-gun team that accompanied us set up the heavy weapon a tripod while other Marines rested their lighter machine-guns on the edge of the incline, using their bi-pods to lessen the recoil from their shots. More bullets whizzed past us as the firefight went on.

"Holy fuck! Incoming!" Reiji announced, pointing his finger at a purple rocket headed straight for our line.

"Everyone hit the deck!"

"Wait! I think I can hit it!" Rieke shouted, standing up while putting down his gun and pulling out his M9 pistol from it's holster strapped around his right thigh. I gasped, looking up at him as I scrounged my face up in response to his stupidity.

"What do you think this is? Call of Duty? Get the hell down!" I yelled, pulling on his leg. The 19-year old marine ignored me and tried to shoot at the fast-approaching rocket. I ducked down, putting both my hands on my helmet and gritted my teeth hard, bracing for impact. He shot at it and it exploded, but he was too late. The rocket was only a few feet from where he was standing. The force from the explosion knocked him back, the shrapnel bashing his body violently as he flew through the bushes. The explosion was so loud that it made me temporarily go deaf, all I could hear was the painful ringing in my ears. The ringing was so sharp that it drowned out all the gunfire and shouting of my fellow Marines. Turning over onto my back, I looked over to my left and saw Reiji yelling his head off as dirt constantly kicked up around him due to the intense fire he was receiving.

The platoon sergeant crawled over to me, his mouth moved looking like he was saying 'You alright?' My hearing gradually returned to me, my heart racing under all the pressure of the firefight.

"You okay?" the man with three golden chevrons on his right armor pauldron asked me while grabbing my shoulders and shaking me a bit. "Y-Yeah I'm fine." I stuttered, trying to remain calm.

The vet smiled,"Just remember your training son," he patted me on my helmet,"you'll be fine." He assured then fired his F2000 over my head before going back down the line to his original position.

I inhaled then exhaled slowly, turning back over onto my stomach,"Right, just remember my training." I muttered,"I'll be fine," I breathed,"It's cool." I took out a picture of my little sister, Xion. "Don't worry sis, I'll be there soon." I said, folding up the picture before putting it back in my pocket.

I felt a hand rest on my right shoulder and I looked over and saw it was my room-mate.

"Hey, she's a tough kid. Listen, we're going to get out of this alive alright? Then, we're gonna go see her and make sure she gets out of here alive."

I nodded, holding back the tears that were welling up in my eyes. "Right."

"Remember, **one and a half hour.** Now lets show these bastards what happens to them when they mess with Twilight Marines!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sora's POV<strong>

Finally, due to all the bullets that were pounding into the tree's wooden flesh, I managed to summon up enough strength to get out of its hold. My keyblade re-appeared in my hand, I ran over to Kairi, deflecting some stray bullets with said keyblade.

"Curaga!" Aros shouted as his keyblade produced a green light that bathed Kairi, gradually healing her side wound as time passed. I made it over to my light and my girlfriend, casting reflega so that we were under the protection of the shining dome.

"She's gonna be fine dude." Aros said while casting Curaga again.

"I hope so." I said, kneeling next to the girl I love, taking her left hand in mine, vaguely wishing for her to wake up soon.

* * *

><p>I wanted to make up for last chapter, since I thought it was so crappy. I want to thank all of you for sticking with me this far! I'll update soon! Laters!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18: The Watchmen

Hello there readers! Sorry I took so long to update. Had some stuff to take care of. But I know you people don't really care about what I do or don't take care of so...enjoy the chapter!

******Disclaimer: I do NOT own KH!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: The Watchmen<strong>

**Xintas' P.O.V.**

Shots continued to ring out throughout this lush, green battleground that they call a park. I looked through my 4X scope, putting the bright red reticle on a dark soldier who was currently reloading his rifle. Slowly I breathed then pulled the trigger, putting three rounds into his chest before he went down.

Suddenly, I heard what sounded like shells falling. The gunfire stopped for a moment as our lines were peppered with dark explosions.

"Holy shit they have mortars! Everyone! Spread the fuck out!" Reiji shouted, he was about to move to a different position but was knocked down by an explosion that happened nearby. I got up from my prone position and ran over to help my fallen comrade.

"Reiji you alright man?" I asked while helping him up. Shrapnel seemed to be protruding from his helmet,"Kevlar saved your ass man!" I exclaimed while turning him over so that I could get a look at his face. The blond had a few scars on his face but he looked okay. He slowly got up while panting heavily.

"I'm up! I'm fucked up but I'm up!" he bellowed while picking up his M249 SAW and going into a crouching stance, aiming down range at the enemies.

"Hey! They're retreating! They're using mortar fire so that they can fall back!" the lance corporal pointed out.

"Alright! Listen up!" the platoon leader barked,"We cannot stay here! We've got to make a push!"

"But sir! What about the m-" A private said, trying to protest but was interrupted by the lieutenant.

"We cannot stay here!"

"Sir, I'm staying here!" a corporal said cowardly, making sure to keep his head low as multiple bullets whizzed over his head.

"All we can do here is die! We have to keep moving!**" **he yelled, giving the marine a stern look. "Okay, now here is what we are going to do!" he said then looked at the three men who were currently crewing the M240 machine gun that was mounted on a tripod,"Machine gun team! You stay back and provide a base of fire along with the automatic riflemen! Riflemen, divide yourselves into fireteams and move up their flanks! Pop some smoke if you can."

One of the men pulling back on the charger of the M240 nodded,"Yes sir!" The man next to him raised up the cover on the machine gun, and loaded more bullets into the feed tray before pulling the cover back down,"Alright! We're locked and loaded!"

"Good! Alright men, prepare to move up on three! One...two..." All the riflemen in 4th platoon attached bayonets to the barrels of their F2000s while I did the same.

"Three!"

On his command, all the riflemen dropped down from the incline and charged towards the enemy whilst the automatic riflemen and the machine-gun team fired over their heads. I was just about to jump off the incline too but I felt someone grab my ankle and I turned around and saw it was none other than Reiji.

"Hey, you better come back alive okay? I don't want to be the one to tell Xion that her big brother is five feet under and in a box." he said, giving me a serious look.

I gave him a grin and said,"I'll be fine."

Reiji let go of my ankle, "Right behind ya bud." he said while resting his M249 on the edge of the incline to reduce the recoil of it.

And with that I jumped off the incline and landed boots first on a patch of grass. Shots rang out from Reiji's light-machine gun as it peppered the retreating enemy with 5.56 bullets. As him and all the other marines provided a base of fire, I moved up and rejoined with the other men who were advancing. As I sprinted I noticed the tree was lumbering away as well, bullets clearly having little to no effect on it as they tried to pierce it's thick wooden body.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora's P.O.V<strong>

I watched the shadows retreat as soldiers pursued them, bullets still traveling through the air. As the gunfire silenced, I noticed all the men in front of us stop and get into crouched stance, one man being ten meters apart from the other.

The gunfire ceased and seeing that it was all clear, I let down the dome. As it disappeared, I noticed more troops approaching us from behind. Among them I saw Xintas and ran over to him.

"Xintas!"

The brunette gave me a smile and ruffled my gravity-defying hair. "Hey, shouldn't you guys be with Xion and Hope?"

"We got separated," I lied, he nodded, supposedly accepting the answer I gave in response. Suddenly, a pair of feminine hands wrapped around my waist and I felt something soft and squishy touching my back.

I looked behind me and saw Kairi embracing me very tightly, holding on to the folds of my shirt while her face was buried in my back. I felt her tears on my shirt but I didn't mind, not one bit. She let out a sob as tried to stop crying. I turned around in her arms then hugged her back, my hands finding their way to her back. As she buried her face into my chest I could smell the sweet straberry scent of her hair.

"I-I thought I lost you..." she said into my shirt as I held her close.

I leaned into her ear and whispered "I'll always be with you Kai. Always." I pecked her on the cheek and was about to let go but she fisted my hair with her right hand and captured my lips with hers, probably feeling unsatisfied by the peck on the cheek I gave her.

I felt a drop of rain hit the top of my head but that didn't stop me from kissing her. As moments passed, more rain started to descend from the sky, falling from the heavens that once had clear, blue skies but now is shrouded in darkness.

Kairi pulled away from me and glanced up at the sky before looking at me. I tried my best to ignore her clothes as they were getting wetter by the minute. The more I tried to keep eye contact with her, the more my face heated up.

_Why does she have to be so goddamn cute?_

_J-Just breath Hikaru! F-Focus on something else!_

My mind shouted back. I continued the argument with my inner conciense before I heard a snapping of fingers, releasing me from my daydream.

"Sora? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah I-I'm fine." I laughed nervously while sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck.

"You sure? You're face is red." she pressed, pointing at my cheeks.

"I just...have a cold...that's all." I replied, hoping that she would take the answer and just leave it at that.

"Okey dokey..." she then poked my nose and smiled,"Then I will take care of you."

"I think having one mother is enough for me Kai." I snickered while looking into her eyes.

"Well would ya look at this. The spiky haired son of a bitch finally made it to first base! It's about damn time!" a marine said while walking over to me and Kairi.

I gave him a puzzled look and asked, "Ermmm...do I know you?"

"Do you know me? Are you serious dude? You can remember Xintas but you can't remember me?" he sighed while removing the black tactical glasses that covered his eyes.

The moment I saw those green eyes I remembered who he was and smiled, "It's good to see you again Reiji."

"Likewise man likewise." he grinned while resting his M249 over his shoulder "So, did you bed her yet?"

My smile then turned into a glare "Dude!" I yelled as the shade of my blush got darker.

The blond got into a proper stance, feet close together and arms close to his waist. He started marching in place "This is my rifle this is my gun!" he said while grabbing his groin area. He then let go and said "This is for fight," he said while raising his gun, "And this is for fun!" he exclaimed while grabbing his groin area for the second time. All the other marines burst out in laughter as he did pelvic thrusts.

"Anyways, we need to get you guys out of here." he said while ceasing his annoying antics and putting his black shades back on.

"We can't go yet. Not until we find the superintendent." Aros said in a serious tone while walking over to Reiji.

"The super what?" he asked, obviously, somone hasn't been playing Halo or watching Star Wars or Star Trek.

"Yes, the superintendent. The superintendent is like the general to this army of **heartless **beings that are now invading this city. We kill it, it kills them." my Light explained.

"Heartless... that's a good name for them. Anyways, how are we supposed to find this 'superintendent anyway?"

"Well, my theory is that they would have the superintendent stored somewhere safe, that can be defended for a long period of time. Somewhere that can be modified into a fortress."

"Alright, sounds good." Reiji returned, still flummoxed by all this sudden flow of information that could probably change the tide of the battle.

"So it's settled then. You guys lead the way and we will follow." The marine leader said, walking up next to Reiji and Xintas.

"Oh, and Sora, your girlfriend was kicking some major ass out there. Try not to anger her and get your balls ripped off. You'll never know when there will come a time that you might need" The SAW gunner commented, nodding his head toward a certain redhead that I love.

"Sh-Shut up Xintas..." I stuttered, desperately trying to cover up my flushed face in the midst of all this drizzling rain.

"Platoon! Form a staggered column!" The Lieutenant shouted. All the marines around us including Xintas and Reiji got into said formation in preparation to move out,"Alright you three, lead the way."

Kairi summoned her angelic scythe and the diamond on the bottom of it started flashing red as she concentrated. "The superintendent is that way." She announced, pointing in the direction of the North District.

"Shit, of course it would be in the North District." Xintas cursed.

"That is if there still IS a North District! Did you see all those explosions there when we were in the Chinook? It looked like hell on earth!" Reiji said.

"Then north we go, move to live marines." The officer in charge of them directed, brandishing his M16 as he started heading north, the rest of the men under his command falling in behind him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Twilight City, North Gate<em>**

Moderately, we made our way to the demolished gate that once stood tall. Passing through the ajar gate, we then crossed the North Bridge. Looking over the bridge I observed the water below that made reflections of the towering sky scrapers and the bridge. As I eyed it closely, I could see five dark figures moving in the watery canal. Summoning my keyblade, I ran towards the end of the bridge then went down the chrome stairs off to the side until I got to a platform close to the water to get a better look.

"What's up?" Xintas inquired, while walking down the white steps after me.

"I could have sworn I just saw five strange figures moving around in the water." I responded, still not taking my eyes off the water. I kept observing and spotted one of the silhouettes moving toward the edge of the platform me and the black haired marine were standing on. I called my keyblade forth while Reiji aimed his gun at the mysterious silhouette.

A ripple developed in the water and a gloved hand could be seen coming out of the water and grabbing onto the edge of the platform. Out from the water emerged a soldier clad in a jet black armored suit, it had a bulky design to it, a white skull symbol could be seen on his left shoulder pad. Light from the nearby street lights reflected off of his silver visor that shielded his eyes from view, giving it a nice clean shine.

"We're all on the same fucking side you blokes." he said with an authentic British accent, his voice projecting from his helmet. He arose, raising himself up using his left hand while in his right hand was a mini-gun that he was gripping by the carrying handle. It seemed to have a large, broad knife attached to it's underside, he must have modified it so he can easily use it in close-quarters situations. As he stood in front of us, I looked at him in admiration of his height and his muscular appearance. He looked like he measured seven feet. I didn't even know that stacked shit that high.

He turned around then looked down at the water,"Alright sheilas, come on out. These blokes won't bite."

Two other soldiers emerged from the water, flipping through the air before landing perfectly on both sides the British trooper. They had a more feminine appearance, being not nearly as tall as the bulky-armored gunner. They were equipped with smaller, asymmetrical shoulder plates and more lightweight armor, probably allowing them access to better mobility. One of the females seemed to be shorter and had a more younger build than the others, as a matter of fact, she seemed to be my height if not shorter.

Abruptly, I heard footsteps and I looked to my left, a strange figure had the color of the gray concrete wall behind us etched onto him. Gradually, all that camouflage disappeared, revealing a man wearing the same suit as the other people in front of me and Xintas, except he had a small antenna protruding out of the side of his helmet, and a blue visor. He wielded some kind of hi-tech sniper rifle that had a foregrip and a bipod attached to it.

"Hey, has anyone seen D-" Minigun-toting badass was interrupted by a male figure in a suit that jumped out of the water and landed in front of him.

"Always has to make an entrance..." he sighed.

"Wow, it's good to see that there are still friendly forces in the area." The marine platoon leader said while going down the steps and walking up to the male that just emerged from the water. "Lieutenant Forge." he declared while extending his hand.

"Darknal; It's nice to see another friendly face around here Lieutenant." he returned, "The tallest one is 0-31, Cyclops, on his right is 0-96, Frost, my second in command. On the left of them is 0-63, Valkyrie, and next to you is 0-46, Ghost."

"You guys are part of that unit that's supposedly doesn't exist? What was it? Ummm...Blackwatch?" Xintas asked.

"Affirmative, we were among the first to get sent here. Initially, we were only here to provide support and reconnaissance for ground personnel but we were cut off and forced to take this canal. Fortunately, these suits are waterproof."

"Damned shadow buggers are everywhere." Cyclops commented.

"So what brings you here? North district is overrun right now, and you should be getting these civilians out of here." Frost said while approaching us.

"We need them to show us where the superintendent is." Forge replied.

"The superintendent? Okay, tell us everything you know about this superintendent kid. Now" She commanded with an aggressive tone while looking down at me. I could feel her cold stare through her glossy silver visor. I gulped then cleared my throat.

"I'm waiting." She said intimidatingly.

She must be one of those aggressive kinds of women that can see through people's bullshit. And by the looks of her stare, I shouldn't keep her waiting.

"Well, the superintendent is the lea-"

"CONTACT!" I heard one of the marines shout.

"Alright we gotta move let's go!" Forge ordered while we followed him up the stairs. Bullets started whizzing by us, embedding themselves into the brick buildings and the concrete wall behind us.

"Thirty five meters! Thirty five meters! Rooftops at nine o' clock!" Reiji called out as multiple bullets pounded the wall the he was hiding behind.

"Roger that mate! Suppressing fire!" Cyclops said while getting beside the marines who have currently set up a firing line at the bridge.

His minigun started to spin rapidly as bullets errupted from it's barrel. The heartless soldiers couldn only cower in fear as the powerful bullets pierced through the rooftops and drove into their bodies, knocking them right off their feet.

"Alright lads, fire and maneuver! Lay into them!" he exclaimed while moving slightly to his left, shifting his aim to another rooftop that was full of enemies. I noticed Valkyrie and Frost summoning what looked like keyblades. Valkyrie's was black and white, having a similar design to Oblivion, while Frost's was blue and silver with a bit of red on the hilt, her keyblade had mostly blue with a triton-like design to it.

Water began to form around Frost and Valkyrie, shielded them from the bullets that reigned down on them.

I summoned my keyblade and deflected as many bullets as I can, sometimes repelling them back to the aggressor. "Thunder!" I shouted while raising my keyblade up into the air, the metal tip of the blade produced electricity that shot into the air, piercing a tiny hole in the thick shroud of dark clouds before coming back down to earth and electrifying a group of heartless soldiers currently occupying the roof of a brown two-story apartment building.

"Sora!"

I looked over to whoever was calling my name and noticed Kairi levitating what looked like a green Hummer H2 above her head.

"Wait! Hold on!" A combat engineer said while running over to the floating Hummer,"Attaching C-4!" he announced while annexing explosives onto the Hummer. "Alright, you're good to go!" he said while readying the detonator.

Kairi threw the hummer towards me and with a huge swing of my keyblade, sent it flying over to a far building straight through a window through which a heartless soldier was firing out of.

"Fire in the hole!" The combat engineer yelled while pressing the button on the detonator. The building was leveled in a fiery combustion, dust seeping out from the wreckage as the flames burned the shadows into oblivion.

I looked up at a building to the right of the bridge and saw what looked like a shadow soldier carrying a rocket launcher.

"**Incoming!**" I yelled while trying to get everyone to clear the bridge. Frost let down her water shield as her and her fellow team-mate made it up the stairs to join the group. Most of us made it to the other side while a few marines were lagging behind.

"Get out of there!"

The rocket launcher was fired, a black missile was sent straight for them, the massive black explosion divided the bridge in two, also taking the lives of approximately **ten **marines.

"Goddammit! You bastards! Come down here and fight us like men you assholes! You want of piece of me? I'm right h-" Reiji shouted, but was interrupted by Lt. Forge.

"Stow that shit Reiji. You'll probably get killed before you can even get a shot off."

The angered blond nodded while trying to calm down.

"Alright, Staff Sergeant Silvers (A.K.A. "Smokey") was killed along with nine other privates. So that makes thirteen KIA (Killed In Action). Lance Corporal Yamamoto? Lance Corporal Hikari?"

Both of them snapped to attention "Sir?"

"I'm issuing both of you a battlefield promotion to the rank of Sergeant, effective immediately. You both will be leading your own squad, think you can handle that?"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Alright then, everyone setup a garrison inside that abandoned warehouse over there, then we can tell the Blackwatch team what we found out.

As ordered, everyone trudged over to the dilapidated warehouse, thanks to Cyclops' strength, he managed to lift the huge garage door with ease.

"Alright, sheilas first." he said. Kairi, Valkyrie, and Frost entered in first before the rest of us. Everyone took up a defensive position at the windows while Ghost walked up the stairs, probably to get up on the roof for a better surveillance point. I could see marines getting chem-lights of different colors being thrown to the floor, aiding in the illumination of the dark warehouse.

"So, kid, you were saying?" Frost asked while walking over to me. Before I could even give her a reply, Aros stepped in.

"The superintendent is the leader of this growing dark army that we are fighting right now. It's what is helping them develop their though process, weapons, technology, and abilities. My theory is that if we take it out, the rest of the heartless will die along with it."

"A theory..."

"Yes, a theory."

"And what if this doesn't work huh? What if all the men back there sacrificed their lives for nothing!" Frost snapped.

"Hey, it's our only chance right now! If you have a better way to defeat them then go right ahead and speak up, you have everyone's attention!"

"But what if it's a chance that will get everyone killed!" She said before turning to Forge, "Lieutenant, why are we letting a trio of teens lead us? For all we know, they could be talking about nonsense and fairy tales."

"It's not nonsense!" Aros yelled. Darknal stepped in between them, separating one from the other.

"Lock it down, the both of you. Let's keep the war out there shall we?" Darknal suggested with a serious tone,"And while we're at it, we might as well stop with the nicknames since we're gonna be here a while. The Blackwatch leader took off his helmet and held it by his waist nonchalantly.

"0-52, Colonel Darknal, nice to meet you." He said while giving a smile. He had jet black hair like Aros but had ocean blue eyes.

The muscular operator finished putting down the garage door and picked his mini-gun back up with one hand while taking off his helmet with the other. "0-36, Major Clayton Dragneel."

"0-92, Lieutenant Colonel Yuki Imanari." Frost said while taking off her black helmet as well. She had caramel brown hair with purple eyes.

"Hey, Val, you gonna introduce yourself?" Yuki asked while turning over to the operator that had the figure of a teenage girl.

I looked over at her, and I noticed she was staring at me. I kind of felt awkward under her gaze for some reason. "Erm...is something wrong?"

She quickly shook her head then looked off in another direction.

_Ummm...okay?_ I thought while looking at her. I decided just to let it be and turn to her other teammates. "Hi, my name is Sora, Sora Hikaru." I grinned.

"Sora eh? Interesting. Do you by any chance like flying?" Clayton asked intriguingly.

"Well, my dad used to be a pilot and he would show me the parts of a plane. One time he let me fly with him but that was when I was little." I replied in a sad tone.

"Something wrong lad?"

"No. I'm fine."

"You sure?" He pressed.

"No I'm fine. Seriously."

"Okay then."

I heard what sounded like metal footsteps on the walkway above us, as I looked up, I saw it was none other than Ghost just walking down the metallic stairs and walking over to Darknal.

"0-17 First Lieutenant Conan. What have you got for me?" He asked before putting an index finger on his helmet,"I see...," the colonel then turned to me. "We've got trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Forge asked.

"It's big, it's bad, it's made of metal and it rolls."

"What? I thought all they had was infantry!" Reiji said in anger.

"Conan says that an enemy armored convoy is gonna move past here accompanied by enemy infantry and skirmishers. They don't know we're in here so we will just take cover here and wait for them to pass."

* * *

><p><em>15 minutes Later<em>

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Everyone was now currently looking out different windows, keeping an eye out for shadows. Sora and Kairi were on the second floor walkway with Conan who was constantly taking trips from the walkway up to the roof and back.

"I hope our families are doing okay." Kairi said sullenly while looking out a window, nonchalantly holding her scythe over her right shoulder. "Don't worry Kai, we'll see them again." Sora reassured her while putting his right hand on her shoulder since his keyblade was in his left, "We just have to destroy the superintendent and we'll go back home."

"But what if Yuki is right? What if there IS no superintendent?"

"Hey," he said while putting his hand on her cheek, gently turning her face to him,"You trust me. Don't you?"

A light tint of pink made it on to Kairi's cheeks as she looked into those deep, azure blue eyes of his. "Yes, I do." she nodded.

"Well, technically, Aros is me. So trust in him as you trust in me. Think you can do that for me?"

The redhead smiled "Okay."

"Awwwwwww..." Conan cooed. Sora turned to the cockblocking sniper and gave him a blank expression "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Well, besides taking decapitating my enemies with my Katana and my sniper rifle...no." He said bluntly. The bored marksman glanced out the window and saw shadow soldiers in the distance, accompanied by black tanks that had a design similar to the Panzer IV.

"Shit, we've got trouble." He informed. Getting on his built-in helmet communications module to contact Darknal.

Meanwhile, said Blackwatch leader was downstairs in the administration room coordinating a plan with Forge until he was interrupted.

_They're here._

"Roger that. Lieutenant?" The Colonel said while looking at him.

The hazel-eyed Lieutenant walked out of the room "Chem-lights off. We've got enemy armor approaching." He announced. The colorful lights that once illuminated the dark warehouse vanished. Sora, Kairi, and Conan came running down the stairs. Sora hid behind a generator, Kairi concealed herself behind a crate while Conan simply leaned against the wall and activated his suits' camouflage, enabling him to blend in with his surroundings.

"Enemy armor approaching now." Cyclops whispered while peeking out the window onto the war-torn streets. The area seemed very quiet, that is until the ground could be felt rumbling slightly and the sound of engines could be heard approaching. Everyone inside the warehouse got low to avoid detection.

After three minutes, the armor convoy passed and now the sounds of marching could be heard along with a song that had an ominous but cartoon theme to it. Some of the heartless troops were carrying horns and drums, playing "Rowdy Rumble" as they marched in unison with their fellow dark brethren. Shadows from the passing enemy troops could be seen casting through the window onto the floor.

Hiding against the wall next to the window was a marine who watched as the shadows passed by. Everything was going smooth until his radio sounded.

_Devil 4 this is Angel 1. Our UAV has a visual on multiple hostiles moving past your posi-_

"Shhhhiiiit..." he cursed silently while turning off the radio, praying to God that none of the heartless heard it. He slowly he held his breath and exhaled trying to calm himself down. He tensed up again when he noticed a black rifle slowly coming through a crack in the window he was hiding next to. It's bayonet giving off a shine in the darkness.

Luckily, Forge was in the administration office with Darknal behind closed doors so he could talk on the radio.

"Neptune this is Devil 4. Come in over?" He whispered.

_Devil 4 this is Neptune. You are far too deep into the dark zone. Your orders are to pull back to Objective Echo and await for further orders._

"Yes, sir I know, but the civi-"

_Get your men out of there. **Now.**_

* * *

><p>Writing action chapters are fun! :D<p>

I know what you guys are thinking. What the hell Blade? What happened to all the funny? To all of you who are thinking this, don't worry. There will soon be a return to normalcy and I will then be able to put in more jokes. But for now... enjoy the fight scenes!

I'll update soon! Please reviews and thanks for sticking with me this far into the story! :)

P.S. Oh, and if you're wondering why Darknal doesn't order Forge and his marines around, it's because of a protocol between Black Watch and the Conventional Forces of the Twilight Military.


	19. Chapter 19: Hell from Above

(Bold and Italics combined means Radio Chatter)

* * *

><p><strong>S.S. Neptune- TNHC (Twilight Naval High Command)<strong>

* * *

><p>The whole room was silent as everyone observed the screens, watching as all the carnage in Twilight City unfolded.<p>

Sitting on his high chair was General Talbot, leader of the Department of Naval Warfare. He took off his white cap, massaging his temples while deep in thought.

The radio sounded. The crackles of bullets and gunfire whizzing could be heard in the back ground. **_Neptune this is Charlie three-three! Five, no, seven combat outposts overrun! We are out of options! I repeat we are out of options! We are pulling back to sector November! Requesting naval artillery support at grid Three, five, seven, nine! _**

Below him were communications workers responding to the calls.

"Charlie three-three I need you to calm down. Naval support is not available at this time, find some cover and remain th-"

**_Oh God. Enemy tanks are pouring in on our position! Where the hell did they come from? Command, we need that artillery support, NOW!_** The soldier on the radio demanded, interrupting the male communications worker.

"Naval support is not available at this ti-"

_**NGHAHHHHH!**_

"Charlie three-three? Come in Charlie three-three!"

Only static could be heard. Looking back at the monitors that were connected to a UAV (Unmanned Aircraft Vehicle), the north part of the city was in ruins. To think, a once bustling place, now covered in fire and brimstone.

"Colonel, send in the **Basilisk**." Talbot ordered while glaring at one of the monitors.

"B-But sir! The Empress is still in it's beta and-"

"IF IT CAN KILL IT IS READY! NOW. SEND. IN. THE BASILISK!" The General barked, slamming his hands on his desk.

"Yes sir..." The blonde colonel then proceeded to get on the microphone that could project his voice throughout the ship.

"Empress is a go, I repeat, Empress is a go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the North District...<strong>

* * *

><p>Eerie whispers could be heard just outside the cracked window as the heartless soldier still had his rifle in the window. Slowly it drew back until it was out of the marine's view.<p>

He let out a sigh of relief, but it wasn't until tentacles came in through the window that he felt the need to shit his pants. They slugged on the walls, traveling in through the darkness. One of the tentacles gradually wrapped around the marine's leg. But he wasn't gonna have any of that.

"GET THIS FUCKER OFF OF ME!" He shouted, pointing his M-16 down at the black tentacle and firing bursts of bullets into its thick skin. As the rounds embedded themselves into it, the tentacle began to shake a little before pulling the poor man right out of his spot and through the window.

"Shit!" Ghost cursed before looking out the second-story window from his position on the catwalk. The tanks stopped, turning their main guns to face the warehouse. "KAIRI! SORA! GET D-"

Suddenly, the brick wall exploded and the trio was thrown off the catwalk. Sora grabbed Kairi and held her close to him as they descended to the cold, concrete floor. The brunette hit the ground first, cushioning the auburn's fall. Unfortunately, Sora's head hit the ground hard and his vision got blurry as Kairi kept shaking him. A few cuts could be seen on her cheek, nothing major, he was glad to see that she was still in one piece.

The tanks were about to fire another barrage of rounds before Aros got in front of everybody and raised oathkeeper, creating a wall of light in front of him. Nonetheless, the tanks fired but what they weren't expecting was their own shells to be reflected right back at them. Two of the tanks were hit, one being disabled while the other caught on fire. Shadows could be seen piling out of the now burning vehicle, not bothering to stop, drop, and roll.

To make sure they wouldn't die alone, the crew members charged over to an oil truck that was conveniently parked next to the warehouse on the left side where two marines were trying to lift the garage door up to provide an escape route.

"Hey! We can escape through here!" One of them exclaimed, unbeknownst that a few shadows were running towards the oil truck parked near the garage door.

"Hey! Get away from there!" Reiji shouted.

"But sarge it's cl-" That's all the poor corporal could say before him and his comrade were blown to bits, bringing another wall down along with a vital support beam that held the warehouse up.

"Stay away from the fucking walls!" Aros shouted, "And, Sora, Kairi! Help me out here!"

Kairi summoned her scythe once again, helping a dazed Sora up before running over to Aros.

"Okay, Kairi, here is what I need you to do. Focus and conjure up enough energy to smash that burning tank into the disabled one over there!" He instructed before looking over to Sora, "And Sora! I want you to get out there and finish off some of their forces!"

"Right!" The couple shouted while doing what they were told to do.

Sora summoned his keyblade and got into a lunging stance. Light energy flowed into his keyblade from the hilt up to the very tilt of the blade, causing it to develop an aura made purely of light. Forward he charged, crashing right through the wall of light and into a heartless soldier on the other side, gladly sinking his blade right into its chest before ejecting it back out and kicking the dark humanoid down to the ground. Thanks to his reflexes, he used his weapon to deflect a bullet right back at the attacker in front of him. Ten other troops were about to conduct a bayonet charge on Sora before a burning tank suddenly smashed them into the other disabled tank, sandwiching them in between the two.

Valkyrie, with her blade in hand, ran through the hole in the light wall that Sora created to assist him. Yuki also joined in the fight, using water from the nearby pipes to knock a group of shadows off their feet.

"CONTACT ROOF! CONTACT ROOF!" Xintas yelled, firing his weapon at a few shadows that were hopping down from the building across the street from the warehouse.

"Across the street! Lets go! Move out!" Forge ordered.

"Wait! Where's Ghost?" Clayton asked as he looked around the room.

"He's over here! Clayton, help me move this rubble off of him." Darknal said, grunting as he tried to lift the debris off of his friend.

The hulking operator put down his mini-gun and ran over to assist him in the upheaval of the heavy debris. The sound of gunfire only quickened his efforts. Most of the debris was moved, save for a sharp metal beam. Ghost's body was revealed. His visor was cracked, and the sharp metal beam was stabbed through the left part of his chest, right where his heart would be.

"Those bastards..." Clayton muttered, going back over to his mini-gun and picking it up. With fiery rage coursing through his veins, he charged out of the building.

"Clayton!"

"SHUT UP!" He spat while firing as the multiple shadows that now littered the streets.

Darknal got out his sword and ran over to him, putting his hand on his shoulder,"LISTEN TO ME! Ghost was a good soldier, BUT WE HAVE GOT TO GO!" He shouted. "I know you two were the best of friends, so here, take his dog-tags." Darknal said, giving him the sniper's dog-tags. On it read "_Conan D. Grayson,"_ along with other things such as his blood type, the country which he hailed from. It was all that was left of his identity.

The gunner took out a chip out of the back of his helmet and put the tag in there, returning the chip to it's original spot.

"Lieutenant! What about the wounded?" Reiji said while looking at the wounded marines that were on the warehouse floor, writhing in pain.

"Leave them!" he ordered.

"WHAT?" Xintas interrupted while walking over to Forge, boiling in anger.

Forge gave him a dark look. "If you've got something you want to get off your chest, sergeant, do it later! Platoon! Move out!" He replied while running out the wrecked warehouse door. Other marines followed behind him.

"Sora! Aros! Val! Yuki! Let's go!" Kairi said while sprinting off towards the retreating band of troops. The others followed as well, Reiji and Xintas being the last to leave.

Xintas lagged behind constantly looking at the downed marines behind him as the shadows closed in on them. He knew this wasn't right. Leaving his brothers in arms behind like that. But what else could he do? The sound of bullets embedding themselves into the ground around him made him break out into a full sprint, pumping his legs as fast as he could. He ignored his feelings of dread as he heard the cries of the wounded behind him.

"Xintas! Hurry the fuck up!" Reiji yelled while firing a few short, controlled bursts at the shadows in an attempt to suppress their advance.

* * *

><p>The group successfully managed to elude the horde of heartless that pursued them, all it took was the death of a blackwatch operator and four marines. Everyone took cover inside a ravaged baptist church, maybe now would be a good time to repent considering the circumstances.<p>

"So this is the guy that's leading us? A guy that leaves his men behind?" Xintas asked, taking a seat on one of the pews while getting out his canteen.

Reiji plopped down next to him as he looked around, taking off his black tactical glasses. The church had a very gloomy and ominous look to it. The walls looked scratched out in some places and some of the pews seemed to be turned over. The podiums where the speakers would stand were broken down, and in the back of the room hanging just above a black organ was a glass window that portrayed a mosaic picture of Jesus Christ. It was cracked and looked like it was on the verge of breaking. The blonde gulped, being slightly freaked out and intimidated by the sanctuary. "Don't you ever get that feeling that, this all has something to do with God?" He asked, propping his M249 SAW up against the pew in front of him.

"What the hell are you talking about Rei?" Xintas asked in an annoyed tone while taking off his Kevlar helmet and carelessly letting it fall in between his boots.

Ignoring his attitude, Reiji continued,"Ever since we got here, I've been thinking. What if this is God's way of punishing us?" He casually leaned back against the pew, his head lolling over the edge as he looked up at the ceiling deep in thought,"And that repenting to him is the Deus Ex Ma-china to winning this conflict?"

Xintas never really thought about God all that much. One, because he is an atheist, although he has never told anyone. And two, because he doesn't really think that God has anything to do with what is currently happening. Why the heartless are really here, and why the heartless are attacking the city. He sighed, "To tell you the truth, I don't really know man."

"You blokes are paying your respects too eh?" A male voice said.

They both turned to their left to see Clayton sitting right beside them.

Impressed by how close he got to them without their knowing, they replied, "Yeah."

The British gunner then proceeded to take his helmet off. The man had dark skin. On his left cheek rested a scar that he must have got when he was in a different conflict. His eyes were dark brown, while his hair was black and wavy. "To tell you the truth, I'm actually catholic. But given the situation, I don't really care what type of church I'm in, as long as its as it worships the Lord that's fine with me."

"Sorry about what happened to your friend..." Xintas said.

"It's fine. Conan was a good man. A good soldier, a good marksman, and a good life-long friend. But now he's in a better place." The burly man said while looking at a cross that was illuminated by a candle that still burned bright, even when all the other candles blew out.

On the pew adjacent to the one the three men were sitting on, Kairi and Sora were sitting there, thinking about their families. That is... if their families are still alive.

Sora frowned, "And to think, all this happened because of me..."

"Hey, c'mon now, how were you supposed to know that killing the Anti you would do this?" Kairi said while leaning on his right shoulder while holding her scythe in her right hand.

He sighed,"I know, but I still can't help but feel guilty...," the brunette said while looking down at the floor somberly.

"Sora..."

"You're right, I should get over it."

She smiled slightly and gave him a peck on the cheek,"Good boy." She said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the under-croft of the church, Darknal, Yuki, and Forge were standing around a wooden table with a map of the city on it, discussing their strategy.<p>

"Okay, so we're held up around here," Forge said while pointing to what looked like the very church that they were standing in,"Now, here is what I am proposing we do. We get back out on that street and take a left off Oakland Avenue, from there, we will double back across the Hartland bridge and safely make our way back to the green zone, which is here." He said while getting out a green marker and circling an airport in the east district. "Right there is F.O.B. (Forward Operating Base) King-Fisher, where most of the civilian evacuations are taking place. We'll regroup back with the M.E.F. (Marine Expeditionary Force), and then-"

"That's all well said Lieutenant, but we can't fall back now. Not when we are so close to our objective." Yuki interrupted.

"What are you talking about? Ever since we got into this damned district it's been two steps forward and four backward!" He replied, raising his voice at water manipulator.

"Have you been paying attention lately? Have you even taken a glance at Kairi's scythe? Ever since we garrisoned that warehouse and advance further behind enemy lines up to this point, that red thingy on the bottom of her scythe has started glowing even brighter."

"She's right." Darknal announced, getting off of the wall that he was nonchalantly leaning on. "If we fall back now, we may not get another chance like this."

"This is suicide! Think about the men!" He shouted, slamming his hands on the table.

Not phased by his anger, Darknal calmly walked up to him," I saw what you did when we were back at the warehouse. You don't care about your marines. All you care about is yourself."

Forge growled, "I do care about th-"

"Then why leave them behind?" Yuki asked, joining in.

"Our position was being overru-"

"Bullshit. The way I see it, we could have held that position for at least an fort-five minutes. Plenty of time to call in an aerial M.E.D.E.V.A.C. (Medical Evacuation). Sure, the platoon was a bit exposed, we could have repositioned, taking the wounded with us. There were only four of them. Hell, Clayton could have carried two of them."

Finally having enough of this lecture Forge kicked the table shouting, "THESE ARE MY MARINES! NOT YOURS! AS LONG AS WE WIN THIS WAR, ALL OF THEM ARE CONSIDERED EXPENDABLE!"

Two of his "marines" entered the room, attracted by the yelling. Both of them being the lance corporals that he promoted to sergeant.

"Reiji, Xintas, glad you could join us." He said in a stern tone while looking at them.

"Lieutenant, you are officially relieved of command." Xintas announced, giving him a dark glare.

"WHAT?"

"You heard him, asshole." Reiji said, anger filling his voice. "Not only have you shown that you don't care about your brothers in arms, you have shown that you're not fit to lead. We are now going t' hand the leadership over to Darknal."

"But protocol dicta-"

"Fuck protocol, Tony."

The lieutenant growled at the saying of his first name. But eventually, he sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Alright then." Darknal said while taking off his helmet. Behind the visor he had green eyes with black spiky hair. His hair was like Sora's except his bangs went the opposite way. "Jason, Jason Blake."

"What?" Reiji asked confusedly.

"My name."

"Oh."

Jason then turned to Xintas and asked, "Sergeant, are you sure you want to go through with this? You do realize that if we advance any further, we might not come ba-"

"We know the risks. Colonel when I first joined this Corp, I wanted to fight for my country. And I can garuntee you that the rest of us will fight for our country as well. For our homes, for our families. " Xintas stated. Nine other marines came into the undercroft along with Sora, Kairi, Aros, and Clayton.

"All of us." Reiji commented. Everyone else nodded in agreement with Xintas' statement.

At that moment, Jason locked eyes with every single person in that room. He could see sparks of determination in their eyes, a spark of hope. Like a flame in the darkness that would never go out. The black haired man sighed then said,"Just makin' sure you all know what you're getting yourselves into." He rolled the map up and handed it to one of the marines. "Kairi, how close do you think we are to the superintendent?" He asked while looking at the auburn.

"According to my scythe, we should be close to it by now." She replied while examining her weapon closely.

Jason nodded, "Okay, good." And with that, he put his helmet back on,"First things first, I suggest we find somewhere where we can-"

His built-in helmet communications system suddenly chimed in and he put it on speaker so that everyone else could hear.

_**Attention all ground units, the Basilisk is entering it's final stage of deployment. Expect it to be mobilized in five minutes.**_

"D-Did I just hear correctly? They're mobilizing the basilisk? I thought it was still in it's beta phase!" Yuki asked, surprised by this sudden turn of events. But maybe it was a turn for the better? The Basilisk could be key to winning this ferocious battle.

"Okay, here's the plan, we need to find an elevated position that has a three-hundred sixty degree view of the city. If we can get there, we can mark targets for the Basilisk and see if we can turn the tide. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded in response.

"Alright then", he said while unsheathing his blade that had an intricate wolf design, the embellishments glimmering in the light. "Let's roll."

Everyone then walked up the stairs and re-entered the main sanctuary.

"Wait, hold on, let me get my SAW." Reiji said while running over to the pew where he left his gun. As he was picking it up he noticed a tarantula on the stock,"Holy shit!" He threw the gun down to floor, staggering away from it frantically. He eventually lost his balance and fell back over a pew. Raising an eye at his odd behavior, Xintas walked over to the gun and scrutinized it. He burst out into laughter when he noticed the grey furry arachnid.

"Sh-Shut up!" Reiji huffed in embarrassment while getting back up and dusting off his pants.

"You're afraid of spiders?" Sora said, intrigued.

The blonde sighed,"Okay, I admit it. I am arachnaphobic, okay?" He watched Yuki approach the spider and pick it up, crushing it in her hand like it was nothing.

"Men..." She groaned before getting out her keyblade to examine it. "By the way, has anyone seen Valkyrie?"

"What? I thought she was with you!" Clayton said while taking off his helmet, his eyes darting around the room.

"Alright, spread out and look for her." Jason ordered. Everyone nodded in agreement and divided into groups, unfortunately for Sora, he had to go alone.

* * *

><p>Since everyone was already looking around the sanctuary, Sora decided to head up to the bell tower to get some fresh air. Trekking up the creaky wooden stairs, he noticed that the door to the tower was already ajar; nonetheless, he went on to investigate. Opening the door, he noticed Valkyrie standing there admiring the view of the ravaged urban area.<p>

He sauntered over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. The operator slightly jumped to his touch. "Hey, calm down, it's just me." He chuckled.

"Oh... umm...hi..." She said softly with a hint of nervousness. Funny, she's a highly trained special forces operative that no one is supposed to know about, and here she is being nervous.

"So now you start talking." He pointed out while going over to a nearby wall and leaning against it nonchalantly, putting his hands in his pockets. "But my question is, why all of a sudden?"

"Well..." Her voice trailed off as she tried to think up a coherent response. Sora raised an eyebrow as he took note of her voice and how it matched similarly to someone else he knew.

"Hey, do I know you?" He said while pushing off of the wall and walking over to her, squinting as he tried to futility see through her visor to get a good look at her face.

She sighed, seeing as he would find out sooner or later. "Yes. You do." She returned while taking off her helmet, causing Sora to have a flabbergasted look upon his face when he saw that it was none other than Reimi.

"R-R-R-Reimi?" He stuttered confusedly while shakily pointing at her.

"Hi, Sora..." She said, a frown creasing upon her lips as she continued to look upon the city, her silver hair now blowing with the wind.

"Y-You're o-one of th-the-"

"Yeah..."

The brunette quickly snapped out of it and regained his composure. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" He asked while staring at her distantly.

"I thought that if you saw me like this that you would never want to talk to me again. That you would turn your back on me, just like _they _did." She replied, wiping a bang away from her eyes.

"They? Who's they?"

"It's nothing..."

"You sure?" He pressed.

"...Yeah, I'm sure..." She said with a sullen look on her face.

Seeing that the subject was obviously a sensitive one, Sora turned around and walked toward the door, upon reaching the doorpost he stopped and said,"Reimi, we all accept you for who you are, and nothing is going to change that. Now, let's go back downstairs alright? Everyone has been looking for you."

Reimi turned to him, watching him do a hand gesture that meant to follow him as he descended down the stairs. A smile returned on her face as she eagerly followed Sora down the stairs and into the sanctuary.

* * *

><p>As the teens entered, they noticed everyone else was huddled together near a wall. Joining them, Reimi was the first to ask,"Hey, everyone. What's going on?"<p>

Yuki turned to the duo,"Kairi's diamond thingy stopped glowing..."

Immediately, the both of them started panicking,"W-What? B-But that was our only-"

"No... it's not." She returned,"Right now we are trying to decipher some kind of ancient writing that was generated by her scythe. It's written in Hebrew we're having some trouble trying to figure it out."

"Whoa, okay everybody, step back. Give the girl some room." Jason announced, the whole group took a step back, leaving only Kairi at the wall.

The auburn had her hand on the writing, it was disseminating powerful rays of red light that spread across the wording, causing it to radiate the same color as well. Eventually, the red glow dimmed until it was no longer visible. At that moment, Kairi turned to everyone and declared,"It says: _In darkest day, in darkest night. Michael shall point the way to the light_."

"Wait, it must be talking about Michael the Archangel!" Reiji added.

"But pointing the way to the light? What about that?" Reimi inquired.

Everyone in the room (Except Sora since he already knows) gave her a surprised look. "First Lieutenant Reimi Nagasuki, it's about time you started talking. And here I was thinking that you were about go mute on me for this whole mission." Darknal joked before scanning the church.

"Look up." Kairi said simply.

The whole team looked up and saw a statue of none other than a clay Michael the Archangel suspended from the ceiling. He seemed to be pictured in full flight with his sword in his right hand, wings sprawled out from his back as he pointed to the wall that had the writing on it.

"Huh, I wonder why we didn't notice him before?" Reiji commented while raising an eyebrow.

Jason nodded, "Alright people, what we need is a comp-"

"Already got one." A rifleman interrupted while handing him his compass,"Marine Corps standard issue."

"Nice." He returned, patting the marine on the shoulder while reading the compass. "East. Go figure. Makes sense because Israel is in the east- And everyone knows that Jews pray toward Israel when outside said country. If they're inside Israel, they face Jerusalem, and if they're in Jerusalem- Towards the Temple Mount."

"That's very informative and all... but we're not looking for Israel, we're looking for the superintendent." Aros interjected.

"Then that means that...the superintendent isn't in the North District... its in the East District!" Kairi clarified.

"But why would your scythe lead us all the way here and shut off all of a sudden?" Aros asked.

Kairi shrugged,"No idea."

* * *

><p>Once again, the group returned to the dangerous streets of Twilight City. Not wanting to get ambushed for the umpteenth time, the team decided to take a murky alley way instead. Fortunately, the Twilight Marines and Blackwatch operators all came equipped with flashlights attached to their helmets. Reimi, Yuki, Sora, and Aros raised their keyblades and generated a bright blue spark that assisted in illuminating the path. As the group pressed onward, Reiji was tasked with covering the back, having his M249 at the ready. He glanced down at the ground only to see a spider crawl by his boots.<p>

_See no evil, fear no evil._ He thought while ignoring the small Araneae as it returned back to it's web that was attached in between a steel pipe and a brick wall.

"F-Freakin spiders... I know they keep the insect population all low and stuff like that. But... why must they be so repulsive...?" He said to himself.

"Will you please stop acting like such a girl?" Forge demanded, rubbing his forehead in annoyance,"There are things lurking these streets that are worse than any spider's bite. And once your dead, they will just re-animate your corpse and then you will become a Reborn."

"A reborn?"

"Like it? It's a name I came up with for all the people that got infected by the heartless swarm."

"Sounds good to me." Clayton approved, not taking his eyes off of the rooftops.

As the group progressed, Sora noticed a path off to the right between to buildings. A flight of stairs descended down in a curve. "Hmmm... I wonder where this goes..." Sora inquired, intrigued by this possible shortcut; without warning, he dashed down the stairs.

"Hey! Sora! Wait up!" Reimi exclaimed while chasing after him.

"Where are you two going? We need to stick together!" Yuki noted. She was about to go after them but she was stopped by a black gate that suddenly appeared in front of the alternate path, hindering her chase. "T'ch, dammit!" She hacked and slashed at the gate with her keyblade but it had no effect.

"Umm guys? We've got company!" Xintas shouted. Giant arachnids started jumping down from the adjacent rooftops. Their bodies were colored red and black, the heartless symbol being on their abdomen. On each spider's back was some strange humanoid that had no legs because it was attached to the arachnid's back. The miscreant had one yellow eye and had the heartless symbol on it's chest. The riders also seemed to be wearing cartoony white gloves, cracking the knuckles before letting out a maniacal laugh.

Forge glared at the heartless and trained his sights on them,"Alright marines, hold your posi-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" Reiji screamed in complete fear while running right past him, knocking him down in the process.

"Stop running away!" One of the men shouted.

"I'm not running away! I-It's called a tactical withdrawal!"

"Tactical? Tactical my arse!" Clayton shot back while preparing his minigun for action. As the gun started spinning faster, bullets erupted out of it, emitting an orange streak that temporarily illuminated the area where the hulking supersoldier was standing. "I'll _kill_ the lot of you!"

And "kill the lot of them" he did! The spiders let out roars of excruting pain as the armor-piercing bullets penetrated their skin. Yuki gathered water from the pipes, conjuring up a wall of water through which Clayton's bullet went.

"The itsy bitsy spiders went up the water spout. Down came Yuki's wave and took the fuckers out!" Clayton sang as Yuki sent the wave crashing into the spiders.

"Okay, we'll see where these stairs go and rendevouz with you somewhere else!" Reimi declared.

"We're a team, Reimi! We'll find a way to-" Yuki said but was interrupted by her silver-haired sister-in-arms.

"We'll be fine! Just go!" She replied before running down the flight stairs with Sora, followed by more venom riders.

"Stay safe..." Yuki muttered as she escaped from the alley with the rest of the group, leaving Sora and Reimi to fend for themselves.

* * *

><p>Navy and Air Force crewmen stormed throughout the ship, getting to their stations as a voice sounded over the intercom.<p>

**_Crew, this is your Captain speaking. I am proud to announce the deployment of the Basilisk. All combat teams to your stations, divert all power to the thrusters. I need engine checks on port and starboard. _**

the engine room.

One of them stopped and turned to him, his knees bent slightly toward each other as he kept shuddering. "S-Sir? May I go to the bathroo-"

"No bathroom breaks during deployment, private!" He returned.

"B-But I need to go!"

The thirty year-old engineer sighed,"Alright. But at least try to make yourself useful. Upstairs, R&D (Research and Development) is making a cure for this kind of poison that came from the infection. They say that urine is an old remedy for it. Think you can make it up there and help them out?"

"Y-Yes sir!" The young man stuttered while rushing up the metallic yellow stairs.

"Pfft, rookie." He scoffed before going over to the window. Ignoring the reflections of the people running behind him, he looked out the clear glass window in awe of the magnificent underwater scenery. An adult clownfish passed by, followed by its child.

The engineer couldn't help but remember the Disney movie Finding Nemo. "I never thought this day would finally come..." He muttered to himself as he heard the engines start up.

**_All crew members to your pods. Launch will begin in one minute._**

His period of reminiscing would have to wait. Quickly he rushed to his station and sat down in his seat and strapped himself in.

**_All callsigns check in. All fighter pilots, what's your_ status?** The Captain asked over the intercom.

This time, the radio chimed and other voices sounded.

**_Hellbird Three, ready._**

**_Disciple Nine, Ready to rock!_**

**_Eagle One, lets give em' hell._**

The Basilisk gradually shifted into it's vertical position, the nose of the ship facing upward.

_**Ten...**_

_**Nine...**_

_**Eight...**_

_**Seven... **_

_**Six... **_

_**Five... **_

_**Four... **_

_**Three... **_

The engineer glanced at his window one more time before closing his eyes tight; his cremates did the same as they waited for takeoff. The R&D scientists did the numbers. This ship is still a prototype. That means that if this thing doesn't take off... the whole crew will die.

_**Two...**_

_**One...**_

* * *

><p>"You may want to cover your ears..." Yuki said. Currently, the group was standing on the rooftop of TRAXX tower. One of the highest points in Twilight City.<p>

"Wait... why?" Kairi asked. She was a little nervous about being on the rooftop of a very tall building; Kairi always had a slight fear of heights.

"You'll see." Jayson replied while casually leaning against a broken radio tower.

Aros scratched his head in confusion. "Wait... I don't understand. What's going o-"

Jason held out his hand and he made his fingers represented the number three. After letting each one go down, the ground started shaking rapidly.

"An earthquake? You brought us up here for an earthquake?" Aros questioned while stabbing his keyblade into the ground to keep himself from falling down. Luckily, TRAXX tower was built with sturdy bracers so that it wouldn't fall so easy... If only the other buildings were as fortunate.

Kairi looked towards the ocean and suddenly, an extremely bright light emerged from the water, a streak or red and orange following behind it.

"Alright, lads! Big bang comin' up... now!" Calyton shouted, bracing himself. Everyone covered their ears as a blast erupted from the massive orb of light. And off it went at a speed that could rival Sonic the Hedgehog's. Upward it went, slicing right through the dark clouds, creating a huge rift in between the clouds that allowed light from the heavens to travel through projecting a glimmer of hope.

"Maybe the Basilisk just might be what we need to turn the tide. To finally put and end to this conflict." Jason said as he watched the sunlight crawl in through the rift, admiring the patch of blue sky among all this darkness.

Reiji grimaced,"Fuck that, we were doing just fine without that then. Hell, we marines can win this war all by ourselves!" Reiji said arrogantly.

"Whatever you say, spider-man." Yuki replied, trying to contain a laugh.

The blond flushed in embarrassment and t'ched at her,"W-What the fuck ever..."

* * *

><p><strong>Blade: Well, that's all, folks!<br>**

**Reiji: This room is spider free... right?  
><strong>

**Xintas: Fuckin' pussy... -.-  
><strong>

**Reiji: What? If you saw what I saw in D-  
><strong>

**Blade: SHHHHHHHH!  
><strong>

**Reiji: Oh, right. Character Developmental information for next chapter. Got it.  
><strong>

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! I really, really appreciate it! And thank you all for supporting me! And sorry I took so long! School is keeping me busy.  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20: Friends in Unlikely Places

**Hey guys, I'm sorry about the long wait... I'll try to get out a couple of chapters to make it up to you guys alright?**

**Razyx: Dammit! Thanks for reminding me man! Wait... If brunette has brown hair, then what do you call people with black hair? Hmm...Blackettes? What do you think about that man? Blackette's? Hey! I think we just made a new word! A middle finger to you Webster's Dictionary! Webster better get to high ground, because he is about to be hit by a tidal wave of our originality! :P**

**Isabelz3Cookies: So...Hungry- I mean. Thank you for the review! And yeah, I'm gonna try and balance out the action and the comedy. It will work! Hopefully!**

**Jackson12: Shhh! Oh hush you! The readers don't need to know that! It's a secret! :P And yes! That is all part of my plan! There must be angst/ drama, and on top of that, action! (Don't listen to him! He speaks words of treachery! That chapter is not 5,705 words!...Okay maybe it is. Curse you Jack! You always were a tricky one!)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 20: Friends in Unlikely Places<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Attention all crew members, launch complete<strong>_

The crew members of the ship sprang out of their pods ,overjoyed by the prototype's success. Merrily, they ran back to their stations; The Captain, who was currently on his perch at the ship's bridge, creased a smie on his lips as he looked out the window. High above the clouds the mighty vessel rose. Rapidly, it approached the outside of the earth's atmosphere and into the majestic cosmos.

"Mira, begin stage two separation." The Captain ordered.

A girl with a blue aura materialized on the main console located in the center of the room. She had on a white hoodie with blue jeans and black sneakers. Although she was fully dressed in casual clothing and looked like a civillian, Mira is actually the most important part of the Basilisk. As a matter of fact, she _is_ the Basilisk. Every part of the ship that has software on it is controlled by her. Every circuit, every wing, every rotor. The engineers and crewmen just supervise to make sure that everything is up and running.

"P-Phase Two? But Sir, Phase Two requires an orbital jump around the sun. Such a feat that the Basilisk hasn't been tested for yet. The research and development team hasn't finished calculating the required physics and geometric-"

"Mira, we are running out of time here. Do I have to remind you that thousands of lives hang in the balance?" The fifty-six year-old man replied, cutting off the female british accented artificial intelligence officer.

"...Yes sir..." She replied.

* * *

><p>On planet Earth, way below a ravaged Twilight City, Sora and Reimi were navigating through the sewers. Both of the wielders had their keyblades out, an illumination spell being cast from the both of them to increase visibility. Light tremors were being caused by the fierce battle back on the surface; Reimi inched closer to Sora, the spikey-haired boy being oblivious to her actions since he was in front of her.<p>

Sora hummed a little tune as they walked onwards through the murky tunnel, water droplets coming down from the ceiling only to meet the dark green sewage. Like any sewer, it smelled like crap but lucky for Reimi, her helmet has a built-in air filter that blocks out the horrible stench. If only the same could be said for Sora…

"Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah?"

The two came to a stop and Sora turned around.

"...What is it like, having a real keyblade?"

"I don't think I have to answer that, isn't yours real?" He chuckled.

"No, it's a prototype from the Oblivion keyblade that the military recovered and-"

"Prototype? You mean the military is creating more?-"

"Yeah, that's why Yuki and Darknal have keyblades as well. Clayton rarely uses his, Ghost never had a need for it since he was a sniper."

"Listen, the military isn't ready for keyblades yet! These are dangerous! Do you know how much destruction it could cause?"

"It's out of my hands, Sora, the higher-ups have it now."

He sighed, "They don't know what they're dealing with."

"Forget it. Let's just keep moving."

"Right."

They continued onward and soon enough, they discovered a ladder leading to a manhole cover. The problem is that the bottom-half of the ladder seemed to be cut off.

"Here, I'll give you a boost," Sora said while de-materializing his weapon posting up against the wall right under the ladder and holding his hands out.

"W-Wait, what about you?" She asked.

Sora gave her a reassuring smile and replied, "I'll find my own way out of here. Besides, I bet the military needs every elite soldier they can get don't you think?"

Reimi took off her helmet and gave him a frown, "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," He paused, looking down the dark tunnel to check and see if any Heartless were lurking down here, "You should get going; Don't worry about me I'll be fi-"

He was interrupted by his head getting turned and lips coming upon his own. His mind went blank for a second when he tried to process what was taking place.

_She…She kissed me? _He thought, still being stunned by her kiss.

Reimi pulled back from the kiss and put her helmet back on. Not only was Sora surprised but she was even surprised at herself. To think that a shy girl like her would be able to make such a bold move like that.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I do that? _She yelled in her mind. Sora's hands were still cupped together so she used them as a stepping stone and hopped up towards the manhole, piercing right through it with her keyblade.

'Maybe it's because you have a feeling that this is the last time you might see him.' An inner voice replied to her, 'Well, at least seeing him like he is now.'

Ignoring her thoughts, Reimi gave the manhole one last glance before running through the streets, passing by a few burning cars and a bus along the way.

* * *

><p>In the sewers, Sora was still in that position with his mouth agape, dazed and confused.<p>

_W-Why did she do that? Sh-She knew that me and Kairi are together so why-_

"Because she loves you ya dumbass." A familiar deep and dark voice said, interrupting his thoughts. Sora turned around only to see a pair of yellow eyes staring at him a few feet away.

"Wh-Who's there?" Sora staggered back, summoning his kingdom key and pointing it with authority at the eyes.

The eyes moved up and down rapidly to simulate hushed chuckles before they let out maniacal laughter. "Seriously? You don't remember...Us?", "All those good times we had! When we used to rule the school! Have laughs and have a bottle of champai-"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I know what the hell I'm talking about!"

"I asked first!"

"Don't you mean _we _asked first?"

"Stop using we! I am my own person!"

_Snap! _

A dark fireball appeared and illuminated the area where the yellow gaze was only to reveal the dark version of himself standing there with a comical toothy grin on his face.

Sora's surprised look quickly shifted into a death glare,"YOU!" He growled, dashing over to him. Before he could even tag him with the blade, Anti Sora snapped his fingers yet again and the fireball disappeared, him along with it.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!" Sora shouted as he cast a spell that lit up the place so he could see. His eyes darted quickly, left to right as he scanned the place for his...'other'.

_Damn, he's fast..._ He thought to himself.

"Aww, really? Well, not to burst my own bubble but I do make it an effort to visit the gym at least two days a week. Gotta keep up that cardio ya know?"

Sora looked up and fell onto his ass in shock as he saw his enemy on ceiling, staring down at him. "How are you still alive? I fucking _killed_ you!"

"Haha! _Killed_? Me? It seems you don't know me at all? And here I thought we were as close as-"

"Don't you say it," Sora got back up to his feet. "Don't you dare say it!"

"**Brothers...**" He emphasized, saying it nice and slow.

"SHUT UP!" He hollered as he slashed upwards with his keyblade.

His darkness easily dodged and landed on the sewer floor. "What did mom say about no playing ball in the house young man?"

"We're not brothers..." The brunette snarled.

"Eh, who cares? I was just fuckin' with ya anyway. Who needs family? Sharing stuff with your siblings, listening to your mom and dad bitch about homework and having a clean room. Speaking of family, I wonder if yours is still alive at this point?"

"They..." Sora sighed, "I'm not sure."

"Well then," Anti Sora cleared his throat, "if you're saving this dump, then...," Dark Sora looked away, "I'm in."

"Wait what? D-Did I just hear you correctly? You...want to help..me?" Sora questioned, taken completely aback by his words.

The dark boy dropped down from the ceiling right in front of him, "There's no fun in terrorizing a place when no one is even there."

"...So does this mean you're merging back with me?"

Anti Sora suddenly morphed into a black ball that entered into the left side of Sora's chest. A sharp pain arose in Sora's heart and he put his hands over it in pain as he fell to the ground. Anti Sora's insanity started to take it's toll as Sora couldn't help but laugh like a madman and roll around as he started getting a dark, ominous aura.

_'Does that answer your question?' _Anti Sora said from within.

* * *

><p>Back on the surface the fighting managed to calm down for a while. The heartless were haunting the city, looking to devourkill anything that has life, and or a beating heart. A Neo-Shadow was waddling around without a care in the world, eager to sink its claws into a human being. It stopped right over a manhole and decided to inspect it claws and marvel at their sharpness. Before the shadow could react, a dark energy blast surged right through the manhole and broke through it like it was paper, sending the evil form sky high. Infected Marines stormed over to the hole and threw two hand grenades into the sewer. What they weren't expecting were those exact two hand grenades to come right back up out of the ground and blow them to smithereens.

After a few moments, Sora leaped out of the hole and landed on the ground. The merge with Anti Sora really changed his abilities, instead of magic, he specialized in raw power. The side effect was a temporal change in his personality, his once light-hearted and comical nature turned into dark and crude humor. an His skin was once again dark along with his apparel. As he approached the swarm of heartless he couldn't help but snicker.

He gave a wry smile and summoned dual Oblivion keyblades. One being the original while the other one was a copy made from magic. "Hehehe...," He snarled, "Time to _slice n' dice_." He said with a dark and demonic voice while grinding one blade against the other, causing orange sparks to jump off-

_Shrrrrinnng!_

_Shrrrrring! _

_Shrrrrring!_

The swarm of heartless immediately lashed out at him as a black tank rolled in to join the battle. Sora began to spin around rapidly as the horde approached, knocking away multiple enemies. Once a few of them were defeated, he ceased the spinning and vaulted high into the air and three Neo Shadows leaped up to confront him. While doing a backflip he threw both his keyblades at two of them and they hit dead center. The last shadow, tried to claw him right in the chest but Sora grabbed it by the wrists and let them both fall to earth. The shadow tried to get out of Sora's grip but it was too tight. Both reached the ground and made a large shockwave.

There Sora stood, over his fallen enemy. Mercilessly he began to punch the shadow's face in but that was before a tank shell was fired at him. He was immediately alerted to the location of the tank shell and it's trajectory. Taking immediate evasive action he did a forward flip right over the round and landed straight on the tank.

The meta-powered teen then grabbed the main gun and arched it forward to the point the main gun was pointing at the tank itself. He then hopped off the heavily armored vehicle and stuck his hands under its treads and began to pick it up. The spiky-haired boy was amazed by his own strength as he held it over his head.

"Nghh..." He grunted as he chucked the tank almost a city block away, watching it land and turn into a fiery explosion.

Sora could feel his normal nature coming back to him, no longer was his voice dark and demonic, and he was back to his normal, cheerful self. Regardless of the minor personality change, he was still in Anti form.

Suddenly a booming shout went off in his head and he looked around frantically to see where it came from.

_'Yeah, I felt that too.'_

"What the hell was that?"

_'It came from what was causing all this. Since it has the same DNA as you, finding it by focusing should be pretty easy._'

"H-How the heck did I-"

_'Telepathy, it's one of your more...Advanced cognitive abilities. It resides in the left hemisphere of your brain, where your logic also exists. In addition to this, your strength is increased so that you can lift roughly about 20 to 30 tons, clairvoyant senses and- Ooops! Spoilers! Hahahaaaa!_'

Sora looked up at the sky, "What about flight?"

_'Flying? Ha! Don't be ridiculous. Although, you do have enhanced equilibrium so you can pull off some kickass acrobatics. Still cool I guess- Enough spoilers!'_

"Hmm..." Sora pondered while glancing at a building, "Let's test that theory." He crouched low to the ground and leaped high up into the air and landed right on top of said building.

_'Alright, that telepathic signal's source is a couple miles east of here;_ Dark Sora explained as Sora walked over to the edge of the building that faced east,_'Think you can make the trip?'_

Not even bothering to answer that, Sora leaped off the edge and glided over the streets to close the gap between him and the next building. Although he fell short on his jump, he managed to stick to the side of the brick building thanks to his claws. He then propplled himself upward and did a forward flip before traversing over to another set of rooftops, pulling off a whole plethora of spectacular acrobatics along the way.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, his emergence on the rooftops didn't go unnoticed. Two Apache helicopters were patrolling the skies when they noticed his movement. "What the hell?" The pilot activated his communicator, "Command this is Priest Two-Five, I have a visual on Hades. I repeat, Hades is back and is mobile on the rooftops."<p>

_-Say again? Two-Five? Hades? Are you sure it isn't just a heartless?-_

"Uh. That's a negative. We have a positive ID."

_-Hades is a priority target and should NOT be engaged alone. Do you require backup?-_

The pilot smirked at the oppritunity and thought, _If I do this, I could be a war hero for sure!- _"Nah we got this one. Moving to engage." The two Apaches formed up in a line and went straight after Sora, their rockets and chainguns primed and at the ready.

_'Uh-oh, looks like somebody is still pissed off.' _

"Yeah..." Sora confirmed as he heard the spinning of the rotor's behind him. "I noticed- Wait! I've got an idea."

_'What's the master plan Mr. Spiky Mc Spikypants?'_

"We lead them to what's causing the heartless to appear, and maybe they can see what the real threat is here!"

_'And what happens if they decided to shoot that AND us?'_

"You got a better idea?"

_'As a matter of fact, yes, I do. Go get laid before you die.'_

"That is relevant to the situation at hand?"

_'...No.'_

"Yeah, that's what I-"

Suddenly, tiny explosions and sparks started appearing around Sora, it didn't take the teen long to realize- "Holy shit!" He did executed cartwheels and flips to avoid rockets. "Alright, that's it!" He fumed, beaming at the helicopter. It activated it's chaingun and fired a whole volley of bullets at him. Sora re-summoned his dual keyblades and blocked most them. Out of nowhere, a strong impulse flowed through his veins and it broke his focus, allowing a bullet to graze his shoulder.

_Hey, you feel that?_

_'Like a baseball bat to the head! Stay on your guard, who know's what the hell is-'_

_**Why do you and your friends desperately hunt me?**_

"W-Who the?-"

_**Infection? Corruption? Ignorance. Pure ignorance. That's the problem with mankind, their fear of the unknown.**_

_'Dude I think thats the super-intendent talking to you!'_

**_That is correct, Lunar Prime._ **

_'Oh great, now he can hear my voice too; What is this? Telepathic stalking? And what the hell is a Lunar Prime?'_

**You were slain at night, correct?**

_'Yeah, that tussle with with the two white knight douchebag sir fagalots, oh how could I forget?__' _Anti-Sora returned with a hint of sarcasm.

**_At first light, that is when all this started. When the purifiers began to come of age. In blackest day, it shall be the darkest night, this is the day of humanity's plight, let those who oppose heartless' might-_**

_'Beware my power! GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!'_

_**What is a...Green Lantern?**_

_'Before you take over humanity, at least read their comic books, that's all I ask. To start out I recommend you pickup the first Batman issue! There's some good shit in there and-'_

**ENOUGH!**

As soon as Sora landed on the ground, he felt a major tremor beneath his feet, the street started to crack and eventually divide. Sora fell right into the dark abyss but his plunge stopped by some kind of hard, rocky surface. He heard what sounded like a ferocious stomp, and before he knew it, he was thrusted high into the sky. The teen flailed as he rose skyward. The higher he got, the slower he climbed, eventually he came to a short pause before beginning to descend back to earth. And from what he could see... It was a _long_ way down.

As he fell to earth, he noticed a rather large arthropod-like gargantuan that was falling right beneath him. The colossal giant had completely black skin except for the tip of the stinger on it's rather humongous and menacing tail, and on the tip of it's razor-sharp claw's that looked like they could break through even the hardest of steel and then some. The towering titan seemed to be half scorpion, half spider, it's fangs protruding from it's mouth and it's multiple yellow eyes looking for prey.

_'Karkand...'_ Anti Sora said.

_Who?_ Sora asked.

_'Karkand...One of the most formidable heartless purebloods. Listen, if you thought that Raxus was trouble, then he was just the tip of the spear. Karkand is in a whole class of his own. Listen, you aren't even in this guy's league and-'_

_Then who is in his league huh? If I can't stop him...then who will?_

* * *

><p>Sora adjusted his body downwards towards the ground and placed Oblivion forward. The blade began to obtain a dark purple dome of energy around it and the magic soon expanded around Sora's body. Closer and closer he got to Karkand until-<p>

_Boom!_

The impact was so powerful that Sora shredded right through Karkand's back and exited through his abdomen. Sora came out with a pool of purple blood that streamed down his body, as he landed on the ground, looked up at the large gaping hole he made.

What he wasn't expecting was the skin to start regenerating.

Black lactic acid was spilled from the wound and landed right on Sora but streamed right down his body and made a circle around him. Out from the black substance came a whole platoon of shadows that divided into groups and combined together to make bigger and tougher brutes that were even more muscular than the Neos. They came equipped with a whole plethora of weapons, ranging from great-swords and maces to straight up staffs and spears.

Sora found himself blocking at least four to five attacks all at the same time, as the new "UltimaShadows" assailed him with a barrage of slashes. Some of the attacks got through and cut Sora across the chest, down his right arm, and his left leg.

He cried out in pain, and tried to counter attack but one of the attackers swiftly doubled around him and kicked him away.

Before he could fall, he pressed himself off the ground using his hands, did a back flip, and landed on his feet. The boy's breathing started to pant under all the fatigue this fight was putting on him, parts of his clothes torn and blood leaking from his wounds.

He didn't have time to rest. His clairvoyant senses alerted him of Karkand's stinger and he dodged left, avoiding the tail as it dug into the ground where he once stood.

Karkand's powerful limb broke free from the ground and quickly smacked Sora right into a pawn shop. He burst right through the display window, the glass shards cut him in multiple places, adding to his already painful injuries.

There he lay, in the center of the store, writhing in pain as blood trickled out from his body.

One of the Ultimas breached right through the shop's door and walked over to Sora with a disturbing toothy grin on it's face. The pureblood let out a little dark snicker as it crouched down and drew a cut across his cheek with it's dagger. Sure, the shadow could have killed him right then and there, but what would be the fun in that?

The brute grabbed Sora by his hair and dragged him right out of the store like a rag-doll, leaving behind a trail of blood. Once they got to the street, the Ultima sat the boy upright as other shadows and Neo-Shadows arrived on the scene and surrounded him.

Karkands stinger slowly descended and moved up and down near Sora's body. It was like it was inspecting him, picking which spot to stab him in first. And all Sora could do was wait for his final execution.

He hung his head low as he remembered what his dark version said.

_You aren't even in this guy's league._

He thought about all the people he was about to let down.

His family, his friends, and most importantly...**_  
><em>**

**Kairi...**

The deadly stinger drew back and was about to thrust.

It's all over now...

Sora closed his eyes and waited for the brief pain to come before he was sent to heaven or possibly hell.

_Whoosh!_

_Boom!_

Sora lifted his head up and saw the tail knocked away, and white sparks lingering in the air. The shadows were no longer standing up but were knocked out on the ground. He sight was impaired by tunnel vision so he couldn't really see what was happening.

He suddenly heard a voice call out to him, "Sora!"

It sounded like Kairi.

At first, Sora thought he was just hearing things but then he saw her running toward him.

Now all he could hear was a sharp ringing in his voice and didn't even hear the redhead as she crouched down and talked to him.

She had a few scratches on her face and her clothes were torn in some places but she still looked beautiful. Behind her, Aros was battling the Ultimas, casting elemental spells like thundaga and firaga at them.

A nearby building exploded and debris were hurled right at them.

Sora could see a large chunk from a brick wall launching right through the air. It was like Sora could see it in slow motion as it flipped and flipped, heading straight toward him and Kairi.

He struggled as he pointed a weak, shaky finger over Kairi's shoulder as she tended to his wounds and at the incoming debris.

The redhead noticed his finger and looked behind her right as the brick wall was about to pulverize the both of them. Before he could watch it hit them, he blacked out and let the claws of darkness take him.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Again, I apologize to everyone about the EXTREMELY long wait... Well "Extremely" would be an understatement and again, I apologize. This is NOT the last chapter. I say again. This is NOT the last chapter!<strong>

**Blade: So, what do you guys think?**

**Kairi: It was...Different.**

**Sora: Yeah, your writing seems a bit...Off. I was supposed to kick Karkand's ass!**

**Blade: Eh, I must be a little rusty.**

**Anti Sora: HAHA! RUSTY! Because his name is Blade! Rusty? Blade? HAHAHAHA! Good one!**

**Blade: Umm...I wasn't trying to make it a joke but okay then, let's go with that! **


	21. Chapter 21: The Parasite

**Now, I bet you guys are wondering, where the hell did Kairi come from? I know, last time we saw her she was with Aros and a platoon of Marines, watching a ship built by the Twilight Air Force and Navy launch out of the ocean and right out into space! Well, this chapter is going to go back in time a bit and explain how they got to Sora and rescued him so none of you get any funny ideas or ridiculous theories like...**

**"Kairi and Aros were having sex! That's what they were doing of course! Then, they finished up just in time so Kairi could magically appear to help Sora and get crushed by a brick wall!" **

**No...just no. XD (But I know most of you weren't thinking that...or were you? O.o)**

**Hmmm...and only one person reviewed. Ah well, I guess I do deserve it for updating EXTREMELY late... **

* * *

><p><strong>coco1234911: Never fear coco! Blade is here to give you another chapter! Yes, unfortunately you and the other readers will have to put up with my weird personality for a little while longer. I know, I'm a horrible little man aren't I? XD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy! The chappie!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: The Parasite<strong>

* * *

><p>(<strong>Kairi's P.O.V.)<strong>

As I watched that...whatever that is go on a rampage, I couldn't help but get a sinking feeling that we lost. I knew that now wasn't the time to lose hope but...I just didn't know how we were going to win... Jason and the others were looking at their maps and trying to to figure out the safest route back to the east side of the city and-

"Is that who I think it is?" Aros said while pointing up at the sky, interrupting my thoughts.

I turned to him and raised an eyebrow but then I followed the direction of his finger only to look up at the sky and see some kind of dark purple comet about to crash right into that huge monster.

_Wait...so that means he's...alive_?

I thought while remembering the time _he_ kidnapped me from my room and when Sora had to save me from _him. _

"We should get moving guys, the sooner we find the source of all that's causing this, the sooner that thing over there gets killed." Clayton suggested.

If Anti Sora is back from the dead... Then that means Sora can't be far away from him. And if I know Sora, he's probably over there fighting heartless in that area.

I turned back to the group and said, "Guys...I think we should split up..."

Everyone except Jason turned to me, "WHAT?"

"Exactly!" Jason exclaimed, doing a fist pump as if he won a game or something, "W.H.A.T! W, whither down their defenses by sabotage! H, Harass their supply lines, and when their forces least expect it... A! Assault the main target with extreme prejudice. Ending with T, tactical superiority, then we overwhelm the remnants until they are dead or they surrender, and then we achieve total victory! Clever abbreviation wouldn't you agree?- Wait..."

The brown-haired adult turned to Kairi while rolling up the map, "What?"

"Sora is in trouble, and Aros and I need to go help him!" I explained.

"Huh? Why do I have to go?"

I growled at his thoughtless comment, "Well because one, you are his light so it's technically your duty to watch over and protect him. And two, because if Sora get's killed, you die too because you are a part of him."

"Huh, good point."

"I nodded then turned to Darknal and his soldiers, "Sorry that this came up all of a sudden everyone, but-"

"Don't worry, we understand. " Yuki cut in, "Besides, we still have a war to fight-"

"And win." Clayton added while prepping his mini-gun for action. The whole team started to exit the rooftop but Xintas stayed and walked over to me.

"Hey, Kairi. If you find my little sis out there... tell her that her big bro is alive and still fighting the good fight okay?"

I smiled and gave him a mock salute, "I will."

He grinned and nodded before following his group down into the stair way.

Turning back to the view of the city, I noticed the distance we had to cover. And I glanced at my scythe and then at Aros.

"Hey, do you think you can teach my how to fly using this thing?"

"Sure, but I will have to give you the short version given the circumstances. You see, your scythe can generate spectral energy comprised of hard light. They can be transformed into objects, like a huge-ass AK-47, swords, anything you think of. To fly you will have to-"

Aros was interrupted by a loud roar from Karkand but nonetheless he continued. "Concentrate, try to imagine a floor right below you and let move, taking you to where you want to go. Got it?"

_What? He says it like it's the easiest thing in the world! I can't do this!_

I cleared my throat. "Got it."

"Alright then, let's go!" He exclaimed while grabbing on to me and sending us both off the edge of the building.

What the fuck was he thinking? Was he trying to get us both killed? Sure, there are evil yellow eyed monsters lurking around who want to kill us but I'm in no hurry to die!

His words repeated in my mind like some broken record.

_Concentrate._

_Concentrate._

_Concentrate..._

Before we could get any closer to the street, a red spectral floor appeared and we both landed on it feet first. I felt Aros pat me on the back and I turned around to give him a death glare. Send me off a rooftop will you? Then you've got another thing coming!

"Whew! That was a close one. For a second there I thought you weren't going to make it happen and-"

"YOU...DOLT!" I yelled, clouting him on the head as hard as I could.

"OW!" He whined, putting his hands over his head to shield himself from

"What the fuck were you thinking? You. Could. Have. Gotten. Us. Both. Killed. You. Ass. HOLE!" I said with extreme anger, unleashing my fury with a whole barrage of fists upon his head.

"Ow! Ow! Kairi!- Ah! Cut it out! I had a feeling that you would work better under pressure!"

I finally stopped and took a deep breath before exhaling, "Just don't do that again! That 'feeling' almost got us killed!"

"You have my word."

"Alright, give me a sec and I'll get this thing into motion."

The platform started to move, us along with it. Down below us, the battle was starting to pick back up from where it left off. Hordes upon hordes of infected roamed the streets. Shootouts took place in plazas while tanks duked it out in the streets. One thing that really caught my attention as we flew by was that there was a transport helicopter loading up on people on top of a building, a mother and her child were one of the last to come up. She seemed like she was arguing with the pilot as her child got on board.

Around the landing pad were troops firing at shadows that were trying to climb up and kill them all. As the helicopter took off, the mother started crying and more people showed up...But they were all too late.

As the evacuation helicopter got into the air and was about to take off, a black jet arrived on the scene and pointed itself directly at that helicopter and then-

_Boom!_

The jet exploded, taking the helicopter along with it.

And to think, there was going be a new life waiting for that kid at some town or...wherever the military was evacuating the people to. The soldiers eventually got overran, and as the heartless neared the people on the building I looked away, not wanting to witness all the carnage..

Eventually, we arrived at the gigantic monster's location. I maneuvered the floor over to a nearby rooftop of a radio building, where we got off and scanned the streets for Anti Sora.

"Found him. Wait..." Aros halted.

"What is it?"

"I sense his darkness, but it's not his body, it's Sora's."

"So that could only mean..."

Aros nodded in agreement, "Yup, they merged. Okay, here's what we are going to do, on the count of three, we are going to rush in there and rescue him. I'll keep the shadows and the big guy busy while you tend to Sora."

"..."

I felt a tears forming in my eyes as I watched a humanoid shadow drag Sora out of some shop and right into the street, his body leaving behind a trail of blood. Shadows loomed in from dark corners as the more powerful and muscular ones sat him upright. It really hurt, seeing him seeing him bruised and beaten the way he was. This would have never happened if we hadn't split up... I could have been there to stop him...stop him from merging with that...monster. I bet right now Anti Sora has him right in his claws, taking over his mind and what not-

Aros interrupted my thoughts with a whisper, "Kairi, can you do this? Forget can, you HAVE to. For Sora's sake." He reminded.

I felt tears roll down my cheek and I quickly wiped them away. He was right, I may not have a full grip on my new powers but I have to help in any way I can...for **Sora**.

"Okay, let's go."

"Right then. On three..."

Karkand's stinger neared Sora, going up and down as if it was choosing which place to inject it's venom into first.

"One..."

The stinger started to slowly pull itself back.

"Two..."

The stinger was going to thrust!-

"THREE!"

Aros summoned his keyblade and cast a whole surge of white lightning at Karkand's stinger while I created an ethereal red slide that went down to the street and slid down it.

The white voltage bounced off the tail and struck the shadows that were grouped together, spreading from one to another until it was literally a circle of lightning around Sora. The dark creatures all fell to the ground, black smoke fuming from their bodies.

An UltimaShadow appeared in front of me and I lashed out with my scythe. It counterattack with it's daggers, the attacks were coming so fast it was like I couldn't even see it! I backpedaled a bit but the knives nearly cut my whole cheek, causing a few scratches but nothing serious. I ducked one blow and executed an upward slice, cutting him in two. It was no time to celebrate, Sora needed my help!

"Sora!" I exclaimed as I ran as fast as my legs could take me to get to him. Once I got to him and crouched down to inspect his wounds. I noticed him look up at me and I said, "Don't worry, me and Aros are gonna get you out of here! Just keep breathing, Sora!"

He looked like he was too wounded to move, blood was leaking out from his chest and his right leg.

_Okay Kai, just calm down. First thing uhhh...Pressure on the wound! _I said in my mind.

I heard what sounded like a jet flying over head and an explosion but I ignored it and kept helping Sora.

Sora raised up his finger weakly, pointing over my shoulder.

I looked back only to see a brick wall about to hit the both of us.

_Shield!_

In that split second, a red shield appeared right in front of me and _Boom!-_ blocked it but the sheer force from the brick wall was so strong that it caused the hard-light shield to break and it knock both me and Sora back a few feet.

The impact had me stunned on the ground for a bit, but eventually I got out of my daze and sat up. I looked up and next thing I knew, Sora was up in the air with Karkand's stinger, like he was being levitated by it. His body wriggled violently, like he was having some sort of seizure.

One particular thing I noticed was that he no longer looked like Anti Sora, he was back to his old self.

I rushed over to the scene but a dark wall appeared and stopped me abruptly.

"Kairi! Stay back! I'll handle this!" Aros ordered while jumping up to Sora and the stinger.

Some kind of white orb was protruding from Sora's chest. As it inched out, Sora's whole body was tugged along with it.

"NO!"

Aros hit Karkand's stinger with a downward slash and the white orb was sucked right back into Sora's body. Sora fell to the ground but I conjured a spectral baseball glove that caught him before he even hit the ground. As the glove disappeared, I used telekinesis and pulled Sora over to me while Aros held off Karkand with a whole flurry of fire magic and finally a wall of light.

A flying floor wasn't going to get us out of this one. We need something more...transport-worthy.

_The helicopter!_

I thought back to that scene with the evacuation helicopter and I tried to picture it in my mind. Images of it taking off started to play over and over again in my head until...

_Whumpf!_

With a red-violet flash, a spectral helicopter was generated. I grabbed Sora and hauled him over to the helicopter, letting him lay down on one of the rows of seats.

"Aros! Let's go!"

He left Karkand to deal with the wall of light and ran over to the helicopter and got in. "Ummm...Wow. So, how do you fly this thing?"

"Let's just say..." The helicopter started to take off, "It's on autopilot." I explained while taking a seat across from Sora. Aros started to cure him, bathing his body in some kind of green magic. It was good to know that he was safe. But once he wakes up we have to figure out how to stop that thing...

* * *

><p>At last, we found refuge in a room on the third floor of an abandoned apartment building miles away from Karkand's path of destruction. Sora was knocked out on the bed, being treated by Aros while I looked through the cracked window and watched the dogfights in the air. First shadowy soldiers, then tanks, then jets, and now a giant scorpion mixed with a spider? What else could they throw at us?- Wait...I shouldn't jinx it.<p>

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I took it out. Looking at the Caller ID I realized it was Namine, held the phone up to my ear answered it. "Namine? How is everyone at school? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but these creepy crawly shadowy monsters are in the school right now! We managed to barricade ourselves in the classrooms and cafeterias but...some of the students didn't make it... But the teachers called 911 and the military is on their way to get us out of here. Where are you? Last I heard, you were on the roof with Sora."

I couldn't tell her that we skipped school to come all the way out here and stop whatever was going on. She would probably think that the keyblades and my scythe are a little far-fetched. But then again...She did see a heartless so I guess anything is believable at this point.

"It's...complicated." I paused.

As I paced around the the room, I heard low cracklings and some growling until I heard an all too familiar voice.

"COMPLICATED? Red, where's my little brother? Put him on the phone!" Lightning shouted.

"Ummm..." I looked over my shoulder to Aros and he shook his head, continuing the healing process. I leaned against a wall and sighed, "He can't answer at the moment..."

"Can't answer...CAN'T ANSWER? Why the fuck not? What happened to him? Is he alright? You'd better start making sense Kairi...or else." The martial artist threatened.

Sure, Lightning can be rude sometimes but Sora is her little brother and she deserves a legitimate answer-

"Kairi! His heart rate is dropping!" Aros called out.

"Shit. Gotta go Lightning."

"Wait, what? Kairi don't you da-"

I closed the phone and rushed over to the bed, "I thought that stuff was healing him!"

"It was! But I think hen Karkand tried to steal his heart, it hurt him internally! Even more worse than his external wounds."

"Alright, that's it, out of the way!" I nudged him aside and gave Sora mouth-to-mouth treatment, blowing air right into him repeatedly before putting both my hands on his chest and pumping rapidly in an attempt to start his heart again.

"Sora... Please."

_Puff._

"Don't."

_Puff._

"Die!"

After a few more times of repeating the mouth-to-mouth cycle. Aros tried to grab my arm but I brushed him away and kept on trying.

"Kairi!"

I ignored him.

"Kairi! Stop!" He ordered while grabbing my arm, "I think I know why the magic and your CPR isn't working. It has something to do with the short separation from his body and his heart. I'll go in there and talk to my opposite and see whats going on. I'll need you to guard us though. Can you do that?"

"I can. I _will._" I declared while sitting down on a chair next to Sora and holding his hand in mine.

"Alright, well here goes nothing." Suddenly, Aros turned into a white magical ball and was sucked right into his original's body. As soon as he entered, Sora's body moved around frantically, like he was suddenly shocked by a surge of electricity.

* * *

><p>Aros found himself plunging right into a dark abyss; faster and faster he fell before he saw a blue light and saw himself land feet-first right onto a red cylindrical platform that had a picture of Sora with his eyes closed, holding a yellow heart in both his hands.<p>

Out of the blue, a yellow swirling portal formed at the edge of the arena and out of it came Anti Sora, tumbling backwards until his head hit the front of Aros' shoes.

"Owwwww! FUCK!" Anti screamed while sitting up and clutching his head in pain. He looked behind him and notice Aros,"Why didn't you move out of the way you asshole?!"

Aros shrugged, as his polar opposite got to his feet, "I dunno: Humor? Self-Amusement? Felt like you deserved it." He countered.

The dark by growled and muttered, "I would kick your ass right now if I wasn't fighting-"

Suddenly, a whole squad of Ultima-Shadows emerged from the portal. Along with a whole crowd shadowy humanoids that didn't have any eyes or antennas but just looked like normal people.

"-them." He said while readying Oblivion.

Aros called forth Oathkeeper once again and assumed his fighting stance, where his feet were evenly spread apart, both his hands holding the blade by it's hilt slightly above his head, the tip pointing at the approaching hostiles. "The crowd is new."

Said crowd suddenly morphed into most if not all the people that were closest to Sora: Roxas, Namine, Lightning, Aurora, Aqua, Xion, Hope, and last but not least...**Kairi.**

They all looked normal, except for the yellow eyes.

Aros looked at the group and said, "Well... at least they don't have-"

Black weapons ranging from swords to guns appeared in their hands and they took up different fighting stances.

"-weapons...Wait, hold on! That makes no sense! Where were you keeping them?!"

"Wrahahahahahaa!" Anti Sora laughed, acting like a madman and licking his lips, giving off a weird, toothy grin.

"Whats your problem?" Aros asked.

"Lets just call it...an itch to _kill._" Anti Sora replied sadistically while getting into a feral stance and dashing right towards Shadow Roxas, pouncing right on him.

Roxas tried to struggle out of his grasp but his assailant drove his keyblade right through the blonde's head without a second thought.

One of the Ultima-Shadows tried to stab Anti in the back with it's staff but thanks to his stunning reflexes, he simply reached behind him and grabbed the staff before it reached his head. Then, Aros came along and decapitated the heartless pure-blood with the sharp, khanji-like teeth of his Oathkeeper. As the Ultima disappeared with a black puff, Dark Sora grabbed the staff by the handle in his left hand, and re-materialized Oblivion in his right.

He heard what sounded like the pumping of a shotgun and dodged out of the way before the group of bullets even hit him. Somehow, Anti was able to suspend himself above the battlefield like he was attached to some kind of invisible ceiling.

Down below, Aros was pre-occupied battling the shadow versions Lightning, Aqua, and Hope.

Aqua was the first to dash at him with her chain-scythes. Aros lunged forward with his blade but she somersaulted over him. He turned around to face her but he found himself being tripped to the ground. The brunette looked up only to see Lightning standing over him with a Rapier in her hand as Aqua joined her.

They were about to finish him off-

Aros started to go into a break dance and fire kicked up around him like it was dust. Lightning and Aqua leaped out of the way and avoided the powerful flames.

Aros sprang to his feet and tossed his keyblade at them like it was a boomerang. The girls casually stepped out of the way.

What they weren't expecting was the projectile to-

_Boom! _

The spinning blade blasted them with a burst of fireballs that enveloped their bodies, scorching them alive. Aqua and Lightning both went crazy and started running around, scared and confused until they fell right off the edge of the tall cylindrical battle-zone.

Xion was next to confront Aros but she was suddenly shattered when Anti Sora plunged right into her from above, sending out a black shockwave that knocked most of the heartless down.

Before any of the combatants could make another move, the stained-glass pillar started to shake violently. Both Aros and Anti stabbed their keyblades into the glass below them and held on for dear life; The pillar was suddenly swung upside-down by an unknown force. Many of the shadows fell into the mysterious blue source of light below but some (most of them being the Ultima-Shadows) did the same as the two keyblade wielders before this critical situation even presented itself.

Everyone was now hanging from the hilts of their weapons, their bodies now dangling as their only saviors were the steel that they carried alongside them.

Anti Sora's yellow eyes quickly darted left to right before he said, "Screw staying here. You ladies have a nice chat while I go up and see what's going on." He began swinging back and forth, using his legs to guide his motion until he gained enough momentum to swing from his blade and right up to the glass above him. He used his claws to stick to the glassy surface and crawl around.

He crawled near Aros, "You keep our guests busy, kay? Oh, and please do try to slip." He mentioned, giving a wry smile before crawling to the edge and up to the side of the long pillar. The brunette propelled himself up the wall with amazing speed using his claws. Soon, he arrived at the top and peeked over only to spot a large, muscular heartless that was floating above, mounted on a red, pulsing orb that had a black aura to it. There were black chains wrapped around it, black mist fuming off of them.

The dark boy sighed, "The things I do to have people to kill..." He hopped up onto the top and glared up at the beast.

The large heartless, unlike his black-skinned brethren, had pale skin, a heartless symbol over it's chest, long claws, pretty much everything your run-of-the-mill Neo-Shadow would have except a mouth equipped with a full set of razor-sharp teeth, green pulsating veins that were popped up all around his body, five toes on it's foot instead of too, and the black chains that were gripping the heart, was actually it's _hair_.

Aros called to Anti telepathically, _'What's going on up there? What do you see?'_

_Umm...Houston? We have a problem. A real big problem. Some white-skinned, buck-ass nude heartless has it's chains wrapped around "Mr. McSpikyPants' heart and is...corrupting it like the looks of it. Like some kind_ of..._**Parasite**..._

_'Well? What are you waiting for?! Go stop it!' _

_Well that's no fun...I wanted to watch the show! Free entertainment is good entertainment to me!_

_'Godammit! For fuck's sake!-'_

_Sheesh, calm your tits, señor stick in the mud._

Anti leaped up onto the top and squinted at the heartless above. "Excuse me!" he shouted.

The "Parasite" looked down down at him.

"Umm...yeah, sorry to interrupt your lunch...but I am going to have to ask you to step away from the shiny red glowy thingy. Wait, screw ask," He beamed, "I'm gonna make you." He launched right up at Parasite and tackled him away from the heart and both of them were sent crashing down onto the pillar. Their bodies made a crack in the glass as they bounced off the edge and plunged into the depths of the celestial blue light that awaited them below.

* * *

><p>Outside of Sora's body, Kairi still watched over Sora. Little did the both of them know, a heartless known as the Spectre, was currently watching them from afar right through their window. The Spectre sported a black cloak that shrouded it's entire body, a unique mage hat, shoes that curved upward at the toes. One of the humanoid's most unique characteristics was that it had only one eye. The eye was actually a huge yellow circle that was centered in the middle. Like a ghost, the phantasmal eagle-eyed heartless floated down from it's perch and flew in to take a closer look.<p>

As the Spectre flew in closer, it confirmed it's sighting of Sora and let out a low frequency sound that couldn't be heard by regular humans. The sound traveled through the streets, into buildings, alerting all shadows in the vicinity through their highly sensitive antennas.

Sooner than later, the shadows, accompanied by a platoon of heartless soldiers, arrived at the Spectre's location with an Anti-Tank gun in tow. The troops moved the gun into position and adjusted the cannon so that it was pointing at the third floor of the building.

Inside, Kairi had heard the marching and was going to walk towards the window-

_Boom!_

The force from the explosion sent Kairi flying over Sora's bed and crashing right into the wall, sliding down it until her butt met the wooden floor. A trio Neo-Shadows climbed in through the massive, hole in the wall made by the AT gun parked outside and trekked over to Sora's body. The boy's auburn-haired protector was still slumped against the wall, stunned by the blast.

One of the fiends grabbed Sora, dragging him away by his hood-

"Let. Him. Go."

The trio turned around only to see Kairi standing by the bed, glaring at them with bright, blood red eyes. Dream-Weaver was already materialized in her right hand, the red diamond glowing ever bright. The auburn used telekinesis to rip Sora out of the heartless' grasp and place him back on the bed.

The Ultima-Shadows on the street grew impatient waiting for their weaker brethren and climbed up the building and through the hole as well to help them out. All of them blitzed Kairi simultaneously from nearly every angle.

The auburn took up a defensive position near the bed and created a spectral force-field that halted the wave of assailants, as the fiends were repelled back, they regrouped and circled the force-field. The Neos attacked first but were repelled back once again, the Ultimas had more luck though. The shadow wielding a massive axe managed to hit the barrier with enough force to put a crack in it.

"Aros, you better hurry..." Kairi muttered while focusing on keeping the field up.

* * *

><p>Back inside of Sora's body, where Parasite and Anti were locked in fierce combat, gravity corrected itself as the both of them emerged out of the portal and right into the deep blue underworld known as the depths of the ocean. Closer and closer the two got to the surface-<p>

_Splash!_

They were propelled out of the water and right into the air. Anti Sora hovered over Parasite and he made the first move. He called forth Oblivion (It was still stuck in that other mysterious dimension) and grabbed it by the blade, throwing it at the white heartless like it was a spear as opposed to throwing it the normal way like Aros or Sora. The blade lodged itself deep within Parasite's right shoulder.

As the creature fell back into the water, it screamed out in pain but shook it off and swam to a nearby island.

"What the hell?!" Anti growled as he landed in the water and swam after it.

Back in the alternate dimension, Aros was still hanging from his Oathkeeper. He looked at all the heartless hanging around him and they looked right back with intensified glares.

The boy sighed, "You know what?...Fuck it." He let go of the hilt and fell towards the blue light.

He emerged on the ocean floor and was propelled upward to the surface. Once he got up there, he started to shake with fear, moving his arms and legs frantically, desperate to stay afloat. "A.S! Help! I-I can't swim!" He called out.

Anti dodged one of Parasite's chains and face-palmed, "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Anti assaulted the heartless with a series of slashes, each one dodged by said heartless. He kept on swinging and swinging, driving Parasite blow by blow until the creature had it's back against a palm tree. Parasite counterattacked with a sudden charge but agile dark boy vaulted over the him.

Anti grabbed onto the pale heartless' hair-chains and yanked on them harshly; the leech-like entity fell onto the white sands of the beach. Speaking of the beach, the peaceful alternate dimension they were in was a little _too_ peaceful. The sun was currently setting, painting the skies with colorful hues such as red, violet, and scarlet. The waves were ever calm and the only things that could be heard was the gentle breeze and a few squawks from seagulls that flew by every now and then.

Aros brought the steel of his weapon down on one of the chains-

_Clank!_

He then took the chain and threw it out towards Aros. His polar opposite grabbed it while he wrapped the chain around a nearby palm tree, using it as a make-shift anchor.

"Thanks!" Aros gratified loudly from afar, now pulling himself to shore.

Anti turned back to Parasite who was just now getting up. A tiny little hermit crab was moving sideways past him until it was grabbed by the pale heartless. The poor little red crustacean's skin turned pale in just a matter of seconds. The crab wiggled it's arms but after a few moments, stopped. Parasite then chucked the drained and deceased amphibian out to sea. He then looked in Anti's direction only to suddenly get punched into the face.

"Aros! Whatever you do, don't let him touch you!" Anti Sora bellowed while continuing his assault on the leech while making sure he keeps some distance between them.

The leech stepped forward and tried to claw at Anti, who narrowly dodged the swipe as it almost got him in the leg. As he landed back on the ground, Aros came to his side.

Parasite gave a dark chuckle as his 'hair' started to jiggle up into the air and act like tentacles.

Anti looked at Aros, "You ready?"

Said boy nodded in response, "Yeah, let's go."

Both of them broke out into a sprint simultaneously, their speed being in perfect sync as they charged forward. Parasite's cold, dark chains whipped at the duo, forcing them to split up.

Aros went left, Anti went right. Once they got in range of Parasite, both of them blitzed him.

One of the heartless' hairs managed to snake themselves around Anti's legs and suspend him upside-down, high up from the ground.

The now restrained boy flailed his arms in sheer rage and annoyance,"Let go of me! You yellow eyed, shit-faced-"

The large leech replied to his profanity by grabbing him by his head and face-planting him right into the white sand.

Negative Sora couldn't help but scream in pain as he felt like his very soul was being sucked out of his body (that is if he even has one...). But before the fiend could drain any more energy-

_Shhuft! _

The hardened steel of the Oathkeeper was sheathed deep into it's skull.

Parasite's body fell forward as it's pale body transformed into black mist.

"H-Huh? N-No! No no no no no!" Anti hollered as he turned on his back to see Parasite's corpse about to fall on him. Before their bodies could even meet, the white heartless' body disappeared with a bright flash. The flash left behind a white and black orb of light. The two colors circled each other perpetually inside the sphere, like Yin and Yang, night and day, darkness and light.

Speaking of darkness and light, the sun had already set and disappeared behind the far horizon. The colors of night began to set in, multiple stars appeared in the sky and began to twinkle. The moon shone down upon the ever calm waters and the moonlight reflected off of it.

"What is that?" Aros asked, the boy's curiosity got the better of him and he sauntered right over to the orb and was about to touch it but it suddenly flew away, out towards the sea. It stopped right in the moonlight and it exploded into a bunch of of bright shards that formed together to make a tall white and black door. The two conflicting colors were on either side, one side being black while the other was completely white.

Anti sat up and marveled at the huge dimensional door, "Cool..."

A set of legs and a hand appeared in front of him and he looked up only to see Aros.

"Looks like it's time to fulfill our destiny." The light smiled.

Anti suddenly burst into a fit of laughter,"Hahaha! Destiny? What the hell have you been smoking man?"

That smile turned into a glare, "Just take my hand and lets get the fuck out of here."

Anti Sora grabbed his hand and Aros helped him up off the sand. The duo walked towards the colossal door that was awaiting their entry, as they neared the water, they didn't even get their shoes wet.

They were _ walking_ on water.

Then, as they entered through the door, they found themselves back in the Dive to the Heart, except they were suspended high above the usual platforms and floating near Sora's heart, still in the same condition that it was when they left it.

The two wielders felt a strong kinetic force fall upon them, their keyblades Oathkeeper and Oblivion were suddenly jutted forward towards the heart but their respective owners held them back in protest.

"W-What's going on?!" Anti asked, his strength slowly being dominated by the unknown force that was pulling on Oblivion.

"I have no idea!" Aros grunted.

The keyblades started to drag their masters along with them, as they got closer, the heart started beating faster and faster and it's dark aura began to radiate brighter. A large black and white keyhole appeared in front of the heart and both blades converged on it until-

_Ka-Ding!_

The two weapons automatically shot powerful ethereal rays of magic at the lock, releasing Sora's heart from the grip of darkness. The heart produced a bright flash that blinded both Aros and Anti.

* * *

><p><em>Thud! <em>

_Crack! _

_Bang!_

The attacks from the brutes were relentless, Kairi didn't know how long she could keep this up. The pressure on her focus was so strong that she was reduced to being on her knees, Dream-Weaver supporting her.

Behind her, Sora's body went through another spasm like he was once again shocked by a surge of electricity. Out of thin air came black and white particles that etched onto Sora and began shaping in the form of...armor.

The barrier was cracked in multiple areas, the shadows were now snickering at the vulnerable redhead. The Ultima Shadow with the mace stepped back a bit before rushing at the barrier and striking it with all the force it could muster, breaking the shield and knocking Kairi to the ground.

They all closed in and raised their weapons, ready to bring them all down on the telekinetic warrior_. _Kairi closed her eyes and awaited the final blow-

_..._

_..._

But it never came. She looked up only to see a boy clad in armor from head to toe standing in front of her. His armor was mixed with black and white, the visor on his helmet was darkened so she couldn't see his eyes. On the back of his boots were sharp, upturned black hooks. On his helmet were three prongs just inches above the visor that point backward and angle diagonally upward. The shoulders had an aesthetic look to them, the right shoulder pad was slightly bigger than the left. While the left was more round, the right had a black horn that curved upward from it. Engraved on the suit's torso was a crown emblem, the same crown as the one on Sora's chained necklace.

The knight wielded a keyblade that seemed to be a combination of Oathkeeper and Oblivion. The weapon was more sword-like, possessing a curved, notched blade with a noticeably sharp edge. Like the blade, the color scheme is also derived from the fusion of Oathkeeper and Oblivion. The handle was composed of a checkerboard pattern. The three prongs of the crown symbol made up the teeth and rain-guard, which is black and rounded. A link of black and white chains travel down from the guard and holds a small crown keychain in place. And of course, the full-sized crown symbol is adorned on the hilt.

Kairi looked around and noticed that all the heartless that were about to kill her disappeared. "W-Where did they- Ah!" Before she could even finish her sentence, the black and white armor clad crusade held her by the waist with one hand and flew out the hole above the skyscrapers at speeds that have the potential of breaking the sound barrier.

"Where the hell are you taking me?! Put me down! I need to go back and get So-"

"Kairi. It's me. And I would've thought that the keychain would have been a dead give-away." Sora snickered, the "Two Become One" keyblade disappeared and adjusted his hold on her so that he was carrying the auburn bridal style.

"Y-You're awake? So that means that Aros did pull through!" She cheered while wrapping her arms around him.

Sora nodded, "Yeah, and I better pull through when fighting Karkand. Or else Twilight City will just be the beginning of this heartless invasion."

* * *

><p>They arrived at an evacuation center in the Eastern Harbor. Crowds of civilians were making their way to the blue and white naval ships and CH-47 Chinooks while soldiers were announcing, "Please only take what is necessary! Try not to slow yourselves down with unnecessary items."<p>

An M1 Abrams and a couple of turrets were stationed near the boats, ready to take action should a heartless attack occur. Also standing near the boats was a G-7 Sentinel, a high-performance mech created entirely for Military Police operations, peacekeeping, and counter-terrorism.

Sora descended down into an alley across the street from the harbor, letting Kairi down and taking his helmet off. "Okay, an evacuation center is over there. Don't worry about me I'll be-"

"Sora, I'm not leaving you! What if something worse happens other than that...coma you were in. I'm not going to be sitting in some far away city waiting, hoping that the boy who I love comes back to me safe and sound. If we're fighting Karkand, we're going to fight him together."

"Kairi... I don't want to see you hurt." He got closer to her and put one hand on her waist and the other on her cheek.

"I know..." She replied with a frown, "I don't want to see you hurt either...or killed."

"I promise I'll be careful."

"I know you will..." She took a star-shaped lucky charm out of her pocket. The trinket was pale yellow towards the center and pale pink towards the tips. There was a token in the center that was a brown crown that looked similar to Sora's necklace.

"I've had this ever since I was a little girl. It's said to provide good luck to anyone who carries it with them." Kairi handed it over to Sora, "Sora, I want you to promise me that no matter what happens out there, that you will come back to me."

He noticed tears starting to run down her face, "Kairi, I-"

"Promise me!"

"...I promise."

The two embraced and kissed, neither of the two wanting their lips to part. After a minute of nothing but a long, passionate kiss, the couple parted their once locked lips and they took one last longing look at each other.

Sora donned his helmet once again and ascended up into the air before flying away at supersonic speed, creating a sonic boom and leaving behind a white and black streak in his wake.

After he left her sight, Kairi walked towards the ships, wiping away her tears as she got in line to board the vessel.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I had to re-write this whole chapter since so much was changed in the previous one. Seriously, I wasn't even planning for this chappie to be this long! <strong>

**Guess what folks? Good ol' Blade is now being Mr. Organized! Let's go down the checklist now shall we?**

**New enemies introduced? Check.**

**Kairi actually being USEFUL and being able to hold her own unlike her KH version? Check.**

**Anti-Sora still being a wise-ass? Double-Check.**

**My DC Universe Online character being level 30?... HEY! Who's fucking with my checklist?! **

**UOU Cast: *shrugs***

**(But yeah, if anyone here plays DCUO my name is Maximum Relay and I'm playing heroes right now. God I love being a speedster!)**

**Anti Sora: Nobody cares about you and your gay-ass hero. **

**Blade: -takes out a huge hammer and smothers him with it- No one asked you!**


	22. Chapter 22: Exodus

**lion5589: Thanks man! That means alot. :)**

**Previously on UOU….**

_Aros and Anti have managed to successfully restart Sora's heart. The two ended up combining and Sora gained special abilities and shiny new black and white armor! After saving Kairi from near death at the hands of the shadows, he escorted her to a nearby evacuation center. Now, he flies off to aid the Twilight Military in the battle against the colossal fiend known as Karkand._

* * *

><p><strong>Unwanted or Unheard<strong>

**Chapter Twenty Two- Women are from Venus Men are from Mars, Heartless are from the Moon  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>-<span>Viking six this is Obsidian two-nine! Second wave was ineffective! I say again, second wave was ineffective! 59th battalion is still pinned down here! We can't move goddammit! 4th Marines are trying to advance! Where in the hell are those tanks?! They should've come ashore by now!<span>–_

_-All call-signs this is Leviathan, Orbital Shock Trooper pods have entered the atmosphere; expect them behind those beach defenses in five minutes. Until further notice we are cancelling that airstrike.-_

_-Five minutes?! We don't have five minutes!-_

_ Bang!_

_Bang!_

"Holy fuck! Grenade!-"

_Boom!_

"Man down! Man down!" Xintas called out while pulling the incapacitated soldier out of the line of fire. He made it over to a nearby red mini-van and ducked behind it, sitting the soldier right next to him.

An S.W.A.T (Special Weapons and Tactics) officer made his way over to the van and brandished his M4 carbine, "What happened to him?" He asked, peaking up over the hood of the automobile and firing off a few bursts at a couple of shadow troopers.

"Shrapnel from a grenade hit him. I don't know how bad though! How are the pilots? Did we get them out of the chopper?"

The officer noticed one of the yellow-eyed barbarians charging straight at them with a bomb strapped to its chest. He switched his weapon to single shot and aimed carefully at the head, making sure the iron-sights lined up—

_Bang!_

When he had pulled the trigger, the bullet burst right through the psychopath's skull, sending the mook down to the pavement with a loud thud.

"Nice shot." Xintas complemented.

"Thanks." The officer got back down behind cover and began the short but menial task of reloading, "And to answer your question, no, we didn't yet. The pilots are still trapped inside and-"

Both of them ducked their heads down low when they heard bullets slamming right into the van. A few of the projectiles broke through the windows of the vehicle, causing tiny shards of it to bounce off both their helmets, "We just got word from the precinct. They're gonna send some combat engineers sentries down here to give us some backup."

Both of them looked up and watched as a large, purple and white ball of fire launched through the air. It slammed into a Radio Shack that was a couple of feet away from them; the violent explosion sent soldiers in the vicinity flying. Other troops that were garrisoned inside exited the building with their bodies burning asunder. They ran around, screaming bloody murder as the ember ate away at their very skin.

A policeman was pre-occupied shooting the shadows that were rushing at him. The smell of the burning corpses fell upon his nose and he turned around only to see an army infantryman running straight at him maniacally, his body ablaze. The young rookie was so frightened by him that he emptied his whole revolver at the poor man. Four bullets embedded into the trooper's chest before he went straight down to the ground.

_Snikt!_

The orange-haired rookie jerked a bit. He looked down and saw the edge of a bloody black sword sticking right out of his chest. He heard a dark snicker behind himas sword jutted back and he felt his body jolt forward. The star that was etched onto his blue police uniform came off and began rolling like a cartwheel by it's five prongs. It rolled and rolled until it stopped at Reiji's boot. The SAW gunner was too busy providing suppression fire from his position behind a blue mailbox to notice the golden emblem.

The rookie's killer, an Ultima Shadow, was coming up on the unsuspecting blond, ready to take his life but Yuki ran right behind the creature and decapitated the fiend with her blue protoblade, saving the unsuspecting sergeant's life. As the shadow dissipated, Yuki sheathed her blade and switched to a Uzi, which she found off one of the dead police officers.

"Sergeant, cover me! I'm going over to the chopper!" She ordered.

"Affirmative!" He replied.

As the blond gunner fired his M249 in short controlled bursts, the slender Black-Watch operative sprinted over to the crashed UH-60 helicopter and tapped on the cockpit glass. The pilots inside crawled over to the glass and saw her gesturing for them to move back a bit. The pilots nodded and they crawled behind the two seats in the cockpit. With her protoblade out once again, she struck the glass with great force, cracking it wide open.

"Okay guys, nice and easy-"

Suddenly, the ground started to rumble. The shaking went on and off like it was being caused by footsteps.

In fact, they actually were. A roar sounded in the distance, announcing the imminent arrival of the almighty Karkand. The battered helicopter's radio chimed in.

_-All units this is Delta Nine! I-I have a visual on Bigfoot! He's making his way towards the bridge! I repeat! He's making his way towards the bridge! Someone get naval artillery on standby!-_

"Yuki! Hurry up over there!" Jason called.

"On it! Just give me a sec!" She looked back at the pilots, "Can you two walk?"

The male pilot nodded, "We can." Yuki helped them out of the chopper, trying her best to ignore the stray bullets that came their way.

As soon as they got out, they sprinted to safety, passing by the reinforcements that the police officer was talking about. The latter consisted of three black heavily armored vans and an light-armored tank. Out of the three vans emerged troops wearing black and orange uniforms, they carried G-36C assault rifles, had Colt .45 pistols strapped on their hips, and some even had one-shot rocket launchers slung around their shoulders.

As the battle raged on, the shaking of the ground occured more often. Missiles were launched left and right, conflict was so chaotic that when some troops tried to move, they ended up getting gunned down by their own allies.

One of the rockets that were launched crashed into a black Toyota pick-up truck, causing it to go up in a fiery combustion. The impact caused the fiery utility vehicle to be hurled up into the air. It did approximately three flips while airborne before landing right on a small group of Marines, crushing them.

Another large roar sounded, causing the gruesome and bloody battle to stop for a few moments. This time even closer than the last one. The shaking started to get more violent and frequent. Soon enough, around the corner of a skyscraper, down the street behind the crowd of shadows appeared Karkand.

The gargantuan noticed it's fellow heartless and decided to aid them in the main assault. Large fireballs and black beams were generated from it's stinger as it attempted to break the line of defense. All hope seemed lost for the battalion as their troops were slaughtered left and right by the devastating onslaught. The police forces received their fair share of casualties as well and decided to retreat.

Apache helicopters and tanks reinforced the defensive line but were shot out of the sky by Karkand's beams and crushed by the powerful fiery projectiles when they made a small advance and fired at the beast.

All hope seemed lost, the heartless juggernaut was fast approaching and there wasn't much that the troops could do at this point-

_Whoosh!_

Over the heads of the fighting soldiers passed a black and blue blur that crashed right into the colossal fiend and sent it back a few feet. The black and white knight that floated there was none other than Sora.

The heartless from below tried to blast him out of the sky with ballistics and magic, but the keyblade bearer responded by flying and supersonic again, dodging all their attacks. He was so fast that they could barely even see him coming as he began cut down the army of heartless one by one. At such speeds, one would expect Sora to crash into a building of some sort but from his perspective, it looked time had just slowed down around him and the shadows looked like statues to him.

He was practically _untouchable._

A few pureblood heartless in particular brandished humungous ball and chain weapons. Like the Spectre, they only had one eye. Compared to the other skinny shadows, these one guys were more bulky and slow, plus they stood about 15 heads high. Although they weren't as agile, the dark warrior came clad in armor from head to toe and packed one hell of a swing. Their left shoulder-pad had a skull and cross-bone emblems painted on them. They were known as the Cyclops.

But having all that power and strength mean nothing when the person you are trying to hit is going faster than the speed of sound. Like a blur, Sora passed by them; one of them attempted to hit him with the wrecking ball but missed indefinitely. The keyblade warrior returned and mounted on one of the Cyclops' heads.  
>The brute next to the one Sora was standing on top of took a swing at him with the wrecking ball.<p>

Sora narrowly dodged the hit by flying upwards. The force from the ball was so powerful that it pierced through the giant's metal helmet and bashed his face in. And before they could even react, Sora grabbed all the chains of their weapons and revolved around them, tying them all up. He smirked inside his helmet then flew around them again, so fast in fact that he created a whirlwind that funneled them up into air.

Using his keyblade, he manipulated the tornado to move towards the charging crowd of shadows. The powerful maelstrom swept them up and hurled them around violently.

_That should by them some time..._ He thought while looking down and seeing wounded soldiers getting carried off the battlefield. Some of the men were heavily traumatized and were either screaming for their parents or muttering about their loved ones and how they could see them. Those were the lucky ones: others either had some parts of their body severed from them, their flesh turned inside-out, or some of their organs ripped straight out of their bodies-

_Boom!_

While Sora was distracted, he was zapped by a purple and red particle beam from Karkand's stinger. The beam jolted through his entire being like electricity and it sent him flying through the air but he quickly recovered.

He looked over to where the attack came from. He saw Karkand there, looking up at him and growled, saying, "Oh don't think I haven't forgotten about you."

_' But you have forgotten why this is occurring. Your people think that we are the bringers of the End Times, like we are here to destroy the earth.' _a mysterious voice replied, with the use of telepathy.

"Shut up! Get out of my head!" He yelled out, frustration filling his voice. He charged straight at Karkand but the colossal scorpion-spider managed to catch him with it's claws.

The beast brought the human up to his ten eyes and all of them focused on him. Sora could only look at Karkand in a state of bewilderment. "H-How did you-"

_'You think you're the only one that has enhanced reflexes_? _And why must you resist? Clearly you realize that you are just like us. Outcasts, confused and-'_

"I am **nothing** like you!" Sora countered while squirming, trying to break out of his grasp. Next thing the boy knew, Karkand had jumped a large distance away from the fight and landed right in the heart of the city. He forced Sora down towards a stone fountain so that the brunette could see his own reflection in the water.

Of course, once the ripples stopped, Sora saw a clear image of himself and Karkand looming over him with those sharp fangs and gold eyes of his.

'_Look at you! What would people think if they saw who's really behind that helmet? A freak, an outcast, an outsider! That is why this new era must begin! So that we won't be considered as freaks and that we will come to be accepted.'_

The black and white crusader simply shook his head and snickered. "...Do you really think that enslaving all these people in darkness is going to change how they feel about you?" He said.

_'They will come to know that we do not want to enslave them, but simply live among them and not have to hide in the shadows.'_

"Hiding?!" Sora finally summoned enough strength to break out of his grasp and stepping back from him a bit, "You don't know crap about hiding! All through my childhood, all I've done is hide, hide, and hide. You can hide from bullies, you can hide from your enemies, but you can't hide from _yourself._ Society is a bitch, isn't it? And you sound too human to be a scorpion mixed with a spider. Why don't you show me the **real you**?"

_'Seeing as I am most likely going to end up killing you anyway, I suppose it doesn't even matter at this point.'_

Karkand radiated white for a split second then was encased in a massive black sphere that manifested dark energy. Intense kinetic energy generated from the structure, nearby cars, mailboxes, and other miscellaneous everyday items were pulled towards it like a black hole then revolved around it. To avoid getting pulled in as well, Sora stuck his keyblade into the ground and held onto it.

Time rushed by and the transformation completed, the black sphere dissipating into nothingness. Karkand was still there but standing there on top of his noggin was a boy that looked just like Sora except that his gravity-defying, untamed spiky hair was lush green with red streaks instead of caramel brown. His eyes were two different colors in the irises; the left being blue while the right was purple. Like Sora he also was clad in his own special armor, the colors embedded on it being red and silver.

"Satisfied? Too bad my face will be the last thing you will ever see." He said wryly while donning his helmet, it had two tall black prongs on either side that stood up straight, both starting from where the ears would be, and a yellow visor. The visor was so bright in fact, that you couldn't even see the wearer's eyes. He hopped off of Karkand and landed on the ground

With a bright flash of orange light, a large keyblade materialized in his left hand. The blade had a white handle and a rectangular, black guard with thin red ends and two small rectangular spikes on the upper corners. The shaft was wide and red with concave, orange edges. The tip of the ferocious weapon was flat and the teeth were comprised of three short, flat-tipped spikes on one side of the blade. Finally, the keychain was a black semi-circle with a white spike in the center. It was known as Total Eclipse.

"Look, I don't know who you are but-"

"The name's Aeon. And don't you forget it." He explained while absently walking toward the fountain with his keyblade slung over his left shoulder.

Aeon circled around the stone fountain aimlessly, observing the four cupid statues that stood at the top. The cute little babies were standing at the four corners of the tiny square, their bows hitched on their backs as they seemed to be in awe of the water sputtering out of the middle. The clear blue H20 streamed down from the tiny platform and onto the circle below.

He scowled, "It's funny, the way the world works. You try to come into society, hoping to be accepted and what do you get? People hoping to stomp you into the ground; that's all the social hierarchy is. Everyone is only working to get to the top of the pyramid, only looking out for themselves. You have experienced this first hand yet you still act in sheer ignorance and try to help these people."

Sora hung his head low and thought about it for a second. "In life there are lots of bad people out there..." Sora paused

Aeon suddenly stopped in front of the beautiful work of art and continued staring at it while patting his shoulder with his keyblade, it was as if he was contemplating over his next course of action. Scenes flashed through his mind about how him and the heartless came to be; how, when they generated from Anti Sora's remains they tried to greet the civillians with kindness but they retaliated with violence and hatred. How he watched the heartless quickly pick up on the ways of war and how he became their leader through dominance and power.

How he came to be the second** Reverse-Sora.**

The emerald haired fifteen year old got irritated by both his thoughts and the fountain. He assailed the fountain, ready to cut it down with one clean diagonal slash, but his genetic original slipped in front of him-

_Clank!_

Two Become One and Total Eclipse clashed; cold black and white alloy met fiery red and orange steel. Through their helmets, the two warriors were exchanging intense glares.

"But unlike you, I can at least forgive the people who have wronged me." Sora continued. They broke the lock and both started swinging at each other wildly, both combatants matching each other blow for blow. Sora parried a blow from the right and knocked the blade away, counter-attacking with a lunge. Aeon simply side-stepped the attempted stab and zipped around Sora.

"Ugh!" Sora grunted as Aeon's elbow drove into the back of his neck. Then, he got back in front of him and hit him with an upward slash from Total Eclipse that sent him skyward. Aeon flew straight up, achieving supersonic speeds and colliding with Sora.

Said boy pushed his assailant away but he didn't let up. His genetic doppelganger just kept coming at him and all he could do was defend himself. He gritted his teeth and kept dodging and dodging Aeon's attacks while thinking of a way to counter-attack.

"Is. That. All. You've. Got?!" Aeon taunted while swinging wildly at him. Total Eclipse was the perfect example of a powerhouse, it was large, mighty, and once it hit it's target, the impact was of great magnitude. Sora tried to block one of the blows but the result was him getting overpowered by his sinister double.

As his blade was knocked out of his hand, he faltered backwards. Aeon span around rapidly with his keyblade like a maniacal gyroscope and hit Sora right in his side; the force from the swing was so powerful that it sent him flying towards a Twilight Radio building. He crashed right through the wall as if it wasn't even there. Inside he went straight through a few of the cubicles; chairs, papers, and other office supplies went flying along with the rubble.

Bursting through the final wall with great velocity, he fell into the center of another intersection, breaking up the asphalt. A water main broke and showered the entire block with a spray of murky water.

"Nghh..." Sora groaned, clutching his right side in pain. His breathing patterns grew heavy, he stared up at the sky, looking beyond the multiple drops of water that hit his helmet's visor. He took his left hand off of his side and put it close to his face, seeing the immense amount of blood that was on the palm.

Aeon suddenly crashed right onto the pavement a few feet away from Sora, creating another small crater. Sora looked over at him, and watched as he approached him.

"And here I was expecting more of a challenge." He chuckled, his boot being put flat on his original's chest. "This is starting to get old real quick ya know. You and this 'standing up for the innocent crap' is really getting on my nerves!" He shouted while stabbing Total Eclipse into the ground near Sora's head and stomping on his chest. "Look at you, trying to be everyone's knight in shining armor. Everyone's 'Superman'! A fucking boy scout!"

'Superman' didn't respond but just kept breathing, his vision was getting blurry by the minute. He could barely see Aeon, who towered over him and glared down at him through that menacing yellow visor of his.

Aeon took his boot off of Sora's chest and went to the side where he injured him. "It. Makes. Me. _Sick!" _He yelled, saying this in-between kicks to the already bleeding wound.

"Ahhh!" Sora screamed out in pure agony, the intense shock from the kick surging through his whole body. His writhing received a wry smile from Aeon, who stopped and called Total Eclipse back into his hand.

Out of the blue, two streaks of lightning came down from the sky and struck dangerously close to them. Aeon staggered back a bit, one of his feet hit a crack and he fell, but Sora still remained where he was, since there was nothing he could do at this point.

The lightning disappeared as quick as it came. The boy clad in red and silver armor let out a chuckle and got back up, walking over to Sora. "Thundaga? Seriously? That's your last attempt at saving yourself?"

Sora croaked, "But I-I didn't-"

"Shut up!" Aeon yelled, with his keyblade angled so that it was pointed down at Sora's heart, he plunged it downwards-

_Shhft!_

"W-What the hell?!"

Sora had stopped Total Eclipse by pushing up against the flat tip of it with both hands. Sora did have extraordinary strength, but so did his clone. Reverse Sora growled in frustration and kept pressing it down.

_Impossible! He shouldn't even be able to move!- _He thought, glancing at Sora's right side, he saw the wound being bathed in some sort of green light.

"Surprised? Healing magic can be a real lifesaver at times." Sora said. With all his strength he forced Aeon's keyblade away from him, but he just lashed out at him again. Well prepared for his onslaught, he casted reflega. Aeon crashed right into the dome, the clear surface absorbed some of the kinetic energy that he put out, and came back with it tenfold, knocking him away.

The glistening shield that Sora put up de-materialized and said boy got up, rushing straight at Aeon. His genetic clone arose to his feet and lashed out at Sora with a diagonal slash but he grabbed his arm and twisted it harshly.

"Argh!" The green-haired boy shrieked in pain and ended up dropping Total Eclipse. Sora's right fist obtained a black aura and he gave him a right hook right across the jaw. Aeon faltered back a bit but Sora flew straight at him, striking him repeatedly with a flurry of powerful punches, driving him back even more. The enraged black and white crusader then grabbed him foe by the prongs of his helmet and leaped forward while pulling him down to meet his rising left knee.

The blow sent Aeon's silver and red helmet flying off of his head. He recoiled back but as he fell, he flipped his body all the way back and his hands pressed off him the ground. While he was executing his back flip, Sora had called Two Become One back into his right hand and was rushing straight at him with a powerful forward lunge. Aeon got back up just in time to summon Total Eclipse, the weapon materialized just as the steel of Sora's was about to touch his skin, narrowly, he blocked it.

He counter-attacked with a horizontal slice and Sora responded with a huge leap backwards onto one of the vertical poles from which the yellow traffic lights were suspended. Sora gazed down at him condescendingly as he returned the look with a face full of hatred and rage.

Aeon grimaced, "And to think I did this...FOR YOU! You think I don't have those memories of when you were a kid?! When they picked on you?! I was going to create the perfect world! For the both of us!"

"Oh, and _this_ is your version of a perfect world?! Waging a war on humanity due to their past cruelty?"

"A war that must be won! Me and the heartless never started this war, _they_ did! And now we're gonna finish it..."

"Going on a stupid crusade that forces people to like you isn't going to help one bit, Aeon. Because deep down, they will just hate you even more. What you're doing here is waging a war on society!"

"Society is such a broken system. That is why there must be a new era! An era that brings balance and equality! You think this city actually gives a damn about you? You save them, then how do they repay you huh? Kill you because they don't know what you are? You become their little Ginny pig? Your so called 'sense of justice' is just a pile of utter bullshit! They're just using you!"

"There are good people out there! Earth wasn't mean to be shrouded in darkness. It's supposed to balanced with dark and light. Your 'new era' destroys what you meant to improve. It doesn't provide balance, it breaks it!"

"You don't even know what you're talking about. The only thing that's gonna be broken is your bones when I'm done with you!"

And with that, he lifted up off the ground and flew straight at Sora. Said boy simply hopped over him, and hovered a few feet above the asphalt below. He sensed another attack coming his way and he blasted straight up into the air, dodging an enormous black beam that was shot from Karkand's giant stinger. The beast was actually sitting there the whole time, watching the two fight and waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

The ray traveled all the way down the street until it collided with a skyscraper and reduced the whole structure to nothing but rubble and debris.

The giant began tracking Sora's aerial movements as he soared through the sky, sending fireballs and beams of light at him from it's stinger. Sora took evasive action, doing loops and U-Turns to avoid it's attacks.

Dodging one of the last few fireballs, he suddenly felt a powerful force knocked him straight down to earth. Once his body met the sidewalk, he struggled to get back on his feet. He managed to get to his knees but he was kicked in the face, sending him away a few feet away, his helmet visor was cracked open in a few places, he could see right through a large opening from his left eye. He looked over to where he was launched from and saw Aeon standing there, a maniacal grin coming upon his lips.

Sora glared at him and took off his helmet, tossing it off to the side and getting back up. Although he sacrificed a bit of protection, he found that his peripheral vision was increased to a great degree.

_I just need to focus. Try to predict his movements-_ Sora thought while taking his normal two-handed fighting stance, his left foot outward while his right foot was parallel with his keyblade.

Aeon zoomed forward and attacked him with multiple left-to-right horizontal slices. Sora vaulted over him but the teen below him quickly perceived his movements and turned around as soon as he landed to start assailing him again. Their keyblades clashed once again, both of the warriors were stuck in their stance, the lock testing their strength. Their blades started to twirl around in a circular motion. Aeon quickened the circling and found and opening, slashing away at Sora's keyblade and moving forward to impale him right in the chest.

Sora's reflexes kicked in and he ducked down to dodge it. He used his left hand to grab Aeon's left arm and pull him forward, as he put his keyblade right towards his look-alike's chest, he muttered enchanted words, "Cryo Shotgun!"

A bright blue snowflake appeared at the tip of Two Become One, the snowflake flashed, unleashing a whole wide spread of ice shards that exploded upon contact with Aeon's chest. While doing this, Sora let go of his left arm and the blast sent him flying right through the fountain and crashing through a brick wall. He entered into the building through the hole that Aeon's body created.

His darted back and forth, scanning the room for any traces of him. He walked around and searched for him, passing by the air-hockey tables in the center and the line-up arcade games that contained many famous games such as: Sonic the Hedgehog, House of the Dead, Time Crisis, Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, and Marvel vs Capcom. On the wall near the entrance, there was a yellow and neon sign that flickered on and off repeatedly, it read, "Get twelve thousand tickets and win a new Windows 8 PC!"

_Wow, maybe I should try to get it. That is IF I can stop the heartless from infecting the city and branching out to other people around the world.-_ His thoughts were interrupted by a disturbing vibration in his head. As if on pure instinct, he ducked down and felt the wind from a spinning Total Eclipse narrowly touch the top of his head, the teeth of the large keyblade plunged deep into the pinball machine in front of him. Electricity jolted around the machine and smoke poured out from it. The electric energy surged into the orange and red keyblade, which in turn absorbed all of it.

As if it had a mind of it's own, the weapon came right out of the machine and shot electricity at the other arcade machines. The lightning bounced from one appliance to then next like a never-ending chain until it finally went towards Sora.

At the last possible second he conjured up a shield of light in front of him, halting the deadly electricity. But while he was distracted, Aeon had blitzed him from the side, with a punch to the face-

_Wham!_

The powerful blow had sent Sora towards the prize shop that was filled with a wide-assortment of teddy bears, candy, video games, all that a child could ask for.

Outside the arcade was small Twilight Army patrol consisting of an APC (Armored Personnel Carrier) complemented by a squad of mechanized infantry toting a variety of assault rifles and sub-machine-guns. They were just moving along past a, enjoying the peace when Sora came straight through the wall arcade building wall next to the the gas station, he landed a few yards away, bumping against the ground a couple of times before finally stopping.

The soldiers looked at Sora for a moment with shock and fear evident on their faces. But when they looked back at the hole in the wall, they became even more scared when they saw Aeon standing in the opening, an orange aura surrounding him and his eyes glowing scarlet. His face had numerous scars and bruises on it, his red and silver armor tattered and his left shoulder-pad broken.

The leader of the patrol panicked and stuttered when he shouted, "O-O-Open fire!"

They troopers and the APC fired relentlessly at Aeon, who effortlessly dodged the first few and rushed at them with keyblade in hand, twirling it around rapidly and deflecting the rest of the projectiles. One of the bullets ricocheted off and hit one soldier in his right eye. Part of the eye socket came right out and splattered onto the ground only to meet Aeon's boot as he stepped on it while continuing his advance on the patrol. A rocket was fired upon him and he jumped out of the way, vaulting over the fence that separated the gas station and the arcade.

The APC crew had finished reloading the 50 caliber machine-gun and fired a full volley straight at him; he dodged by flying straight up into the sky, the bullets that were supposed to hit him embedded themselves into multiple red and white gasoline tank in the gas station that he once stood in front of. They exploded in a fiery inferno, setting the whole station ablaze and knocking down a few nearby troops.

Sora, who had finally regained his equilibrium, sat up and rubbed his aching head. He saw multiple silhouettes in front of the large flames, one of them had a keyblade and was striking out against the others. Muzzle flashes could be seen in the distance as the humanoid figures aimed and fired upon the psychopath but that didn't stop him. As soon as he got in close he carved them down to the last man. One of the silhouettes was injured by the keyblade and fell down.

The spiky-haired silhouette rushed over to what looked like an armored vehicle and picked the whole thing up with extraordinary strength, walking back over to the outline of the downed man with it raised high up into the air.

Sora heard the poor man beg for mercy,"P-Please! I-I have a wife and two kids! Y-You don't need to do this!"

Maniacal laughter rang through his ears, the laugh clearly coming from the silhouette of the teen. The man tried to crawl away but it was too late...the boy that had towered over him smashed the vehicle right on the his, pulverizing him.

The humanoid figure turned to Sora, and he could tell that he was looking at him because he saw those scarlet eyes. The eyes of a killer.

The figure just stood there, laughing to himself.

Through the fire came the silhouette of a gigantic scorpion that stood right behind the humanoid shadow, it's multiple eyes stared at Sora as well as it's stinger slowly wagged side to side.

The heroic brunette coughed up a bit of blood and looked down over to his right only to find his keyblade next to him. He grabbed it and rose up into a crouched position, using the blade to support him. He saw other figures come through the fire, glaring at him with yellow eyes. Some stood near Aeon while others advanced toward him, bearing weapons or just using their claws.

Aeon contacted him telepathically once again.

_'The ball's in your court now, "Superman".'_

* * *

><p><strong>Good Lord. So. Much Battling! Writing metaphysical fights are fun! So now Aeon is officially the second Reverse-Sora (Anti-Sora being the first.) So now he pretty much has all of Sora's powers with a few of his own. Seeing as Anti is now more of an Anti-Hero, I had to have someone be the main villain. Don't worry, I'm not going to make a Reverse-Kairi.<strong>

**(...Although I have to admit that would be pretty cool...)**

**Oh and I would love to hear your thoughts on the story so far guys. **

**Hasta luego, amigos y amigas!**

**(What? It's Hispanic Heritage month! Plus I always wanted to use that outside my Spanish class. :P)**

**Oh, and there is an explanation for the lightning bolts that hit near Aeon and Sora. The explanation will be provided in the future.**


	23. Chapter 23: Picking Up The Mantle

**Sorry I took so long. I had writers block but NO MORE! I. WILL NOT. BE STOPPED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on UOU…<strong>

_Sora battles Karkand but only to find out that there was a second Reverse-Sora known as Aeon, made when Anti-Sora was supposedly killed. Before the two struck out against each other, Aeon had revealed his motives to his genetic original. That through using the heartless and darkness, he was going to usher in a new era, an era of social equality where no one will feel like an outcast, where everyone will feel like they have their own place in the world. The perfect world. But Sora knows that if darkness starts to rule over the light, there will be mass destruction across the land and balance between the two forces will be broken._

**Chapter Twenty Three: Picking Up The Mantle**

**Aeon's P.O.V**

There I stood, sniffing the air which reeked of death, the gas station behind me ablaze. I leaped up onto that vehicle that I used to crush that foot soldier with and sat on the edge, watching the whole classic cliche' in front of me unfold. My supposed "original" facing off against impossible odds like the hero he was. With a look of determination he got up and led a one-man charge on the heartless that surrounded him. If he only knew what he was really fighting for. Sure, the leaders of this city look so helpless and innocent. Oh boo-hoo! Pfft.

In the end, he know's I'm right. He knows that this country, like all other countries will do **anything **to get ahead. It's just how the world functions sadly.

Then he has the nerve to talk about "balance." There will be plenty of balance when this new era begins. What has the light done for us anyway?

That's right.

Nothing.

A black tarantula crawled up onto my right shoulder, entering my peripheral vision. I extended my arm out and it crawled all the way to my gloved hand where it sat there, just above my knuckles. I brought my hand close to my face and the tarantula turned towards me, gazing at me with it's multiple yellow eyes.

"Yes...fear is how we get respect. Show them how **we** do things..." I said, a devious grin forming upon my bloodied lips. I looked up at the darkened sky and watched as two Twilight Military F-35's soared through the sky, pursued by three missiles. Two of the missiles hit the jet that took the lead, making it explode, leaving behind nothing but scrap metal. As the second jet flew by, three other heartless aircraft were right on it's tail, ready to shoot it down.

Looking back down at my hand, I noticed the tarantula wasn't there anymore but was actually on the broken up road, crawling right in Sora's general direction; taking my eyes off of my little friend, I looked back up at the hero to see how he was-

Next thing I knew, a corpse belonging to one of the bigger, more muscular pureblood heartless was flying straight at me.

"What the fu-"

_Bam!_

Before I could finish my sentence, the body knocked me off my perch and sent me straight down to the ground behind the vehicle with a loud thud. I growled and pushed the worthless body off of me and getting back up, wiping the dust off my armor and turning back to look up at Karkand who towered over my like some kind of simpleton.

"You could have warned me ya know!" I yelled, shaking my fist at the gigantic imbecile. The arthropod look down at me but didn't say anything. At that moment I remembered-

"Oh yeah, that's right, you...can't talk." I said, waving off the giant and turning back around. I hopped back up onto my comfortable 'seat' and felt a sudden flux of energy. I looked up only to see Sora floating up in the air, glaring at me with menacing white eyes while holding a dead Neo-Shadow by it's antennas in his left hand, his keyblade in his right.

_Huh, looks like things are about to get interesting- _I thought, responding to his glare with a wry smile.

He noticed the smile and grimaced, throwing the shadow down to the ground. It bounced off the asphalt once before disappearing with a black puff of smoke.

"MADMAN!" He shouted, a hint of rage filling his voice.

"Karkand!" I called out. The giant lifted up it's front feet and stomped the ground, breaking up the asphalt completely, creating a massive tremor. Pillars of purple light came out of the ground and rose up towards the sky. Sora charged straight at Karkand, dodging the pillars left and right only to come face to face with it's stinger.

_It's all over now..._

The stinger closed in on his chest and generated huge amounts of electricity that shocked him severely. The electricity surged through the air around him, touching the buildings, street lamps, and other metallic objects in the vicinity. I couldn't help but smile as I heard him scream in agony as the electricity surged through his body. It was like music to my ears! The voltage lit up the ground, generating shadows of Karkand's stinger and Sora as the spectacle unfolded.

He convulsed mechanically, and by the looks of it, the pain must have been so intense that it caused him to drop his keyblade. I watched as the blade fell to the sidewalk. Whistling a tune, I hopped off of the vehicle and casually made my way over to the white and black keyblade that rested upon the broken pavement, waiting for me to claim it.

There it was, it's steel was dirty from all the fighting it endured but the spectacular embellishments more than made up for it. I have to admit that it was an awesome looking keyblade (not as awesome as Total Eclipse but you get the idea).

I chuckled then reached for it, saying, "I'll just take my prize..."

But before I could grab the damned thing, it disappeared, right into thin air. "What in the hell?-" I looked at where it once lay for a few seconds before looking back up at Sora. He was still being electrocuted but no longer screaming; in his left hand appeared Two Become One, he slowly but steadily grasped it's hilt with his other hand and put it in front of him.

The strange cutting edge glowed blue and the electricity that was traveling into his body was instead sucked right into the keyblade, energizing it with a strong electric charge. He raised up his electrocuted weapon and struck swiftly at the beasts' stinger, splitting it in two.

Karkand let out a huge roar in pain, a strange orange and green blood spewed out from the dismembered tail.

_Idiot, no matter how many times he hits it, the bastard will just regenerate.- _I thought to myself, chuckling proudly.

As the massive arthropod regenerated it's stinger, it tried to crush him with those over-sized legs that it had. He dodged to the left as a leg narrowly stabbed into the ground near him.

I sighed and said, "Must I do everything around here?!" I pointed the cold, bloody steel of my keyblade at the douche and muttered a few words of power. Multiple blocks of the demolished earth, were ripped straight of the the ground above which he floated. The blocks surrounded him and they moved back a bit. Just as they were about to move forward and-

Before the powerful rocks could smother him, he dropped straight down to the ground, and a white shock-wave rang out from his his feet. The environmental damage was catastrophic, shop windows shattered, street lamps ripped right off their posts and hurled through the air Multiple cars and trucks flipped into buildings, some even headed toward me but I easily cut right through them as if they were like butter.

I felt shards of rubble scratch against my cheek and the fierce, violent winds that were pushing me backward. Quickly, I stabbed my keyblade into the ground, not moving an inch more.**  
><strong>

Once the wave passed, the chaos ceased and I took my keyblade out of it's sheathe but only to look up and see the boy scout leaping straight at me. I sidestepped his assault and counter-attacked with an upward slice, which he blocked then backpedaled.

I kept advancing on him, knowing that I had the upper hand. **That I couldn't lose.**

Surging forward with a lunge, I went to hit center mass but he retaliated with an overpowering slice that knocked my keyblade out of the way. Quickly, I regained my balance, giving me the freedom to attack him once again-

I reeled back, it happened so fast, like a blur... first I was standing there, ready to follow up with my next attack when one of his hands touched my forehead and his keyblade touched the place where my heart was. I felt like I was hit with the force of a runaway train. As I was knocked off my feet and sent flying, a searing pain that went straight to my skull, my ears ringing, the urban setting around me disappeared, everything turning white. The smell of death and flames left, and was replaced by a smell of fresh, tranquil air.

As I traveled through the odd space, I saw windows, not windows through time but rather windows that let me view Sora's memories. As they passed by I saw memories such as: him hanging out with his friends on the Twilight Bell Tower, his sister, Lightning, chasing after him and his brother, Roxas.

Other memories were of Sora doing things like buying Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 and Battlefield 3 for fairly a good amount at a video game store called 'Gaming Underground'.

The white lights quickly dimmed and were dominated by darkness.

At that moment, multiple skyscrapers rose up and towered above me, their windows glowing yellow. There was also a red moon that hovered within the atmosphere, peering out of a layer of clouds and illuminating the weird city.

At that moment, gravity took control again and I fell onto an invisible surface, tumbling and tumbling through the darkness until I regained my composure; I landed on my feet on my next roll, putting my right hand down on the non-visible ground, letting myself slide to a complete stop. Standing back up, my eyes quickly darted left and right, searching for the person who I hate most. I wipe the blood off my lips and utilized healing magic. I took in the environment around me, seeing benches set up on sidewalks, street lamps that lip up the whole place.

It seems that I happened to be standing in the center of a city square, where the street branched off into winding streets, lined with buildings with lots of neon signs. I turned around and saw a major skyscraper that had two stairs that curved and stacked up towards the entrance where they met. On the front of the tall structure was a massive television screen that flashed memories of Sora similar to the ones I saw in that weird dimension of light.

I felt a drop of water hit my head and next thing I knew, more started to fall. They came down looking like needles, the surface of the asphalt dampening from all the precipitation. Nevertheless, my hair still stood firm, somehow not being affected by the laws of physics.

I heard a sonic boom in the distance. Something was coming towards me.

Something on my right...

I turned to my right, staring down the long, wet road.

_I've got him now..._

* * *

><p>There was a whirling sound that got closer and closer, the darkness shrouded Aeon's attacker extremely well but nonetheless he stood firm. The whirling sound got louder.<p>

And louder.

Aeon then felt a fist impact with his skull, the impact being so intense that yet again, he was sent back a few feet. As soon as he went flying, he felt something collide with his stomach, slamming him onto the ground abruptly.

"Aghh! Shit!" Aeon cried out, his voice echoing off into the seemingly vacant city.

Dark, maniacal laughter could be heard, Aeon writhed in pain. He looked in the direction of the laughter and saw a pair of yellow eyes that gazed at him from the alley, their glow intensified by the shadows.

The laughter ceased and a voice came from where the two eyes, "Aww...is the retarded evil psychopath gonna cry?"

The 'psychopath' watched as the terrifying yellow eyes disappeared.

Suddenly, a humanoid silhouette appeared right in front of him, glaring down at him with those same yellow eyes that he saw before.

He felt cold, bony fingers grappling his neck. It was as if the Grim Reaper himself had grabbed him and was about to wring his neck.

With great force he was thrown upwards and felt a series of punches and kicks come upon his body in multiple places such as the chest, the knee caps, the head, and even his genitals several times before there was a final strike upon his head and he crashed straight down to the asphalt. But before his cranium could become one with the earth, he did a front flip and landed on his own two feet.

"Show yourself!" Aeon roared in frustration, scanning the rooftops for his assailant.

_Puff!_

He heard a dark voice behind him.

"You just jumped in didn't ya? I mean really? A perfect society? The perfect system? What the hell is your malfunction? Everything was perfect until you showed up in town with your 'Oh, I hate humanity and I'm going to wage a war with them' mumbo-jumbo."

The emerald-haired boy turned around and saw Sora, resting there on top of a street lamp, looking down at him. Well..it was Sora and then it...wasn't. The boy had ink black skin and hair, as opposed to Sora's tanned skin and caramel colored haired. His mickey-mouse style outfit was also black but with blue and grey accents, it consisting of ridiculously big shoes, finger-less gloves, a jump-suit with an over-jacket, extra leggings. And to top it all off, a crowned necklace. Darkness was being emitted from his body, in the form of black and violet wisps.

He gasped as he saw the feral version of his enemy stand up on his perch, illuminated by the red moon. There was a short breeze that blew westward, the wisps coming from his body stretching in that direction.

The genetically enhanced clone stood there in shock and wonder justed who the hell he was facing now. Sure, he had seen this before when Sora was battling Karkand but...there was something different about this one. This one wasn't Sora. The energy was too dark, the appearance too feral.

He simply stood their with an angered expression on his face.

_Lunar Prime..._- He thought.

"You know, personally I don't like there being a second 'Reverse-Sora'. I bet that right now you're hoping for a cliche speech on how you should do your best to uphold the Reverse-Sora mantle. Sorry to burst your bubble pal."

"Shut up..." Aeon muttered begrudgingly, looking down at the ground, balling up his fist and in turn tightening his grasp on his keyblade.

"What's your fucking problem?...Are you constipated or something?"

"Shut. Up."

"You know, there are plenty of restrooms-"

"SHUT UP!" Aeon roared, swinging his keyblade rapidly, hurling a barrage of orange energy waves at him.

Anti Sora leaped off his perch, dodging a few of the orange and launched himself at a building and began to run on it's surface, narrowly dodging the projectiles that embedded themselves into the building just a few feet behind him, causing multiple explosions.

With every stroke, the projectiles grew in size and speed, starting to catch up with the amazing acrobat. Said acrobat noticed he reached the end of the building and pressed off of it, propelling himself high over Aeon and firing a spiraling ray down at him before disappearing once again.

He dodged it by rolling to the right and shielding himself from the explosion. He flew up into the air then landed on one of the buildings that towered over the square and scanned the area. Making sure to keep a weather eye on the adjacent rooftops.

"You're looking in all the wrong places, dumbass."

A black blur passed by the confused verdant haired meta-human and he suffered another jab to the face and felt something slash him on his right arm, the armor that encumbered that area was partially ripped off and revealed burning wound on his forearm.

He let out a loud roar in frustration and shouted,"Where the hell are you?! Come out and face me, asshole! Face me!"

Anti Sora suddenly appeared in front of him, "Facing~" He sang.

Aeon tried to hit him with a horizontal slice but he phased right into the roof then shot right back up behind him. Aeon turned around and kept attacking him with a barrage of slashes. Anti dodged every single stroke by reeling back as it almost hit his body.

He held a conversation as he evaded his attacks, "You see, I personally don't like following all these damned rules that you're putting into place. Life has to be hard and not perfect, otherwise there would be no surprises! No fun! And what happens when there's no fun?" He jumped, dodging a fireball at almost point-blank range that went right in between his legs and executed a devastating roundhouse kick that sent Aeon down onto the floor hard. "That makes you too complacent! Too predictable!" He landed on his own two feet, "Too boring!"

The ink-black humanoid walked over to him with a wry smile on his face, gazing down at him and saying, "And you know what else? A perfect society means no nightclubs or brothels. No nightclubs or brothels means no hoes, hookers, or strippers, or chaos. Now sir, I ask you, are you on a mission to kill all the bitches in the world? Or did you just want to piss me off?" He kicked away Total Eclipse then grabbed him by his neck and picked him up, quickly dashing over to a nearby air conditioner, pinning him against it and staring deep into his eyes, seeing fear.

"Because congratulations, man, you've just succeeded in the latter." He took his left hand off of his neck and summoned the black keyblade known as Oblivion

As it did, Aeon broke free of his grasp and blasted him away with an orange beam of light. The light sent the negative version of Sora all the way back to the railing where he hit against it, causing a dent.

"Nghhh..." He groaned, while pushing himself off the metal rail. His pre-cognitive senses warned him of that rooftop air conditioner being chucked at him and he roled out of the way, the object just barely missing him. Just as he was getting up, Aeon tackled him straight through the railing, sending them both plunging down towards the square.

They hit the asphalt with great force, creating a medium-size depression in the ground. Inside the two Reverse Sora's rolled around, battling for supremacy. Aeon had managed to gain the upper hand and mounted on top his predecessor and showered him with punches to the face.

Right hook.

Left hook.

As continued his onslaught, images of Sora as he grew up flashed through his mind. Just the very thought of him just annoyed the emerald haired teen, encouraging to hit harder and harder.

The precipitation that came from above made the dirt in the depression become muddy, Anti-Sora's blood mixing with it to make mahogany. And even after said boy had been knocked unconscious, Aeon just kept on going.

Eventually, he stopped and took a short breather, looking down at the armor that padded his knuckles, the blood of predecessor enemy painted on them.

Finally, he summoned Total Eclipse and raised it up, and brought it down towards Anti's chest

Before his keyblade could pierce the still beating heart of his predecessor, he disappeared with a black puff, Total Eclipse embedding itself into the ground where he once lay.

Aeon sat there, glaring down at his keyblade in unsatisfactory, ignoring the rain that fell onto him. He didn't hesitate, he would have been proud to see his keyblade pierce the heart of Anti.

To know that he was stronger than him.

**To know that he was better than him.**

Pulling his weapon out of the ground, he floated out of the depression and looked up at the screen that was still projecting Sora's memories.

_Why do these memories haunt me? I never asked to have them... I never asked to be a clone... _ He thought while looking up at the sky. Is this what he was destined to be? A person who always stood in someone else's shadow? A bizarre, insignificant, backwards version of a person who, if he saves this Earth, could be adored by many? A person who knows others but doesn't even know who he is?

_'You're just like the creatures you lead into battle. Empty, not having any purpose, and above all **worthless.**'_- Said something in the back of his head.

"No." He muttered to himself while looking up at the cloudy, dark sky.

_I know who I am._

_'My name is Aeon Kagekiri. I am Antithesis, also known as Reverse Sora. A mantle I have taken from my predecessor, Anti-Sora. Despite what the public believes, I really just want to make the world a better place for them. I want to cloak the world in perpetual darkness and spread fear. But I am **not** a Heartless. **Far from it.** Through my genetic original's memories that have been **forced** into my mind, I have witnessed the depths society can drag a person down to. It can make them suffer tragedies, become bitter and full of rage. With the aid of the Heartless, I can recreate the Earth to help the people who inhabit it, and in turn my enemy-Sora Hikaru.'_

He suddenly flew up into the air and broke the sound barrier by flying straight at the TV screen on Memory Skyscraper, piercing right through it. He was once again traveling through that weird white dimension, leaving behind an red-orange streak in his wake. Blue shards of glass were scattered all around him. Each shard containing memories.

Sora's memories.

Suddenly, something crashed into him and he looked and saw that it was none other than Sora.

The **real **Sora.

* * *

><p>Aeon broke out of the sudden tackle and the two pointed their keyblades at each other and they generated massive rays of light. Sora's was a combination of sable and blue, while Aeon's was scarlet and apricot. The two beams clashed and battled for supremacy.<p>

"Did you really think you could contain me in that illusion?!" Aeon scowled, channeling more power into the beam so that it could completely overpower Sora's blast.

"Ngh!" Sora grunted, conjuring up a magical ward in hopes of fending off the lethal rays.

"Your retarded crusade has gone on long enough!" Aeon roared while floating toward Sora, his armor flaring with scarlet energy.

He continued, "You try to stop this whole thing from happening with your so-called 'fight for the light' mentality? Ha!" Aeon gloated, forcing his keyblade straight through the magical ward and breaking it, leaving Sora vulnerable once again.

The emerald-haired rogue rose to the occasion and summoned five medium-sized black spheres that looped around the box guard of his keyblade mechanically- like bullets in a revolver.

"Five shots. If this was a normal revolver, you wouldn't have anything to worry about. You could just dodge, dodge, and dodge with those fancy reflexes of yours."

One of the spheres was suddenly sucked right into Total Eclipse and the whole keyblade turned black.

"But no. This is no ordinary revolver." He mentioned coldly, scowling at him.

Without warning, Total Eclipse flashed orange-

_Bang!_

With his reflexes kicking in, Sora tried to dodge the bullet, causing the round to graze his left shoulder and generate a sharp pain that rushed through his entire left arm.

"Ahh!" He shrieked in pain, grabbing his left shoulder. A large chunk of armor that protected his shoulder was taken right off by the bullet, revealing a fresh wound that leaked out a bit of blood, the crimson liquid trailing down his arm.

Aeon wolf-whistled as he saw a little bit of smoke coming out from the tip of his keyblade, "Hurts like a bitch doesn't it?" He descended until his boots met the invisible white floor and then he started to shuffle around the mysterious white abyss absently. "Wait, I thought you were supposed to be an expert at dodging bullets?" He asked, snickering darkly as another orb entered into his keyblade.

Sora only responded with a growl and got into a defensive stance and cast Reflega.

Aeon scoffed and pointed his 'revolver' at Sora.

Total Eclipse flashed once again-

_Bang!_

The projectile pierced straight through the magical barrier and exploded right in front of Sora, blasting him right out of the air.

A twisted grin came upon Aeon's lips as he watched him hit the floor with a loud thud. Nonchalantly, he tramped over to him, his weapon executing the reload sequence automatically.

"Three shots left? And just when I was thinking that you were going to make me go down to my last bullet." Said the blue and purple eyed boy as he aimed Total Eclipse down at his antithetical adversary's head.

"But I must ask, why are you doing this when you know the people who you think are trying to 'save' will just turn their backs on you? There has to be another reason for why you are-"

Aeon noticed a few memories slowly pass by, showing Sora kissing a certain auburn haired girl in an alley before she went to board an evacuation boat in the distance. Others showed instances like: where they first met, their first kiss, and a rather perverted dream about the redhead being dressed in revealing school attire.

Aeon raised an eyebrow at the last dream but quickly dismissed it, looking back down at Sora, "Ah, I see... love." He smirked as an idea came into his head, "Maybe I should give this...Kairi Strife a visit-"

Using his flight ability, Sora propelled himself backwards, skidding against the ground. Once he gained enough distance, he executed a U-turn and barreled himself straight at Aeon.

Said clone opened up with two more rounds from his 'Black Revolver', the bullets narrowly whizzing by Sora as he swerved from left to right, the blistering speed at which he was going startled the gunslinger and threw off his aim by a tad.

Total Eclipse instantly reloaded and Aeon managed to get back on target, aiming right at Sora's head.

Said warrior was in close proximity to him, with a blue flash, Two Become One disappeared and the original keyblades that made the latter materialized in both of his hands.

Oathkeeper in his left.

Oblivion in his right.

He crossed the polar opposite weapons to form an 'x' shape in front of him, a bright glare shining off of them. The faces of Aros and Anti reflecting off the metal of their respective weapons-

_Bang!_

The last bullet was sent forth, it traveled straight towards Sora but it had impacted upon Oathkeeper and Oblivion, generating a massive _Ding!_ sound as it ricocheted off the cold metal alloy came right back at him.

"Ngh!" Aeon snarled, creating a weak black energy field through which of course the lethal bullet pierced through but slowed it down enough so that when it hit him in his chest, it wouldn't have as much damage.

Nonetheless, the spiraling projectile hit him dead center and exploded, the discharge sending him flying across the seemingly infinite but blank battlefield. As he felt the pain surge through him, he saw a small black dot up in the sky directly above him.

A few seconds passed before the dot started to come more into focus. As it did, Aeon squinted his eyes to get a better look but his eyes then widened as he noticed that the black dot was none other than Sora. Swiftly, he rolled off to the right as Sora crashed into the ground and his keyblades into the space where he once lay, avoiding a possible stab through his cold but beating heart.

The rogue promptly rose to his feet and was about to lash out at Sora when he noticed a blue spectral keyblade about to behead him. Briskly, he ducked, evading death yet again! More and more ethereal copies of Oathkeeper and Oblivion began to appear, and before he knew it, he was dodging a whole barrage of slashes.

As he backpedaled, the steel from the floating weapons dug into the ground just where his feet were as they tried to swipe at him. He noticed Sora taking his dual keyblades out from the floor and narrowing his eyes at him.

Aeon snarled as he kept dodging and dodging. That spiky-haired bastard over there was making a fool out of him! Making him dance like some prisoner at the mercy of a band of pirates as he walked the plank, their bloody cutlasses swinging at him.

His thoughts temporarily distracted him, allowing one of the phantasmal blades to narrowly strike his cheek.

"Dammit!" He thundered, cursing at himself for loosing his focus. The ghastly weapons suddenly backed away, leaving the red and silver armor-clad boy in confusion. But before he could even contemplate what was going on, he was blind-sided by a powerful gust of wind that walloped him to the ground. He rolled with his fall and ended up back on his feet, just in time to block an overhead slash from Sora.

Sora growled at him and said, "You stay away from Kairi. This is between you-"

He managed to overpower his opposite by bringing their blades to the ground and hitting him square across the jaw with his free hand. Aeon staggered back but Sora kept the pressure up and hit him with an upward slice, sending him up into the air with a bloody fissure in his tunic.

"and me!"

* * *

><p>Speaking of Kairi, she was currently in the back section of the S.S. Polaris which was shaped like a balcony. The ship sailed triumphantly through the harsh waters of Twilight Sea along side other fleets of naval vessels of all types, including but not limited to: destroyers, frigates, aircraft carriers, and corvettes. She leaned forward on the railing, smelling the saltiness of the sea and frowning as she watched the war-torn Twilight City burn with hellish flames. Smoke pluming into the darkened sky and explosions flashing in the distance. Overhead, evacuation helicopters escorted by Apaches were flying towards the fight to help out-<p>

Suddenly, gasps sounded behind her and ,"Kairi!" Was exclaimed in unison.

Said auburn turned around and felt a whole wave of relief wash over her when she saw who was at the door: Hope, Xion, Hayner, Pence, and Aqua.

A massive grin came upon her lips and she ran towards them; and them her. The quadruple of friends engaged in a massive group hug, everyone (except for Hayner because he follows the bro-code. Article 41, Bros never cry.) cried tears of overwhelming joy.

As a matter of fact, this wasn't just occurring here, but on other parts of the ship as well. Fathers re-united with sons, brothers with sisters, wives with husbands (and yes, even wives with wives and husbands with husbands. Homosexuals have heart-warming moments too.)

A few moments passed and the group hug ended and everyone started talking to each other about what happened.

"Thank God we made it out of that school... I wonder how Lightning, Roxas, and Mrs. Hikaru are doing on the other boats." Xion said while looking at the naval vessels adjacent to theirs.

Aqua looked around and noticed that her little cousin was nowhere to be found, "Hey, Kairi? Where's Sora?" The blue-haired cook asked.

Kairi's grin quickly changed into a frown again as she remembered when she gave him that Way-Finder and he flew away to combat the Heartless.

She turned around and looked at the burning city, "...He...decided to stay behind..."

"W-What? And you just let him?!"

She turned back to face the now enraged relative, "There was no way I could change him mind Aqua... I'm... I'm sorry... I really am-"

Tears started to run down Aqua's face, not tears of joy but tears of rage and sadness as she glared at Kairi, " No! H-He could have came with you!" She sniffled then continued, "Maybe you couldn't change his mind because... because you didn't care about him the way me, Lightning, and Roxas did!" She shrieked, attracting the attention from the other people that were near them.

Kairi felt her heart sink like a weight as she heard the last few words. If Lightning were here, she would have flat-out punched her right in the face just for putting out that excuse.

Aqua tried to wipe her tears away but nevertheless more just kept flowing down her face. She then dashed off towards the door, bumping into a multitude of people but not really caring at the moment.

"A-Aqua! Come back!" Hope called while sprinting after her, apologizing to the people she had recently bumped into along the way.

"Awww jeez!" Hayner said, face-palming before running after them.

Pence followed after them as well, "H-Hey! Wait up! Can we not do so much goddamned running!?" The chubby boy complained while trying to catch up with them.

The last to go after them was Xion, who gave one last look at Kairi before bolting off as well, "Aqua!" She shouted.

After the brunette disappeared into the crowd, Kairi went back to the railing and began to sob, leaning on the railing for support as she began to cry her heart out. The crowd that had witnessed the scene had gone about their business as if it had never happened.

_I know it wasn't right for me to leave Sora behind but... what else could I have done...?_

She wiped away her tears and looked back at the city as it started to shrink into a dot, the farther the vessel travel away from it. She looked around and noticed that a lot of the people were going below deck to get some shut-eye while others were just walking around, not really paying attention.

Dream Weaver materialized in her right hand and she looked down at the elegant weapon.

..._Maybe__ there's still something I can_ do...

And with that, she suddenly vaulted over the railing, the dwindling crowd of bored refugees completely unaware.

* * *

><p><strong>Well crap, I didn't mean for the fight to take THAT long! <strong> **Well anyways, the purpose of the chapter was to shed some light on Aeon's motives! If I've learned anything about stories, it's that a villain must have a reason for why he is well... a villain! (Well, actually that's not true but from what I've heard, it's preferred if they do have motivation.)**

**Oh, and I have good/bad news... sadly, we are reaching the end of this tale. Yes, I know I have made some of you laugh, and some of you cry... (Actually, I hope I made you laugh. I suck at righting sad stories so I highly doubt I made any of you cry.) **

**And I'm still deciding on whether or not I am going to make a sequel for this story once I finish it. I have managed to brainstorm a plot, right now I'm writing a few character bios.**

**Now to reply to reviews!**

**redwingsrule: Thanks man! Ah, I remember that with Sylux...hehe...Bill. **

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Poolgurl748: Welll... I sort of fulfilled your wish. Cloud and Tifa are a couple and I'm not sure if I can make Xion and Riku a couple...**

**Whimsical Nightlock: Bladey... it's been a long time since anyone has called me that XD And it's all good in the hood. Who wouldn't get lost in the Hunger Games fandom? **

**Oh, and here's a look into the next chapter!**

_"Everyone stay back!" _

_"What is wrong with you?!"_

_"The sphere! Push him into the sphere!"_

_"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean, goody two shoes?"_

_"Oh shit! E.M.P! In-fucking coming!"_

_"Alright boys this is our only chance! This is the final advance! The final push! Otherwise we're fucked!"_


	24. Chapter 24: At First Light

**Previously on UOU...**

As Sora's climactic battle with his clone rages on, the opposites strike each other with fierce blows, the both of them almost being equal in strength. Supposedly gaining the upper hand, Sora managed to use his magic to trap Aeon in some sort of an alternate landing right in a dark city that looked similar to Twilight City, except it seems like it was put in reverse... In the city he encountered his predecessor, Anti-Sora and they engaged in a battle all across the central square, Anti Sora making a mockery of his successor as they fought, pushing him into a blood-lusted state. With massive amounts of rage rushing through his veins, Aeon managed to overpower and completely dominate his predecessor. When the time came for the final strike, Anti Sora disappeared before Aeon could plunge Total Eclipse right into his heart. Now taking up the Reverse-Sora mantle and realizing his purpose, Aeon manages to escape the alternate dimension but Sora suddenly crashed into him, fighting him in what is known as the nexus, a seemingly infinite realm of white that serves as the bridge between the two dimensions...

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Well guys, this is the final chapter... *sniff* ...And no, I'm not crying. I just... my allergies are acting up okay?! Sheesh!**

**Stargazer 225: First of all, let me begin by giving you major kudos for the profile picture! Spider-Man and Deadpool are my favorites! And second, good question! And I am glad you asked that because Sora's back-story/origin was one thing I haven't really focused on in this story, but I hope that some of the stuff in this chapter will answer your question. :)**

**(Oh and that chapter you were looking for is Chapter 6, The Awakening.)**

**lion5589: Glad I could make you laugh! :D And about that sequel I have decided that... (drum roll please)... I have decided that I will let you and the rest of the readers hear my final decision after you have finished reading this final chapter! ;P (Oh, and one of your favorite songs helped me write the fight scenes in this chapter! 30 Seconds to Mars- This Is War)**

**Justiec: R-Really? It has? AWESOME! Thank you! And thanks for reviewing, too! (There is still a lot of stuff I still need to learn, though. I think I've been focused so much on the action that it kind of pushed away the romance part of the story :()**

**And guess what? I think I came up with a name for people with black hair! Raven-haired people!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Four: At First Light<strong>

_I'm grindin' until I'm tired_

_You say you ain't grindin' until you die_

_So I'm grindin' with my eyes wide_

_Lookin' to find a way through the day_

_The life of the night_

_Dear Lord you took so many of my people I'm just wondering why you haven't taken my life_

_What the hell am I doing right?_

_What the hell am I doing right? _

_I'm grindin' until I'm tired_

_You say you ain't grindin' until you die_

_So I'm grindin' with my eyes wide_

_Lookin' to find a way through the day_

_The life of the night_

_Dear Lord you took so many of my people I'm just wondering why you haven't taken my life _

_What the hell am I doing right? _

_Na na na na na na na, it goes around the world_

__Na na na na na na na, it goes around the world...__

* * *

><p><em>Tschhhhhhhhhhhhh!<em>

A camera came on after a bit of static, revealing a blonde-haired female news reporter wearing a black jacket with a white blouse underneath, a black skirt, and black knee-high boots, holding a microphone up to her mouth. In the bottom right hand corner of the camera screen were two golden trumpets that intersected each other, forming an "x."

Behind the reporter, beyond the checkpoint installed by police forces was a colossal purple cube with the heartless insignia on all four sides, inside it was industrial complex owned by one of the world's most prestigious research and aerospace engineering conglomerates, Galaxia Incorporated. Galaxia is under the management of it's founder, president, and C.E.O, Aaron Sharpe. The complex had recently come under siege by a platoon of heartless. The security forces stationed there took heavy casualties but eventually fended off the raid. Collateral damage was medium but it's getting worse by the second. The air reeked of death and hydrogen sulphide.

"Hello, this is Diana Wilson from the Twilight Herald reporting to you live from the heart of Twilight City. Behind me is one of Galaxia Incorporated's many industrial complexes. Currently, we are receiving reports that the inside is teeming with puddles of a blue chemical substance called Neo-Digoxin. The chemical was in testing before this huge conflict started. During the battle, the chemical was accidentally spilled from the containment units. Whether it's unstable or not is unknown. Scientists were evacuated and Hazmat teams were sent in to deal with the crisis, but we haven't heard from them since. The Twilight Military Police states that the situation is under control-"

_Ka-Boom!_

Diana turned around only to see a dark green vapor rising into the sky from inside the complex. As the smoke ascended up into the sky, a loud beastly roar was heard, followed by a crackle that sounded like thunder. Karkand could be seen rampaging around the complex inside, firing rays out of it's stinger and setting buildings ablaze.

"Everyone stay back!" One of the police officers shouted.

The wind started to pick up, and of course, it gave the women who decided to wear skirts today a very hard time. Some of the wind spiraled into the complex and combined at the main gate and a blue swirling vortex materialized. After a few moments, Aeon came falling out of the portal and crashed into the ground. Multiple spectral keyblades followed him out of the portal and when he saw them coming he rolled out of the way, the weapons stabbing into the ground where he once lay.

After the keyblades disappeared, Sora came flying out of the dimensional rift and landed on the ground not too far from Aeon, who was rising to his feet. The tired combatants panted heavily as they exchanged glares. This short resting period granted them the chance to take in the area around them.

The complex that they were fighting in was shaped like a hexagon, after you got past the gate and the decorative stone fountain there was a black road with white lines that went straight towards the administrative building, other buildings were line up off to the side. There were also other pathways that branched off from the main road, leading to parking lots that were strategically placed near work stations such as research buildings, chemical plants, cafeterias, and proving grounds for field testing of theories and experiments.

The clone and the original continued their battle, as they did, a bigger conflict occured around them. Men clad in Hazmat suits, armed with M-16 were behind improvised barriers and battling the Heartless horde alongside the security guards. A black tank was treading on the main road, it's main cannon slowly rotating, the barrel was aimed at both Aeon and Sora, ready to fire a high-explosive round.

Distracted by the fight, Sora fired a stream of electricity at Aeon.

Before it could even hit him, the latter generated an orange dome of light around him. The tank that was in the distance fired at the two, the round bounced right off the conjured force-field and went straight back towards the tank, sending the whole vehicle up in flames. The orange barrier soon dissipated, before the two could cut to blows, a huge explosion was heard, they both looked towards the now burning chemical plants, Karkand standing near it, bright, magenta scars all over it's skin and a cerulean aura radiating off it's body.

A black ray of light was suddenly shot up from the beast and collided with the ceiling of the violet geometric solid that encased the whole complex. At that moment, both of the keyblade wielders sensed an abrupt fluctuation of energy.

Aeon looked over to his left and noticed a man clad in an orange Hazmat suit aiming his M-9 assault at him.

"F-Freeze! O-Or I-I'll shoot!" The scientist officer said. Anyone could tell that he was very inexperienced with firearms just by the way he was holding the gun. His legs were shaking, his body paralyzed by fear.

Smirking, the clone simply dashed over to the scientist at speeds faster than the poor man could react, not threatened by his gun. Once he got in range he casually knocked the out of his hands and grabbed him by his suit, hoisting him up into the air.

Sora immediately dashed toward him, "Let him go!-"

Aeon turned to Sora and put the scientist the scientist in front of him as a human shield, his keyblade right at the man's neck, "Ah, ah, ah~! One more step and he's dead~!" He sang.

Sora came to an abrupt stop and growled at him, having no choice but to stand down for the time being.

Aeon nodded then looked at the scientist, "What's happening? Tell me! Tell me now!" He ordered, shaking the man, his patience dying away by the second.

"P-Please don't hurt me! I'll talk!" The scientist gulped then continued, "The Neo-Dioxigine that the scientists were testing here has been proven to be unstable! Whatever that thing is...i-it's going _critical_!"

Aeon gasped when he heard one of his favorite words, "Critical you say?" He repeated then thought to himself, a demonic smile forming on his lips.

The information that the scientist had given Aeon had put him in a good mood. Such a good mood in fact that he decided to let go of the scientist, allowing him to run away unscathed.

Sora noticed his demonic smile and beamed at him, "What is wrong with you?! Do you want the balance to be broken?! Listen, there's no need to do this! Earth doesn't have to be taken over by Heartless!"

"You know nothing about balance." He replied before launching into the air and flying off at a breakneck pace towards the unstable arthropod. As he flew, he felt something tugging on his leg and he looked back to see Sora holding on to him.

"I'm not letting you do this!" He shouted in protest.

Aeon shook his head, taking pity on his ignorance, "One day you will realize what I'm doing. What I'm doing for the both of us- for humanity!" And with that he kicked Sora in the face, causing him to let go. He increased his speed, breaking the sound barrier and leaving behind a sonic boom that nearly deafened Sora.

"Ahhhhh!" The caramel-haired boy screamed in agony, falling onto the roof of a chemical building, his ears ringing and his vision blurred for a split second. Eventually, the pain subsided and he sat up, using his elbows to support him. He looked at the blue pillar of light and noticed scarlet electricity streaming upward.

He slammed his fists on the ground and levitated himself into the air. He then launched himself backwards then executed an aerial U-Turn and went booming straight toward the light. Coming up over a building or two he saw Aeon standing there on Karkand's back, grasping the hilt of Total Eclipse, it's steel buried into the large heartless' thick skin.

Blue liquid was spilled from the opening in the chemical plant. Leaking out onto the ground upon which Karkand stood. The toxin had already made contact with the arthropod's many legs, the blue substance embedding itself into the legs. A cascade of black energy waves were being generated by Total Eclipse, another one being brought out after the previous one dissipated.

As Sora neared the scene, he was so focused on reaching his clone. Everything else was blurry but the image of his opposite sharpened. It was like time slowed down, the only things in motion were the black waves, the scarlet lightning, and himself. A field of ebony and silver surrounded him as he got closer and closer until he was in reaching distance of Aeon-

There was another mass fluctuation of energy, the black waves suddenly turned orange and quickly went into reverse, being forced back into into the very essence of Total Eclipse.

Just as Sora was about to crash into his clone, he was suddenly blinded by a massive streak of orange light-

_Ka-booooommm!_

A massive burst of kinetic energy was exerted from the keyblade: the resulting explosion, so vast, so powerful, that it devastated the whole area on an unprecedented scale. The ground shook with extreme vigor, some of the earth being kicked up by the sheer force of the bang and hurled in random directions. Buildings were reduced to rubble, stone walls that formed the hexagon collapsed.

The cube that encased the complex was also shattered by the sudden discharge. The police officers and the news folk at the checkpoint in close proximity were already running away from the blast at a full sprint.

There was one woman in particular who was running away with her baby in her arms. As she dashed through the streets, her foot suddenly brushed hard against rubble and she fell forward. With the baby now beneath her, she looked back and saw the orange outburst of energy get closer and closer until it had claimed her and her one month old son.

* * *

><p>Miles away from the blast, at the now burning central plaza, the Twilight Marines, Army, and Police forces were still locked in fierce combat with the heartless regime when suddenly, the shadows' highly sensitive antennas picked up a low pitched sound that even the most heightened of ears couldn't detect.<p>

The dark legion started to fall back into the thick smoke, the riflemen providing cover fire as they retreated.

"That's it! Keep up the suppression fire on those cock-suckers!" A random major shouted, the grunts around him firing volleys of bullets at the retreating shadows. Some of of the ebony skinned soldiers turned around again to shoot back but flinched as the bullets whizzed by, throwing off their aim.

At that moment, the leathernecks (another word for Marines) felt like they were in their element again. Always on the move, an unstoppable force, always leading the way, the first to fight.

**The tip of the spear in any offensive.**

"Alright boys! This is our final chance! The final advance! The final push! Otherwise we're fucked!" Jason announced as the Marines rallied near him, entrenched in their positions.

While some of the troopers charged forth like insane devil dogs, others decided to play it smart and use the damaged vehicles, debris, and other devastated structures to their advantage.

As the brave men and women went forth, a duo of AH-6 scout helicopters suddenly swooped in low and performed merciless strafing runs on the retreating Heartless, their mounted mini-guns spinning 'round and round as the enemies in the street below were mowed down by the powerful projectiles, their bodies being ripped piece by piece- limb from limb.

"That's right! You better run!" Reiji shouted as he fired his M249 SAW from a prone position, providing cover fire for his advancing comrades; he emptied the entire belt-fed clip in only a few seconds and simply chuckled, "Aww, don't be sad Heartless! I've got more!" The blond gunner said while loading more ammunition.

Xintas was sitting right next to him, reloading and watching his blond brother in arms shoot over the wrecked car, "Hey man, I know killing is our job but can you at least save some for the rest of us?"

Suddenly, a giant Heartless crashed down onto the battlefield from the top adjacent stock market building, the shock-wave from the impact knocking down a group of Marines. As it stood up, the super-vascular shadow measured approximately 14 feet tall, sharp, curved blades sticking out from it's forearms.

Some of the infantrymen managed to crawl away, but that was before the Super Shadow took notice.

"A-Ahhh!" One of the men screamed as he fired his F-2000 from the hip, the bullets embedding themselves into the fiend's chest but not having any effect.

The projectiles did nothing but merely annoy the monster, causing it to let out a loud roar and bring his foot down on the insignificant human.

A grenadier looked at Xintas while pointing at the angered shadow and said, " Then quit yer' yappin' and light that thing the fuck up!"

And 'light that thing the fuck up' they did. A rocket was fired at the giant but he simply grabbed it and chucked it back at the missile team who fired it at him. He then tried to take a step further but a random armored truck rammed him right into the side of a bank.

Out of the vehicle stepped Yuki and Clayton, who watched as a massive amount of enraged Marines ganged up on the fallen giant.

They shot him, bludgeoned him with the butt of their rifles, and one of them even attached his combat knife to the barrel of his rifle and used it as a bayonet to stab the monster in it's left eye. It screeched in response and tried to shove the rifleman away but he simply took out the bayonet and kept stabbing at it's face with unrelenting brutality.

An Army sapper ran over to the monster and began to plant explosive charges on it's back, "C-4 Planted!" He shouted, running away from the truck alongside Yuki, Clayton, and the other Marines.

Once they got a good distance away and hid behind a an overturned fire-truck, the sapper took out a detonator from one of the pouches that were festooned onto his rugged ballistic vest. With the push of a button, both the truck and the giant went up in flames, parts of the vehicle splurged out along with the heated shrapnel.

"Wow, for once I'm glad that you drove." Clayton remarked while peeking around the corner of the fire-truck and marveling at the wreckage, impressed by Yuki's aggressive driving skills.

The elite female operative scoffed and glared at her British-accented friend through her reflective visor, "And just what is that supposed to mean, Clay?" She fumed. (To all my female readers, please don't kill me).

At that moment, the gunner realized the unintended sexism that came with that comment, "Umm-" He tried to explain himself but noticed a squad of army soldiers run by,"H-Hey! You lads look like you could use some extra firepower!" He called while catching up to them.

The blue-haired operative sighed and loaded her pistol before brandishing her prototype Keyblade that was magnetically attached to the back of her armor.

The battle line had already pushed forward, Soldiers and Marines alike running through the smoke while police forces stayed behind with medical units to care for the wounded and lock down the plaza so that the Heartless wouldn't be able to escape the city by using the Twilight Bridge that was surprisingly still intact.

Yuki looked up, only to see an overhead F-18 Hornet pass by, flying at a dangerously low altitude while being pursued by a Heartless fighter. Higher in the sky soared a multitude of mighty C-130 airplanes that braved the Anti-Aircraft fire that was being shot at them.

She adjusted her helmet's built-in communication system to pick up on air traffic-

_Phoenix 3-6 this is Raven 2-1 actual! We have multiple bogeys on me and I can't shake em'! Requesting assista- Wait! Th-They're breaking! Crap, he went up through the crowd layer! Does anyone have eyes on? _

_I see him! Check on your portside! _

_Command this is Phoenix, my sensors are detecting massive energy fluctuations in the vicinity- Shit!_

_Phoenix what's going on?_

_M-My engines! They're failing! I-I can't pull up!_

_Phoenix 3-6 eject now! I repeat! Eject no-_

_Tschhhhhhh! _

Suddenly, a wave of orange electricity tore through the sky, spreading electromagnetic radiation throughout the air. As it passed, Twilight Air Force jets could be seen falling right out of the sky while Heartless jets were unaffected. (Heartless jets are piloted by the use of dark magic, not by fancy computer systems.)

Back up on the front-lines, the Marines had lost alot of momentum and were eventually halted by a random Heartless ambush on their right flank. A whole platoon troops tried to charge in but were cut down by the wall of intense machine-gun fire that came from an elevated position.

The infantrymen scattering to cover when the duo of AH-6 helicopters that were above their heads had fallen right on top of them, the sharp, black rotors suddenly detaching and whirling around violently, slicing up the ground and any infantrymen that stood in it's path.

Reiji managed to roll out of the blade's path before it could hit him. Panting, he turned over so that he was on his back and he noticed his fellow Marines running the opposite way, electricity lighting up the darkened skies as helicopters and jets fell from the heavens and onto the earth, causing explosions all over the battlefield.

"E.M.P! In-fucking coming!" A Staff Sergeant yelled while motioning for the troops to get the hell out of dodge.

As the blond gunner sat up, out of the corner of his eye he noticed some kind of large fireball headed straight towards their theater of battle. He looked to his left and saw that it was not a fireball, but actually a hulking AC-130 airplane that was set ablaze, currently being pursued by Heartless fighters that relentlessly fired their mounted Gatling guns at the massive aircraft.

Clayton dashed over to him and took off his helmet, revealing his battle-scarred face,"Lying down on the job are we? C'mon, we've got to get out of here! On your feet, Marine!" He exclaimed while holding out a hand to help him up, the other holding his mini-gun

Out of nowhere, a shadow suddenly pounced on his back, jutting him forward but he simply ran backwards and slammed the shadow right into a random street pole. As the heartless slid off his back, he turned around and blasted it apart with his mini-gun.

A burly heartless that was more his size managed to tackle him down to the ground from the side and relieve him of his gun. As the two rolled around and tussled, Reiji managed to get up and aim at the scuffle but couldn't get a clear shot. Clayton managed to gain the upper hand and finally mount on top of the creature, releasing a combat knife from it's strap around his right thigh and driving the sharp object right into the beast's chest.

Clayton smirked as he watched the fiend die. He pulled the knife out then stood up, turning to Reiji, "Ha, I guess he wasn't so tough after a-"

_Snikt!_

He felt a sharp pain in his chest and looked down only to see the a black fist forced right through his stomach his stomach, an almost endless wave of blood flooding out from the opening.

He heard a wicked snicker before the fist was pulled right out of his stomach, discharging vast amounts of crimson that spilled onto the ground. Feeling cold and damp, the operator fell to his knees and was booted forward, his face meeting the dirty sidewalk.

The dark specimen that Major Dragneel thought he had killed, held his bloody intestines in his palm. Just as it was about to relish in it's victory, the monster was cut down by a whole barrage of bullets.

Reiji was still suffering the trauma from the gory scene that he just witnessed, so he looked to his left only to see Jason standing there armed with a Magpul PDR, smoke coming off the barrel, indicating that he was the one who fired.

Xintas ran over to them, shouting, "What are you guys standing around for?! We've got to get hell out of-" He came to an abrupt stop when he noticed Clayton's corpse, blood pooling around it.

"Here?"

Before they could lament for their fallen comrade, they noticed the ground around them being illuminated by orange light and they looked up, seeing that the source of the light was none other than the burning AC-130. The three soldiers had looks of extreme fright on their faces as the aircraft swooped down and crashed into a blue and white hospital building that was in front of them. As the structure slowly toppled over, the trio tried to make a run for it; there was another rumble and it made Colonel Blake trip and fall to the ground, his helmet coming off and rolling around until it came to a complete stop.

There was nothing Xintas and Reiji could do to get out of the path of destruction or rescue Jason. The dust had already blown over them and the wreckage caused by the building quickly came after.

* * *

><p>Back at the complex, ash was fell from the sky, looking like black snow. Metallic structures that stood firm were now reduced to scrap-metal that occupied the rubble. Burnt corpses of security guards and Hazmats were scattered all across the charred battlefield, the foul stench of death radiating off their bodies and filling up the already contaminated air.<p>

Like a zombie rising from it's grave, a gloved fist suddenly burst through a mass grouping of rubble and it held onto the nearby stone and metal until the body that it belong to thrust out of the ground, the human being none other than Sora.

He looked around, panting heavily as he stood up and took in the terrifying and gloomy environment around him.

The dark-haired boy dragged his feet as he shuffled down the hump and walked among the wreckage, he tried his best to not look at the degrading corpses of the innocent people who he could have saved-

The people who he **failed **to protect.

Hellish fires were consuming the buildings on the horizon, grey smoke pluming into the night sky. The silence was interrupted by the sounds of gunfire and artillery in the distance.

Sora noticed that the cerulean pillar of light had now turned bloody scarlet and was piercing through the thick layer of clouds.

Suddenly, the sound of a slow heartbeat fell upon his ears.

_Tha-Thump..._

_Tha-Thump..._

_Tha-Thump..._

Suddenly, a human silhouette appeared in front of the pillar of orange light, trekking along the shattered plane, after-images lagging behind the shadow. The specimen brandished a long, black keyblade that had a skull for a keychain and ancient writing on the blade. At the tip was sharpened to a point that it gave the keyblade a more "sword-like" appearance.

The humanoid sported rugged armor of an ebony color, the mysterious person had a masculine physique, indicating that he was obviously male. The mysterious man wore a helmet with two prongs attached to either side and a cracked visor. Attached to the back of the individual's armor was a black tattered cloth that seemed to be from the grave, the dark fabric billowing in the wind.

The forlorn keyblade wielder slung his menacing weapon over his shoulder as he went from corpse to corpse, peering down at each body for a few moments before moving on to the next. Sora felt his own heartbeat intensify from the figure's close proximity. A sudden chill streamed through his body as the phantasmal knight stopped to look at him.

The cerulean-eyed lad stood there, paralyzed by an unknown force. He stared at the man's blood red visor, feeling as if the specter was staring into his very soul. And without warning, the mysterious keyblader trudged off in a random direction, slowly fading away into black mist-

There was a light tremor that rocked the damaged earth violently, a massive black sphere rose out of the large depression that the keyblader was heading toward, the orb being caged by purple chains that entangled the object, all of them connecting to a flashing heartless insignia that acted as the lock.

Sora felt his healing factor kicking in, healing his wounds although it wasn't as effective as healing magic. He could have cast the healing spell but he wanted to use the energy to help him get mobile again.

With the power surging through his veins giving him a second wind, he ran towards the light, pumping his legs as hard as he could. As he rushed across the shattered battlefield, he felt his very essence being drained by the sphere.

Piece by piece his armor faded away into black and white shards, leaving him clad in only his regular clothes, still in his Anti-Form.

A minute passed before he arrived at the great depression, sliding down the incline, he saw Aeon standing there with his keyblade raised up towards the floating sphere, supplying it with a huge amount of unstable dark magic. He leaped straight at the emerald haired keyblade wielder and tackled him to the ground.

Aeon struggled violently, making it difficult for Sora to keep him pinned down o the ground. Just as Sora was about to impale him, he knocked it away and punched Sora right in the jaw before grabbing him by his jacket and head-butting him. He managed to overpower the brunette and turn them over so that he was now mounted on top of him.

The extremist struck his opposite's jaw with two punches before summoning his keyblade bringing it down upon his face-

Sora managed to summon Two Become one just before Total Eclipse could hit him. The two were locked in a contest of sheer willpower and strength. Aeon tried to bring the blade closer as Sora tried to push it away. Battle fatigue upon both combatants, their willpower driving them onward.

_'The sphere! Push him into the sphere!' _

_H-He's too strong... I don't think I can-_

_'Don't give me that bullshit Hikaru! You can't let this asshole just push you around! And do you have any idea of how much unstable dark magic Karkand is packing?! The whole damned planet would be in a major shit-storm if that thing goes ka-blooey!'- _Anti Sora inquired.

_'For once...Anti is right.'_

_'And just what the hell is that supposed to mean, goody two shoes?_

_'Never-mind that. If you don't stop him here and now then this new era that Aeon is talking about will actually be more catastrophic than the earth being taken over by the Heartless. The darkness manifested within that thing could explode and produce a massive wormhole!'_

Gathering strength from within, he managed to push his nemesis back but the latter just leaped straight at him again. Sora responded by launching himself straight at Aeon and crashing into him, both of the warriors plummeting right into the sphere.

* * *

><p>They passed through the outer wall of the sphere like it wasn't even there.<p>

The inside was chilly and gloomy, the very energy manifesting around the battling duo made them very uneasy. Floating in the center was a large, ebony pulsating organ that had characteristics similar to the human heart. Right now it was beating at a steady pace.

_Tha-Thump..._

_Tha-Thump..._

_Tha-Thump..._

Speaking of floating, the interior actually had gravity that was more intense than the gravity outside but it didn't effect Aeon since he had ability of flight which allows him to defy gravity and move around but Sora quickly dropped to the ground since he couldn't fly in his Anti-Form.

He felt the darkness eating away at his very body, sapping away his energy. The sheer pain forced him to fall to his knees and hunch over, his hands placed on the the floor to stop him from falling over.

Aeon chuckled and descended so that he was floating right in front of struggling meta-human, "We may have the same abilities but mine have always surpassed yours. Just look at you, writhing in darkness while I have mastered it completely!" He gloated.

Black matter swirled around him and he curled up into a ball, converting the ebony into scarlet before be expanding his arms and legs yet again, a flux of orange and black electricity illuminating the whole area around him for a few minutes before finally disappearing.

_Just need to absorb it... do what I did with Karkand's stinger_- Sora thought.

_'Karkand's stinger was one thing but this- this energy! You can't control this! If you let this enter your body it will eat away at your life force and then it will circulate to your heart and finally kill you! Listen, I have held off Anti from taking over your body but if you let this into you... there might be no turning back...' - _Aros warned.

_If it can help me beat him then I have to try..._

_'Don't say I didn't warn you...'_

The radiant power of light that surged through his body was suddenly suppressed and tainted by rage and hatred. He felt the chills that rushed through his body and shook him all the way down to the very bone, the searing pain caused him to fall to the floor, his body convulsing violently.

Memories of his childhood suddenly flashed through his brain and they replayed over and over and over again. One of them was when he had first transformed into what he was now.

"Ngh! Ahhhh!" Screamed Sora as he writhed in extremely agonizing pain.

* * *

><p>It was beautiful Friday afternoon on Destiny Islands, the birds were chirping and colors of orange and red spilled out from the sun that was currently setting over the calm sky blue ocean. An elementary school bus drove down the street and the kids enjoyed a spectacular view of the ocean on the right-hand side. The bus turned left and drove into a neighborhood known as Comet Grove. The yellow transportation vehicle went by rows upon rows of houses until it stopped stopped in front of a blue and house that was two-stories high. The mailbox near the front yard hard the word "Hikaru" engraved on it.<p>

As the bus door opened, an 8-year-old Sora had hopped off the steps and waved goodbye to the bus driver as the bus sped off. Today was a day of success for him because in Math Class he got a C+ on his test, much better than all the F's he obtained before.

Just when he was about to walk up to the house he noticed that there was a black van parked near the mailbox, there was an emblem on the side of it that had three white triangles that came together to form a bigger triangle and in the middle of those triangles was a circle of the same color.

He took a stared at if for a moment before shrugging it off and triumphantly marching up to his house's door and got a pair of keys out of his pocket to open it. As he walked in and closed the door behind him.

When he turned around he had seen lamps knocked off their tables, windows crack, and some furniture turned over.

Suddenly, he heard screaming and the shattering of dishes coming from the kitchen. Quickly, he rushed past the foyer and the family room to get to the source of the disturbance.

As he peeked around the corner he saw his father, Cyrus, locked in fierce hand-to-hand combat with three men that were clad in body armor. The trio wore black berets and balaclavas that shrouded their faces, making them hard to identify. Underneath their tactical gear that consisted of body armor, pistol holsters and belts festooned with ammo pouches, they wore grey combat shirts, finger-less gloves, black paramilitary pants, and black boots.

His mother, Akira was sprawled out on the tiled floor next to the kitchen table, knocked out cold.

One of the commandos was standing back and watching with his arms folded. It was obvious that he was the leader of the three because he wore an insignia on his left shoulder that consisted of yellow blue chevrons and a rocker underneath, indicating that he held the rank of Staff Sergeant.

The two operatives that he was in command of had pinned Cyrus up against the refrigerator, one of them kicked him in the gut, knocking the wind right out of him.

"Alright, alright. That's enough." Said the Staff Sergeant.

The soldiers that flanked Cyrus backed away but still gave him a grim look. A tell-tale sign that they wouldn't hesitate to hurt him again in given the chance.

The leader watched as the spiky-haired blond grasp his stomach in pain. He grunted in pain but lifted his head up so that his ocean blue eyes would meet the sergeant's hazel ones.

"We didn't come here to kill you or your family, Dr. Hikaru. All that we want is the Mutagen and the formula so that Mr. Richards and his research and development team can continue their scientific research."

Dr. Hikaru growled in response, "Research?! You think I don't really know what goes on inside those labs?! They aren't conducting 'research'! They're making DNA for a meta-soldier project! It's for the military, not for science! Project Black-Watch was a success but now they're trying to take it a step further! If they start producing this powerful meta-human army then it could break the Nuclear Deterrence, and if the government goes to extremes, it could possibly bring us into a **World War 3**!-"

"That's enough out of you, Doctor. Just hand over the Mutagen and we will be on our-"

The scientist suddenly lashed out at the commando on his right, lunging at him with a right jab.

But due to his advanced close quarters combat training, the operative was able to perceive the attack grab his fist with ease. He then gave the arm a twist then circled around the doctor so that he was at his backside. He then grabbed him by his spiky blond hair and rammed his face right into the refrigerator, restraining both his arms so he couldn't fight back.

The sergeant's communicator that was etched onto his chimed in and he answered it.

_Raptor 5 this is Olympus, has the package been secured yet? _

"That's a negative, Dr. Hikaru is actually being quite stubborn at the moment."

There was a bit of rumbling on the other end and the dulcet toned voice had been replaced by a more business-like and impatient one.

_Well, get what you can out of him! And make it quick!_

"Roger that." He turned off his communicator and looked at Cyrus, "Alright doc, spill the beans or we'll spill your guts-"

Cyrus snarled and replied, "You're not getting anything outta me... I destroyed the mutagen and the formula is locked away in the vaults of my mind."

Suddenly, Cyrus broke out of the hold and shoulder-charged the commando right into the nearby counter, knocking him out with a loud thud. After that was done, he took a Desert Eagle pistol out of the man's holster. Just as he was about to turn around and aim the gun at the two special operatives, they had already pulled out their own pistols and shot him in the head, brain parts and crimson substance spilling all over the kitchen and some even getting in the sink and combining with the water that was already in there.

"DAD!" Sora screamed, tears running down his eyes.

His sudden scream had startled the three operators and they turned around only to spot a weeping Sora who's head was hung low as his tears dropped to the floor.

"I'll handle him." One of the operators said while walking over to him. "Alright kid, time to-" The moment he had put his hand on Sora's shoulder, he felt cold chills radiating off the kid's body.

"W-What the-"

Sora quickly grabbed the soldier's hand and proceeded to bite his fingers off, his body began to turn black and dark vapors began to wisp off of him. His innocent ocean- blue irises disappeared as his eyes glowed a menacing gold.

At that moment, the memory had blacked out but more memories came in concerning the aftermath of the whole situation: one of them was of him in a bathroom.

He had found himself panting heavily and he went over to the sink to turn it on and dump some water on his face but then he noticed his hands were bloody but he didn't know why.

He glanced at the mirror but then resumed what he was doing though he still couldn't help but feel something was odd so he did a double take and saw a shadowy version of himself, the glowing yellow eyes staring into his very soul.

He heard faint voices debating in his head and he couldn't hear the whole thing clearly but there was one word the stuck out more among the rest.

_Anti-Form._

After that memory had phased out, another rushed in, showing him looking out his bedroom window. He saw Roxas and Lightning who had came home late because they had to do some things after school and Aqua had gave them a lift home. They had arrived on the scene at the same time as the local authorities. the red and blue lights streaming on the house's walls.

The last memory was of Sora and his family seated in an airplane. Roxas, who was sitting next to him, had already dozed off and his head fell on his shoulder. Sora would have pushed it away but he was too busy watching as the plane flew off the runway and left Destiny Islands, it's next Destination, Twilight City.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

A tear fell down Sora's face when the stream of memories ended. He quickly wiped it away as he felt the darkness loom to his heart.

Sometimes he had wondered whether his powers were a blessing or a curse.

He was only eleven years old and that day he killed three people without even knowing it.

He remembered when his dad told him that although he was a scientist, he believed in fate. That everyone was put on this Earth for a reason and that some day they will answer the call to do what they were destined to do.

As he slowly gave himself to the darkness, he stopped convulsing and slowly got up to his feet.

The rogue with mismatched irises chuckled at his feeble showing of determination. "So what now? You can barely stand." Total Eclipse started to vibrate and it was cloaked in a fire that's brightness rivaled that of the sun.

"Are you going to fight me?"

Sora glared at him for a moment then hung his head low and frowned before turning around and sprinting off into the darkness, disappearing without a trace.

Aeon cackled at his cowardice and sighed before turning around and floating over to the pulsating heart in the center.

"I always knew I was better than you."

He pointed Total Eclipse at the core and began to energize it with magic, increasing the intensity of the electromagnetic field outside. And as the field increased, so did the heartless outside the sphere.

The multitude of merciless beasts of all types from big to small lumbered towards the massive sphere mechanically with looks of retardation. They trekked across bleak lands, charred earth, and toxins that normal humans wouldn't dare to walk into. Once they arrived at the complex, the army converged, forming columns that were organized by rank. They all could feel the sphere's desire to eat away at their energy. Some of the stronger, more wiser beasts entered into the sphere and saw Aeon fueling the superintendent and they floated upwards to assist him.

"What are you waiting for?! Power! Give him power!" Aeon ordered hastily.

As the shadows got closer and closer to the core, their antennas started to vibrate intensely. They placed their sharp, black claws on the beating heart and felt their leader's presence. He was calling out to them, telling them that the superintendent's sacrifice was imminent. Upon hearing their superior's request, they didn't hesitate to lend him their energy.

Lightning started to crackle around the core again, providing a light source for them but also casting shadows farther out.

"That's it! Soon it will be complete and the new era will begin! Just keep giving it more power! Don't hold back!"

Suddenly, a black blur passed by one of the Heartless without warning and a second later, the creature was cut in two, it's upper body being separated from it's lower. Instead of the monster disappearing with a black puff, it was instead sucked into the pulsating organ that occupied the center of the whole room.

Aeon fluttered back a bit, surprised by the sudden attack "W-What the hell-" he didn't even get to finish before he heard a whirling sound and was bowled over by an unknown force.

"Ugh!" He grunted when he fell to the floor, landing on his backside. He didn't have much time to rest because when he looked up at the ceiling there was a bright glare there were a pair of yellow eyes rushing straight at him.

"Whoa!" He rolled off to the right, just barely avoiding a black keyblade that would have givin him more than just a lobotomy. He rapidly transitioned into a crouched position and shot a whole wave of fire-bolts straight at Sora, who narrowly dodged them by leaping up to the ceiling.

But no, he wasn't getting away that easily- Aeon had manipulated the fire-bolts so that they curved upward and pursued Sora.

Said boy flashed a psychotic grin, now under the influence of the absorbed dark energy. He launched off the ceiling and evaded the fiery projectiles once again. Once he hit the ground he sprinted towards a group of Heartless that broke off from the sphere to engage him. The largest of the group, the Cyclops, attacked first with his ball-and chain.

Sora simply hopped over the ball and ran along the straightened chain then vaulted over the Cyclops when he had reached the end of it.

The giant began to turn around but was suddenly lit on fire by the fire-bolts that were supposed to be tracking Sora. The beast dropped his hulking weapon and ran around the room, bowling over Heartless and causing all sorts of confusion until an annoyed Aeon stopped him by driving Total Eclipse straight through his head, the beast being sucked into the organ.

An armored Ultima-Shadow that wielded a gigantic broadsword bounded straight at Sora, swinging wildly with great vigor.

The darkness-infused lad smirked and started to backpedal, ducking and weaving each slice nonchalantly. He jerked his head to the right to avoid a stab at his face and grabbed the Heartless' arm.

By the time the shadow had decided to pull away, it had already felt the dreaded pain of a key-blade being thrust right through it's chest.

And to add insult to injury, Sora had pulled up on his key-blade, taking the shadow's corpse with it as he turned around, slamming the blade onto the ground and causing the corpse to hit it headfirst, the boy grinning with satisfaction as the corpse faded away and retired to the central core.

Lusting for more blood, he turned to his right to see a group of Ultimates and Cyclopses in front of Aeon with Neo-Shadows that came from the outside to lend a helping hand. (Or in this case a claw...)

With the catastrophic power of the arcane running through his veins, he stepped forward then broke out into a sprint, blitzing Heartless after Heartless with his incredible agility, all of them sharing the same fate as the Ultima he had killed before. Once they were out of the way, all he had to deal with was the head-honcho.

Aeon snorted and formed orbs around his key-blade again. With one arm holding the blade forth he took aim and let loose with a barrage of bullets, one coming after the other in quick succession- But before they could even hit Sora or the ground near him, he had leaped up into the air, dodging the projectiles along with the series of explosions that came afterwards.

Back in the Nexus he would have trouble dodging these babies but with all the power he had absorbed from this sphere, it not only increased his speed, but also his reaction time.

With great dexterity and grace he flipped through the air and swung his key-blade back and forth, generating devastating violet waves that traveled towards Aeon in a wide arc.

He counter-attacked by swinging Total Eclipse downward and generating his own scarlet wave. The two colors collided and battled for dominance until they canceled each other out and dissipated into smoke which filled the room and limited visibility.

Sora trekked through the fog and searched for his clone. At times he would come to an abrupt stop and turn around to check his back, his key-blade at the ready as he looked left and right, relying heavily on his senses.

He felt a cold chill run down the back of his neck and he swiftly turned around only to see that there was nothing there.

"Gotta stay focused..." Sora muttered to himself, as he took a deep breath he suddenly felt a brief sharp pain in the left side of his chest, wincing as it quickly subsided.

In the distance he noticed a humanoid silhouette with spiky-hair that almost identical to his own.

Sora smirked.

_I've got him now..._

He sprinted at the silhouette and once he got in range he attempted to gut it with Oblivion but it disappeared.

_Damn!_

He heard a whirling sound and he felt a strange impulse in his body. He mechanically turned right and blocked a surprise attack from above.

Aeon bounced off of him, executing a back flip before landing on the ground. As he did, Sora had already sprinted straight at him and overwhelmed him with a volley of slashes, the deadly combination ending with the weapon being sheathed into the floor, causing a shock-wave to ring out and making him fall down.

He tried to get up but Sora didn't let him rest. As he looked up he saw him about to impale him with Oblivion so he rolled backwards and launched up into the air, hurling scarlet and purple orbs at Sora.

Said boy tried to pursue him but when he tried to dodge past the spheres, they exploded like smart-bombs and sent him crashing to the floor, Oblivion being separated from him as it slipped out of his grasp and slid a few feet away from him.

Another loud roar boomed throughout the arena and there was a bright light that shined through the fog like a lighthouse that guided boats to shore.

Changing up his priorities, Sora disengaged Aeon and sprinted toward the core at a breakneck pace, ignoring the clone's shouts of protest.

"We aren't done here! Come back and face me, coward!" Aeon roared, but he immediately calmed down when he had realized what his original was trying to do. "No...no, no!"

He raced towards Sora, accelerating with an attempt to stop him as he neared the core.

The dark knight leaped up to the pulsating heart and jammed his fist into it.

He suddenly felt excruciating pain as the electricity that circuited the organ channeled into him and washed his body.

The fierce discharge of energy had blown Aeon back and made him crash into a wall.

Sora could feel the black matter flowing into his very being: infecting his cells, merging with his DNA, interacting with his molecules, going all the way down to his very atoms. His sable aura was amplified and he was endowed with the power of ten Kryptonians.

The voltage that had washed through his body created a field of kinetic energy that enabled him to have the power of flight once again.

A pair of Heartless riflemen, lead by a massive, hyper-vascular Heartless stormed into the sphere and immediately spotted him. The monstrosity roared at him and knocked the grunts that flanked him out of the way.

Sora responded by swooping down and crashing straight into the beast, knocking it down to the ground.

_'Your vitals are dropping, awesome. But this whole thing is going to explode even faster! What the hell are you trying to do?!' - _Anti-Sora questioned.

_The only thing that I can do..._

* * *

><p>Outside of the sphere, on top of the wreckage from a research building that overlooked it, stood Kari. Her clothes were rugged and she had an upset red cut on her right cheek and a few scratches on her arms and legs. Her auburn hair blew westward with the breeze and the angle at which the ash fell shifted.<p>

Getting to where she was wasn't really all that hard. She had a couple of encounters with a few Heartless Airborne, plus, all she had to do was go toward the bright column of light that the sphere generated. It would be impossible not to see that thing!

Currently, she was fighting off the platoons of Heartless that were trying infiltrate the sphere. A group of shadows leaped up to her but she materialized a red 50 ton weight above them that came crashing down on their heads, pummeling them into the earth. She smirked triumphantly and allowed the maroon hard-light construct to disappear.

Suddenly, there was a hole torn in the sphere and Sora came flying out of it.

Kairi squinted but her eyes widened when she saw him; she smiled, relieved that her beloved was still alive.

"Sora!" She exclaimed briskly while waving, beckoning him to come over to her.

He had noticed her but instead he gave her a frown and flew to the orb's underside.

_Where is he going?_

She flew over to the sphere but came to an abrupt stop when she saw the sphere flash without warning and the pillar of light fade away.

Then the sphere started to move...upward.

As it floated up from the ground, Sora could be seen at the bottom lifting the whole structure up. He grunted but with one single thrust, he heaved the sphere skyward, going at hyper-velocities that took him beyond the Stratosphere.

He burst through the black cloud layer, revealing the indigo and scarlet colored skies. He could feel the wind brushing past him, the thrills and chills of his sudden acceleration. It wasn't long until he had passed the Mesosphere and entered the Ionosphere. He kept zooming and zooming until he felt the cold vacuum of space.

Fortunately, the aura of dark magic that circled him provided him with the oxygen he needed so he could still breathe. A few yards away he saw a massive blue and white vessel with a reinforced hull, there was also a lable on one of it in bold black letters that read 'Leviathan'. Multiple panels on the side opened up and huge silver cannons came jutting out.

On the Leviathan's bridge there was high tension among her crew, everyone now being on edge at the sighting of the massive sphere that radiated with electricity.

"Commander! Unknown object targeted! Permission to fire?" One of the crewmen asked while while working the targeting systems.

"Permission granted! Fire all XM-71's on the starboard bow! Don't let that that thing get an inch further!" The Commander ordered.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, on the front-lines of the Human-Heartless conflict the whole battlefield was devastate by the effects of the EMP that surged across the land, the landscape was dotted with fallen aircraft. Pave-lows and Chinooks were smashed nose-first into buildings, jets and Black Hawks lay on the ground, the blood of their fallen pilots spilled all over their cockpits.<p>

Elements of the Army's 212th Paratrooper Regiment, also known as the 'Raging Eagles', were going to drop into the combat zone to reinforce police forces that were defending the bridge- but the Electro-Magnetic Pulse, in all it's aircraft-disabling glory, forced them to jump out of their planes early, some of them dropped out before they even arrived at their target drop zones, causing them to be scattered around the whole blazing city, some even behind enemy lines.

What made it even worse was that all electronics, from radio communication to rifle-mounted optics were shut down, so not only did the Electromagnetic radiation have a severe impact on the Air Force but it also was detrimental to the men on the ground as well.

Paratroopers and Marines alike ran all over the place while under fire, rescuing their comrades from the entrapping rubble while others either tended to the wounded or went to assist in combating the approaching Heartless.

Xintas and Reiji were helped out of the rubble but Jason was nowhere to be found. They didn't have time to look for him or their weapons for that matter because as soon as they were rescued from being buried alive, bullets crackled around them.

They rushed over to some solid cover created by the rubble. Multiple soldiers also hid behind it as bullets zoomed by and then they returned fire, the dreaded crescendo of the battlefield starting up again.

_Bang! _

_Bang!_

"Mortar round incoming!"

_Boom!_

Shrieks could be heard in the distance along with voices from some sound-stricken soldiers.

"Jesus Christ... we need a medic over here! Someone lay down some cover fire!"

"You heard the man! Suppress that fucking target!"

Reiji panted while looking around and watched as the other troops briskly scampered to some cover. One paratrooper in particular was just about to get behind a protective barrier when he was shot in the face and he fell down abruptly.

Eventually, the Heartless were pushed back and a squad of Paratroopers were peeled off to secure the perimeter while others continued what they were doing before the ambush. An ammo bearer trudged around and supplied survivors of the rubble with rifles, sub-machine guns, and ammunition.

Sergeant Yamamoto cleaned his HK-416 assault rifle and checked it for jams while Sergeant Hikari watched the silhouettes of the paratroopers wandering out in the distance. Eventually the blond Marine grew tired of sitting around and arose to his feet.

"Hey, I'm gonna go help out with patrols. Maybe, just maybe, I may find Jason out there."

Xintas quickly got to his feet, "I'll come with you-"

"Nah, I'll fly solo on this one. And if my memory is correct, you were one of the few guys who were actually awake during those boring medical lectures back in boot camp. Weren't you?"

"I guess I did pay some attention during a few of those." The raven-haired man narrowed his eyes at him. "But if you think that for one second that I am going to miss out on any of the action you are dead wrong."

"Dude, I know you and everyone else in this place wants to get even with those bastards but you won't be missin' much. Besides, the EMP fucked up a lot of our guys plus we are a far distance away from the medical units that were stationed near the bridge so we need anyone who has some experience in the art of the red cross to lend a helping hand. And one of those people just happens to be you 'X-Man.'"

"..." X-Man was taken aback by his words of maturity.

Reiji noticed his pause, "What's wrong?" He ventured.

"Since when did you start acting mature?"

"When I first enlisted into the Corps. Its just that your version of 'mature' and my version of it are different." And with that, the blond turned around and walked off into the distance, climbing on top of a half-buried MBT (Main Battle Tank) and vanishing behind it when he jumped down.

The make-shift outpost Xintas sat in wasn't really all that special. It consisted of a ruined church that posed as a medical center, the toppled over skyscraper that almost killed him and Reiji, and bunch of sunken vehicles trapped in the rubble. The tiny base was surrounded by a massive dark plane. Part of the urban area around them was reduced to rubble but buildings could be seen far in the distance. Currently, there were Army Combat Engineers that were building sandbag walls, strategically placing them to face in the direction of the buildings in the distance, also the direction from Heartless attacked.

The raven-haired Sergeant watched a scout suddenly ran by him and his eyes followed him over to the ruins of an old church. Curious as to what was going on, he followed the scout.

Upon entering, he heard a scream and saw a crowd of multiple soldiers in front of three mosaic windows. Xintas bunched in among the crowd and saw a severely wounded corporal who lay on a a stone table, he himself being illuminated by a tactical flashlight. He breathed in and out abnormally as blood rapidly streamed out from his upper thigh.

The young paratrooper that was suffering agony had green eyes and brown hair with a widows peak, on his body armor was a name tag that was labeled 'Wade.'The soldiers kept pressure on Corporal Wade's leg while others tried to keep him calm. (It's a good thing that combat gloves were standard-issue in the military...)

"Pressure on the wound! Keep pressure on the wound!" A medic shouted.

"Ahh! FUCK!" Wade shouted, screaming in agony as one of the soldiers pulled out his canteen and opened it, pouring it on the wound to wash some of the blood off.

"If we don't get this guy to a hospital in the next 30 minutes things are gonna get real fuckin' bad real fuckin' quick!"

An army combat medic looked down at the corporal, "Wade, listen to me. You need to calm down... more movement will only increase the bleeding. But right now have to find a way to stop the bleeding-"

"M-Morphine..." He stuttered, a bit of blood starting to crawl out of his mouth, his lips turning cherry red.

Doc frowned and shook his head in response. "...It would lower your heart rate too low... I'm sorry."

Doc looked at Yuki and motioned for her to come with him.

They walked over to one of the four corners of the darkened room and talked for a few moments; then they both shuffled back to the make-shift surgery table.

Just as Yuki was about to join the men, Xintas had walked over to her and she paused to chat with him for a moment or two.

She gave a weak smile, "Good to see that you're alive and well." The smile immediately turned into a frown as she looked over to Wade, "I wish the same could be said for him though..."

"What happened?"

"He got shot in the upper thigh while helping one of his friends get loose of his parachute during the ambush. Mitchell, the medic, told me that the bleeding is being caused by his femoral artery, which was somehow retracted into his pelvis." She explained while wiping some of Wade's blood off her face. "Hey, is Jason with you guys?"

"No, but Reiji went out to look for him."

"Okay, Wade, I'm going to do something that is going to cause you more pain, but it's to help stop the bleeding." He explained while rolling up his sleeves, taking off his backpack and getting some clamps out of it.

The brown-eyed man looked over to Wade's comrades, "Okay, can some of you hold his arms down? Lieutenant Colonel Imanari and I will operate."

"Okay." Xintas agreed while assisting Wade's comrades in restraining him.

And so the surgery began.

Yuki held the gaping wound open and turned her head away at the sight of the intense gore while at the same time ignoring Wade's screams.

"Oh crap, it's going back in!" Yuki panicked.

"Just hold the wound!" Mitch replied while grabbing the damaged artery again with the clamps and finally getting to align properly. "Move your hand."

She did what he asked, "Did you get it?"

"Yeah...yeah, I feel the pulse..." He confirmed.

The duo managed to successfully stop the bleeding. Wade lay there motionless, his breathing returning back to normal.

"I-Is is out...?" Wade shuddered.

They both gave him a grin, "Yeah, it's out."

* * *

><p>Footsteps were heard and everyone that towered over Wade looked to the entrance only to see a youthful paratrooper standing there holding his helmet at his hip, there was a diamond with a blue circle in the middle, indicating that he held the rank of specialist which was just below a corporal but higher than a private first class in rank. He glanced at everyone in the room before walking over to Wade.<p>

"...Is that you, Matt?" Wade asked.

Matt had green eyes and dark brown hair. The brunette nodded and put his hand on his shoulder, "Yeah... it's me..."

"Are you oka-"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

Xintas turned to the brunette. "Are you the one who he saved?"

He nodded in response, "Yeah. When I parachuted in, my chute got caught on a flagpole. I could hear the marching of the Heartless and I didn't think that anyone was coming for me but then I heard someone shouting Wade's name and telling him to come back. And that's when he found me and helped get me free- but then he did those assholes had ambushed us. Next thing I knew, there was this small but bright glare that came from a third-story window, followed by a distinct shot that could be heard for miles. And that's when Wade got hit."

"A sniper. And if there was a glare it must have been the same one that shot Rick and Sanchez... yeah, it must be him because his scope is what causes the glare and he must not cover it up because he wants to make sure it's the last thing his victims ever see." One of the airborne infantrymen inquired. "But when someone finds the spot he was shooting from, they don't find anything but tick marks left in the window sill, indicating how many men he had killed."

"I..." Wade croaked then licked his lips. "I saw him...once... He wore a black trench coat... with scarf and bandages that covered one of his eyes..."

"Hey, try not to talk so much, alright? That artery still is damaged and the pain is-"

Wade flashed him a smile then looked at Yuki, "...LC...?"

"Yes...?" She replied while holding his right hand.

"I want you to promise me something..." He watched her nod her head then he continued, tears forming on his eye lids. "I want you to promise me that... no matter what,those bastards out there won't win... and... if...no... _when_ we win... tell my Ma and my Pa that... that I tried... tell them that 'Wadie' says hi to his baby sister-"

"Don't talk like that. You're going to tell them that yourself, understand?"

"Tell them that he's coming...home..." The brunette had breathed his last breath.

The violet-eyed Lieutenant Colonel watched as those once vibrant brown eyes became lifeless and empty, still holding his hand she put her thumb on his wrist and felt his pulse fade away.

"Shit, hold the wound!" Doc said while putting both his hands over the paratrooper's heart and pumping downward in an attempt. Yuki put a hand on his shoulder to stop him but he slapped the hand away and kept trying, not wanting to loose another man to that sniper.

The pumps got slower and slower until he eventually gave up.

One of the paratroopers that surrounded the table started to cry, weeping over the loss of his friend.

Doc walked over to him with tears running down his own cheeks, "I tried, dammit!" He sniffed. "I tried..."

Suddenly, a loud crackle could be heard along with voices outside.

A private stormed into the room abruptly with rifle in hand and a look on his faced that made it look like he had seen the Devil himself.

"H-Hey...remember those guys that ambushed us...? Well, they're back and..." He walked over to the center mosaic window and struck it with the butt of his SCAR-L assault rifle, breaking through the glass layer, ignoring the cold breeze that kissed his face as it came in. Everyone gazed through the opening and saw paratroopers running towards the make-shift outpost.

As they did, a swarm of Heartless appeared over the fiery horizon. The grizzly, blood-lusted Shadows were readying their sanguine hued claws for battle, battle-tested soldiers loaded their rifles and attached bloody bayonets to the barrels of their weapons; and hyper-vascular brutes that towered over them were picking the sheets of human flesh out from their reddened teeth then brought their fists and palms together, making a loud snapping sound and snarling as they marched forth with the flame of primal rage boiling their blood.

But they weren't the only ones who were ready to fight.

Positions in the ruins that provided fortification and protection were eventually filled with Army Soldiers, Marines, and Paratroopers of all ranks. Even a few of the wounded had joined them. (The ones who didn't have or broken legs or arms or severe bleeding problems...)

Before he ran out of the church with some of the soldiers, Xintas noticed M320 grenade launcher and some 40mm rounds lying around on one of the pews. He grabbed it and put the rounds in one of the pouches attached to his vest and attatching the grenade launcher to the back of his armor. Then, he went outside joined the rest of the men at the sandbag wall while Yuki directed the machine-gunner's fire from the church. This time they were going to be the first to open fire.

The infantrymen let loose with gunfire, the first wave of the heartless horde was cut down by the projectiles as they roared forth at great velocities. This only provoked the swarm and encouraged them to charge towards the outpost fearlessly.

Sounds of mortar fire could be heard in the background and a sudden explosion occurred dangerously close to the sandbag wall, knocking Xintas and some of the soldiers backward.

An enrage paratrooper adjacent to him, specifically one of the men that witnessed Wade's death, arose from the ground and pulled out his 45. caliber pistol from it's holster and put one foot on the sandbag wall while firing at the enemy relentlessly, regardless of the intense machine-gun fire that whirled by him.

_Bang!_

_Bang! _

_Bang!_

"You want me?! Fucking take me!"

_Bang!_

He had finished the entire clip-

"TAKE ME!"

Another explosion erupted right in front of the angry soldier, knocking backwards onto the ground. When Xintas had looked over to him, his face was bloody and filled with shrapnel, his eyes lifeless.

As the raven-haired Marine got up, a rocket was propelled across the battlefield from the Heartless' side and it crashed right into the ground in front of a fallen brick wall that wasn't too far from the sandbag wall. Xintas ducked when he felt some of the shrapnel hit his helmet.

"Who's hit...?!" He asked while while peeking out from his position and shooting at a column of Neo-Shadows. He then moved across the firing line towards the place where the rocket had hit. He looked down and saw three Marines lying prone only a few inches away from the wall, "Are you all okay?!"

"We're good!" They responded while crawling up to the wall.

"Hey! Someone get some 40mm's down there!" A random rifleman called out.

Xintas rested his rifle against the wall and switched to his M320, loading it with one of the rounds he got out of his pouch, "Sendin'!" He shouted while flipping up the rangefinder that was mounted on top of the launcher.

But before he could fire, he noticed a group of paratroopers retreating from the battle, Reiji could be seen lagging slightly behind them.

"C'mon man... get the hell out of there..." He mumbled then aimed slightly upward, launching the grenade out into a cluster of shadows that were hot on their tail.

"Lay down some cover fire! Keep those 240 Bravo's firing! Get more men to cover the left flank!"

Suddenly, there was a bright glare that came from a third-story window from a skyscraper in the distance.

A bright muzzle flash could be seen distinct sniper shot could be heard and it cut through all the other battlefield sounds like a razor sharp knife.

And all Xintas could do was watch as the sniper bullet tore right through his best friend's shoulder, making him crash down into the ground with a loud thud.

"REIJI!"

"Crap, there's a shooter out there somewhere! Everyone keep your heads down!" An engineer called.

A Marine came out with an AT-4, "I'll take him out!" He said while crouching and taking aim.

But before he could fire-

_BAM!_

He was suddenly shot in the chest by the very same sniper he was trying to kill. The sheer impact made him to let go of the missile launcher and fall backwards, causing it to fling through the air and land right in the middle of the firefight.

Angered by the sight of his friend writhing in pain, Xintas glanced at the missile launcher then at Reiji, then at his fellow Marines. "Cover me, I'm going to go get that AT-4." He said while pointing at said object.

"Are you nuts?! It's suicide, man!"

"Just shut up and cover me!" He replied before vaulting over the wall.

Word quickly passed down the line about Xintas' charge and sooner than later, half of the men were blasting at the enemy sniper in the distance.

Xintas flinched as a bullet hit the ground near his feat but he kept on running, brushing past a few shadows before finally reaching the missile launcher. His battle instincts kicked in and he went prone and crawled towards it as the sniper opened fire at him, the bullets just barely missing.

Once he had reached the launcher, he rested it on his shoulder and rose up into a crouched position. Luckily, the launcher had an iron sight but that made it all the much more difficult to fire.

The sniper was a few yards away so he compensated by slightly aiming above his target.

"C'mon..c'mon..." He breathed, calming himself as he steadied the launcher.

Luckily, the sniper was in the middle of reloading so he had time to adjust.

Finally, he took the shot-

_Boom!_

The rocket soared across the city-scape until it hit the window that the sniper was shooting from.

He smirked when he saw the explosion but gasped when he looked around him and noticed he was surrounded by Heartless of all shapes and sizes.

But before the shadows could pounce and devour the brave raven-haired Marine, there was a sudden bright flash that erupted in the black sky, the shine from the massive white sparkle was so bright that it nearly blinded everyone in the city.

When the flash had dissipated, the black clouds faded away, only to reveal dark blue and purple skies with the sun setting far on the horizon. All the Heartless, be it on land, sea, or sky, had turned into black orbs with yellow eyes and had been forced skyward. What had been a dark hour for the Twilight Military was actually their finest.

* * *

><p>Back up in the cosmos, Sora was panting while observing the thousands of shadows as they streamed into the massive purple and black swirling vortex that was created when Leviathan fired at the sphere.<p>

Aeon floated in the very middle of the vortex, desperate to get out as he absorbed the incoming shadows while fighting the violent current, "That's right... feed me more shadows... it will only make me stronger!" He shouted, his scarlet aura increasing, orange wings coming out of his back.

The intense energy radiating off the sphere had grown to be too much for the Leviathan and the whole ship started to crack.

Once the last shadow floated in took a deep breath and concentrated, pointing Oblivion at the rift in the time-stream. He then channeled all the dark energy manifested inside him into the blade, causing it to glow purple.

With one thrust, a purple beam of light rang out of from the tip and crashed into Aeon, sending him and all the Heartless through the time-space rupture.

"AHHH!" Aeon screamed in terror as he was forced through the time-stream. Just when the emerald-haired boy thought he was about to dissipate, a blurry yellow figure with red boots suddenly grabbed him and they both disappeared with the flash of red and yellow lightning.

And with that, the rupture had closed.

_'Woooo! Alright! We showed that lip-dick mother-fucker a thing or...two...' _-Anti-Sora groaned then failed to respond.

_'Damn... too much power was used...got to... use...light...ngh...'_ - Aros tried to say but failed to finish his sentence.

Sora fell unconscious and plummeted to Earth. His aura radiated and he left a large purple streak of light behind him as he descended from the heavens.

On the ground there were soldiers cheering and orange flares being shot up into the sky all around the city, illuminating the war-torn urban area. The flares were like shining beacons of hope, although radio communications were down, the soldiers scattered around the city knew that they weren't the only ones that survived, that the military was still one-million strong.

The infantrymen let out cheers as they came out of buildings, fortifications and strongholds to secure the city. As they did, a pair of medical evacuation choppers and Chinooks that were sitting on the aircraft carriers in the sea, out of range of the E.M.P., flew into the city.

Finally, Sora crashed into the city, creating a huge crater in the street block. A four-man team of paratroopers had arrived on the scene and went to investigate. When they saw him laying there, they looked to each other, wondering what they should do.

"Should we kill it?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?"

The whirling of rotary blades could be heard and dust started to kick up around them. They looked up and saw a black Chinook descending near them. When the transportation vehicle had landed and the ramp was lowered a man in a black suit with a red tie stepped out, flanked by two men clad in full body armor. They sported grey combat shirts, balaclavas that concealed their faces, black berets, black paramilitary pants, and boots.

The well-dressed man with dark brown hair, dark amber eyes, a mustache, and sideburns, sauntered over to the crater with his bodyguards right beside him and observed the strange boy that lay there.

"Secure him." He ordered.

The one of the bodyguards slid down into the crater and dragged Sora out of the depression while the other one went back into the chopper and hauled a state-of-the-art cryo-containment unit out from it. And with just a push of a button, the clear, glass door flew open and they threw Sora in there before closing it again and hauling it back onto the aircraft, setting it down on the floor of the cargo bay.

While the blue-collars were doing that menial task, a shadow figure trekked over to the side of the Chinook that was obscured from everyone's view and planted a purple and red circular device on the underside of the vehicle before scampering back into a nearby alley.

The white-collar turned to the group of paratroopers who were wondering just what the hell was going on and said, "You saw nothing." And with that, he boarded the chopper and he glared at them until the ramp closed and the chopper took off.

He carefully stepped by his Meta-Human prisoner's pod and sat down in one of the rows of red seats that were parallel to each other.

"Mr. Sharpe, I planted the bomb in the crater as ordered, sir. Permission to detonate?" An operative said while sitting next to him, and fiddling with some buttons on his gauntlet.

"Permission granted."

With one press of a button, the paratroopers that were standing next to the craters were killed by the massive explosion caused by the charges the commando had set in there before carried Sora out. The operator then moved up into the cockpit of the Chinook, leaving Sharpe alone in the cockpit with the prisoner and his secretary, Jessica Hale. Ms. Hale wore a black suit with a white blouse, a black skirt, and black high heels. Her eyes were sky blue and her scarlet colored hair was wrapped into a ponytail.

"Was that really necessary?" Jessica questioned while scribbling some things down on her notepad.

"You didn't think I was going to trust them, did you?" Sharpe remarked while slyly moving over to her side of the cargo bay.

Jessica kept her focus on her notepad even though her boss was a little too close for her liking.

"You and I both know that there are few people in this world that you can trust..." His voice trailed off as his eyes slowly wandered to her lips which had apricot lipstick on it.

Suddenly, he put a hand on her cheek which startled the secretary and made her take her eyes off the notepad. When she had looked at him, he had crashed his lips against hers.

"M-Mmph!" She quickly pushed him away and slapped him in the face, panting and beaming at him.

"Tastes like chocolate..." He divulged, letting the small pain from the slap subside before leaning back against his chair.

Annoyed, Jessica quickly got out of her seat, not wanting to be next to him for another second "I'll go talk to the pilot and ask him what our ETA to the island is." She asserted before walking towards the cockpit.

"Yeah, you do that." He agreed while looking out the circular window to his right and observing the battleships and naval vessels that moved away from the city.

"Where are those refugees being evacuated to?"

"Hallow Bastion, sir." An operator replied, steering the helicopter off the course of the ships and passing by the New Eden Bridge that stood strong throughout the course of the conflict.

"Hallow Bastion?...Interesting... I hear that place has had problems with local Militias and Drug Lords for years... This could be profitable for the company..."

"Profitable?" Jessica asked while entering the Cargo Bay yet again, "How so?"

"The city would be a great testing ground for our... experiments... that are taking place on the island. If they prove successful, it could be a great asset to the government and Department of Defense."

As the helicopter sailed through the air and ascended across the ocean, little did Aaron Sharpe know that Sora's incarceration was observed by First Lieutenant Reimi Nagasuki who stood in an alley-way with a radio bea. Ever since she got out of the sewers, she had trouble finding her team. Recently, she had linked up with a Navy Recon squad but they were all now K.I.A. (Killed in Action). When their sniper had died, she had taken his M39 enhanced marksman rifle and has recently been putting it to good use up until the E.M.P. But, the electro-magnetic radiation was dying away so all electronics were starting to get fully operational once again.

Her built-in helmet communications system was adjusted so that she could listen in on Aaron's conversation with his secretary.

"Meta-Humans...? Experiments...? Oh no..." She muttered to herself.

_I could have rescued him but then I wouldn't have been able to see what Sharpe was really up to. The founder, president, C.E.O. of Galaxia Incorporated flying in here unannounced? Black operatives hauling away Sora to some island? Yup, something big is going on here and I've got to find out what._ - She thought while looking up and saw Kairi who had just arrived on the scene. When she saw the dead corpses and the black ash in the crater she stared at it for a few moments, tears running down her cheeks.

Suddenly, the auburn ascended into the sky, floating higher and higher until she had reached the cold vacuums of outer space. Luckily, she had coated herself in a red aura that supplied her with oxygen so that she could breathe in space.

But all she saw was the Leviathan, that was torn in pieces. The ship parts floating off into the unknown reaches of the galaxy.

Kairi had looked all over the ravaged industrial district, then she had noticed the purple streak of light that fell from the sky and she had a glimmer of hope but when she checked there, all she saw were dead bodies and black ash inside the crater.

Now, here in the cold dead of space, where her love had made his final sacrifice.

This was his final resting place.

The lamenting redhead then did an about face and was now facing the earth.

The people of this blue and green planet will never even know about Sora Hikaru's heroic sacrifice.

But Kairi Strife will.

Memories of her time with him flashed through her head.

She was about to cry but then she stopped herself.

_No... He would want me to move on. He would want me to be happy..._

She noticed a glimmering orange spot on the planet. On that spot, thousands upon thousands of people gave their lives for the survival of others.

But in these fatal hours.

In darkest day.

In darkest night.

Victory had come.

**At first light.**

* * *

><p><strong>15, 013 words...my God... I-I don't think I can feel my fingers!<strong>

**But fuck that was fun! (Plus, Sora killed 3 people when he was 8 years old! Is he a bad-ass or what?)**

**Anyways, you guys have heard about there being a possible sequel to this story. And I am sure that all of you are awaiting a final answer.**

**And I will answer after I am done drinking my apple juice! :3 **

**Readers: BOOOO! Fuck you! Stop stalling!**

***finishes drinking***

**Okay, the answer is...**

**YES! **

**Readers: YAY! **

**BUT!**

**Readers: BUT?! *readies their torches and sharpens their deadly pitchforks***

**I am still tweaking the plot a bit so the sequel won't be up for a while. I have written quite a few character bios but there are a couple of things I still need to sort out.**

**1.) Villains and their motives, back-stories, that kind of thing.**

**2.) Whether or not Reverse-Sora (Aeon) should make an appearance in the sequel. Yes, he will still be evil, BUT, he will NOT be the main villain. (Yes, I have a legitimate way for him to get out of the time-stream :P)**

**3.) A possible Rogues Gallery for Sora.**

**Also, I want to make this more original than Broken Hearts and Broken Bones. You see, Jomatto was right. It wasn't original and the reason I deleted it was because I didn't know how to further continue the story.**

**Anyways, I want to thank all of you for staying with me to the end. Your reviews are very heart-warming and always bring a smile upon my face :)**

**See you in Unwanted or Unheard 2!**

*****sprints away towards the Sequel-Mobile and drives off into the sunset while blasting Rise Against-Worth Dying For*** **

**Note: The title above might not be the actual title for the sequel **

**~ Bladicus**


End file.
